Relâmpago Alaranjado e a Flor de Cerejeira de Cristal
by Karlos Uzumaki
Summary: Antes de voltarem a Vila, Jiraiya e Naruto recebem a visita de um Jovem Ninja Andarilho, portador de uma Kekkei Genkai Rara e poderosa que até surpreendeu a Kyuubi (Kurama). Esse jovem convida Naruto para um treinamento especial, garantindo uma nova chance de ser mais forte e trazer Sasuke de volta a vila. Casais: NaruSaku e SasuHina
1. Retorno A Konoha e Um Novo Amigo

**Cap.01: Retorno A Konoha e Um Novo Amigo.**

* * *

_**Konohagakure No Sato(Três Anos Depois):**_

_**/Prédio do Fogo(A Sede do Hokage)/**_

_Depois de avaliar a missão de Rank-D do Time Eibisu, Tsunade observa pela janela, o lindo dia e o céu azul que mantém a beleza da paisagem de sua vila._

_Jiraiya surge encostado na janela. Ambos com um pensamento voltado para seu afilhado._

Tsunade: -Já se passou três anos, que fico com saudades daquele jeito hiperativo e escandaloso dele.

Jiraiya: -Também me sinto assim Tsunade. -Mas fique tranquila, pois hoje é o dia em que ele voltará junto com seu novo amigo.

Tsunade: -Mesmo assim, eu ainda não acredito que aquele garoto que você mencionou é descendente do terceiro clã de Uzushiogakure.

Jiraiya: -Você pode não acreditar, mas quando eu vi de perto o poder daquele jovem, me senti totalmente inferior, como se estivesse na presença de um ser superior. -Porém, ele mostrou muita amizade quando reconheceu o sangue Uzumaki e Namikaze que o Naruto possui.(sorrindo): -Acho que vamos ter muitas surpresas logo quando eles voltarem.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Não deixa de estar certo Jiraiya.

**_Naquele Exato Momento:_**

_Os Jounnins Izumo e Kotetsu permanecem vigiando o portão principal da Vila, até que se surpreendem ao reconhecer um dos dois indivíduos que entraram e acenaram amigavelmente.  
_

Izumo: -Você viu isso Kotetsu?

Kotetsu: -Vi e ainda estou surpreso. -Aquele loiro vai ser muito comentado, agora que ele voltou.

Izumo: -Disso eu não tenho dúvida. -Mas quem era aquele rapaz ao lado dele?

Kotetsu: -Nem imagino, mas ele deve ser um conhecido do loiro.

_Durante a caminhada na rua central, um dos rapazes sorri de modo alegre e nostálgico por ter voltado as suas raízes._

Rapaz-2: -Vejo que sentiu muitas saudades de casa não é **Naruto-san**?

Naruto(feliz): -E como meu amigo. -Depois de dois anos com Jiraiya-sensei, e mais um ano treinando com você, bateu aquela saudade e nostalgia de Konoha.

_**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. **_

_**Idade: 17 Anos.**_

_**Roupa que usa: Veste um Colete-Jeans de Cor Vermelho alaranjado com o Emblema do Clã Uzumaki (Redemoinho) nas costas, por baixo da camisa azul-escuro que tem o emblema do Clã Namikaze na cor Dourada (Uma Lâmina de Três Pontas); **__**Calça jeans da mesma cor do Colete, com detalhes nas laterais que lembram caudas flamejantes, calça chinelos ninja de cor azul-escuro, e usa luvas de cor dourado, com furos nos dedos); **_  
_**Seus cabelos continuam loiros, mas algumas mechas são vermelho alaranjado, que prova sua união completa com a Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama; **__**Seus olhos azuis intensos tem a pupila em vertical, e os três riscos em suas bochechas permanecem **__**Seu corpo é bem definido, com músculos que destacam seu novo eu. **_  
_**Ele carrega atrás da cintura: Uma Katana com o Emblema do Omoyoton; o cabo dela é resistente, de cor dourado com gemas dourado-escuro cravejadas.**_

Rapaz-2(sorrindo): -Agora você poderá mostrar a todos o quanto evoluiu Naruto-san. -Está pronto para a jornada de seu sonho de ser um Hokage começar?

Naruto(alegre): -E como estou, graças a você **Ray-san.**

_**Ray Gonçalves.**_

_**Clã de Origem: Clã Gonçalves (Ou Clã Kurisutaru [Cristal]).**_

_**Idade: 17 Anos.**_

_**Cabelos: Pretos com fios azuis;**_

_**Olhos: Castanhos.**_

_**Roupa que usa: Veste um Colete Jeans Azul-Escuro (com o desenho do Diamante Azul nas costas) por cima da camisa preta; **__**Calça Jeans Azul-Escuro com detalhes em roxo, que lembra chamas nas laterais da calça, usa Luvas sem Dedos(de cor Escuro) nas mãos e calça seu Chinelo-Ninja. **__**Seus cabelos pretos tem fios azuis, a Marca-Kanji do Fogo Azul surge em seu punho direito. **_  
_**Ele carrega nas costas: Um bastão com lâminas de cristal azulado transparente em forma crescente, uma em cada ponta, e ela tem o emblema da Chama Azul;**_

_De tanta empolgação, Naruto vê um poste e sobe correndo com perfeição, sendo observado por Ray que sorri de canto. Naruto fica de pé sob o poste e estica os braços, com uma expressão alegre no rosto._

Naruto: -Sugoi! -Que sensação nostálgica! -Como é bom estar em casa! -KONOHAGAKURE, NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE ESTÁ DE VOLTA!

_Numa outra rua, **Sakura Haruno (Chunnin de Konoha - com 16 anos de idade)** estava indo em direção prédio do fogo, quando ficou surpresa ao ouvir uma voz conhecida ecoando por toda vila, e ao olhar para onde veio a voz, ela se impressionou ao reconhecer o rapaz que está no alto do poste:_

Sakura: -Na-Naruto?!

_Ela corre rapidamente para o local, com um sorriso alegre no rosto ao ver seu amigo de volta.  
_

_Naruto observa ao redor da vila e fica surpreso ao ver o rosto de pedra da Tsunade, esculpida no Monte Hokage._

Naruto: -Legal. -Fizeram o rosto da Godaime no Monte.

_Sakura se aproxima e fica confusa ao ver o jovem que observa Naruto._

Sakura: -Gomen pela pergunta, mas quem é você?

_Ray encara Sakura com um olhar meio frio, que a faz se assustar, mas ele sorri e em seguida se curva em cumprimento:_

Ray: -Meu nome é Ray Gonçalves, e vim junto com Naruto-san para eu conhecer essa vila que ele tanto fala em seu treinamento.

Sakura(se curva em retribuição): -É uma honra conhecê-lo Ray-san.

_Naruto fica feliz ao ver Sakura e a chama:_

Naruto: -Sakura-chan?! -É você mesma?

Sakura: -Hai Naruto! -Você chegou agora?

Naruto: -Hai.

_Ele salta do poste e aterrissa com perfeição. Ao se aproximar da Sakura, ele a surpreende com um abraço de nostalgia, que a deixa meio corada._

Naruto: -Fiquei com saudades de você e dos outros Sakura-chan.

Sakura(retribui o abraço com carinho e amizade): -Eu também fiquei com saudades Naruto. -Okaeri nasai.

_Sem entender, Sakura sente seu coração bater sem controle, só de estar abraçada a seu amigo, e isso faz seu estômago ficar com a chamadas borboletas. Depois do abraço, Sakura se surpreende com o novo visual de Naruto, seu sorriso contagiante e os olhos azuis que lembram as safiras mais intensas._

Sakura: -Você ficou mais bonito, e ficou mais alto que eu.

Naruto(corado): -Hã...bem isso é devido ao treinamento que eu tive com meu amigo aqui. -Você também ficou linda Sakura-chan.

_Sakura fica com as bochechas coradas com o elogio que recebeu de Naruto, pois ela ficou surpresa por ele ser gentil e sorridente._

Sakura(sorrindo e corada): -A-arigatô Naruto...

Naruto(toca no ombro de Ray e apresenta-o): -Sakura-chan, esse é meu amigo é Ray Gonçalves.

Ray(sorrindo): -Já nos cumprimentamos antes Naruto-san. -Parece que vai ser interessante eu passar um tempo aqui em Konoha.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Sei que vai gostar de conhecer a Vila Ray-san. -E Todo mundo vai ficar feliz com sua volta Naruto.

Naruto(feliz): -Também estou feliz por ter voltado. -Vai ser bom rever nossos amigos. -Antes vamos até a sala da Godaime, pois quero mostrar a ela o quanto eu evoluí.

Sakura: -Hai.

Ray(sorrindo de canto): -Se eu fosse ela eu já aprovaria você a Jounnin ou até o próximo Hokage. -Mas com certeza ela vai ver sua evolução, então vamos lá.

_Porém, eles ouvem uma voz dizendo: _-Naruto-niichan!

_Ao se virarem, os três olham com gotas na cabeça quando Konohamaru usou o Sexy No Jutsu, se transformando numa garota nua com nuvens que cobrem suas regiões intimas. Moegi e Udon ficam com gotas na cabeça e constrangidos depois de verem essa atuação inusitada do companheiro._

Konohamaru(volta ao normal): -O que achou desse jutsu?! -Estou melhorando ele a cada dia.

_Até que Naruto deu uma risada leve causando surpresa a todos, exceto Ray._

Naruto: -Hehehe...

Konohamaru(confuso):...

Naruto: -Gomen Konohamaru, mas não sou mais criança para usar esses jutsus. -Você deveria parar de usá-los também.

_Aquilo chocou os três gennins, e a Sakura, mas ao ver a leve tristeza do jovem Sarutobi, Naruto se aproxima dele e alisa sua cabeça, surpreendendo._

Konohamaru: -Hã...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não precisa ficar assim Konohamaru. -Posso mostrar mais do que esses jutsus que eu fazia só para aprontar. -Quando eu tiver um tempo, irei treinar você, a Moegi e o Udon, para que possam ser o melhor time de Konoha.

_Aquela notícia surpreendeu os três e a Sakura ficou sem palavras ao notar a grande mudança de Naruto.  
_

Sakura(pensando): -Ele não mudou só fisicamente, mas mentalmente também. (corada) -Conhecendo você Naruto, provavelmente voltou com habilidades surpreendentes.

_Ray só sorriu de canto, mas ele teve que interrompê-los para se apresentarem a Hokage._

Ray: -Naruto-san, vamos indo? -Quero conhecer a Godaime Hokage.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.(olha para Konohamaru e seus amigos) -Estou feliz por revê-los. -Logo irei ajudá-los a serem fortes.

_Os três sorriram alegremente com a oportunidade de treinarem com Naruto, que mostrará mais do que mudança física._

Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon: -Hai Naruto nii-chan!

_Ele, Sakura e Ray seguem andando em direção ao Prédio do Fogo._

**_Enquanto Isso/Em Kaze No Kuni:_**

_Em um deserto, sob a tempestade de areia, dois indivíduos seguem andando, como se o calor e a tempestade não os incomodassem. Ambos vestem mantos negros com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas, e usam chapéus_.

Homem-1: -Estamos quase chegando ao nosso destino. -Logo eles verão o quanto minha arte é incrível.

Homem-2: -Preocupe-se com nosso objetivo principal, que é a captura do Jinchuuriki de Ichibi. -Iremos neutralizá-lo e levar ao local onde será feito a extração.

Homem-1: -Como você gosta de quebrar minha ansiedade **Sasori**-senpai.

Sasori: -Sabe que odeio esperar e fazer os outros esperarem **Deidara. **-Então vamos continuar rumo a Sunagakure.

Deidara: -Huum. -Tá certo.

**_Nisso/De Volta A Konohagakure:_**

_Em seu escritório no prédio do Fogo, Tsunade leva um susto ao rever Naruto, crescido, forte e bem parecido com Minato (exceto as marcas nas bochechas dele). Ela se levanta da cadeira e o recebe com um abraço forte e carinhoso em seu afilhado.  
_

Tsunade: -Okaeri nasai Naruto.

Naruto(retribui o abraço e sorri): -Arigatô Godaime-sama. -Senti saudades de você, do Ero-sennin e dos outros. -Mas agora eu estou de volta em minha casa.

_Tsunade ficou surpresa por ser tratada com respeito pelo garoto que antes era hiperativo e escandaloso. Por um lado ela ficou feliz por essa mudança, mas por outro se sentia triste, pois a mesma estava se acostumando a ser chamada de Baa-chan. Depois do abraço, ela admira seu novo Naruto, pronto para ver as surpresas e a coragem que ele demonstrará em suas missões._

_Quando Naruto apresenta-a ao Ray, esse ficou contente em conhecer um dos últimos membros do Clã Senju, e uma dos Três Sannin Lendários de Konoha._

Ray(se curva): -É uma honra conhecê-la neta de Hashirama Senju. -Sou Ray Gonçalves, um dos últimos descendentes do Clã Gonçalves.

Tsunade(se curva e sorri): -Eu me sinto honrada em conhecê-lo Ray-san. -Peço desculpas pela surpresa que tive antes, pois é raro ver membros desse clã ainda vivos, depois de tantas guerras que dizimaram Uzushiogakure.

Ray(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Godaime-sama. -Alguns sobreviventes de meu clã e dos Uzumakis e Namikazes ainda estão vivos e escondidos da ambição das nações ninja. -Eles irão surgir somente quando a paz for alcançada e quando as Nações ninjas deixarem seus rancores e assuntos militares de lado. -Até lá, eu sou um andarilho que procura ajudar as pessoas comuns e impedir que ninjas corruptos e perigosos usem esse conhecimento do Chakra para o mal.

Tsunade: -Isso nos dá muitas esperanças de um futuro melhor para todos.

Ray: -E com Naruto-san já preparado e forte, vocês verão mais do que os olhos podem ver. -E quero agradecer a você Jiraiya-san, pelo treinamento que deu a ele, pois isso o ajudou muito a superar o treinamento mais intenso que ele recebeu de mim.

Jiraiya(contente): -Naruto tem um grande futuro como Ninja e determinado como é, não me admira ele ter superado tantos desafios que você colocou a prova.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Verdade. -Se não fosse seus ensinamentos e seu aprendizado, eu nunca teria conseguido passar pelas etapas difíceis do treinamento de Ray-san. -Arigatô, sensei.

_Jiraiya sorri de forma nostálgica, pois ver essa nova mudança do afilhado, o fez lembrar de Minato._

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Então estou curiosa para ver sua evolução Naruto. -Você aceita fazer um teste especial? Já que entre todos os ninjas da vila, você é o único gennin ativo então nada mais justo que provar suas habilidades para eu escolher sua nova posição.

Naruto: -Eu compreendo. -Mas eu gostaria de saber como é esse teste, se não for incômodo?

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Só posso dizer que você lutará com cinco dos melhores Jounnins de Konoha. -O resto você saberá só amanhã.

Sakura: -Cinco Jounnins? -Gomen Tsunade-sama, mas isso não é demais para o Naruto?

Ray: -Eu discordo de você Sakura-san. -Nem mesmo um grupo de cinquenta ou cem jounnins é páreo para o Naruto-san. -Você logo verá.

Naruto: -Aceito o teste Godaime-sama.

Tsunade: -Que bom. -Amanhã, as oito horas você deve comparecer no Estádio Chunnin. -Se passar no teste, terá uma surpresa.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai. -Como eu vou descansar hoje, queria pedir uma coisa.

Tsunade: -Hai?

Naruto: -Eu quero a chave da casa dos meus pais, e sei que o Sandaime-sama pediu para você guardá-la quando eu soubesse da verdade.

_Por essa Tsunade não esperava ouvir, e sua expressão mudou de sorridente para de preocupação e medo. Jiraiya também se espantou com isso._

Tsunade: -Então você...já sabe...

Naruto: -Hai. (sorrindo)-Mas fique tranquila, pois eu nunca odiaria eles pelo sacrifício que fizeram para salvar a vila. -E também sei que você e Jiraiya-sensei são da minha família e queriam manter segredo sobre meus pais, para me proteger dos inimigos deles.

Tsunade(se emociona): -Naruto...

Jiraiya(sorrindo e pensa): -Minato, Kushina, o filho de vocês é mesmo especial.

Ray: -Godaime-sama, eu contarei tudo a vocês sobre o treinamento que dei ao Naruto-san, então peço que dêem a ele o que é de seu direito.

Tsunade: -Hai.

_Tsunade abre a gaveta de sua mesa e pega uma chave dourada e avermelhada com o emblema do redemoinho e do trovão desenhados. Ela entrega ao Naruto que fica feliz._

Naruto: -Arigatô Godaime-sama. -Depois você me segue Ray-san, pois assim como eu, você precisa descansar também.

Ray(faz sinal positivo): -Tudo bem Naruto-san.

Naruto: -Ja ne para todos.(sorrindo) -Eu apareço no Estádio Chunnin as oito horas da manhã.

_De repente, Naruto some num flash dourado, deixando faíscas elétricas alaranjadas no ar, causando espanto em Jiraiya, Tsunade e Sakura espantados._

Sakura: -Su-Sugoi!

Tsunade: -Nani?

Jiraiya: -Aquilo foi...

Ray(rindo): -Como eu disse, tem muita coisa que vocês vão saber sobre o treinamento que eu dei a Naruto-san.(sério) -No entanto, o que eu vou contar não pode sair desta sala, pois pode haver bisbilhoteiros a espreita que com certeza querem saber dos pontos fortes e fracos do Naruto-san. -Posso confiar em vocês?

Jiraiya: -Hai Ray-san.

Tsunade: -Ninguém saberá sobre o que você nos contou.(olha para a Sakura) -Sakura, gomen, mas você não pode ficar, pois tudo que é relatado sobre o Naruto é confidencial.

Sakura: -Eu compreendo Hokage-sama.(se curva)-Shitsureishimasu _(com licença - formal)_.

Ray: -Amanhã você saberá com o Naruto-san, depois do teste, Sakura-san.(sorrindo) -Afinal ele fala muito de você sabia?

Sakura(corada): -Ele falava de mim no treinamento dele?

Ray: -Hai, e também dessa tal promessa que ele quer cumprir. -Sugiro que pense bem nisso Sakura-san.

Sakura(confusa): -Hai...

_Sakura se retira da sala, enquanto Ray olha em volta da sala._

Ray: -Antes de falarmos, irei eliminar uns intrusos que não deveriam estar aqui, e que não são seus anbus Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: -Nani?

_Em segundos, Ray se moveu na velocidade da luz e em seguida reaparece no mesmo lugar, até que entre as paredes e o teto do escritório: Seis Ninjas com máscaras diferentes das máscaras dos Anbus caem no chão, ambos sem vida._

Jiraiya: -Mas eles são...

Tsunade(séria): -Membros da Anbu-Ne...

Ray(faz selo de mão): -**Kakusareta No Jigen _(Dimensão Oculta)_**!

_Os seis anbus-ne mortos são envolvidos numa redoma de luz azulada e desaparecem no ar._

Ray: -Agora podemos conversar com tranquilidade. -Vou contar sobre as etapas de treinamento que eu dei a Naruto-san.

_Ray senta na cadeira a frente, enquanto Tsunade senta na cadeira principal e Jiraiya permanece de pé ao lado dela. Ambos começam a ouvir tudo que Ray fala quando começou a treinar o Naruto, em um local secreto, escondido nas ruínas de Uzushiogakure. Esse local é chamado de: **Jigen No Sekai (Mundo Dimensional).**_

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo/Atrás do Monte Hokage:_**

_Naruto surge no local, mas não havia nada na frente, a não se árvores._

Naruto: -A mansão está protegida por um Genjutsu avançado que a camufla com o ambiente, tornando-a invisível. -Mas para nós é fácil desfazê-lo.

_Concentrando seu chakra na mão, Naruto aponta para frente, e a ilusão da floresta se desfaz, revelando o quanto é esplendor a Mansão que se revela._

Naruto(surpreso): -Sugoi!

_Ao entrar na porta dupla, ele se surpreende com a decoração do saguão principal e dos três andares seguintes. Durante uma hora, ele conhece outros alojamentos, cozinha, sala de visita, banheiras amplas e refrescantes e um salão de treinamento. A Sala demantimentos era imensa e a comida armazenada permanece limpa e bem preservada._

_Naruto entram no quarto de casal onde seus pais dormiam juntos antes dele nascer e se impressiona com a decoração. Naruto decide reativar o Genjutsu para preservar o segredo da Mansão._

Naruto: -Eu adorei essa mansão. -Too-chan, kaa-chan, aqui é onde eu irei viver e realizar meus sonhos.

_Naruto passeia pelos corredores do segundo terceiro andar da mansão. Ele encontra uma Biblioteca Secreta, escondida por um Fuuinjutsu de Espaço-Tempo que flui livremente pela mansão e seu acesso é somente aceito pelos herdeiros de sangue do clã uzumaki e do clã namikaze. Seu diâmetro é imenso, e há várias estantes contendo inúmeros livros e pergaminhos contendo Jutsus, e sobre a história e a fundação de Uzushiogakure No Sato._

_Depois de um banho relaxante e uma troca de roupas, Naruto vai até a sacada da mansão, onde respira o ar puro e sente a brisa leve percorrer pelo seu corpo.  
_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Agora sim que as coisas vão ser bem agitadas daqui pra frente, concorda comigo, **Kurama**-san?

_**/Sub-Consciente-On/**_

_Naruto se vê em um **Imenso Campo Verde com Montanhas ao redor, e no centro, há uma Imensa Lagoa com Água pura e cristalina.** Atrás dele, surge caminhando livremente nessa Dimensão Mental: **A Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama**.  
_

Kurama(sorrindo de canto): -Com certeza gaki. -Será divertido quando entrarmos em ação.

Naruto: -Graças ao Ray-san, iremos causar espanto ao Mundo e a Akatsuki não irá continuar com suas ambições.

_**/Sub-Consciente-Off/**_

_Naruto volta para dentro e entra na cozinha, onde prepara sua refeição normal (ramen com verduras).  
_

**_De volta Ao Prédio Do Fogo:_**

_Tanto Tsunade quanto Jiraiya ficaram espantados quando Ray contou com detalhes sobre as etapas do treinamento:  
_

_**Primeira Etapa – Taijutsu:**_

_Naruto aprendeu sobre os taijutsus dos Namikazes e dos Uzumakis, que são mais ágeis, fortes e destrutíveis, que deixam o Jyuuken Ryuu dos Hyuugas no chinelo. Os dois treinaram taijutsu sem parar, conseguindo assim um grande avanços em força, velocidade, agilidade e percepção ao trocar golpes, chutes, esquivas e bloqueios. O nível de força, velocidade, agilidade e leveza corporal de Naruto, alcançou um nível acima de um Jounnin. Com resultado, seus músculos bem definidos modelaram seu corpo, mas sem alterar sua aparência jovem._

_**Segunda Etapa Semanal -Ninjutsu:**_

_Naruto aprendeu a dominação de seus elementos principais: Fuuton e Suiton, criando Jutsus de Rank A e S. Ele as uniu, formando o Elemento Hyouton, aprendendo assim os Jutsus que viu Haku usar na Missão No País das Ondas. __Depois ele aprimorou seu Kage Bunshin, criando cerca de 15000 Clones de si, e todos começaram a treinar todas as etapas seguintes._

_**Terceira Etapa - Fuuinjutsu:**_

_Naruto aprendeu a caligrafia especial dos uzumakis e a criação de Selos Especiais que serão muito úteis tanto nas batalhas quanto em salvar vidas e outros benefícios adicionais, e depois ele leu um pergaminho que conta sobre todos os Fuuinjutsus criados pelos uzumakis e suas funções, tanto para cura e aprendizagem quanto em ataques e selamentos de demônios perigosos. __Ele aprendeu que fuuinjutsus são muito úteis para armazenar armas, pergaminhos e outras utilidades para o dia a dia. Ele aprendeu todos os segredos sobre o Selo que mantém a Kyuubi selada em seu corpo, e agora sabe como liberar e restaurar o **Hakke No Fuin Shiki (Selo Dos Oito Tigramas).**_

_**Quarta Etapa - Kekkei Genkai:**_

_Ray ajudou Naruto a despertar suas Kekkei Genkais, através de uma luta muito extrema. Depois de tantos golpes, chutes, e ataques de Ninjutsus que recebeu, Naruto teve sua adrenalina elevada a mil por hora, e isso despertou suas Kekkei Genkais._

_**(Nota Do Autor: As Kekkei Genkais do Naruto serão reveladas no segundo capítulo, quando ele fazer o teste especial de luta.)**_

_**Quinta Etapa - Genjutsu:  
**_

_Essa foi a parte que seria uma grande dificuldade, mas com Ray ajudando nos segredos de como criar e neutralizar genjutsus de nível B, A e S, Naruto soube bem aproveitar cada explicação e nos treinos de controle do chakra para quebrar a sincronia do inimigo, o resultado foi de surpreender Ray.  
_

**_Sexta Etapa - Controle do Poder Bijuu:_**

_Com as etapas já cumpridas, Naruto só precisava cumprir a última e decisiva etapa: Derrotar a Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama numa luta extrema e fazê-la confiar e ser parceira de seu Jinchuuriki. Quando ele ativou o selo-chave em seu braço, o imenso portão se abriu e a Kyuubi enfurecida estraçalhou-o com um rugido. Usando o Sennin Mode **(Jiraiya ensinou a ele mais cedo, pois seria seu último recurso caso se deparasse com um dos ninjas da Akatsuki)**. A batalha dos dois foi muito extrema, mas numa virada de sorte, Naruto derrotou Kurama, e assim pode conhecer as almas de seus pais, que foram inseridos no desenvolvimento do Hakke No Fuin Shiki. Depois de uma longa conversa com Naruto, Kurama aceitou ser parceira e conceder seus poderes a Naruto, para que juntos possam enfrentar a Akatsuki e libertarem os Bijuus que podem ter sido capturados ou ainda estão selados em seus Jinchuurikis.  
_

**_(Nota Do Autor: Essa parte do treinamento será mostrada mais adiante, como um flashblack.)_**

_Depois de beber um copo de água, Ray ri com a expressão de espanto de Jiraiya e Tsunade, pois eles viram na mente dele, todas os dias em que Naruto sofreu em cada etapa do treinamento, obtendo grandes resultados. Ainda mais depois de saberem sobre as Kekkei Genkais que ele herdou dos pais, mas esses não usaram por motivos que só Naruto sabe. _

Ray(rindo): -Já podem fechar suas bocas antes que alguma mosca entrem nelas.

Jiraiya(se recompõe): -Nunca imaginei que seu modo de treinamento fosse dessa magnitude. -Acho que nem mesmo eu aguentaria isso tudo, mesmo se fosse jovem.

Ray: -Somente os ninjas dos três clãs de Uzushiogakure podem suportar esse modo de treinamento em Jigen No Sekai. -E por Naruto-san ser mestiço, isso o ajudou e muito em suas habilidades, raciocínio rápido, e percepções visuais e mentais que superam até o mais forte dos ninjas.

Tsunade: -Então poderemos ter muitas expectativas de trazermos a paz para todos.

Ray: -Concordo, porém, há outro inimigo que se esconde nas sombras e logo irá se aliar a Akatsuki.

Tsunade: -Outro inimigo?

Ray(sério): -Hai. -Ainda não tenho certeza, mas esse inimigo odeia as nações Ninja até a alma, e é perigoso que nem mesmo eu e o Naruto-san podemos derrotá-lo ainda, mesmo se lutarmos juntos.

Jiraiya: -Como pode ter certeza de que existe um inimigo mais perigoso que a Akatsuki, e que nem você e o Naruto podem com ele?

Ray: -Digamos que você não é o único com uma rede de espionagem Jiraiya-san. -Tenho pessoas de confiança que estão convivendo entre as vilas ninjas, e sempre recebo informações por telepatia, ou por mensagens de um falcão.

Jiraiya(surpreso): -Incrível.

Ray: -Depois do teste do Naruto-san, irei contar mais detalhes sobre o que descobri em minha jornada. -Por enquanto, mantenham-se discretos e não confiem em ninguém que age nas sombras, como o tal Danzou que mandou aqueles ninjas nos espionarem. -Quando chegar o momento de revelar tudo, todas as nações terão que se unir para uma provável Guerra Ninja.

Tsunade: -Wakarimashita Ray-san.

Jiraiya: -Estaremos atentos e não diremos nada a ninguém, até que chegue o momento certo.

Ray: -Assim eu fico tranquilo. -Bom, vou passar na casa nova do Naruto-san, e amanhã irei ver o teste que você vai dar a ele. (sorrindo)-Depois irei conhecer seus amigos e quem sabe eu possa dar uma ajuda a eles. -Afinal o Naruto-san gosta muito deles, então acho que vou me dar bem com eles.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Sei que vai gostar de conhecê-los Ray-kun. -Tenha um bom descanso e diga ao meu afilhado que ele pode contar comigo e com os amigos, sempre.

Ray(sorrindo): -Direi a ele sim, pois mesmo tendo sofrido muito na infância, Naruto-san nunca deixará de ser alegre e um grande amigo das pessoas. -Nos vemos amanhã. -Ja ne.

_Ray some numa labareda de fogo azul, enquanto Tsunade e Jiraiya demonstram uma grande ansiedade e a chance de finalmente poder passar momentos familiares com seu afilhado._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Teste; Promoção; O Kazekage.  
_**


	2. Teste, Promoção, O Kazekage

**Cap.02: Teste, Promoção, O Kazekage.**

* * *

**_No Dia Seguinte/07:00 Horas Da Manhã:  
_**

**_/Na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/_**

_Após de uma boa noite de sono, Naruto se levanta da cama e depois de arrumá-la, ele pega uma toalha e vai ao banheiro amplo, onde toma um banho quente e relaxante. Depois de sua higiene bucal e corporal, o loiro seca seu corpo com outra toalha e volta ao quarto onde veste sua roupa (vejam no capítulo 01) e amarra sua bandana de Konoha na testa. Ao se ver no espelho, ele sorri de canto, pois hoje é o momento de mostrar a todos o quanto evoluiu e que pode proteger a vila e seus amigos, merecendo assim a confiança e o respeito das pessoas._

_Ele pega sua katana, colocando atrás da cintura e em seguida sua pochete especial, onde ele guarda as famosas Kunais de três pontas, que são herança de seu pai: Minato Namikaze._

_Ao descer para a sala de jantar, ele sorri ao ver seu amigo Ray já acordado e colocando a refeição matinal para um dia bem agitado que ele vai ter._

Ray(sorrindo): -Ohayo Naruto-san. -Acordou bem disposto para o teste de hoje não é?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ohayo Ray-san. -E valeu por ter feito o café da manhã, mas eu iria me virar de qualquer jeito.

Ray: -Sem problemas amigo. -Bom, sirva-se bem. -Irei primeiro a Arena de Lutas ver os como está a movimentação das pessoas que vão assistir o teste, e falar com a Hokage sobre minha proposta em ajudar seus amigos.

Naruto: -Legal. -Mal posso esperar pelo teste e para ver a reação dos meus amigos quando eu aparecer lá.

Ray(rindo): -Eles irão ficar de boca aberta com seu novo eu. -Bom, nos vemos daqui a pouco. -Fui!

_Ray some numa labareda de fogo, enquanto Naruto toma seu café da manhã. Minutos depois, ele limpa os utensílios usados na refeição, em seguida sai pela porta de entrada, trancando-a com a chave, e ativa o genjutsu que mantém a mansão escondida e protegida._

Naruto(sorrindo): -É hora do show.

_Ele some num flash alaranjado_.

**_Meia Hora Depois:  
_**

**_/Arena de Lutas da Vila/_**

_Todos os moradores e alguns chunnins foram convidados a verem com seus próprios olhos, uma exibição de lutas que farão todos ficarem de boca aberta. Com todos acomodados, Tsunade surge sentado no camarote particular. Ela vê que já é hora de começar, e depois de sentir a presença de Naruto dentro da Arena, ela sorri com um espetáculo que irá presenciar. Ela se levanta e anuncia em voz alta:_

Tsunade: -Sejam bem-vindos, Ninjas e o povo de nossa Vila. -O motivo de todos estarem aqui, foi para iniciarmos uma luta de teste, entre os Cinco Melhores Jounnins de nossa vila, contra o discípulo de Jiraiya, que voltou ontem do treinamento com um novo amigo. -Tenho certeza de que alguns de vocês já ouviram falar dele, mas não irei dar detalhes, pois verão com seus próprios olhos quem são eles. -Primeiro, venham para a Arena: **Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Yuhhi Kurena**i.

_Na Arena, os Quatro Ninjas surgem, arrancando aplausos e gritarias de vibração dos espectadores._

Tsunade: -Muito bem, agora vocês terão o prazer de conhecerem seu oponente: Venha **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.**

_De repente, uma Imensa Fumaça Vermelha Alaranjada surge no centro da arena, causando espanto nos espectadores e nos seis Ninjas. Em seguida, Uma Sombra surge entre a fumaça, que se dissipa aos poucos com a ventania, revelando para a surpresa de muitos:** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**._

_Todos se assustam ao sentir o enorme Chakra emanando no corpo de Naruto. Até os civís conseguem sentir essa energia poderosa e ao mesmo tempo._

_**/Arquibancadas/**  
_

_Até mesmo os Chunnins: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten e Neji (Jounnin) se assustam com o nível de Chakra de Naruto e uma sensação forte que se espalha pelo local. Sakura também está presente ao lado dos amigos e se impressiona com o nível de Chakra do amigo._

Chouji: -Sugoi!

Shikamaru: -Aquele é o Naruto?!

Kiba: -Cara, ele está muito diferente, mas está forte pra caramba!

Shino: -Isso explica o motivo dele ter ficado mais um ano fora. -Ele esteve treinando muito.

Neji(pensando): -Será interessante ver o quanto ele se fortaleceu.

Lee(com chamas nos olhos): -WOOOOWWW! -Naruto-kun é poderoso!

Ino(surpresa e corada): -Ele ficou muito kawai (lindo).

Hinata(pensa sorrindo): -Naruto-kun. -Que bom que você voltou.

Tenten(surpresa): -Ele está mais forte e bonito.

Sakura(alegre): -Naruto! -Boa sorte.

_Ray está de pé num dos telhados da arquibancada, e sorri com o espetáculo que irá ver._

Ray: -É hora do show Naruto-san.

**_/Arena/_**

Kurama(ri na mente de Naruto): -Você chamou e muito a atenção deles gaki. -É divertido ver a cara de espanto deles.

Naruto(fala mentalmente e sorri): -É mesmo. -Mas isso é só o começo do que eles verão nesse teste.

_Naruto vira-se de frente e encaram seus quatro oponentes. Esses ficam surpresos ao ver o azul-escuro e intenso dos olhos de Naruto._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ohayo Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, e Asuma-sensei e Kurenai-sensei.

Kakashi(sorrindo nostálgico): -Yo Naruto? -Fico feliz que tenha voltado, e pronto para nos mostrar seu novo eu.

Naruto(sorrindo): -E com certeza verá sensei. -Então eu sugiro que guarde seu livro, pois não vai ter tempo para ler ele durante o teste.

Kakashi nota a seriedade na voz de Naruto e ele guarda o livro Icha-Icha, pois vai ter que lutar com tudo.

Gai: -Uau! -Sua força da Juventude queima com vontade Naruto! -Irei lutar ao máximo.

Asuma: -Farei a mesma coisa, pois quero ver o quanto evoluiu Naruto.

Naruto: -Pode apostar que irão ver, Gai-sensei e Asuma-sensei.(olha para Kurenai) -E você também Kurenai-sensei, então não baixe sua guarda.

Kurenai(sorrindo): -Seguirei seu conselho Naruto-kun.

**_/Camarote/_**

Tsunade: -Muito bem, vamos começar! -Essa é uma luta extrema, onde todos devem deixar seus sentimentos de lado e agirem como Shinobis. -As únicas regras serão: -Lutem como verdadeiros Shinobis, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento; -A luta terminará quando os quatro jounnins forem derrotados ou ficarem inconscientes, compreendeu Naruto?

Naruto: -Hai Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: -Muito bem, então vamos dar início a luta! -Comecem!

**_/Arena/_**

_Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai ficam em posição de Luta, enquanto encaram Naruto que permanece parado, mas de repente, ele some como uma ventania violenta e surge atrás deles:_

Naruto: -Vamos deixar essa luta mais empolgante com isso: -Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

_Para o espanto de todos, Naruto faz três clones de si mesmo, mas ele não fez nenhum sinal de mão para executar o Ninjutsu. Ambos os clones estão prontos para avançarem._

Ino: -Nani?

Lee: -Ele fez kage bunshins sem usar selo de mão?!

Ray(sorrindo): -É hora do show começar.

**_/Naruto Vs Kakashi/_**

_Naruto (verdadeiro) ataca Kakashi com golpes e chutes precisos, obrigando-o a se esquivar e bloqueá-los, e isso obriga o Copy-Ninja a levantar sua bandana e mostrar o Sharingan, para poder lutar em igualdade. Agora que a luta de taijutsu ficou em igualdade, Kakashi poderia analisar o novo estilo de seu aluno, mas isso com certeza ele vai ter um grande espanto. A velocidade de ambos aumenta, tanto que eles somem no ar e reaparecem com suas kunais em choque, numa disputa de forças intensas._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Você melhorou bastante Naruto.

Naruto: -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei, Você também ficou mais forte enquanto eu estive ausente. -No entanto, isso é só o começo do que vou mostrar neste teste, então se prepare.

Kakashi: -Você é quem diz, então vou pegar pesado agora.

_Os dois tomam distância, e Kakashi ataca com:_

Kakashi: -**Katon - Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

Ele cospe uma Imensa Bola de Fogo, que vai rapidamente contra Naruto, porém:

Naruto: -**Fuuton - Repuushõ**!

_Uma Rajada de Vento se colide com a Bola de fogo, e ambos os ataques se misturam, formando um tornado de fogo que se expande e explode, liberando uma imensa fumaça em volta deles. Kakashi se concentra em tentar localizar o chakra de Naruto, mas não consegue encontrá-lo._

Kakashi(pensando): -Ele escondeu muito bem seu chakra. -Onde ele vai atacar primeiro?

_De repente, ele se espanta quando em todas as direções, inúmeros feixes de luz e esferas alaranjadas se movem em alta velocidade, obrigando Kakashi a saltar e esquivar. Ele é atingido de raspão no ombro, e se assusta ao sentir uma ardência, seguido de uma dor alucinante no ferimento._

Kakashi(pensando): -Como isso é possível? -Será que ele...

_Até os feixes de luz se movem ainda mais rápido, fazendo a fumaça se dissipar com rapidez. Kakashi é atingido por um dos feixes, mas acaba usando o Kawarimi No Jutsu (Técnica de Substituição), deixando um tronco de madeira ser atingido pelos feixes que o queimam por completo, virando uma tocha de fogo._

_Kakashi surge em outra parte da arena e fica surpreso ao ver Naruto com o corpo envolvido numa: Aura Alaranjada, que libera várias descargas elétricas e algumas labaredas em volta. Os olhos de Naruto brilham em vermelho alaranjado._

Kakashi(surpreso): -Então você tem uma Kekkei Genkai?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai, mas você vai saber sobre minhas kekkei genkais depois do teste. -Então se prepare Kakashi-sensei! -Conheça o nome dessa kekkei genkai de nome: **Hiraishin Mode _(Modo Do Deus Voador do Trovão)_**!

_De repente, Naruto é envolto num brilho dourado com descargas elétricas e em seguida sua velocidade aumenta de modo surpreendente atingindo Kakashi com um chute forte, que nem percebeu sua aproximação._

Kakashi(pensando): -Nem percebi quando ele chegou tão rápido. -Terei que lutar a sério agora!

_Kakashi concentra se chakra nos pés e dobra sua velocidade, tentando acompanhar Naruto e ao mesmo tempo trocando golpes e chutes._

Em Outra Luta:

_**/Naruto-1 Vs Gai/**  
_

_Gai vem por cima dando uma voadora, mas Naruto é ágil e agarra a perna dele com uma mão, arremessando-o com força e rapidez contra o muro da Arena, mas Gai se recupera e se espanta quando sentiu a força do loiro. Ele eleva seu chakra liberando o primeiro portão do Hachimon Tonkou e ataca com mais velocidade, desferindo golpes e chutes em Naruto-1, que surpreendentemente se esquiva e bloqueia com facilidade._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Agora é minha vez!

Gai: -Nani?1

_Gai é pego de surpresa quando Naruto bloqueia um dos golpes e revida com uma sequência de três socos (entre o abdômen e nas costelas) e quatro chutes (nas coxas e nas costas com um chute circular). Gai sente um impacto tremendo dos golpes que recebeu e é lançado com violência contra a parede, mas ele consegue se recompor, enquanto olha de boca aberta para o Naruto-1._

Gai(pensando): -Mesmo sendo um kage bunshin, ele está usando um Taijutsu mais rápido e mais forte. -Os golpes e chutes que recebi teriam me matado se ele não tivesse controlando sua força. -Vou ter que lutar com quatro portões de chakra para não ser pego de surpresa.

_Gai assume a posição de bloqueio e liberando seu chakra pelo corpo, sua pele começa a ficar marrom, e algumas veias aparecem entre a cabeça, e seus olhos ficam brancos. Uma Aura Verde intensa o envolve, gerando um estrondo no chão, causando espanto em todos, exceto Naruto-1 que sorri de canto e assim como o Naruto Original, ele entra no Hiraishin Mode para a surpresa de todos._

Lee: -WOOOOOOW! -Esse será um show de velocidade e taijutsus em colisão! -Vai nessa Gai-sensei! -Boa sorte Naruto-kun!

Chouji(espantado): -Esse teste vai ser bem surpreendente.

Gai: -Pronto ou não, aqui vou eu Naruto-kun!

Naruto-1: -Quando você quiser Gai-sensei!

_Os dois somem deixando um rastro de vento e se colidem em alta velocidade, com golpes e chutes dotados de uma força assombrosa que se não fossem ninjas treinados fisicamente e mentalmente, os resultados seriam desastrosos._

_**Naruto-2 Vs Asuma:**  
_

_Naruto-2 se esquiva com facilidade dos golpes das Aian Nakkuru (Lâminas Gêmeas) de Asuma, que acrescenta chakra nelas, aumentando seu alcance de corte. Saltando pra trás e liberando chakra fuuton pelo corpo, Naruto-2 gera lâminas de vento circular nos braços e lança-as feito shurikens contra Asuma, que saltam e giram no ar, tentando escapar dos ataques, mas algumas lâminas causam cortes entre os braços e pernas dele._

_Vendo que Naruto não vai pegar leve, Asuma faz um kage bunshin cobre as lâminas das Aian Nakkuru com Chakra-Fuuton. Ele se move em direções diferentes tentando confundir a visão e percepção de Naruto-2, que permanece parado, calmo e concentrado. Quando Asuma se aproxima rapidamente e ataca por trás:_

Naruto: -**Fuuton - Shikō No Kaze _(Elemento Vento - Barreira Suprema de Vento)_**!

_Uma Imensa redoma de vento envolve Naruto e com velocidade, ela se expande como um tornado violento, arremessando Assuma feito espantalho, que se choca com a parede da arena. Os espectadores, jounnins e os amigos de Naruto se espantam com o que viram. Até Kakashi, Gai e Kurenai se espantaram com o poder do jutsu de Naruto-2._

Kakashi(pensando): -Que poder incrível nesse Jutsu de Fuuton.

Gai(pensamento): -Que tipo de treinamento o deixou assim, tão forte?

Asuma(pensando): -Isso está ficando mais animado.

Naruto(vê Asuma saindo da parede): -Gomen pelo nível de força que usei nesse jutsu Asuma-sensei.

Asuma(sorrindo de canto): -Não tem problema Naruto. -Ainda estou mais animado para lutar com você. -Vamos continuar?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai, só que você terá a honra de ver eu usando minha Katana Especial, então fique esperto, pois meu Kenjutsu é mais veloz que suas lâminas.

_Naruto tira sua Katana da bainha, revelando a lâmina deita de um metal raro e super afiado, e os detalhes na parte cortante, lembram curvas de vento. Ao inserir seu chakra na lâmina, Naruto é envolvido numa aura de vento fina, porém muito forte e perigosa, pois as folhas que caem em volta dele são cortadas ao contado com a aura. Vendo que a luta seria bem agitada, Asuma insere mais chakra nas lâminas, aumentando seu diâmetro e nível de corte. Os dois correm feito flecha e começam um combate extremo com suas armas em colisão total._

_**Naruto-3 Vs Kurenai:**  
_

_Naruto-3 e Kurenai travam uma luta acirrada de Taijutsu, embora sendo mais ágil e precisa, Kurenai não consegue encaixar seus golpes em Naruto-3, que se esquiva com perfeição, e revida com um chute, obrigando-a a se defender com os braços na frente, e é lançada a alguns metros para trás, mas Kurenai consegue se equilibrar e aterrissa no chão._

Kurenai(pensando): -Taijutsu não vai funcionar contra o Naruto-kun, pois vendo a luta do Gai-san até ele está com dificuldades em derrotá-lo. Talvez eu possa derrotá-lo co Genjutsu. -Vou tentar.

_Kurenai aumenta sue chakra e avança velozmente contra Naruto-3, que fica em posição de ataque, mas de repente, ela faz selos de mão e desaparece numa nuvem de pétalas._

Naruto: -Entendi.(pensando) -Ela pensa que Genjutsu pode me pegar de surpresa, mas ele vai ter uma surpresa desagradável.

_De repente, Naruto-3 se vê preso numa árvore, que cresce de tamanho, mantendo-o imóvel com três galhos._

Hinata(surpresa): -Kurenai-sensei usou o Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Ilusão Demoníaca: Aprisionamento da Árvore Assassina).

Kiba(empolgado): -Agora é que o Naruto vai se dar mal.

Ray(surge atrás de Kiba): -Não tenha certeza disso Inuzuka.

Kiba e os outros se assustam com o surgimento de Ray, sem ele ter feito nenhum ruído.

Kiba: -Nani?! -Como você chegou aí?

Shino(pensando): -O nível dele é muito superior do que eu imaginava.

Ray: -Vocês acham que aquele genjutsu fraco vai derrotar o Naruto-san? -Ele não é mais o mesmo de antes. -Observem atentamente.

_Todos olham na arena, Naruto-3 ainda parado e imóvel. No Genjutsu, Kurenai surge dentro da árvore, e com uma kunai em punho, ela se prepara para atacar Naruto-3._

Kurenai(sorrindo): -Acho que você perdeu essa Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu acho que não Kurenai-sensei.

_De repente, uma onda de chakra emerge do corpo de Naruto e pega Kurenai de surpresa, desfazendo o Genjutsu dela, e criando um genjutsu mais forte:_

_Kurenai se vê em um **Campo Inundado de água e as nuvens acima são alaranjadas e o sol acima é vermelho.**_

Kurenai: -Nani? -Eu estou num genjutsu?

Voz de Naruto: -Exato Kurenai-sensei.(rindo) -Achou que ia me vencer pelo fato de eu ter sido péssimo em saber sobre genjutsus e como escapar deles? -Eu não só aprendi como sair de genjutsus, como também criá-los a minha maneira.

_De repente, o Sol aumenta de tamanho, ficando enorme e ao tocar-se com o chão, ele incinera todo o campo em volta, transformando-o em um mar de fogo vermelho e ardente causando medo e pavor em Kurenai, que corre rapidamente para escapar mas não consegue._

Kurenai: -Masaka! (pensando)-Preciso escapar dessas chamas se não eu...

Naruto: -Daijoubu Kurenai-sensei, pois eu controlo tudo nesse genjutsu chamado: **Shin No Tsukyomi _(Nova Deusa da Lua)_.** -Você só vai ficar inconsciente nessa ilusão.

_Rapidamente, as chamas envolvem o corpo da Jounnin, que sente seu corpo arder e muito. A dor era forte, mas não a ponto de matá-la na hora, pois Naruto-3 comanda tudo nesse Genjutsu. Em segundos, Kurenai é engolida pelo Imenso sol vermelho que explode em segundos._

_Fora do Genjutsu, Kurenai cai no chão, inconsciente, mas viva, causando espanto em todos, exceto Ray que sorri como um bobo alegre._

Ray(rindo): -Eu avisei a vocês. -Hehehehehe.

No Camarote, Jiraiya e Tsunade ficam pasmos ao ver que Naruto se tornou um especialista em Genjutsu.

Tsunade: -Isso é incrível. -Como ele conseguiu usar um Genjutsu semelhante ao Tsukyomi usados pelo membros do clã uchiha?

_Jiraiya fica surpreso ao ver que os olhos de Naruto-3 estão em uma forma diferente._

Jiraiya: -Parece que ele conseguiu despertar não apenas o Hiraishin Mode do Clã Namikaze, como também despertou um Doujutsu do Clã Uzumaki. -Veja os olhos dele, Tsunade.

_Tsunade fica mais surpresa ao ver o formato dos olhos de Naruto: **Eles mudaram na cor laranja e sua pupila assume a forma de um Mosaico de um Redemoinho**. Mesmo de longe, ela e Jiraiya sentem o nível de chakra emitindo nos olhos do loiro._

Tsunade: -Masaka! -Aquele é o Uzugan (Olho do Redemoinho)?!

Jiraiya: -É o que parece. -E está no nível-3, então posso confirmar que Naruto é mais forte do que pensávamos.

_Com sua oponente fora de combate, Naruto-3 a carrega com seus braços e a coloca perto da parede das arquibancadas, e se desfaz em fumaça. Agora o verdadeiro e seus dois bunshins podem se focar com seus adversários:_

_**/Naruto Vs Kakashi/**  
_

_Naruto e Kakashi ainda disputam em taijutsu em alta velocidade, até ambos decidem usar Ninjutsus elementais, para poder fazer um ficar mais cansado que o outro. Essa era a estratégia de Kakashi, porém o resultado foi o contrário. Ele estava ficando quase sem forças e Naruto continua com força total e com seu chakra em alto nível. Para que a luta terminasse, os dois usaram seus jutsus próprios: Kakashi liberou o Raikiri e Naruto gerou um Rasengan. Quando os dois se colidiram com rapidez, uma luminosidade foi gerada e o impacto foi tão forte, que uma explosão quase se expandiu em cima dos espectadores, mas Ray os protegeu numa barreira de chakra, gerada por sua mão._

_Quando a fumaça se dissipou, todos se surpreenderam ao ver Kakashi inconsciente, com parte de sua roupa danificada pela explosão e com ferimentos médios, mas não fatais, e Naruto continua ileso, e sem nenhum arranhão._

**_/Naruto-1 Vs Gai/  
_**

_Ambos estavam em igualdade no quesito força, velocidade e agilidade. Isso causou espanto em Gai que não esperava que o amigo de seu aluno Lee, alcançasse esse nível maior. Para tentar finalizar a luta, Gai saltou para cima e atacou com seu jutsu: Asa Kujaku (Pavão do Amanhecer), disparando múltiplos golpes de fogo dos punhos, em alta velocidade, até que de repente, para o espanto de todos, Naruto assume uma posição similar ao do Neji, com os braços esticados, e de repente, ele usou o: Dai Kaiten No Tatsumaki (Suprema Rotação do Tornado), girando seu corpo feito um pião veloz, e criando ao seu redor, uma Redoma de Vento Imensa, que bloqueia os golpes de fogo e ao mesmo tempo, se expande e vira um tornado imenso, atingindo Gai de surpresa e finaliza com uma descarga elétrica, gerada pela velocidade do tornado com a temperatura do sol._

_Gai cai no chão inconsciente, e seu Hachimon Tonkou foi desfeito. Neji se espantou quando viu Naruto usar uma versão melhorada do seu kaiten, como base para criar o tornado. Naruto-1 se desfaz na fumaça_

_**/Naruto-2 Vs Asuma/**  
_

_Asuma se esforçava para tentar acertar Naruto, com suas Aian Nakkuru (Lâminas Gêmeas), mas o loiro era preciso, ágil e concentrado quando está lutando com sua katana em punho, bloqueando todos os golpes aleatórios do filho de Hiruzen. Esse era seu defeito no combate de curta distância. De repente, ele escapou por um triz da lâmina da katana que ia próximo a seu abdômen, porém ao saltar para trás, Asuma sentiu seu chakra diminuindo e viu que mesmo tendo escapado, ele notou um leve corte em seu colete, e olha para a lâmina da katana de Naruto, que brilhava em azul, provando que seu chakra foi absorvido pelo golpe cortante com o vento._

_Asuma guarda suas Aian Nakkuru e para tentar se manter distante da katana de Naruto, ele usou o jutsu: Raigõ: Senjusatsu (Abordagem Acolhedora: Assassinato Pelas Mil Mãos), invocando atrás de si, a Imagem do Espírito do Kannon de Mil Braços, que imediatamente lança seus Mil braços alongados contra Naruto que permanecia parado. Porém, quando todos pensaram que Asuma venceu, o susto foi geral quando todos viram Naruto cortando os braços de Kannon com golpes muito velozes, derrotando assim o jutsu de Asuma. Para finalizar a luta, Naruto se moveu como um relâmpago e aplicou um golpe certeiro mas com a katana virada ao contrário, pois se o acertasse com a lâmina, o cortaria ao meio com facilidade. Asuma sentiu ser atingido de leve, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a consciência.  
_

_Naruto-2 também se desfez em fumaça. Assim, o verdadeiro recebeu a experiência dos clones e ficou alegre com a luta que teve contra os Jounnins mais conhecidos de Konoha._

_Todo mundo estava de boca aberta e muito surpreso, até que Ray quebra o silêncio, aplaudindo com orgulho e alegria para o loiro que sorriu envergonhado. Logo todos se levantaram e fizeram a mesma coisa. Todos aplaudiram e vibraram com alegria e surpresa, e alguns gritavam o nome do loiro._

Chouji: -SUUGOOI!

Shikamaru: -Esse foi sem dúvida, um conjunto de batalhas que nem eu mesmo poderia prever suas fraquezas.

Kiba: -Esse Naruto é mesmo um cara digno de ser meu rival! -Isso me motiva mais a querer superá-lo, certo Akamaru?

Akamaru: -AU, AU, AU (Isso mesmo Kiba)!

Shino: -Uma grande distância foi erguida, no entanto, podemos alcançá-lo se nos dedicarmos ao máximo, assim como ele fez.

Lee(com chamas nos olhos): -WOOOOOOOW! -NARUTO-KUN TEM A FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE NAS VEIAS!

Neji(sorriso fechado): -Hum...Vo

Ino: -YEEEEIIH! -Nosso amigo é sensacional!

Tenten: -Fiquei espantada com esse novo nível dele. -Espantoso!

Hinata(feliz): -Naruto-kun...você sem dúvida tem mais chances de ser um Hokage.(pensa com tristeza) -Infelizmente meu amor não é mais seu, pois ele já pertence a seu amigo, mesmo que ele tenha fugido da Vila. -Mas eu irei ajudar você a reconquistar a Sakura-san.

Sakura(pensando): -Naruto. Você é mesmo incrível! -Sua determinação, coragem e superação nos desafios mais difíceis o torna muito forte. -Agora me sinto estranha só de olhar para você e ficar perto...é como se você de alguma forma...me fizesse esquecer sobre o Sasuke-kun...

Ray(contente): -É isso aí Naruto-san. -Mandou bem!

Naruto(faz sinal positivo ao Ray): -Arigatô Ray-san!(se curva aos espectadores): -Arigatô mina _(Obrigado pessoal)_!

Tsunade(fala alto): -Essa foi uma exibição esplêndida. -Omendetõ Naruto! -Você venceu os quatro jounnins de modo justo e seguindo as regras!

Jiraiya(sorrindo alegremente): -Estou orgulhoso se você meu afilhado.

Naruto(se curva em respeito): -Arigatô Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sensei.

Ray: -Naruto-san, pode curar eles.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Naruto faz um selo de mão e libera quatro esferas esverdeadas de chakra, que flutuam ao seu redor. Cada uma penetra no corpo de Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai e em segundos, eles tem seus ferimentos curados e suas roupas restauradas. Ambos acordam surpresos com a derrota que tiveram, mas muito orgulhosos pelo garoto hiperativo ter evoluído para o bem de Konoha e para que seu sonho seja uma motivação a mais para proteger as pessoas da vila.  
_

_Quando todos permaneceram em seus lugares, Tsunade e Jiraiya saltam do camarote e aterrissam de pé, aproximando-se dos Jounnins e de Naruto. Ray aterrissa para a Arena e se aproxima do amigo._

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Bem, depois dessa exibição de lutas, digam o que acharam do novo Naruto que voltou para nós?

Kakashi(sorriso nostálgico): -Estou mais que orgulhoso e feliz com o resultado da luta que tive com ele. -Naruto mostrou ter bom controle de chakra, velocidade, percepção, raciocínio ótimo em usar meus pontos fortes contra mim.

Gai(empolgado): -Com certeza ele tem a força da juventude! -Seu taijutsu é eficaz, rápido e bem forte! -Não demonstrou nenhum sinal de cansaço ou fraqueza nos seus movimentos e golpes.

Asuma(sorrindo): -Esse garoto vai longe, e com certeza vai ainda mais, depois dessa luta, ele me surpreendeu com seu Kenjutsu preciso e fatal.(rindo)-Tenho pena de quem for seu inimigo garoto.

Kurenai(sorrindo): -Eu fiquei espantada quando ele mostrou alta capacidade no controle de chakra e no uso de genjutsus. -Pensei que o derrotaria com isso, mas me enganei, pois você é um garoto cheio de surpresas Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo e se curva): -Arigatô Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei e Kakashi-sensei. -Fiquei feliz por ter lutado com vocês.

Ray: -Bom, depois que viram o Naruto-san mostrar uma parte do seu nível, você já tomou sua decisão, Hokage-sama?

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Já me decidi Ray-kun. -Naruto aproxime-se.

_Naruto se aproxima de Tsunade, até Jiraiya fica ao lado dela e mostra para a surpresa do loiro: Um colete de cor vermelha, usado pelos Jounnins de Konoha._

Ray(sorrindo): -Um colete Jounnin...

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Omendetõ _(Parabéns)_ Naruto-kun. -Você agora é da Elite dos Tokubetsu Jounnins de Konoha. -Sua força irá nos ajudar a trazer a paz para a nova geração que surgirá em breve.

_Naruto se emociona com o que ouviu e ainda mais com os aplausos e gritos de alegria e incentivo dos espectadores e dos amigos. Ele recebe o colete de Tsunade e para a surpresa dela, ele se ajoelha em educação e diz:_

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô gozaimasu _(Muito Obrigado) _Hokage-sama. -Arigatô a todos que compareceram para ver o resultado do meu treinamento, e arigatô a vocês senseis, por terem aceitado esse teste comigo. (chorando) -Prometo que irei honrar essa nova posição e ajudar nossos companheiros nos caminhos mais difíceis da vida de um Shinobi. -Isso é um passo importante para eu mostrar a todos que posso ser um Hokage.

_Todos se surpreenderam com a verdade nas palavras e o tom na voz de Naruto, que estava mesmo feliz e emocionado. Tsunade se ajoelha e com as mãos nos ombros dele, o motiva a se erguer e ele a olha com os olhos marejados e um sorriso contagiante. Tsunade o surpreende com um abraço carinhoso. Um abraço materno, como se uma mãe estivesse disposta a fazer tudo pela felicidade e pelo amor de seu filho_

Tsunade(feliz): -Depois de tudo que você passou na infância, e o quanto sofreu sozinho, você merece essa oportunidade de ser feliz, e mostrar a todos que podem confiar em você e você pode confiar em nós.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Hokage-sama.

Jiraiya(sorrindo): -Agora Naruto, mostre a todos o seu novo posto. -Experimente usar o colete.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Hiraiya-sensei.

_Naruto veste o colete, e ao fechá-lo, ele se vira para a arquibancada, onde todo mundo vibra com alegria e o parabenizam pelo novo cargo. Naruto agora é um Jounnin Especial de Konoha. Chouji, Lee e Kiba pulam da arquibancada e vão até eles, abraçando o loiro que ri alegremente, enquanto os outros amigos fazem a mesma coisa e vão até eles.  
_

_Naruto é cumprimentado e abraçado pelos amigos, recebe nas bochechas, os beijos da garotas, incluindo a Sakura, que fica com as mesmas sensações quando Naruto a abraçou em sua chegada a Vila. Ray sorriu alegre ao ver que os sonhos de seu amigo uzumaki-namikaze irão se realizar. Na Mente de Naruto, Kurama o parabeniza pelo novo cargo._

_Toda a Konoha decide entrar em festa.  
_

**_As horas Passam e Ao Cair Da Noite (Com Lua Cheia No Céu Estrelado):_**

_**/Em Sunagakure No Sato/**  
_

_Depois de neutralizar os guardas na entrada principal do Imenso Muro de Areia Sólida, Deidara e Hiruko sentem que seu alvo está dentro da Vila._

Hiruko: -Não demore muito Deidara. -Capture o Jinchuuriki do Ichibi e vamos levá-lo ao local onde será feita a extração do Bijuu.

Deidara: -Tá bem. -Só vou mostrar minha arte excepcional a ele e já o capturo.

_Deidara pega um pouco de argila explosiva da bolsa com sua mão que tem uma boca estranha, e essa boca a engole, moldando e a cospe na forma de um pássaro. Ele joga o pássaro que numa fumaça, aumenta de tamanho, ficando maior. Deidara sobe no pássaro, que levanta võo e vai em alta velocidade, sobrevoando a Vila._

Deidara(olha no centro): -Lá está. -A Mansão do Kazekage.

_Ao se aproximar do centro da Vila, Deidara analisa com seu olho mecânico, o número de guardas que fazem vigia aos arredores da mansão do kazekage. Depois de achar uma brecha na segurança, ele salta do pássaro de argila, e aterrissa suavemente no chão, sem fazer um mínimo ruído._

Deidara: -Heh. -Foi fácil demais entrar aqui.

_De repente, surge atrás dele: **Gaara No Sabaku - O Godaime Kazekage (Jinchuuriki do Ichibi No Suna - Shukaku).**_

_Deidara nota a cabaça de Areia nas costas de Gaara, uma quantidade de areia que sai flutuando como se estivesse viva. O olhar de Gaara mostra uma frieza de dar arrepios nos inimigos, mas em Deidara, não surtiu efeito._

Gaara: -Seja quem você for, é um intruso em minha vila. -Quem é você e o que procura?

Deidara(sorriso frio): -Não faz diferença você querer saber, já que vim levar o que está dentro de você.

_O brilho nos olhos de Gaara perde um pouco o foco, pois ele sabe que seu inimigo é da Akatsuki.  
_

**_Uma luta intensa está para acontecer. O primeiro confronto entre Jinchuuriki Vs Um Akatsuki._  
**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Gaara é Raptado; Ray o Novo Membro do Time 7.  
_**


	3. Gaara é Raptado, A Confissão de Sakura

**Cap.03: **Gaara é Raptado; A Confissão de Sakura; Ray o Novo Membro do Time 7**.**

* * *

**_Sungakure No Sato:_**

**_/No Terraço Da Mansão do Kazekage/_**

_Deidara e Gaara se encaram, prontos para começarem o primeiro movimento, e de repente, Deidara salta para trás, escapando da areia que emergiu embaixo de seus pés. No ar, ele cria outro pássaro de Argila explosiva e subindo nela, ele começa seu ataque com vários pássaros menores de argila, que avançam feito bala contra Gaara, no entanto, ele as repele com escudos de areia, e contra-ataca com rajadas pesadas._

_Mas Deidara escapa voando velozmente, enquanto pega mais argila de sua bolsa, e moldando-a com as bocas em suas mãos, ele lança vários pássaros e flechas de argila, que se esquivam das rajadas de Areia de Gaara. Elas avançam contra ele, mas todas são bloqueadas e explodem nas paredes resistentes geradas pela cabaça._

Deidara(pensando): -Terei que levar essa luta em outro nível.

_O pássaro se afasta voando rapidamente, mas Gaara usa o **Sabaku Fuyu (Suspensão do Deserto)**, gerando uma nuvem de areia que flutua no ar e pula sobre ela, voando velozmente, em perseguição a Deidara._

Deidara: -Hum.(pensando) -Veremos se consegue me acompanhar. -Logo vou mostrar minha arte excepcional.

Gaara: -Não deixarei que fuja!

_Em uma batalha aérea sobre Sunagakure No Sato, Gaara ataca com rajadas de areia de longo alcance e elas quase acertam o pássaro de argila, mas Deidara controla os movimentos dele com seu chakra. Para tentar diminuir as chances de sucesso do Kazekage, Deidara olha a cidade e seu pássaro desce rapidamente, sendo perseguido por Gaara que entendeu o plano do Akatasuki. Ambos voam entre os prédios e descendo sob as ruas da vila, surpreendendo as pessoas e ninjas que se agacham para se proteger das bombas que Deidara lançou para causar uma distração, mas Gaara as cobre com nuvens de areia, neutralizando as explosões e protegendo as pessoas._

Gaara(pensando): -Entendo. -Ele acha que pode evitar meus ataques se estiver sobrevoando as casas e voando abaixo perto das ruas. -Assim minha percepção em acertá-lo fica menor. -No entanto, eu controlo toda a areia de Sunagakure sem precisar me preocupar em afetar os moradores.

_Erguendo os braços, Gaara usa seu chakra, e controla a terra em volta da vila, gerando colunas de areia pesada, mas muito flexíveis. Elas avançam contra Deidara, que sem escolha, ele sobe para bem alto, até que ele é surpreendido quando as colunas se unem, formando um casulo imenso que tenta prendê-lo._

Deidara: -Por essa eu não esperava! -Agora ele vai ver do que sou capaz.

Gaara: -Sabaku Kyuu (Caixão do Deserto)!

_De repente, ele é preso dentro do enorme casulo, e quando Gaara sobe bem alto, se aproximando do casulo, ele estende seus braços, com a mãos abertas e:_

Gaara(fecha os punhos): -**Sabaku Sousou _(Funeral do Deserto)_**!

_O Casulo começa a apertar fortemente em seu inteiro, tentando esmagar Deidara, mas em movimento rápido, ele joga uma aranha de argila que explode na parede do casulo, liberando um buraco, onde escapa num salto e cria outro pássaro de argila._

_Antes que Gaara pudesse atacá-lo com o casulo, Deidara voa para cima e usando mais argila, ele cria outra bomba em forma de estátua._

Deidara: -Sunagakure vai virar um show de fogos de artifício, com meu C-3!

Gaara(sério): -O que quer dizer com isso?

Deidara: -Vai ver quando ele explodir bem em cima de sua vila. -Minha arte é um estouro!

_Ele lança a bomba que numa explosão de fumaça, seu tamanho fica enorme e começa a cair rapidamente contra a Vila, mas:_

Gaara(ergue os braços): -Kusa Bõheki (Parede de Areia de Proteção Aérea)!

_Toda a areia em volta se forma sobre a Vila, tomando a forma de de um Escudo Gigante, suspenso no ar. (É Composto por uma grande quantidade de areia rica em minerais, dando uma grande resistência a tal. Além disso, a areia tem a sua força defensiva aumentada pelo chakra fluindo através dela.)  
_

_O C-3 explode em cima do escudo, gerando um grande estrondo que abala a sua parte inferior de proteção, mas mesmo assim, consegue evitar um grande desastre sob a vila. Gaara fica quase exausto por ter usado mais chakra que o normal no escudo._

Deidara: -Heh heh!(pensando) -Logo ele vai perder a consciência, e assim que tiver uma chance, eu o pegarei inconsciente.

_Gaara ainda usa o escudo que resistiu a explosão do C-3 e com o pouco do chakra de Shukaku que pode controlar, ele faz a areia se transformar na Cabeça de Shukaku que abre sua boca imensa, concentrando chakra na forma de uma esfera._

Deidara: -Isso é ruim!

_Deidara faz seu pássaro voar mais alto, mas de repente, a cabeça do Shukaku dispara uma rajada de energia com areia sólida, que vai como um relâmpago e Deidara é atingido em cheio._

Deidara: -GHAAARGH!

_Uma explosão ocorre no ar, e Deidara cai feito uma bola de ferro. Gaara acaba desmaiando por ter usado muito chakra, mas o que ele não percebeu, é que Deidara usou um Bunshin de argila ser atingido na explosão, ou seja, ele fez seu bunshin abrir a primeira saída enquanto o verdadeiro escapou por outra abertura atrás do casulo.  
_

_Gaara estava caindo a toda velocidade, mas Deidara(em cima do pássaro de argila) o pega rapidamente, saindo rapíiamente da vila, pelo ar._

_No solo, Baki e Kankurõ ficam inconformados com o que viram, mas não tinham como ajudar Gaara, pois a segurança das pessoas era prioridade máxima para o Kazekage._

Kankurõ: -Sensei, eu vou na frente e tentar alcançar esse Nunkenin da Akatsuki! O senhor chame reforços se eu não voltar em vinte e quatro horas.

Baki: -Tenha cuidado Kankurõ, pois descobrimos que esse ninja não veio sozinho. -Ele deve ter um parceiro que conseguiu invadir a vila, e pelo que nossos jounnins informaram levou registros sobre kinjutsus com marionetes que estavam guardados na ala restrita da mansão.

Kankurõ(sério): -Kusõ! -Esses problemas começam a aumentar ainda mais. (pensando) -Gaara, aguente firme!

_Kankuro corre a toda velocidade para fora da vila._

Baki(chama um dos jounnins): -Você, mande um falcão mensageiro para Konoha! -Teremos que pedir ajuda aos nossos aliados novamente! -Irei reunir o conselho da Vila hoje mesmo!

Jounnin: -Hai!

_O Jounnin corre rapidamente para o posto onde são criados os falcões que levam mensagens a outras vilas e Baki vai para o Prédio do Conselho Militar de Sunagakure._

**_Enquanto Isso/Em Konoha:_**

_Era de noite ainda, mas o movimento das pessoas na rua era meio de rotina. Depois de conhecer os amigos do Naruto: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba e seu Cão crescido Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji e Tenten, Ray ficou mais interessado em dar uma mãozinha na evolução deles, já que a Akatsuki é apenas uma pedra no sapato, comparado ao Inimigo que ele mencionou para Tsunade e Jiraiya.  
_

_Naruto e Sakura estavam juntos nessa conversa amigável, mas o que o loiro não esperava, é que todos, incluindo as pessoas civís, já sabiam do sofrimento que ele passou sozinho, por ser o Jinchuuriki da temida Kyuubi No Kitsune (Kurama).  
_

_Enquanto todos caminhavam em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto ficou sem palavras e emocionado, quando soube pelos amigos que Tsunade e Jiraiya decidiram passar por cima das regras injustas criadas pelo conselho de konoha, e que seu falecido sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi (O Sandaime Hokage) foi forçado a aceitar, acreditando que isso manteria Naruto a salvo de inimigos de seus pais._

**_/Flashblack-On/  
_**

**_Isso aconteceu Um ano atrás, quando Naruto ainda treinava com Ray:_**

**_Os dois Sannins reuniram todo o povo da vila e como os verdadeiros padrinhos do loiro, eles contaram toda a verdade, sobre o ataque da Kyuubi e quem eram os pais de Naruto. Todos ficaram espantados, a maioria que agrediu, hostilizou e até tentou matar o Naruto, estavam em total choque emocional, cheios de arrependimento, culpa, remorso e por terem cometido esse pecado, por saberem que Minato Namikaze (O Yondaime Hokage) e Kushina Uzumaki (A Pimenta Sanguinária e Anbu) ambos os salvadores de Konoha são os pais de Naruto._**

**_Tsunade e Jiraiya explicaram tudo que ouviram de Hiurzen(antes dele morrer quando selou os Kinjutsus de Orochimaru em seu corpo), antes deles terem saído da Vila: Minato teve que escolher a dolorosa decisão que iria causar muito sofrimento ao seu filho: Selar a Bijuu enfurecida em seu próprio filho, por ser um Uzumaki forte e capaz de suportar o chakra maligno e venenoso, garantindo assim a salvação da vila e dos sobreviventes daquela tragédia._**

**_E foi por isso que o conselheiros Homura e Kaharu, junto com Danzou, agiram e convenceram Hiruzen a criar a leis de nunca mencionar sobre a Kyuubi na frente de Naruto, e os Jounnins que conviveram com Minato e Kushina, foram proibidos de dizer a ele quem eram seus pais._**

**_Hiruzen pensou que isso manteria o garoto a salvo e ele pudesse ter uma infância normal, mas isso foi um grande erro, pois através dos conselheiros e de Danzou, as pessoas foram influenciadas a cometer em Naruto, todo o tipo de agressão física, verbal, isolamento e até tentativa de assassinato por parte de alguns jounnins e anbus, e tudo isso tinha um propósito para Danzou: Fazer Naruto cair mais nas trevas de sua alma, odiando tudo e todos, e assim, ele poderia controlá-lo como sua arma de guerra._**

**_Depois de terem revelado tudo ao povo, Tsunade e Jiraiya deram uma amostra aos conselheiros o preço por terem causando muita dos e sofrimento a seu afilhado: Ambos atacaram Homura e Kaharu de forma dolorosa e bem rigorosa, e os mantiveram presos na prisão particular da Sede da Anbu, onde Ibiki conseguiu por meio de tortura física e psicológica, obter informações sobre os reais planos de Danzou, além da manipulação de Fugaku em causar uma rebelião do Clã Uchiha, como fachada para armar um golpe de estado e assim conseguir o tão desejado posto de Hokage._**

**_Com isso O Clã Uchiha teve seu registro alterado e assim foi inocentado das acusações de tentativa de golpe de estado. Itachi também foi inocentado das acusações, embora ele tenha acitado a ordem de extermínio de seu clã por vontade própria, ele apenas desejava que seu irmão caçula: O Sasuke visse com outros olhos, o propósito de ter deixado-o vivo._**

**_Em seguida, todas as pessoas juraram pagar seus pecados com Naruto e agora entendem muito bem como é a sensação que ele tinha, quando cresceu sem amor, carinho, e amizade, desejando apenas o reconhecimento das pessoas, como um cidadão e ninja de Konoha._**

_**/Flashblack-Off/**  
_

_Naruto não conseguia esconder a emoção a algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos, depois de ouvir tudo de seus amigos._

Naruto: -Eu...nem sei o que dizer...mas estou muito feliz...por ter vocês todos em minha vida.

Shikamaru(sorrindo): -Foi muito problemático paraa Hokage-sama e o Jiraiya consertarem os erros e toda essa sujeira que os conselheiros fizeram com você amigo.

Chouji(triste): -Pedimos desculpas a você Naruto, por não termos feito muita coisa para deixar sua vida mais feliz.

Kiba: -E pensar que você levava uma boa vida sozinho e sem preocupações com família, mas eu estava errado.

Naruto(contente): -Daijoubu Chouji. -Vocês fizeram minha vida ser mais alegre quando nos conhecemos na academia.(sorrindo) -Você, Shikamaru, Kiba e eu fomos muito travessos e só pensávamos em brincar, comer e dormir sob o céu azul. -Aqueles eram momentos que ficarão para todo sempre, aqui.(com a mão no peito) -E isso é o mesmo que ter uma família, pois eu considero vocês como meus irmãos. (sorri para as garotas) -E vocês também Hinata-chan, Tneten, Ino, e Sakura-chan. -Vocês também, são como minhas irmãs e amigas.

_Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Sakura se surpreendem com essas palavras, pois ambas não esperavam já serem mais do que amigas para o loiro, embora elas não tiveram momentos de conversar, se divertir e passarem o tempo juntas com ele._

Naruto(com receio): -Mas...vocês ainda me consideram como seu amigo, mesmo eu sendo hospedeiro do Bijuu mais poderoso e perigoso? -Sentem algum ódio de mim pelas travessuras e confusões que causei só para chamar a atenção?

_Aquelas palavras tocaram bem lá no fundo das almas de seus amigos. Agora eles entendem os motivos que levaram o loiro a ser tão levado, travesso e irritante para muitas pessoas e até mesmo com eles. Até que Naruto se surpreende quando é abraçado por trás, pela Ino, o que causou um ataque de ciúmes internos na Sakura, mas ela tenta se conter._

Ino(abraça-o por trás e sorri): -Jamais teríamos ódio de você Naruto-kun. -Todos nós sabemos o quanto você queria ser reconhecido e ser amado por todos da vila, e por isso sempre causava confusões tanto nas ruas quanto na Academia.

Naruto(surpreso): -Ino...

Tenten(fica ao lado direito dele e sorri): -Nunca tivemos chance de conversar e nos conhecermos melhor, mas tudo que vi de você no Chunnin Shinken e nas missões que você participou comigo, com o Lee e com o Neji, eu já te considero como meu amigo.

Naruto: -Tenten...

Hinata(fica no lado esquerdo dele e sorri): -Seu sorriso, sua determinação e sua vontade de superar os obstáculos é o que nos deixa mais inspirados a nos fortalecer e cuidarmos de Konoha. -Vamos estar sempre aqui, ao seu lado, para ajudar você, em tudo que tiver que enfrentar de ruim na sua vida. -Nunca estará sozinho Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Hinata-chan.

_Sakura sentia-se no dever de dar seu apoio, mas seus sentimentos a deixavam confusa e hesitante. Aos poucos ela percebia que o amor que tinha pelo Sasuke não era nada mais do que uma paixonite de menina de dez anos. Ela se lembrava de quantas vezes teve apoio, ajuda e foi salva pelo Loiro Uzumaki nas missões mais perigosas, enquanto o Uchiha só lutava para se fortalecer e cumprir sua vingança.  
_

_Percebendo esse receio da rosada, Ray se aproxima e toca no ombro dela, passando uma sensação de confiança. Ele sorri para dar mais um incentivo, e ela sente-se mais confiante._

_Sakura se aproxima de Naruto e segura sua mão com carinho dizendo de forma doce e gentil, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis vibrantes, que lembram a mais espetacular das safiras:_

Sakura: -Elas tem razão Naruto. -Você já suportou muitas dificuldades e sempre se isolou de todos, achando que não teria o respeito e a amizade das pessoas. -Isso mudou agora, graças a Tsunade-sama e Jiraiya-sama que passaram pelas regras absurdas dos conselheiros e agora todos sabem o quanto você sofreu, mas nunca desistiu de seguir em frente, pensando em nosso bem-estar. -Agora é nossa vez de dar uma vida feliz e vê-lo realizar seu sonho Naruto, pois somos seus amigos, e companheiros nessa vida tão difícil e cruel que é ser um Ninja. -E eu sempre estarei a seu lado.

Naruto(muito emocionado): -Sakura-chan...

_Agora Naruto não precisava mais conter sua emoção e a vontade de chorar por sua felicidade estar se realizando, e com essas palavras doces e sinceras de Sakura, ele tinha esperanças de não apenas ser o próximo Hokage, mas uma luz de esperança para poder dizer a sua companheira, que ainda nutre seu amor, e mesmo ela amando o Sasuke, a única coisa que ele deseja é ver sempre esse sorriso e os olhos esverdeados que representam a mais linda das esmeraldas.  
_

_Ele surpreende sua amiga com um abraço forte, caloroso e carinhoso, fazendo-a sentir um turbilhão de sentimentos que a deixou surpresa. Estando abraçada daquela forma, como se fosse protegida de todo o mal que possa causar dor ou sofrimento, inconscientemente, ela retribui o abraço sem nenhuma hesitação._

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Sakura-chan. -Suas palavras me fizeram ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. -Isso aumentou minha determinação e com certeza irei cumprir minha promessa. -Irei trazer o Sasuke de volta a vila e você poderá ser feliz ao lado dele.

Sakura(pensando): -Aquela promessa...

_Essa promessa foi o começo da dor que Naruto sentia. Quantas vezes isso fez o loiro sofrer tanto e se dedicar nos treinamento de Ray? Isso deixou ele mais focado em fazer a Rosada mais feliz, do que mostrar a todos que pode ser um grande Hokage quando fosse a hora certa. Quando ouviu aquela última frase, Sakura começava a refletir todos os momentos que desfrutava quando ela, Naruto e Sasuke eram o Time Sete. Naruto sempre foi aquele que mostrava mais atenção, carinho, amizade e a motivação em protegê-la dos perigoso. Mesmo com suas atrapalhadas, ele adorava ver Sakura rindo, com aqueles lábios exibindo o brilho de sua beleza._

_Já Sasuke parecia muito isolado, mesmo na companhia dos parceiros e de Kakashi, seu único objetivo de vingança o mantinha preso a qualquer laço afetivo que poderia libertar seu coração preso nas trevas do passado. Porém, uma coisa fez Sakura entender a verdade, através de uma lembrança que aconteceu depois que o Quarteto de Otogakure veio fazer a proposta a Sasuke:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

_Em uma praça, A Sakura estava escondida atrás de uma arvore, e viu o outro lado de Sasuke, que queria ver, mas com a pessoa que jamais imaginou que faria o Uchiha ser um garoto bondoso, sorridente e aberto a conversas e desabafos: _

_Ele conversa com a Hinata que mesmo corada, ela estava muito a vontade, e ambos falavam muito sobre as atrapalhadas de Naruto, e alguns sermões que Sakura dava a ele, incluindo os socos que ele recebia. Quando os dois comentaram sobre o porque a Sakura é tão grossa e ignorante com o Naruto, Sakura se assustou com o que Sasuke falou:_

Sasuke(sério): -A Sakura não vê o quanto Naruto sofre com que ela faz de ruim a seu coração. -Pessoas assim que pisam nos outros por serem diferentes ou por não terem família desde que nasceram, são os piores lixos que existem no mundo. -O dobe pode ser atrapalhado, convencido, exibido ou irritante, mas de todos, ele é quem mais sabe o que é sofrer por não conhecer o amor, carinho e conselhos de uma mãe, e a admiração, confiança e o orgulho de um pai.

Hinata(sério): -É triste ver o quanto ele sofre todos os dias, andando pelas ruas da vila, sem ninguém para desabafar e dizer tudo que está entalado na garganta, e você que teve seus pais mortos naquela chacina que seu irmão causou, agora compreende essa solidão do Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: -Compreendo e sei perfeitamente que tanto ele quanto eu temos algo em comum: vivemos sozinhos e agora temos que seguir nosso próprio caminho. -Por essa razão que não quero que ele, a Sakura e muito menos você Hinata, se envolvam em meu objetivo.(triste) -Sei que estou sendo rude e egoísta com você e peço desculpas, mas enquanto eu não encontrar Itachi e acertar as contas com ele, não posso ter uma vida alegre com meus parceiros e principalmente ficar a seu lado, que é o que mais desejo quando estou perto de você Hinata.

_Hinata se surpreende com o que ouviu, e mesmo com um olhar triste, ela mostra o mais belo dos sorrisos, e segura na mão de Sasuke dizendo:_

Hinata: -Eu também desejo ficar sempre a seu lado Sasuke-san. -Agora que eu entendo que o amor que sentia pelo Naruto-kun era apenas uma obsessão teimosa, eu posso ver e sentir com clareza que agora meu coração bate mais forte quando estou a seu lado. -Sinta isso...

Sasuke se assusta quando Hinata leva sua mão a seu peito e seu coração quase explode de ansiedade, quando sentiu o coração de Hinata bater mais forte.

Sasuke: -Hinata...

Hinata: -Eu irei esperar por você, o tempo que for preciso, enquanto seu objetivo não se cumprir. -Mas você promete que irá voltar para a Vila e para junto de mim?

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Eu prometo Hinata. -Vou me fortalecer ao máximo e depois de cumprir meu objetivo, irei voltar para junto de você e de nossos amigos. -Assim eu fico longe da Sakura, para ver se ela me esquece de uma vez, pois ela vive num conto de fadas e isso me irrita.

Hinata(rindo): -Hihihi. -Sei o que quer dizer. Eu também pensava assim quando eu amava o Naruto-kun, mas ele me fez ver as coisas de um modo diferente, e por isso estou feliz por ter mudado um pouco em relação a esse amor de infância.

Sasuke(rindo): -Mesmo sendo um baka, ele sabe bem como as pessoas sentem e de alguma forma, ele faz todos mudarem de uma maneira que nem eu esperava. -Vamos selar nossa promessa com um abraço Hinata?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai Sasuke-kun.

_Os dois se abraçam de ternura, enquanto Sakura sai correndo da árvore, chocada com o que viu. Ela ainda não poderia contar ao Naruto sobre o que viu, pois senão ele iria tirar satisfações com Sasuke, e isso resultaria em uma briga extrema. Ela resolveu guardar para si esse segredo, depois que se acalmasse, pois estava muito abalada._

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

_Essa lembrança fez Sakura ter uma conclusão certa: Sasuke ama a Hinata desde que se conheceram na Academia, mas ele não tinha como dizer isso para ela. Todos ficaram confusos por Sakura não ter dito nada, mas permanecia abraçada a Naruto, que ficou preocupado com o silêncio repentino._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan? -Daijoubu desu ka (Você está bem)?

Ray(pensando): -Foi o que pensei. -Ela já está ciente de seus reais sentimentos.

Hinata(pensando): -A Sakura-san sabe agora o que está sentindo pelo Naruto-kun.

Ino(confusa): -Sakura, diga alguma coisa ao nosso amigo, pois você está deixando a gente preocupado!

_Quando Naruto ergue o queixo de sua amiga, ele leva um susto quando a vê com lágrimas saindo dos olhos, mesmo sem ela ter percebido isso._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan...o que houve?

Sakura: -Eu...estou sentindo uma dor...uma dor tão grande...

Naruto: -Onde está sentindo essa dor? -Eu posso curar se quiser.

Sakura: -Naruto...essa dor...não é uma dor física.

_Quando ela segura a mão de Naruto e a leva em seu peito, ele leva um susto grande, pois sentiu o coração dela bater muito rápido, como se o mundo acabasse ali mesmo, dependendo que ele iria achar dela._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan...?

Ray: -Naruto-san, acho que vocês precisam conversar sozinhos. -Eu ficarei conversando com seus amigos.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.

_Naruto se teleporta junto com Sakura, num flash alaranjado._

Lee: -Mas o que aconteceu com a Sakura-san?

Ray: -Acho que a resposta é o que fez ela entender seus reais sentimentos. -Pelo que Naruto-san me contou durante o treinamento, ele ama a Sakura desde a academia, mas ela não se interessava por ele e vivia atrás do tal Sasuke Uchiha. -Isso é verdade?

Ino: -Hai Ray-san.

Ray: -Enquanto vamos ao Ichiraku, vocês me contam no caminho. -Assim eu conheço mais sobre vocês, pois quero dar uma mãozinha na evolução habilidades de cada um de vocês.

_Essa notícia pegou Shikamaru e os outros de surpresa, e estavam interessados nessa possibilidade.  
_

**_/Atrás do Monte Hokage/_**

_Naruto e Sakura surgem na encosta do monte, e ambos sentam-se no gramado acima. Ele toca suavemente no lado esquerdo da face de Sakura, que não conseguia conter suas lágrimas._

Naruto(triste): -Sakura-chan, o que te fez ficar assim tão triste? -Aconteceu algo de ruim enquanto eu estive ausente?

Sakura(chorando): -Naruto...eu sou uma grande idiota! -Uma grande idiota por eu não ter percebido a verdade.

Naruto(preocupado): -Verdade? -Mas que verdade...? -Onegai se for algo que eu fiz de errado gomen, mas me diz, pois estou ficando preocupado e com medo.

Sakura(chorando): -Não Naruto...você não fez nada de errado. -Fui eu que fiz tudo de errado! -Eu fui muito ruim com você! -Eu sou a causa de sua dor, de seu sofrimento, e de sua solidão! -Eu sou o pior do que um lixo!

Naruto: -Nani? -Sakura-chan não diga isso...você nunca é e jamais será isso que disse. -Você nunca fez nada de errado e nunca foi ruim comigo!

Sakura(trsite): -Eu fui sim! -Desde que nos conhecemos na academia, eu te tratei mal, agredi você tantas vezes e sempre o considerei como um inferior ao Sasuke. -Fiquei obcecada por uma paixonite, cega e totalmente fora da realidade, que não me dei conta de que a pessoa que se tornou mais importante da minha vida sempre esteve do meu lado, e que na verdade eu comecei a amar agora. -Essa pessoa, é você Naruto!

_Naruto se assustou com o que ouviu daquela voz embargada de Sakura, com os lábios lindos mas cheios de mágoa e remorso._

Sakura: -Depois que você foi treinar com Jiraiya-sama, eu também treinei muito com a Tsunade-sama, e nesses três anos, para poder acompanhar você e juntos podermos trazer o Sasuke de volta. -No entanto eu estava confusa com meus sentimentos. -Tive pesadelos em que você e Sasuke lutaram até a morte enquanto eu não sabia o que fazer, e ao invés de ajudar o Sasuke, eu tentava salvar sua vida.

_Naruto se assustou com o que ouviu, pois não esperava que Sakura tivesse passado por dificuldades em seu sono e em sua vida diária._

Sakura(chorando): -Eu não entendi o por que eu sonhava com essa visão todos os dias e chorava quando eu acordava. -E quando me lembrei dessa promessa que eu fiz você carregar tanto tempo, meu coração doía mais e mais quando me lembrei da sua expressão de angústia e tristeza! -E quando você voltou para nós, meu coração ficou batendo muito quando eu fico do seu lado. -Eu agora eu finalmente percebi Naruto, percebi a razão desse pesadelo e do meu coração doendo sofrendo!(feliz) -Mesmo que não acredite em mim agora, eu não me importo em dizer com toda a sinceridade e a verdade! -Naruto, Meu coração escolheu você! -Você é quem faz da minha vida ser muito feliz! -Eu te amo Naruto! -Onegai, acredite em mim!

_Naruto estava em choque com aquela revelação, e isso fez seu coração bater mais rápido ainda. Uma imensa alegria estava surgindo. Ele não conseguia encontrar uma forma de corresponder a Sakura._

Sakura(chorando): -Eu não posso mais negar esse sentimento! -Um sentimento que só você é capaz de corresponder! -Eu vou entender se estiver confuso. -Não quero te apressar, pois eu te fiz sofrer muito com uma resposta que não pude dar, e por causa dessa promessa em trazer o Sasuke de volta. -Afinal você tem o direito de me odiar se quiser e eu não irei contra isso. -Eu mereço. -Amanhã nos vemos Naruto, pois sabia que eu sempre vou te amar, não como amiga, mas como uma mulher que procurou sua alma gêmea.

_Naruto sentia-se no dever de não desperdiçar essa chance de ser feliz, e quando Sakura se levanta do chão, ela é surpreendida quando Naruto fica de frente a ela e a abraça pela cintura, olhando-a com seus olhos azuis marejados._

Sakura: -Na-Naruto?

Naruto: -Se tudo que diz é verdade, se você me ama de verdade Sakura-chan, então eu quero uma prova mais do que com palavras. -Posso?

Sakura já adivinhou de início o que ele queria, e sorrindo docemente, ela diz:

Sakura: -Pode sim Naruto-kun.

_Ele ficou corado e surpreso quando Sakura falou do modo como a Hinata falava. Ele não perde tempo, e une seus lábios aos de Sakura suavemente, gerando assim, um beijo cheio de amor, ternura e paixão. Uma paixão que estava presa no coração de ambos. Um beijo que se aprofundou mais, com movimentos lentos e intensos. Isso deixou os dois ainda mais loucos de amor, pois era uma sensação incrível que estavam sentindo naquele momento. Suas línguas brincavam de modo agitado e rápido, provando a si mesmos, o primeiro sabor de um amor que Naruto tanto sonhava em ter com Sakura, e ela estava sentindo que esse é o amor verdadeiro, e não um amor doentio de infância que tinha por Sasuke. Sakura leva suas mãos aos cabelos de Naruto, acariciando suavemente e as leva até sua nuca, prolongando o beijo, e ele aperta um pouco mais seu abraço na cintura de sua rosada, mantendo-a ainda mais perto de si._

_Quando eles se separaram para tomar fôlego, Sakura ficou sem palavras quando sentiu pela primeira vez, o que é ser beijada de forma carinhosa pelo Naruto._

_Agora Naruto chorava alegremente e deu a sua resposta a Sakura:_

Naruto(chorando alegre): -Tudo que você disse é verdade Sakura-chan, e só olhando nos seus lindos olhos de esmeralda, eu posso confirmar isso.! -Eu sonhei com isso desde que nos conhecemos. -Isso virou realidade! -Eu te amo Sakura-chan. -Esse sentimento que tenho pro você nunca se extinguiu e nem se extinguirá. -Meu amor sempre é, sempre foi e sempre será seu, e de mais ninguém! (muito corado)-Sakura-chan, você...você quer ser...minha namorada?

_Aquele pedido fez o coração da Rosada bater mais rápido, e ela responde ao apoiar sua cabeça no peitoral de seu loiro._

Sakura(chorando com felicidade): -Eu quero Naruto-kun! -Eu quero ser sua namorada! -Quero sempre estar junto de você, nos momentos mais alegres pois seu sorriso, seu abraço, e seu amor é tudo que mais desejo, e quero estar junto nos momentos mais difíceis que fazem você sofrer.

_Naruto se sente o homem mais feliz do mundo e faz seu juramento:_

Naruto: -Eu prometo Sakura-chan, que vou amar você sempre, irei protegê-la de todo o mal que possa prejudicar nosso amor e nossa felicidade. -Eu vou ser o seu escudo, e você será a espada que cortará toda maldade que possa nos prejudicar.

Sakura(feliz): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Juntos iremos ser felizes e iremos impedir que o mal e a corrupção do mundo tente nos prejudicar. -Naruto, eu...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Sakura-chan?

Sakura(triste): -Gomensai pelo sofrimento que te causei quando fomos gennins. -Eu te causei tantas dores, não só fisicamente como mentalmente. -Causei tanta dor em seu coração que me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. -Você me perdoa?

_Naruto toca suavemente o rosto de sua amada e com carinho, ele tira as lágrimas que escorriam pela face lisa e branca._

Naruto: -Não precisa me pedir perdão pelo que aconteceu no passado, Sakura-chan.(sorrindo) -Por você eu posso aguentar quantos golpes você quiser me dar. -Para mim, o passado não importa mais, pois você sempre terá meu perdão. -E nunca mais quero ver você chorar de tristeza, mas sim de alegria.

Sakura(feliz): -Arigatô Naruto. -Estando a seu lado, minhas lágrimas serão só de alegria. -Quero compensar tudo que você sofreu e fazer com que você sempre mostre esse lindo sorri para mim.

Naruto(feliz): -Por ter declarado seu amor por mim, e pelo beijo maravilhoso que sentimos, já é uma grande compensação pra mim. -E sempre irei sorrir para você Sakura-chan. -Bom, vamos voltar ao Ichiraku, pois nossos amigos estão nos esperando. -Fique perto de mim.

Sakura(feliz): -Hai.

_Os dois somem num flash alaranjado, deixando um rastro de eletricidade no ar. Ambos retornam ao Ichiraku, e para a surpresa dos amigos, eles estavam de mãos dadas, e Sakura estava corada quando Ino, Tenten e Hinata disseram ao mesmo tempo com aqueles olhos brilhando em estrelas e com as mãos pertinho do queixo: -_KAWAIIII!

_Até Kiba, Chouji, Lee e Neji ficaram surpresos quando Naruto e Sakura confirmaram o tão esperado namoro entre eles. Shino permanece calmo como sempre, e Shikamaru só sorriu de canto e sussurrando palavra problemáticos._

_Como comemoração, todos sentaram se nas cadeiras em frente ao balcão do Ichiraku e cada um fez seu pedido. Ray se surpreendeu com o sabor e o aroma daquela refeição. Aquilo seria o começo de sua nova vida como Ninja de Konoha. Eles conversaram sobre várias coisas, até que um Anbu surge de joelhos atrás deles e fala chamando a atenção:_

Anbu-1: -Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno e Ray Gonçalves, a Godaime solicita a presença de vocês imediatamente.

Naruto: -Estamos a caminho Anbu-san.

_O Anbu some num shushin no jutsu._

Sakura: -O que será que ela quer conosco.

Naruto: -Vamos saber quando formos lá.

Ray: -Vamos lá então.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô gente por esse dia especial que fizeram por mim.

Shikamaru(sorrindo): -Hum, afinal você é nosso amigo e queremos que siga sempre em frente com sua determinação.

Lee(empolgado): -Continue sempre assim com sua juventude em explosão total Naruto-kun.

Chouji(contente): -Amigos sempre são como irmãos, e você é especial Naruto.

Neji(sorrindo): -Um dia eu vou querer lutar com você Naruto, pois ainda me deve uma revanche.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Claro Neji. -Marque o dia e a hora, pois será uma honra lutar com você novamente.

Shino: -Apesar de eu não ter chamado sua atenção, estou contente pelo seu retorno.

Naruto: -Gomen Shino. -Sei que você não é muito chegado a conversar, mas quando quiser bater um papo, é só me procurar.

Tenten(sorrindo): -Desejo felicidades a vocês dois em seu namoro.

Naruto e Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Tenten.

Ino(com sorriso malicioso): -Até imagino como vai ser esses momentos amorosos de vocês dois.

Sakura(repreende com a face corada): -INO!

Hinata(sorrindo): -Faço das palavras de Tenten-san as minhas. -Omendetõ Naruto-kun e Sakura-san.

Naruto(contente): -Arigatô Hinata.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Hinata-san.

Ray: -Bom, vamos lá. -Quando eu voltar irei ajudar vocês a melhorarem suas habilidades.

_Naruto toca no ombro de Ray e segura a mão de Sakura. Os dois somem num flash alaranjado._

_**/No Escritório da Hokage/**  
_

_Os três surgem em frente a mesa onde Tsunade está sentada. Shizune se espanta com o aparecimento dos três em segundos, e Kakashi se encontra presente encostado na parede. Naruto nota a face séria a preocupante de Tsunade, que segurava um pergaminho na mão._

Naruto: -Aconteceu algo Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: -Gomen Naruto-kun. -Sei que precisava de um momento de descanso depois do teste e da promoção, mas agora, seu primeiro trabalho como Jounnin começa agora. -Leia isto.

_Naruto segura o pergaminho e reconhece o selo de Sunagakure No Sato. Quando ele começa a ler, seus olhos ficam sérios e assustados com o que acabou de ler. Logo sua expressão estava com raiva grande, mas ele se conteve._

Sakura: -O que houve Naruto-kun?

Naruto(sério): -A Akatsuki está agindo. -Eles invadiram sunagakure, e pelas informações que passaram nessa mensagem, foram dois membros dessa organização. -Um deles é um ex-ninja de Iwagakure No Sato, usuário de explosivos de argila.

Ray(pensa sério): -Deidara. -Com certeza Sasori estava com ele e foi fácil para eles terem invadido a vila sem serem descobertos. -Aqueles malditos me irritam muito.

Naruto: -Ele lutou com Gaara e aproveitou-se do fato dele ser um Kazekage que tem o dever de proteger sua vila e seu povo. -Ele usou um escudo de areia, deixando-o fraco e inconsciente e esse nukenin o levou.

_A notícia deixou Sakura espantada e Ray estava sério._

Ray: -Alguém foi atrás desses Nukenins depois que pegaram o Kazekage, Godaime-sama?

Tsunade: -Kankurõ, que é irmão do Kazekage e um grupo de resgate de suna seguiram o rastro deles em pleno deserto, mas o grupo foi abatido numa encosta de rochosa e Kankurõ teve que seguir na frente. Mas ao lutar com o companheiro do outro nukenin, Kankurõ foi envenenado e agora está correndo risco de morte. -Essa é uma missão de Rank-S e só posso contar com vocês Time Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi: -Wakarimashita Hokage-sama.

Ray: -Eu também vou com vocês.

Sakura(espantada): -Nani...mas Ray-san...você ainda não tem uma qualificação para ser ninja e nem foi testado pela Godaime-sama.

Ray: -Isso não é problema para mim Sakura-san.(olha para Tsunade) -Godaime-sama, você já sabe meu nível, agora que conhece meu poder, certo?

Tsunade: -Hai Ray-kun. -Não preciso testar você depois que vi o quanto Naruto demonstrou suas habilidades naquele teste. -E por ter sido um bom instrutor e amigo para ele, eu o nomeio como o novo Jounnin de Konoha.

_Essa notícia surpreendeu Shizune e a Sakura. Só Naruto e Kakashi sorriram e Ray se curva em agradecimento._

Ray: -Arigatô Hokage-sama. (olha sorrindo para Sakura)-Logo você vera minhas habilidades e as do Naruto-san nessa missão Sakura-san, pois agora eu sou o novo membro do Time Kakashi. -E depois que salvarmos o Kazekage, eu e Naruto-san ajudaremos você a ficar mais forte.

Sakura(surpresa): -Verdade?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Com certeza Sakura-chan. -Sempre vou te ajudar e estar a seu lado.

Sakura(surpresa): -Arigatô Naruto-kun, arigatô Ray-san.

Kakashi: -Bom, vão preparar seus suprimentos e armas, pois será uma longa viagem até Sunagakure. -Estarei esperando-os na entrada da vila.

Naruto, Sakura: -Hai.

Ray: -Vão na frente, eus os alcanço em seguida.

_Os dois somem num shushin no jutsu._

Ray: -Godaime-sama. -É provável que esses dois Akatsuki que sequestraram Gaara-san não vieram sozinhos. -Haverá mais dois membros que darão suporte a eles quando estivermos em perseguição, então, terá que pedir a mais uma equipe que nos dê suporte.

Kakashi: -Concordo com você Ray-san.

Tsunade: -De acordo. -Vocês irão na frente, e ao manahcer, pedirei ao Time do Gai para dar suporte quando estiverem seguindo os inimigos. -Boa sorte a vocês.

Kakashi e Ray: -Wakarimashita.

Os dois somem num Shushin no Jutsu.

Shizune: -Tomara que eles fiquem bem.

Tsunade:(sorrindo) -Eles vão ficar bem Shizune. -Naruto irá salvar seu amigo, pois um Jinchuuriki entende outro Jinchuuriki.

_**/Na Entrada Principal da Vila/**  
_

_Naruto e Sakura surgem na frente de Ray e Kakashi. Ambos já estão com suas mochilas com suprimentos e armas._

Kakashi: -Yosh! -Vamos dar início a nossa primeira missão Rank-S. -Salvar Gaara e capturar um dos membros da Akatsuki. -Estão prontos, Naruto, Sakura, Ray-san?

Naruto, Sakura e Ray: -Hai!

Kakashi: -Za...Ikuzõ!

_Os três se movem muito rápido, atravessando a floresta com pulos e saltos entre as árvores._

**_A preimira missão do Time Começa Agora, e com um Novo aliado: Ray Gonçalves.  
_**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Lágrimas de um Jinchuuriki; Chiyo; _Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin._  
_**


	4. Lágrimas de um Jinchuuriki, Chiyo

**Cap.04: **Lágrimas de um Jinchuuriki; Chiyo; Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin.****

* * *

**_A primeira missão do Time Começa Agora, e com um Novo aliado: Ray Gonçalves._**

_Três horas se passaram, e ainda atravessando a floresta em alta velocidade, Naruto, Sakura, Ray e Kakashi seguem rumo a a fronteira entre o Pais do Fogo e o país do Vento. Apesar de manter a seriedade e a calma, Naruto trava uma luta interna com sua raiva e indignação ao saber que seu amigo Gaara foi levado pelos Ninjas da Akatsuki. Ele aumenta a velocidade, mesmo que inconscientemente, e isso chamou a atenção de seus parceiros e de seu sensei._

Ray: -Naruto-san, tenha calma. -Está indo muito rápido!

Naruto: -Hã?

Sakura: -Ray-san tem razão Naruto-kun. -Vá mais devagar pois está quebrando nossa formação.

Kakashi: -Sei que você está disposto a salvar o Gaara, mas Jiraiya ensinou a se manter calmo não é? -Mostre-nos o seu começo como um Jounnin de Konoha.

Naruto(tenso): -Eu sei. Gomenasai mina _(desculpe pessoal)_.

_Ele diminui a velocidade, embora esteja irritado, mas não quer desperdiçar seus dois anos de treinamento com Jiraiya e um ano de treinamento com Ray a toa._

Ray(olha mais na frente): -Tem uma Kunoichi de Sunagakure a nossa frente.

Sakura: -Deve ser a Temari-san, a irmã do Gaara.

_Os quatro conseguem alcançar Temari, que fica surpresa ao vê-los._

Kakashi: -Yo Temari.

Temari: -Kakashi-san? -Sakura-san?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Que bom que alcançamos você.

Naruto: -Fomos informados pela Hokage-sama sobre o rapto do Gaara. -Vamos ajudá-los a resgatá-lo.

Temari(surpresa): -Naruto? -Como você cresceu...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu voltei dois dias de um treinamento bem intenso, e quero ajudar você e sua vila a trazer o Gaara de volta. -Fiquei feliz em saber que ele se tornou Kazekage.(apresenta Ray a ela) -Ah, esse é meu amigo Ray Gonçalves.

Ray(sorrindo): -Hajimemashite doozo yoroshike _(Prazer em conhecê-la)_ Temari-san!

Temari(sorrindo): -Igualmente Ray-san. -Você é um novo membro do time sete?

Ray: -Acertou na mosca Temari-san. -Irei ajudar vocês de Suna a resgatarem seu Kazekage. -Já fomos informados sobre o ataque que esses ninjas da Akatsuki fizeram para levarem seu Kazekage. -Posso revelar a vocês sobre os dois nukenins que causaram esse atentado.

_Por essa nem Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura esperavam ouvir._

Kakashi: -Ray, não me diga que você já conhece sobre os membros dessa organização? -Por quê não nos contou sobre isso, quando estávamos com a Godaime?

Ray: -Primeiro Kakashi-san, cuidado com esse tom frio, pois eu posso ser jovem, mas posso ser muito perigoso quando alguém me encara com esse olhar ou fala de forma fria como você fez agora.

_Um brilho oculto nos olhos de Ray deixa Kakashi tenso, assim como Sakura e Temari se assustaram. Naruto continua calmo e normal, pois já está acostumado com essa frieza de Ray._

Ray: -Segundo, antes de eu conhecer o Naruto-san, eu estive em viagem pelo Mundo, e já tinha lutado com dois sujeitos que vestiam mantos negros com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas. -Esses eram Deidara e Sasori, que juntos são uma dupla dor de cabeça. -Deidara deserdou de Iwagakure No Sato, para espalhar ao mundo, sua obsessão pela arte dos explosivos de grande porte de destruição. -Já Sasori é mais conhecido como **Akasuna No Sasori _(Escorpião da Areia Vermelha), _**sendo o mais mortal e talentoso Mestre das Marionetes. -Eu já lutei contra eles uma vez.

Sakura: -Nani? -Você já lutou contra esses nukenins Ray-san?

Ray: -Hai Sakura-san. -Posso afirmar com, certeza de que juntos, eles são um grande perigo, mas ambos sabem lutar individualmente bem. -Por isso, quando o confrontarmos, vocês precisam ficar alertas.(olha para Kakashi) -E em terceiro lugar Kakashi, eu não contei a Godaime sobre esses Nukenins, para não causar mais preocupações externas a ela.

Kakashi: -Compreendo agora Ray-san. -Gomen pelo modo que te questionei.

Ray(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Kakashi-san. -Depois que resgatarmos o Kazekage, irei relatar a ela sobre o objetivo real dessa Organização, por trás da caça aos Jinchuurikis. -Vamos em frente agora!

_Os quatro continuam seu trajeto rumo a fronteira com o País do Vento._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo/ Em Kaze No Kuni:_**

_Na ala médica do Hospital, os Iryo Ninjas fazem os exames para identificar os efeitos nocivos do veneno que Kankurõ foi atingido, mas não conseguem detectar a causa e o tipo do veneno, para criar um antídoto. Kankurõ permanece deitado na cama, ainda sofrendo das dores do veneno, e com os olhos fechados._

_Depois de saber pelos jounnins sobreviventes do desabamento na encosta rochosa do deserto, sobre um dos Ninjas da Akatsuki que lutou com Kankurõ, Baki quase gelou ao saber sobre Sasori. Imediatamente e vai a residência de um dos conselheiros anciões de Sunagakure, e conversa com Chiyo (conselheira aposentada de Sunagakure. Ela também é uma famosa marionetista e líder da Brigada de Marionetes e uma ninja médica.) que ficou séria ao saber sobre um dos Nukenins que invadiu a vila e roubou registros secretos sobre kinjutsus envolvendo marionetes, se trata de Sasori._

Chiyo(séria): -Mesmo sendo uma situação de emergência, não concordo com a decisão de vocês terem pedido ajuda a Konoha. -Isso torna nossa força militar conhecida como frágil e dependente.

Baki: -Sumimassen Chiyo-sama, mas devido as circunstâncias atuais, é necessário ás vezes deixar nosso orgulho de lado e aceitarmos ajuda de nossos aliados. -Logo eles irão chegar com uma Iryo-Ninja que foi especialmente treinado pela Godaime Hokage e ela poderá salvar a vida de Kankurõ.

Chiyo: -Ainda se tratando da aquela princesa lesma, meu descontentamento fica maior a cada minuto. -Mas eu posso compreender um pouco essa situação. -Quando esses Ninjas de Konoha chegarão aqui?

Baki: -Eles estarão vindo daqui a doze horas, ou menos, dependendo da velocidade que eles estão usando para atravessar a região do deserto. -Eles já devem ter se encontrado com a Temari, então não precisamos nos preocupar com atrasos.

Chiyo: -Então irei ver com meus próprios olhos quem serão esses ninjas que irão salvar Kankurõ e resgatarem o Gaara.

_Os dois retornam ao Hospital.  
_

_**_Nisso:_**  
_

_Deidara e Sasori (dentro da Marionete Hiruko) saem do deserto e caminham pela densa floresta, rumo ao local de encontro com os outros membros da Akatsuki. Ao lado de Deidara, o Grande Pássaro de Argila carrega o Casulo onde Gaara permanece inconsciente, e sem forças para acordar ou reagir._

Deidara: -Falta pouco para chegarmos ao local do encontro.

Sasori: -Chegaríamos mais cedo, se você não tivesse enrolado para deixar o Jinchuuriki do Ichibi fora de ação

Deidara: -Não me amola Sasori-senpai. -Já não basta aguentar as atrapalhadas do Tobi, e agora vem você com essas reclamações sobre minha arte que é um estouro.

Sasori(com a voz fria): -A verdadeira arte está na beleza e durabilidade das marionetes. -Esse é a verdadeira art. Não se esqueça disto

Deidara(suspira de tédio): -HUUUM. -Vamos deixar essa discussão de lado e irmos logo a esse local de encontro.(olha para o Casulo) -Quero logo me livrar desse Kazekage com cabelo vermelho que me dá enjõo.

_Os dois continuam com o trajeto.  
_

**_Naquele Exato Momento:_**

_O Time Sete segue rapidamente sobre as árvores. Naruto começa a se lembrar das palavras de Itachi, e de Jiraiya, quando eles foram procurar Tsunade:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Itachi: -Levar o Naruto-kun é um trabalho de alta prioridade, que foi nos dado pela nossa Organização, a Akatsuki.

Jiraiya: -Não é você que eles querem. -Na verdade, o que eles querem é o que está dentro de você. -A Kyuubi tem o poder mais temido e cobiçado pelas Nações Ninja. -Mas desde que ela esteja dentro de você, eles fçar de tudo para obter esse poder em suas mãos.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

_Aquelas lembranças deixaram o loiro mais irritado, tanto que ele não consegue se conter, e aumenta sua velocidade. Sakura se irrita e o chama sem o sufixo "kun":_

Sakura(brava): -Naruto, eu disse para não ir tão rápido! -Você esqueceu que...

Naruto(fica bravo e a interrompe): -Eu não gosto nada disso!

_Essa raiva causou espanto em Sakura e Temari, enquanto Ray e Kakashi permanecem calmos._

Naruto(sério): -Eu também sei por que esses Nukenins estão atrás de mim e do Gaara! -E você também já sabe, não é Sakura-chan?!

_Todos ficam em silêncio, até ele dizer:_

Naruto: -Você e os nossos amigos sabem que eu...tenho a Kyuubi selada em mim!

_Temari se espanta com o que ouviu, e Kakashi queria que ele não falasse isso, mas ele entende os motivos. Ray só observa e compreende seu novo amigo._

_Já Sakura se lembra dos anos em que ela viu Naruto ainda garoto, sendo hostilizado, ignorado e maltratado pelas pessoas da Vila, embora ela não soubesse o motivo quando era criança._

Naruto(com a mão no peito): -Eu e Gaara...ambos temos seres Monstros poderosos, selados em nossos corpos! -Esses nukenis estão atrás desses seres, cujos foram selados em nós para salvar nossas vilas e nosso povo...mas mesmo assim... -Eu não gosto disso! - Esses malditos nos olham apenas como monstros! -Eu não suporto o jeito egoísta de como eles nos veem!

_As palavras frias e sem emoção de Gaara, quando ele era dominado pelo Shukaku ainda permanece em sua mente:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Gaaara: -Um Monstro...se é assim então somos iguais. -No entanto, eu nasci um monstro.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Naruto: -Nós dois éramos completamente iguais...mas ele lutou sozinho...e sofreu muito mais do que eu!

_Temari fica triste ao se lembrar do sofrimento de Gaara._

Sakura(preocupada): -Naruto-kun...

Ray(pensando): -Jinchuuriki deveria ser considerado como aquele que salvou seu povo quando foi escolhido para conter a ira do Bijuu, e no entanto, isso foi negado e esses civis ingratos se entregaram ao ódio e rancor, causando a maior das crueldades: Rejeição.

_Naruto lembra das palavras de Gaara:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Gaara: -Para eles, eu não passo apenas de um resto do passado que tanto querem apagar de suas vidas. -Então por que eu devo existir? -E pelo que deveria viver? Qual era meu propósito? -Eu pensei sobre esse assunto, e no entanto, não consegui encontrar a resposta. -Mas eu preciso daquela razão enquanto eu vivo. -Ou do contrário, seria o mesmo que morrer.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Naruto: -Essa organização maldita estava atrás dele! -Desta vez é igual a mim...e mesmo assim, por quê ele sempre tem toda essa má sorte?! -É sempre com ele!

_Naruto pisa forte num galho que quase quebra ao meio, mas ele segue saltando._

Naruto(irritado): -Por essa razão, que eu não posso perder mais tempo! -Eu preciso chegar logo! -Desta vez eu quero salvá-lo o mais rápido possível!

_Antes de abaixar a cabeça, Temari sente algo molhado tocar seu rosto, e ela percebeu com espanto, mesmo estando de costas para ela, que Naruto estava chorando. Ray também percebeu isso._

Temari(pensando): -Naruto...Uzumaki..arigatô...

Ray(pensando): -Só um Jinchuuriki pode compreender o sentimento de outro Jinchuuriki. -Por você meu amigo, não permitirei que a Akatsuki cause mais dores a seus amigos.

_Ray aumenta um pouco a velocidade, ficando ao lado de Naruto._

Ray: -Daijoubu Naruto-san. -Nós salvaremos o Gaara-san, não importa o que aconteça.(sorrindo) -Afinal eu sou um novo membro do Time Sete, e irei ajudá-los nessa missão.

_Naruto fica aliviado com as palavras de seu amigo, e ambos tocam seus punhos fechados como um cumprimento(Ao estilo Killer Bee)._

Naruto: -Arigatô, Ray-san.

_Sakura compreende o quanto Naruto está determinado a salvar o amigo, e se arrependeu por ter o repreendido pela pressa, sem pensar_. _Isso pesou em sua consciência, mas agora ela vai mudar para não perder o amor que sente pelo loiro._

_**As Horas Passam e Ao Amanhecer:**  
_

_O grupo continua no mesmo ritmo, como Naruto na frente. Sakura pega uma pílula e ao colocá-la na boca, Kakashi começa a dar sermões em hora errada._

Kakashi: -Ei, ei, as pílulas de comida são só para emergência...e meninas da sua idade tem que tomar cuidado para não comer dema...

_Sakura mastiga a pílula e aumenta sue ritmo, deixando Kakashi no chamado vácuo da ignorância._

Kakashi(com gota): -Ficou brava...

_Temari come uma pílula e olha com reprovação para o Kakashi e pensou:_

Temari(pensando): -Isso é abuso sexual...velhote.

_Sakura alcança os dois e fala com Naruto._

Sakura: -Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Hum?

Sakura: -Você já o encontrou antes não é?

Naruto(sabe de quem ela está falando): -Hai. -Eu conheci o Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura: -Ele estava atrás de você não é?

Naruto: -Exato. -Ele e seu parceiro, Kisame Hoshigaki, um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. -Ambos fazem parte da Akatsuki.

Ray: -Pelo que vejo em seus olhos Sakura-san, você não ficou somente treinando durante três anos. -Andou pesquisando informações sobre a Akatsuki?

Sakura: -Hai. -Eu entrei na biblioteca restrita da Tsunade-sama, e fiquei investigando por fora, o melhor que pude. -E agora...o que estava me incomodando finalmente faz sentido.

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Sasuke: -Eu não chamaria de sonho, mas sim uma ambição. -Restaurar meu clã e matar uma certa pessoa...não importa como e que meios eu devo utilizar... -Eu sou o único que pode matá-lo. -Eu sou um vingador...preciso me tornar mais forte que ele... Não tenho tempo para perder neste lugar.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Sakura: -A pessoa que Sasuke quer matar é seu próprio irmão, Itachi Uchiha, que é membro da Akatsuki.

_Naruto se lembra das palavras e da fúria de Sasuke, quando viu seu irmão naquele dia._

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Sasuke: -Itachi...Uchiha.

Naruto(espantado): -Itachi...Uchiha?

Sasuke: -Eu vou te matar!

Itachi:...

Sasuke: -Como você me disse...eu te amaldiçoei..te odiei!(usa o Chidori) -Eu vivi..somente para te matar!

_Em seguida Sakura se lembra das palavras de Orochimaru:_

Orochimaru: -Está na cara que vocês são irmãos...Posso ver um poder maior que o do Itachi, escondido nesses seus olhos. -Sasuke-kun definitivamente virá até mim...em busca de poder...

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

_Ray já sabia através da Hokage, de Jiraiya e de Shikamaru, sobre as ações de Sasuke e o passado trágico que o levou a odiar o próprio irmão._

Ray: -Então é por essa razão que esse Sasuke abandonou vocês e a Vila, em busca de poder, com aquela cobra nojenta e ridícula. -Isso que ele fez é apenas um desperdício de tempo, e apenas aumenta a oportunidade desse Sannin nojento obter o corpo e o poder dos olhos de Sasuke.

Sakura: -Hai. -Só temos mais seis meses antes que isso aconteça. -E como Orochimaru era da Akatsuki, nossas chances podem aumentar, se encontrarmos o Itachi.

Naruto: -Entendo o que quer dizer Sakura-chan. -Se chegarmos mais perto dos membros dessa organização, teremos informações sobre o Orochimaru, e assim encontrarmos o Sasuke.

Sakura: -Hai.(pensando) -E depois disso...Itachi Uchiha, nosso pior inimigo, aquele que fez seu próprio irmão sofrer por tanto tempo, e agora está atrás da pessoa que mais amo...que sempre me amparou, me fez sorrir, me consolava quando chorei, e me protegeu tantas vezes...e que essa pessoa está a meu lado! -Desta vez Naruto-kun...eu vou lutar a seu lado, para te proteger e juntos vamos trazer nosso amigo de volta a Vila.

_Sakura fica ao lado de Naruto e segura sua mão, enquanto ambos continuam se movendo e saltando sobre as árvores._

Naruto(surpreso): -Sakura-chan...

Sakura(determinada): -Naruto-kun, eu vou estar a seu lado e irei lutar contra nossos inimigos. -Eu mudei muito tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. -Então eu te peço, não só como sua parceira, amiga e como sua namorada, que confie sempre em mim e que deixe-me lutar a seu lado. -Eu te protejo e você me protege. -Juntos somos mais fortes do que individualmente e vamos salvar o Gaara-san.

_Naruto se surpreendeu com aquele olhar calmo, determinado e sério de sua companheira e namorada. A coragem e determinação de Sakura era sentida em sua mão, segurando a dela. E ele responde com um sorriso e determinação._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Wakarimashita Sakura-chan. -Eu confio em você, e deixarei você lutar ao meu lado sempre. -Eu te protejo e você me protege. -Quero ver o quanto você se fortaleceu com a Godaime-sama, minha linda cerejeira.

_Sakura fica corada com o elogio e a confiança do loiro, e responde com um selinho e um sorriso._

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun. -Você verá e vai se surpreender.

Ray(chama atenção rindo): -Hey, esqueceram que eu estou aqui? -Três são melhores que dois, então não me deixem de fora, pois faço parte da equipe.

Naruto(rindo): -Tem razão. -Gomen meu amigo.

Sakura(rindo): -Sumimassen Ray-san. -Juntos somos mais fortes.

_Kakashi sorri de modo nostálgico, mesmo que sua equipe tenha um novo membro, ele sempre se lembra de como Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto eram determinados._

_Algumas horas depois eles chegam na divida do País do Fogo com o País do Vento, onde o deserto parece não ter fim. Ambos aterrissam perfeitamente,e Temari se coloca na frente._

Temari: -Chegamos a Kaze No Kuni _(País do Vento)_! -Agora eu os guiarei nessa travessia e chegaremos em Suangakure.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Contamos com você Temari-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Faço das palavras da Sakura-chan as minhas.

Temari: -Arigatô.

_O grupo segue rapidamente, e ao cair da noite, eles decidem acampar em uma encosta de pedra, para protegê-los do frio, mas Naruto se antecipou com uma ideía, e surpreendendo sua amada rosada, seu sensei e a kunoichi da areia, ele ativa seu Doujutsu: **Uzugan Nível-3** e usa um Jutsu do elemento raro: **Mokuton - Shichuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Madeira - Técnica da Casa de Quatro Pilares)**, criando uma casa de madeira do solo para fins de habitação. Ray só dava risos de satisfação._

_Ray se ofereceu para procurar comida, enquanto os outros se alojam dentro da casa e revisam seus suprimentos e armas ninja, pois afinal, nunca é demais se prevenir antes do confronto contra os Ninjas da Akatsuki._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Deidara e Sasori chegam ao local do encontro: Uma Caverna fechada por uma grande rocha circular. Deidara faz um selo de mão, e um fuuin aparece na rocha, fazendo-a se mover, liberando a entrada. Quando os dois entram na caverna junto com o Casulo onde Gaara permanece inconsciente), a rocha volta a se mover, fechando-a por completo. O tamanho da caverna é imenso. Os dois já olham uma projeção astral do Líder da Organização, que mostra seus **Olhos roxos com Ondulações em volta (O Rinnegan).**_

Líder: -Estão atrasados. -Preparem-se imediatamente.

Sasori: -Sabe que eu odeio fazer os outros esperarem, então o culpado aqui é o Deidara.

Deidara: -Aff...que saco. -Esse Jinchuuriki era muito mais forte que o esperado.

_O Casulo se desfaz, fazendo Gaara ficar estirado no chão._

Líder: -Vamos começar com a extração do Ichibi.

_Ele anda para frente e fazendo selos de mão, o Líder toca no chão, invocando com o Kuchyiose: A Imensa **Gedo Fuuin No Dozõ (Estátua Demoníaca do Selamento)** com as mãos abertas e quase perto uma da outra. Sua boca está anexada a um pergaminho, e seus nove olhos aparentam estar fechados e vendados._

Líder(faz um selo de mão): -Certo, reúnam-se.

_Nos dedos da Estátua, surgem as projeções dos membros seguintes: **Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu.** Deidara salta para o dedo indicador da mão direita e Sasori salta para o dedo anelar da mão esquerda, enquanto o Líder ressurge no dedo indicador da mão direita._

Líder: -Certo, vamos começar.

**_Enquanto Isso/Em Konoha:_**

_Tsunade descansava de seu exaustivo trabalho burocrático como Hokage. Quando ela pegava eu copo de chá, surpreendentemente ele se trinca de repente, como um mau presságio._

Tsunade: -Isso é...um mau sinal...não me diga que...

_Ela abre uma gaveta e pegando o bilhete de loteria, a Sannin confere o número do sorteio que foi anunciado no jornal, e os números são exatamente os mesmos._

Tsunade(pensando): -Grupo3...117037...eu sabia...venci em primeiro lugar. -Isso pra mim sempre é um sinal de má sorte.(chama alto) -Shizune! -Você está aí?

Shizune entra de imediato na sala.

Shizune: -Me chamou Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: -Peço que chame a Equipe do Gai agora mesmo. -Diga a eles para me encontrarem na entrada da Vila.

Shizune: -Wakarimashita!

_Shizune sai correndo para chamar o Time do Gai._

_**De Volta a Caverna:**  
_

_O Líder faz um selo de mão, e a estátua abre sua boca._

Líder: -Certo. -A partir de agora serão três dias e três noites. -Prestem atenção em seus corpos verdadeiros também. -Zetsu, use um de seus corpos para vigiar o lado de fora. -Use o de maior alcance.

Zetsu: -Entendido.

Kisame: -Três dias? -Não deveríamos levar em conta de que pode demorar mais tempo, sem o Orochimaru?

Líder: -Se é o que você acha, então devemos começar logo.

Itachi: -Verdade.

Kisame: -Isso mesmo.

Deidara: -Parece uma boa ideia.

_Todos eles fazem um selo de mão, e os dedos emitem uma esfera com um kanji indicando a posição de cada membro da Organização, e o anel que cada um está usando. Quando a boca da estátua emite uma imensa quantidade de Chakra, o Líder diz:_

Líder: -**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin _(Selamento - Nove Dragões Fantasma)_**!

_**Nove imensos Dragões Serpenteantes de Chakra** emergem da boca da Estátua, e avançam contra Gaara. Em segundo, ele é envolvido numa Enorme Esfera de Chakra, flutuando._

De Volta a Konoha:

Shizune (entra na sala): -Tsunade-sama, O Time Gai está a sua espera na entrada da Vila.

Tsunade: -Naruhodõ.

_As duas saem do prédio e rapidamente elas chegam ao Portão da Vila, onde a próxima equipe irá receber as instruções para auxiliar o Time Sete: **O Time Gai formado por: Maito Gai(Jounnin), Rock Lee(Chunnin), Tenten(Chunnin) e Neji(Jounnin).**_

Tsunade: -Vou dar a vocês a mesma missão do Time Sete. -Vão para Sunagakure e ajudem o Time Sete no resgate do Godaime Kazekage.

Neji: -Wakarimashita.

Gai: -Iremos chegar lá ao meio dia.

Rock Lee: -Hai Gai-sensei.

Neji: -Vai levar três vezes não importa o que falem.

Tenten: -Vocês não podem ficar tão animados.

Gai: -Certo, então vamos lá! -Junto comigo pessoal, vamos correr com a juventude ao máximo!

Lee: -Hai Gai-sensei!

Tenten: -Mas que vergonha!

Neji: -Desista Tenten. -Eles nunca vão mudar.

_O Time Gai seguem correndo rapidamente._

Tsuande(sorrindo): -Eles continuam animados como sempre.

Shizune(rindo): -É mesmo.

_Durante o Caminho, Neji comenta:_

Neji: -Tirando aquele dia do teste, já fazia um tempo que vimos o Naruto pela última vez.

Lee: -Verdade. -Ele mostrou ser muito forte e mais inteligente. -Esses três anos causou grandes mudanças ao nosso amigo, mas ele sempre vai ter aquela alegria, determinação e seu sorriso contagiante.

Tenten: -Concordo com você Lee. -E vai ser muito bom ver o Naruto-kun em ação novamente.

**_Algumas horas se passam e ao Amanhecer:_**

_No deserto do País do Vento, a tempestade de areia surpreendeu Kakashi e os outros que estavam dentro da casa de madeira. Isso seria um atraso a mais para eles poderem atravessar o deserto e chegarem a Sunagakure._

Ray(sentado na sacada do segundo andar da casa): -Isso pode complicar um pouco nossa travessia.

Naruto: -Kusõ! -Odeio dizer isso, mas vamos ter que esperar essa tempestade passar.

Temari: -Sei como está se sentindo Naruto. -Mas é provável que essa tempestade não demore muito. -Se formos agora, podemos nos perder facilmente e o risco de morrer é muito maior. -Houve muitos relatos de pessoas que morreram de desidratação e por conta de terem sido envenenados por escorpiões e cobras do deserto.

_Até que meia hora depois, a tempestade cessa de uma vez._

Sakura: -Sugoi! -A tempestade parou.

Kakashi: -Agora podemos prosseguir! -Ikuzô!

Naruto, Sakura, Ray e Temari: -Hai!

_Depois de guardarem seus sacos de dormir, o grupo sai da casa de madeira e seguem correndo velozmente, atravessando o deserto. Uma hora depois, eles conseguem chegar na entrada de acesso, onde os guardas estão vigiando._

Guarda-1: -Estávamos esperando vocês. -Eles vieram com você Temari-san?

Guarda-2: -Onegai, venham por aqui.

_Todos correm rapidamente e entram na vila, seguindo rumo ao Hospital de Sunagakure. Temari se espanta com o que ouviu dos guardas._

Temari: -Nani? -Eles derrotaram o Kankurõ também?

Guarda-1: -Hai. -O Kazekage-sama foi levado e Kankurõ foi atrás dos sequestradores. -Ele lutou com dos inimigos, mas foi envenenado, e não sabemos como neutralizar esse veneno. -Se ele continuar assim, talvez ele...

Temari: -Kusõ!

Sakura: -Vamos rápido Temari-san. -Eu vou examiná-lo.

**_Dentro do Hospital:_**

_Finalmente o grupo chega na sala de tratamento 3. Mas quando Kakashi entra junto, Chiyo fica séria ao reconhecê-lo com raiva._

Chiyo(pensando): -Ele...ele é o filho do Canino Branco de Konoha!

Chyio corre com fúria contra ele.

Chiyo: -Desgraçado!

Kakashi(confuso): -HEH?

Chjiyo: -Prepare-se para morrer!

**_O que vai acontecer nesse confronto, e como Kankurõ escapará da morte?_**

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: A Aprendiz da Ninja Médica; A Determinação de Chyio.  
_**


	5. A Aprendiz da Ninja Médica

**Cap.05: **A Aprendiz da Ninja Médica; A Determinação de Chyio.****

* * *

_**Hospital de Sunagakure No Sato:**  
_

_Kakashi fica espantado quando Chyio avança com fúria, mas antes dela atacar com um chute, Naruto a intercepta. Em seguida ele bloqueia os golpes que ela direciona a Kakashi e a arremessa com uma onda de vento. Chyio se recompõe e encara Naruto._

_Todos se espantam com a ação repentina da velha Conselheira Anciã de Sunagakure._

Naruto(pensa com seriedade): -Ela tem uma força incrível e um bom taijutsu. (fala com frieza)-Não sei quem é você, mas não deixarem que ataque meu sensei e meus amigos.

_Naruto fica na frente de Kakashi e coloca sua mão no cabo de sua katana, pronto para lutar, mas mantém em alerta, pronto para uma investida perigosa de Chyio._

Chyio: -Não fique no caminho gaki! -Irei me vingar a morte de meu filho que foi morto pelo homem que você diz ser seu sensei! -Irei matar você Canino Branco de Konoha.

Ray(pensando): -Canino Branco de Konoha? -Entendi...

_Porém, antes que Chyio se preparasse para atacar, seu irmão Ebizõ fica atrás dela e sussurra dizendo:_

Ebizõ: -Nee-chan, espere e olhe bem para esse homem.

_Ela olha Kakashi que fica com as mãos na frente e com gota na cabeça e sorrindo contrangido dizendo:_

Kakashi: -Onegai...vamos nos acalmar mina. -Eu não sou quem você imagina. -Deve haver um equivoco.

Ebizõ: -Ele pode parecer com o Canino Branco, mas não é. -Deve ser algum parente dele, e já faz anos que o Canino Branco faleceu em sua própria vila. -E quando você da morte, até chorou de arrependimento. -Não é nee-chan...

Chyio (se recompõe e diz rindo): -Eu sei disso, só estava fingindo ser uma velha caduca! -Hahahahahaha.

_Nessa hora que todos ficam com gota na cabeça. De repente, Kankurõ começa a se debater, sentindo o veneno causando dores no corpo._

Kankurõ: -GHAAARH!

Temari: -Kankurõ!

Sakura(amarra seu cabelo atrás): -Vou examiná-lo. -Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, Ray-san, vocês esperem um pouco no corredor por favor.

Naruto: -Hai Sakura-chan.

_Os três, e os conselheiros vão ao corredor e sentam-se no banco. Até que um dos médicos pergunta:_

Iryo-Ninja: -Mas quem é você?

Sakura: -Sou uma Iryo-Ninja de Konoha.

_Sakura começa com exames iniciais em Kankurõ. E depois de ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração, ela explica:_

Sakura: -Parece que o inimigo usou uma toxina baseada em metais pesados. -É um tipo que age nos músculos e destrói as células.

_Os médicos de Suna se espantam com a precisão e curta examinação que Sakura fez, e isso chamou a atenção de Chyio._

Irio-Ninja: -Só com aquela curta examinação...você descobriu tudo isso.

Sakura: -Posso ver o histórico médico?

_Um dos médicos entrega a ela uma prancheta com o histórico e uma lista dos ingredientes tóxicos, mas alguns estão com espaços em branco. Ao analisar o que estava escrito, Sakura diz:_

Sakura: -Já previ o resultado. -O músculo cardíaco vai ser destruído, e o coração pode parar de bater a qualquer momento. -Então é difícil dizer se podemos ou não fazer um antídoto a tempo...

Temari: -Não pode ser! -Não tem mais nada que possamos fazer?

Sakura: -Onegai, reúnam os ingredientes que eu pedir imediatamente. -Vai ser um tratamento meio bruto, mas é a única opção que temos.

Iryo-Ninja-2: -Hai.

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**  
_

_Na Caverna secreta da Akatsuki, a extração do Chakra de Shukaku está em andamento. Dentro da Enorme Bolha de Chakra, Gaara tem seu chakra sendo extraído pelos olhos e na boca. Os membros a Akatsuki mantém o Fuuinjutsu ativo, enquanto a Estátua começa a sugar o chakra de Shukaku._

_**De Volta a Sunagakure:**  
_

_N Sala 3, depois dos médicos trazerem os ingredientes, Sakura já se prepara para o tratamento. ela toca no líquido que está contido numa bacia de metal._

Sakura: -Peço que segurem ele firme na cama. -Essa operação vai ser muito delicada.

_Temari, Baki e os médicos estão a postos para segurar Kankurõ. Sakura manipula o líquido em forma de bolha, e quando a toca no peito de Kankurõ, ele se debate em dor. Todos seguram ele firmemente, e ela penetra a bolha para dentro de Kankurõ, inicando o processo de remoção das toxinas._

Sakura: -Vou fazer o chakra circular pelo corpo dele . -Isso vai fazer com que as toxina vão para a superfície das célula. -E então vai ser absorvida por esse líquido.

_Dentro do corpo de Kankurõ, as toxinas começam a sair e são sugadas para dentro da bolha. Temari e Baki se espantam ao verem o veneno de dentro da bolha, e Sakura a coloca na bacia._

Sakura: -O próximo.

_O médico trás outra bacia com o líquido e o tratamento ainda continua.  
_

_No corredor, Naruto decide perguntar uma coisa a Kakashi:_

Naruto: -Kakashi-sensei, pode me responder uma coisa?

Kakashi: -Hai?

Naruto: -Quem era esse Canino Branco de Konoha que a conselheira mencionou. -Você o conhecia antes?

Kakashi(lendo seu livro Icha-Icha): -Hum...como eu posso dizer. -Resumindo. -Ele era o meu pai.

_Isso causou espanto em Chyio e uma surpresa em Ray._

Chyio: -Então...você é o filho do Canino Branco de Konoha?!

Kakashi: -Hai.

Ray(pensando): -Hum...Sakumo Hatake era o pai de Kakashi-san. -Ele foi um dos oponentes dignos de terem enfrentado meu avô na Segunda Guerra Ninja.

Ebizõ: -Entendi. -Por isso que você é tão parecido com ele.

Kakashi(constrangido): -Heheheh...

**_Duas Horas Depois:_**

_A maior parte do veneno foi retirado de Kankurõ._

Sakura: -Ufa. -A toxina foi extraída diretamente. -Com isso, a vida dele não corre mais perigo.

_Todos ficam aliviados, e assim, Kakashi, Naruto e Ray entram, com os conselheiros de Suna atrás. Naruto a abraça carinhosamente._

Naruto: -Você foi incrível Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Demo_(mas)_, ainda não podemos descansar. -Irei preparar o antídoto para a toxina que ainda está dentro dele.

Baki: -Entendo. -Então o que precisar, não hesite em pedir.

_Enquanto Sakura pede o que precisará para fazer o antídoto, Naruto fica surpreso com as habilidades de sua é que um dos ninjas aparece e chama Baki. Ele, Kakashi, Naruto e Ray vão até o ninja que entrega a mensagem de um falcão que veio de Konoha. Baki abre o pergaminho e:_

Baki: -É da Hokage-sama.

_Kakashi a recebe o pergaminho e depois de ler, ele fala com Naruto e Ray._

Naruto: -O que a Godaime-sama falou nessa mensagem?

Kakashi: -Como Ray-san estava certo, ela mandou a Equipe Gai como reforço para nós.

Naruto: -Nani? -O time do Lee, Neji e a Tenten?

Ray(sorrindo): -Quando você e Sakura-san foram pegar seus equipamentos, eu recomendei a Hokage-sama que enviasse um time para nos auxiliar, pois provavelmente iremos ter obstáculos com mais dois membros da Akatsuki.

Naruto(contente): -Puxa Isso vai ser bem nostálgico. -Todos eles estão muito fortes enquanto estive ausente.

Kakashi(fala com Baki): -Gomen pela minha curiosidade, mas queria saber quais são os detalhes da perseguição pela Akatsuki.

Baki: -Hai. -Primeiro o Kankurõ saiu com um grupo de resgate, mas eles foram abatidos numa das armadilhas dos membros dessa organização. -Depois só ele voltou naquele estado. -Depois uma equipe de perseguição foi mandada, mas desde então, não tivemos mais notícias. -Julgando pela situação, é provável que eles estejam...depois um dos comandantes da Vila sumiu misteriosamente. -Me dói ao pensar que ele tinha sido morto, mas...

Ray: -Conclusão é que você perdeu ele de vista.

Baki: -Hai, isso mesmo.

_Um dos médicos avisa:_

Iryo-Ninja: -Baki-sama, o Kankurõ acordou.

_Os quatro se aproximam da cama, e olham Kankurõ acordando. Sua visão ainda está embaçada, mas ele consegue ver com um pouco de clareza, todos ao seu redor._

Temari: -Kankurõ, você está bem?

Kankurõ: -Ah, então você voltou Temari?

Temari: -Hai. Eu soube que a vila estava em crise.

Kankurõ: -Gomensasai por eu ter causado preocupação.

Temari: -Baka, não fale besteira.

Kakashi: -Baki-san, peço que me leve ao local onde Kankurõ lutou.

Baki: -Hum?

Kakashi: -Pode não parecer, mas tenho um ótimo faro. -Se ao menos tivermos um rastro deles, será fácil localizá-lo.

Kankurõ(se levanta com dificuldade): -Isso não será necessário. -Vocês recuperaram minhas marionetes, certo?

_Ao mesmo tempo, numa estufa não muito longe do hospital, Sakura prepara o antídoto com ajuda de um dos médicos especialista em botânica._

_**De Volta a Sala 3 do Hospital:**  
_

_Os Ninjas trouxeram partes da marionete que foram destruídas na luta contra Sasori._

Kankurõ: -A força inimiga é de dois integrantes. -Um deles levou o Gaara. -Tudo o que você tem que fazer é seguir o cheiro do Gaara. -Mesmos se eles tiverem se separado, um deles. -O cheiro dele está ali.

_A mão da marionete Karasu se abre, revelando um pedaço de pano rasgado, que pertence ao Hiruko (a marionete onde Sasori está dentro)._

Kankurõ: -Esse foi um pedaço da roupa que consegui tirar do inimigo, antes de eu desmaiar.

Kakashi (pega o pedaço de pano): -Mesmo se você cair, não vai cair sem lutar.(sorrindo) -Como esperado de um Ninja de Suna.

_Kankurõ ri com o elogio, mas sente dor no lado esquerdo da costela._

Temari: -Kankurõ, você está bem?

Kankurõ: -Sim, estou.

_Kankurõ fica com a visão embaçada, mas consegue identificar o Naruto a sua frente._

Temari: -Ah, ele veio de Konoha para nos ajudar.

Kankurõ: -Naruto...Uzumaki, não é?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai. -Há quanto tempo Kankurõ.

Kankurõ: -Naruhodõ.

_Kakashi vai ao corredor e fazendo um corte no polegar com uma kunai, ele faz selos de mão e toca no chão:_

Kakashi: -Kuchyiose No Jutsu!

_Uma fumaça branca emerge do círculo de invocação e surgem para o serviço: **O Oito Cães Ninja.**_

Pakkun: -Os oito Cães Ninja estão prontos para o serviço.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pakkun-san.

Pakkun: -Há quanto tempo Naruto. -Você cresceu muito, e está diferente. -Seu treinamento deve ter sido bem rigoroso.

Naruto: -É verdade, mas eu tive mais incentivo graças ao meu novo amigo aqui. -Esse é Ray Gonçalves.

Ray(se curva em respeito): -Ohayo Pakkun-san.

Pakkun: -É uma honra conhecê-lo Ray-san.

Kakashi: -Bom, vamos deixar as apresentações para depois.

_Kakashi mostra o pedaço de pano, e os cães começam a captar o cheiro com seus narizes._

Kakashi: -Quero que vocês descubram para onde o dono desse pedaço de pano foi. -Vão!

_Todos os cães se movem super rápido, saindo de Sunagakure e se espalham._

Pakkun: -Entraremos em contato assim que descobrirmos algo.

_Pakkun também se move super rápido._

Chyio e Ebizõ se aproxima de Kankurõ.

Chyio: -Kankurõ.

Kankuro: -Chyio baa-sama, e Ebizõ jii-sama.

Chyio: -Eu quero ouvir novamente de suas palavras. -Não há dúvidas de que um de seus dois inimigos era o Sasori. -Isso é verdade?

Kankurõ: -...

Ebizõ: -O que você diz Kankurõ?

Kankurõ: -Hai. Foi o Akasuna No Sasori. -Ele mesmo disse.

_Chyio e Ray notam o desenho de um escorpião na marionete Karasu._

Ray(pensando): -Eu sabia que ele e o Deidara estavam mesmo envolvidos. -O problema agora é: Qual das duplas da Akatsuki vai tentar nos atrasar?

Kakashi: -Nós deveremos descobrir mais sobre a Akatsuki com essa informação. -Onegaishimasu _(por favor)_.

_Chyio fica séria, mas decide concordar._

_**Ao Cair da Noite:**  
_

_Sakura já desenvolveu o antídoto depois de alguns testes com ervas com capacidade de neutralizar as toxinas que haviam no corpo de Kankurõ. Ela volta a sala médica com o antídoto pronto e dá a Kankurõ, que bebe._

Sakura: -Agora você deve ficar bom. -Apenas fique deitado e descanse, sem se mexer muito, até que a dormência causada pelo veneno acabe.

Baki: -Acho que vocês devem descansar um pouco essa noite. -Preparei um quarto para vocês.

Naruto: -Demo...temos que encontrar o Gaara o quanto antes...

Kakashi: -Aceitamos sua gentileza.(olha para Naruto): -Teremos um longo dia amanhã.

_Naruto pensava em discordar, mas seu sensei tinha razão, e surpreende a todos dizendo:_

Naruto: -Naruhodõ. -Afinal vamos precisar estarmos com força total quando irmos atrás desses malditos que levaram o Gaara.

_Kankurõ fica arrasado consigo mesmo, pro não ter sido forte o bastante para salvar seu irmão. Ele se lembra das palavras de Gaara:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Gaara: -Eu só tenho que trabalhar duro para construir um futuro para mim. -E não devo fugir do meu caminho de solidão. -Seu o fizer, um dia...vou poder ser como ele.

**_/Flashblack-Off/  
_**

_Em seguida ele se lembra do quanto foi difícil ver aquela frieza que Gaara tinha de seus próprios irmãos, quando ambos estavam participando do Chunnin Shinken.:_

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Gaara: -Não me dê ordens!

Kankurõ(segura-o na gola da roupa): -Já chega disso!

Gaara: -Eu nunca pensei em vocês como irmãos. -Se você entrar no meu caminho, eu vou te matar.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

_Vendo Naruto ajudando Sakura com sua mochila, Kankurõ sente que Gaara estava certo quanto aquele dia, durante o pôr do sol:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Gaara: -Mas agora eu entendo os laços, e que ele se esforçou tanto para me mostrar. -Eu entendo que a dor, a tristeza e a alegria podem ser compartilhados. -Naruto Uzumaki. -Eu aprendi isso lutando e o conhecendo. -Ele conhece a mesma dor que eu. -Ele me ensinou que eu podia mudar o caminho da minha vida.

_**/Flashblack-Off/**_

_Vendo o quanto Gaara foi mudado e que agora ele se importa e ama seus irmãos, Kankurõ vê um raio de esperança._

Kankurõ: -Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: -Hum?

Kankurõ: -Cuide do meu irmão. -Salve a vida dele.

_Temari e Baki se espantam com o pedido que Kankurõ fez ao loiro._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode Deixar comigo. -Até porque eu vou me tornar um Hokage algum dia. -Então vou fazer um favor adiantado para o Kazekage.

Sakura(surpresa): -Naruto-kun...

Ray(sorrindo): -Essa é a determinação que quero ver sempre de você amigo.

_Baki os leva para o local onde irão passar a noite._

**_Num local ainda distante do País do Vento:_**

_O Time Gai decidem acampar para recuperarem as forças e se prepararem para o amanhecer agitado._

_Em outra parte da região, Pakkun corre rapidamente seguindo o cheiro de Gaara, até que ele encontra o local: Um Rochedo com um lago na frente, e há uma abertura fechada com uma Imensa rocha. Nela há um tipo de selamento de papel._

Pakkun: -É ali. -Se eu chegar muito perto, eles podem me descobrir. -Tenho que voltar e avisar o Kakashi.

Pakkun retorna a toda velocidade, voltando para Sunagakure.

As Horas Passam eu quando amanhece:

_Num dos quartos da Mansão do Kazekage, Kakashi viu a chegada de Pakkun. Com um mapa, Pakkun mostra ao Copy Ninja o local onde ele seguiu o cheiro do Gaara._

Kakashi: -Então é aqui o esconderijo deles...

Pakkun: -Exato. -Provavelmente. -O cheiro do Gaara também estava vindo do mesmo local.

Kakashi: -Naruhodõ. -Eu tenho mais um pedido a fazer.

_Naruto e Ray acordam ao mesmo tempo e olham Pakkun que entendeu o que Kakashi pediu._

Kakashi: -Certo Pakkun. Conto com você.

Pakkun: -Hai. -Vejo vocês por aí, Naruto e Ray-san.

_Pakkun corre a toda velocidade, saindo da Vila, enquanto Naruto e Ray se levantam._

Naruto: -Sensei, você sabe onde fica o esconderijo da Akatsuki?

Kakashi: -Hai. -Estamos indo para lá agora. -Aprontem-se e chamem a Sakura.

Naruto e Ray: -Hai.

_Temari foi informada pelos ninjas sobre o local onde Gaara está, e ela apronta um grupo para auxiliar o Time Sete._

**_Minutos Depois:_**

_Já trajados e com suas mochilas prontas o Time Sete já estão prontos para saírem._

Kakashi: -Bem, assim que os ninjas de Suna virem iremos nos juntar a eles para salvarmos o Gaara.

Naruto, Sakura e Ray: -Hai.

_Até que Temari aparece com quatro ninjas a seu lado, sendo que uma já é conhecida por Naruto e Sakura: Matsuri._

Temari: -Peço desculpas pro fazê-los esperarem.

Sakura: -Temari-san.

Ray: -Bom, estão todos aqui.

Naruto: -Yosh. -Então vamos logo.

_De repente, Baki chega num salto._

Baki: -Esperem.

Ray: -Baki-san?

Bakli: -Temari, você e os outros fiquem aqui e patrulhem a fronteira.

Temari: -Como assim?

Baki: -Essa é uma ordem dos superiores.

Temari: -Nani?

Baki: -A razão deles é que...se eles descobrirem que o Kazekage-sama não está, não sabemos quando as outras vilas nos atacarão.

Maki: -Não acredito nisso!

Temari: -É por isso mesmo que temos que trazer o Gaara o mais rápido possível.(aponta para o Time Sete) -Eles vieram de Konoha para cá, só para ir ao resgate do Gaara! -Gaara é o nosso Kazekage não é? -Qual é o ponto se nós, de Suna não formos salvá-lo?!

Baki: -Mas...

_De repente uma voz é ouvida do alto da Mansão Kazekage: _–Eu vou...

_Todos olham com espanto para Chyio, que está de pé sobre a grade de proteção, com uma bolsa com alça._

Chyio: -O único ninja de Suna que vocês precisam agora, sou eu.

Temari: -Chyio baa-sama!

Baki: -Mas isso é...

Chyio: -Eu já estou aposentada, então posso fazer o que quiser.

Maki: -A senhora não precisa se esforçar tanto!

Chyio: -Não se atreva a me tratar como uma velha caduca.

_Ela dá um pulo rápido e aterrissa com perfeição, surpreendendo os demais, exceto Ray, que já sabe o nível de habilidades de um Ninja veterano._

Ray(pensando): -Ela é muito forte.

Chyio: -Já faz um tempo que eu não faço uns cafunés no meu querido netinho.

**_Enquanto Isso:_**

_Na Caverna, a extração do Chakra de Shukaku ainda continua, mesmo num processo rápido, os membros da Akatsuki tem certas dificuldades em manter o fuuinjutsu ativo, mas nada que os atrapalhem no objetivo._

**_De Volta a Sunagakure/Na Saída Da Vila:_**

Baki: -Sumimassen...vou tentar convencer os superiores..

Temari: -Vamos alcançá-los depois, não importa como.

Naruto: -Gaara vai estar salvo até lá.

Sakura: -Até mais.

_Os quatro correm a toda velocidade, atravessando o deserto do País do Vento._

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**  
_

_O Time Gai segue rapidamente entre as árvores. Até que Tenten sente os efeitos do cansaço, e fala:_

Tenten: -Ei, estamos indo rápido demais. -Tirando aquela noite, não paramos de correr desde que saímos! -Vamos descansar um pouco!

Lee: -Tenten, você precisa treinar mais.

Neji: -Lee, na sua frente!

_Até que quatro param num galho e olham Pakkun chegando em seguida._

Pakkun: -Espere Gai.

Gai: -Pakkun?

_Depois de explicar a situação e o local onde Gaara está mantido, Pakkun segue na frente, seguido pelo Time Gai, até que atravessam uma área na divisa com o **País da Água (Mizu No Kuni).**_

_Em outra parte, o Time Kakashi segue a toda velocidade, com Chyio como um reforço a mais. Durante o caminho, Chyio explicou a Sakura sobre o que são os Bijuus e sobre seus poderes. Quando eles aterrissam para uma área aberta e correm a pé, Kakashi se espanta com o inimigo que está no caminho e manda todos pararem. Naruto e Ray ficam sérios ao reconhecerem o indivíduo que está no caminho: **Itachi Uchiha.**_

_E Ao Mesmo Tempo, o Time Gai escapam de um ataque vindo por terra e sobre a poeira das rochas que foram estraçalhadas, um vulto se revela como: **Kisame Hoshigaki**._

**_/Com o Time Sete/_**

Ray(pensando): -Então ele veio mesmo. -Isso vai complicar nossa missão.

Kakashi(sério): -Não pensei que teríamos que lutar com ele logo de início.

Chyio(pensando): -Aqueles olhos...

Sakura: -Mas quem é ele?

Naruto(com frieza no olhar): -Ele é o **Itachi Uchiha**.

_Sakura foca e espantada e com um olhar hostil ao ver de perto o homem que causou sofrimento a seu amigo e companheiro, Sasuke._

Sakura: -Itachi...Uchiha.

**_/Com o Time Gai/_**

Neji: -Masaka! -Esse homem tem uma quantidade enorme de Chakra! -Nunca imaginei que veria outra pessoa além do Naruto, com um Chakra enorme.

Tenten: -Ele parece um meio homem meio tubarão.

Kisame(encara Gai): -Há quanto tempo fera verde de Konoha. -Finalmente poderemos acertar as contas depois daquele dia.

Gai(sério): -Eu me lembro de você.

Rock Lee: -Gai-sensei, você conhece esse cara?

Gai: -Hai. -Ele é um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. -Kisame Hoshigaki.

Tenten(espantada): -Nani?

Neji(sério): -Kisame Hoshigaki?

**_/Com o Time Sete/_**

Ray: -Se você veio aqui, então parece que seus camaradas não querem ser perturbados, o que significa que já começaram a extração do Shukaku em Gaara, não é, Itachi?

Itachi(sério): -Extato, Ray-kun.

_Naruto, Sakura e Chyio se assustam com a confirmação de Itachi._

Itachi(olha para Naruto): -Vejo que você mudou e muito Naruto-kun. -Estou curioso para ver o quanto se fortaleceu nesses três anos.

Naruto(sério): -E vai ver com certeza, Itachi.

Kakashi: -Sakura, Chyio, fiquem alertas, e não olhem nos olhos dele. -Olhe apenas para o movimentos dos pés, e tente acompanhá-lo caso ele ataque.

Ray: -Ele vai começar usando Genjutsu, então mantenham o alerta máximo.

Sakura: -Hai.

Chyio: -Naruhodõ.

Ray: -Naruto-san, é com você.

Naruto: -Hai.(fecha os olhos e ao abri-los): -**Uzugan _(Olho Do Redemoinho)_**!

_Itachi fca um pouco surpreso ao ver os olhos de Naruto mudando na cor alaranjado e a pupila assume a forma de um Mosaico de um Redemoinho. Mas para a surpresa dele, de Kakashi, de Sakura e de Chyio, Ray é envolvido numa aura branca azulada e em volta dele aparecem flutuando: Cinco Esferas de Energia Solar Flamejante Azul, que tem o poder e um calor absurdamente imenso._

Ray: -Contra um gênio do Clã Uchiha, terei que usar uma de minhas três Kekkei Genkais: **Seikaton _(Libertação Do Fogo Azul)_**.

Sakura(espantada): -**Seikaton**?!

**_A Batalha está para se iniciar, e contra dois Ninjas da Akatsuki, tudo pode acontecer.  
_**

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: As Habilidades de Naruto e Ray; Retornando a Missão de Resgate.  
_**


	6. As Habilidades de Naruto e Ray

**Cap.06: As Habilidades de Naruto e Ray; Retornando a Missão de Resgate.**

* * *

**_A Batalha está para se iniciar, e contra dois Ninjas da Akatsuki, tudo pode acontecer:_**

_Naruto e Ray se afastam um do outro, enquanto mantém os olhos atentos em Itachi, e Kakashi permanece no centro da formação, pronto para o ataque. Sakura e Chyio permanecem na defensiva, mas ambas estão prontas para reagirem._

Ray(pensando): -Ele pode ser o Itachi, mas ele está usando um corpo de outra pessoa, que está sendo manipulada por um genjutsu do líder da Akatsuki, enquanto o verdadeiro está transmitindo seu chakra para aquele corpo. -Naruto-san já deve ter percebido isso assim que demos de cara com ele.

Naruto(pensando): -Ray-san já percebeu que esse não é o Itachi verdadeiro. -Mesmo assim, ele pode nos dar trabalho. -Bom, vamos acabar logo com isso pois a vida do Gaara está em risco.

_De repente, Naruto faz um selo de mão, liberando seu chakra, que gera uma onda de impacto que quebra algumas árvores em volta. Isso causou espanto em Sakura, Chyio e Kakashi. Itachi também se espantou um pouco, mas permanece frio e sério. De repente, Ray começa atacando:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Hadena No Shuriken _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Shurikens Flamejantes)_**!

_As esferas se transformam em grandes shurikens de fogo azul, e todas elas avançam contra Itachi. Ele estava pronto para se esquivar com facilidade, mas para sua surpresa, elas se multiplicam em centenas de shurikens flamejantes, que giram sem parar._

_Sem outra opção, Itachi usa o **Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica do Clone de Corvos)**, desfazendo-se em dexenas de corvos, que se espalham em volta, escapando das shurikens flamejantes._

Naruto(pensando): -É agora!

_Naruto faz um selo de mão, e de repente, seu corpo se transforma em um tornado de vento e some em segundos. Em seguida são ouvidos apenas sons de metais em colisão, e faíscas que são vistas em volta do local._

Chyio: -Mas o que...

Sakura: -Onde eles foram?

Kakashi: -Não consigo ver a velocidade em que estão se enfrentando. -São muito rápidos.

Ray: -Naruto-san e Itachi estão lutando numa velocidade maior que nem os olhos humanos podem ver, mesmo você com esse Sharingan Kakashi-san, também não consegue acompanhar a velocidade dos dois. -Mas eu sim, posso. -Ah, cuidado aí na sua esquerda.

_Kakashi não entendeu, mas por instinto, sentiu um ataque vindo pela sua esquerda e ele escapa por um triz, vendo uma kunai fincada no chão. Sakura e Chyio se espantaram com a percepção de Ray naquele momento. _

_De repente, Ray some em segundos e mais sons de kunais em colisão são ouvidos. Até que finalmente, Ele, Naruto e Itachi surgem no campo, com Itachi segurando um golpe de Naruto com uma mão, e segurando com outra mão, o chute de Ray._

Itachi(pensando): -Eles são muito fortes. -Quase não pude ver seus movimentos, mesmo com o Sharingan. -Acho que vou ter de pegar pesado, mas tenho que poupar chakra para o Fuuinjutsu que estamos usando.

_Itachi eleva seu chakra e arremessa os dois com uma onda de energia intensa. Ambos são lançados para trás, mas eles se recompõem._

Naruto: -Nada mal.

Ray: -Ele ainda continua muito forte. -Vamos ter que pegar pesado agora.

_De repente, Naruto faz selos de mão e inspirando ar da boca ele diz:_

Naruto: -**Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku _(Libertação do Vento: Esferas de Vácuo)_**!

_Ray faz selos de mão e inspirando ar da boca ele diz:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Hosenka No Jutsu _(Libertação Fogo Azul: Flores de Fênix)_**!

_Os jutsus se unem em um só, formando um tornado esferas de vento flamejante, que aumentam de tamanho e avançam contra Itachi, que contra-ataca com:_

Itachi: -**Katon: Gōenkyū _(Elemento Fogo: Bola de Grandes Chamas)_**!

_Uma imensa Bola de Fogo avança contra o ataque conjunto de Naruto e Ray, e quando ambos se colidem, a combinação dos ataques se desencadeia numa Imensa Redoma de chamas que começa a se expandir com violência._

Ray: -Epa! Naruto-san!

Naruto: -Hai!

_Ray se teleporta envolto em chamas e Naruto usa o Hiraishin No Jutsu, teleportando Kakashi, Sakura e Chyio para longe da Redoma, que aumenta mais de tamanho e explode, devastando metade da floresta._

_O cenário é de total devastação e com o chão carbonizado pela explosão dos jutsus. Quando a fumaça se dissipa, Itachi surge envolto pelos corvos, e nota que o grupo se escondeu entre as árvores, mantendo seu chakra totalmente oculto._

Itachi(pensando): -Nada mal.

_Sakura e Chyio permanecem abaixadas entre os arbustos, Naruto fica atrás de uma árvore, Kakashi no alto de outra árvore, e Ray atrás de uma rocha._

_Naruto fala com Kakashi e Ray por telepatia:_

_**/Telepatia-On/**_

Naruto: -Sensei, Ray-san.

Kakashi: -Naruto? -Como você...

Naruto: -Meu Uzugan me permite falar com vocês por telepatia. -Mantenham em silêncio e me escutem.

Ray: -Você já tem um plano, estou certo Naruto-san?

Naruto: -Hai. -Quero que vocês dois mantenham Itachi distraído, enquanto eu preparo um jutsu que vai derrotá-lo.

Ray: -Naruhodõ. -Afinal Itachi está tentando ganhar tempo, nos mantendo ocupados enquanto seus companheiros continuam extraindo o Chakra de Shukaku do corpo de Gaara.

Kakashi: -Mas você sabe que não pode olhar nos olhos de Itachi, ou vai cair no Genjutsu dele.

Naruto(rindo): -Sensei, com isso você não precisa se preocupar, pois meu Uzugan não só cria Genjutsus, como também bloqueia até o Tsukyomi do Itachi. -Esqueceu do teste que passei por você e os outros?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Tem razão. -Então eu e Ray-san iremos distrair Itachi, enquanto você prepara o Jutsu que vai derrotá-lo.

_Ele fala com Sakura também:_

Naruto: -Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Irei dar o sinal para você atacar com um soco no chão perto de Itachi, e isso vai servir de distração com a poeira e fumaça ao redor. -Você está pronta?

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun. -Ao seu comando irei agir.

Naruto: -Hai. -Kakshi-sensei, Ray-san, quando vocês segurarem ele no meio da fumaça, se afastem em alguns centésimos de segundo, pois irei vir com tudo pra cima dele.

Ray: -Wakarimashita Naruto-san. -Vamos nessa Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: -Hai.

_**/Telepatia-Off/**  
_

_Quando Itachi começa a caminhar, ele acaba saltando para trás ao se esquivar das rajadas de fogo de Ray, e Kakashi avança contra ele, iniciando uma disputa de Taijutsu. Ray avança também, e a disputa entre golpes, chutes e bloqueios fica cada vez mais intensa. Naruto usa o **Kamui** para se teleportar para outra dimensão **(Uma de Várias Habilidades do Uzugan)**._

_Chyio observa com espanto para a luta, pois não imaginava que entre os ninjas de Konoha, haveria um com perícia e controle do elemento raro: **Seikaton (Libertação do Fogo Azul)**._

_Itachi já estava se irritando um pouco, e aumenta sua velocidade, se igualando aos ataques de Ray e Kakashi, e os arremessa com um chute. Os dois se afastam devido ao impacto, mas se recompõem._

Ray: -Nada mal Itachi-san. -Mas não pense que isso vai ser o bastante para nos atrasar meu caro.

_Ray eleva sua velocidade e surpreende Itachi, com uma sequência de três golpes e um chute no ar lançando-o para cima, e Kakashi aproveita a chance, saltando rapidamente para cima. Ele surge atrás de Itachi e o enrola em fitas que são liberadas da manga do colete._

Itachi(pensando): -Ele vai usar o...

_Os dois giram velozmente, enquanto descem feito uma rocha e de repente:_

Kakashi: -**Omote Renge _(Lotus Primária)_**!

Os dois caem de cabeça no chão, abrindo um imenso buraco no chão.

Ray(pensando): -Essa deve ter doído mesmo.

Sakura(pensando): -Esse foi o Taijutsu do Lee-san?

Chyio(pensando): -Além de ser o filho do Canino Branco, ele é o Copy-Ninja.

_Kakashi salta da cratera, mas ao ver a poeira se dissipar com o vento, Itachi se desfaz em um grande número de corvos, e todos avançam contra ele._

Kakashi: -Se eles me envolverem, estarei em sérios apuros.

_Mas Ray surge na frente de Kakashi e pegando seu Bastão das costas, ele concentra seu Chakra nas lâminas, girando em alta velocidade, produzindo um tornado flamejante azul que os envolve._

Ray: -**Seikaton: Honõ No Tatsumaki _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Tornado Flamejante)_**!

_O tornado de chamas se expande e carboniza os corvos, sendo que alguns escapam e se juntam num só, formando o Itachi. De repente, ele sente um ataque vindo de cima e fica sério quando Sakura salta como uma flecha, com seu punho carregado de chakra e avança para dar um golpe potente. _

_Quando Itachi ia se esquivar, ela soca o chão a sua frente, liberando pedaços de rocha e pedras com uma nuvem de poeira, que cobre toda a área dificultando a visibilidade._

Itachi(pensando): -Nada mal. -Mas eu posso senti-los onde quer que estejam.

_Porém, quando Itachi vê uma sombra atrás de si e ele se move feito flecha, agarrando o pescoço de Ray, que ri em deboche e se desfaz em chamas._

Itachi: -Um Kawarimi de chamas?

_De repente, ele sente seus pés sendo imobilizados pelas mãos de Ray, que surge embaixo da terra, enquanto Kakashi agarra seu braço e Sakura agarra o outro braço dele._

Ray: -Você tá bem preso Itachi-san.

Itachi: -Isso não irá me deter Ray-san.

Ray: -Pense de novo.

_Itachi sente seu chakra sendo sugado pelas mãos de Ray, que brilham em chamas._

Itachi: -Nani?

Ray: -Meu Seikaton é diferente do Katon normal, usado por vocês Ninjas do Clã Uchiha. -Com ele, posso usar de várias maneiras: Quando ele entra em contato com o Chakra do inimigo, ele o suga de maneira rápida e fácil, aumentando seu poder explosivo, podendo queimar mais rápido, além de poder selar chakra dos outros, e também pode neutralizar anomalias sobrenaturais. -Esse é um elemento que apenas os membros do Clã Gonçalves podem manifestar. -E a maior vantagem de se dominar o Seikaton, é que os jutsus criados por ele, são mais mortais dos que os Jutsus tradicionais de Katon.

_Itachi sente seu chakra ficando fraco, e de repente, a nuvem de poeira desaparece com uma ventania forte, em que ao mesmo tempo, surge correndo de um vórtice dimensional: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, gerando em sua mão, uma **Grande Esfera Espiral de Chakra (do tamanho de uma bola de basquete)** e como uma flecha, ele atinge o peito de Itachi dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Oodama Rasengan _(Grande Esfera Espiral)_**!

_Em segundos, Kakashi, Ray e Sakura escapam a tempo, enquanto olham Itachi sendo envolvido pela imensa Esfera espiral e em seguida, é lançado como uma bala de canhão, se chocando contra uma rocha a alguns metros a frente. A colisão do jutsu com o corpo dele gerou uma imensa onda de vento que quase derrubou as árvores ao redor._

Sakura: -Sugoi!

Chyio: -Esse gaki tem muito poder...será que ele é um...?

Ray(sorrindo): -Beleza Naruto-san!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Ray-san.

Kakashi(impressionado): -Esse Rasengan é mais forte que o anterior. -Você evoluiu muito mesmo Naruto.

_Chyio se junta aos quatro e quando eles vão até o local onde Itachi foi derrotado, tanto Chyio quanto Sakura e Kakashi se espantam ao verem que quem lutou com eles é um: **Ninja de Sunagakure que estava usando o manto da Akatsuki.**_

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**  
_

_O Time Gai estava numa situação complicada contra o Kisame. Sendo ágil e um ótimo espadachim e especialista em Jutsus de Suiton, ele invocou três mizu bunshins e imobilizou Lee, Tenten e Neji no jutsu: **Suirō No Jutsu (Técnica da Prisão de Água)**, mantendo-os presos em bolhas de água. O Vendo seus alunos em apuros, Gai decide não pegar leve e lutou contra o Hoshigaki, em seu estilo de Taijutsu mais forte de Konoha._

_Mesmo assim, ele se via em outra enrascada quando Kisame o atacou com seu Jutsu: **Suiton: Goshokuzame (Libertação da Água: Cinco Tubarões de Alimentação)**. Então numa virada de Jogo, Gai libera o **Keimon (Portão da Visão)**, e derrotou Kisame com seu **Asa Kujaku (Pavão do Amanhecer)**, chutando-o para o ar e desferindo uma série de golpes flamejantes. _

_Neji conseguiu focalizar seu Byakugan numa falha no chakra das bolhas de água e conseguiu cortar a ligação de chakra suiton dos Mizu Bunshins de KIsame. Com rapidez, Neji derrota dois Mizu Bunshins e carrega Tenten que estava quase se afogando, para outra parte do local, enquanto Lee derrota o outro Mizu Bunshin com seu **Konoha Dai Senpu (Supremo Furação da Folha)**._

_Tenten se recuperou e quando ela, Neji e Lee se aproximaram de Gai, ambos tem o mesmo espanto ao verem que quem eles derrotaram, não era o Kisame, e sim, **Outro Ninja de Sunagakure**, que morreu por consequência dos ataques de Gai._

**_/Com o Time Sete/_**

Sakura: -Mas o que...

Kakashi: -Quem é esse ninja?

Chyio(confusa): -Esse é um dos guardas que faziam a vigia na entrada de nossa vila. -Mas custo a acreditar que ele tenha nos traído, pois ele e sua família são muito leais.

Ray: -Isso confirma minhas suspeitas.

Sakura: -Suspeitas?

Kakashi: -Pode nos explicar sobre isso Ray-san?

Ray: -Sasori tem especialidade em Genjutsu e com certeza, ele manipulou esse ninja como sua marionete viva, obtendo informações sobre o esquema de segurança de Sunagakure, e informações sobre as habilidades do Kazekage.

Naruto: -Então foi assim que esse Sasori e o Deidara entraram facilmente em Sunagakure, para poderem levar o Gaara. -E junto com o líder da Akatsuki, eles fizeram esse ninja assumir a forma do Itachi, para nos manter ocupados.

Ray: -Exato. -Mas pelo que vi durante a luta, Itachi e Kisame estavam transmitindo seu chakra para esse ninja, enquanto o líder da organização, usou um Jutsu que controla seu alvo, mantendo a aparência de Itachi, e ajudando-o a usar seus jutsus durante o combate. Ou seja, eles usaram o **Shōten no Jutsu _(Técnica de Deslocação)_**.

Sakura: -Shõten No Jutsu?

Naruto: -Esse jutsu permite que o usuário envie uma parte do chakra de um indivíduo e o transfere para um sacrifício humano vivo, permitindo que o original lute através de uma "cópia" elaborada.

Ray: -Isso mesmo Naruto-san. -Assim, a aparência da pessoa a quem a técnica é realizada é completamente idêntica à pessoa original. -A técnica irá imitar quaisquer armas, ferramentas ou kekkei genkai realizada pela pessoa original, permitindo a cópia da luta com eles. O poder da cópia é proporcional ao volume de chakra atribuído, o que é decidido pelo usuário. - As técnicas do original também estão disponíveis, mas uma vez que o chakra alocado está esgotado, a técnica é cancelada e a cópia morre. -Depois, a aparência da cópia irá reverter para a aparência original do sacrifício. -Como ele mesmo usa-se o chakra do sacrifício, esta é uma técnica extremamente brutal.

Naruto: -Enquanto a aparência da cópia durante a Shōten no Jutsu é completamente perfeito, é possível que alguém que tem experiência de combate com a pessoa original pode detectar que algo está errado. -Exatamente o que está errado não é geralmente percebido até que a cópia seja derrotada.

Sakura: -Sugoi! Você aprendeu sobre esse e outros jutsus raros em seu treinamento Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Hai Sakura-chan. -E devo tudo ao Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Ajudar aqueles que tem boas relações com meu clã, são meus amigos e merecem ser ajudados.(sério) -Mas agora teremos que nos apressar um pouco, pois eles fizeram isso para nos manter ocupados, significa que logo a extração do Shukaku será completada. -E vocês sabem o que acontece com um Jinchuuriki, quando sente seu Bijuu sendo tirado de seu corpo.

_Kakashi, Naruto e Chyio ficam sérios, já a Sakura se assustou quando soube pela Chyio durante a travessia na floresta, sobre o que acontece quando um Bijuu é tirado do corpo de seu hospedeiro. _

_E sabendo que seu amado loiro é Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, o perigo que ele pode correr se estiver frente a frente com essa organização, torna-se mais iminente e seu medo de perdê-lo é muito grande. Naruto nota que ela ia começar a chorar, mas ele se aproxima dela e toca em seu rosto._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não há necessidade de chorar Sakura-chan. -Eu sei o que você está pensando e relação a mim e ao Gaara, mas fique tranquila. -Nós vamos salvar o Gaara e eu não morrerei enquanto eu não me tornar um Hokage. -Isso é uma promessa.

Sakura(surpresa): -Naruto...

Kakashi: -Vamos indo, pois provavelmente encontraremos com o Gai e seus alunos.

_Depois que Chyio escreve uma mensagem e manda seu pássaro de marionete levá-la para Sunagakure, o grupo volta a seguir em frente para o local onde Gaara se encontra._

_**/Dentro Da Caverna/**  
_

_A Extração do chakra de Shukaku ainda está em andamento, mas os membros da Akatsuki mantém o Fuuinjutsu ativo._

Kisame: -Parece que subestimamos a força dos nossos oponentes.

Itachi: -Isso foi só uma maneira de atrasarmos nossos perseguidores. -Porém eu não esperava que Ray-san estivesse junto com eles.

Sasori: -Aquele garoto é um pé no saco. -Por muito pouco que não derrotamos ele da última vez.

Deidara: -Huum. -Mas ele não será um problema depois.

Líder: -Chega de conversa. -Agora vamos nos concentrar totalmente e não irei admitir falhas ou interrupções. -Temos mais dois dias e duas noites para completarmos a extração.

Kakuzu: -Isso vai ser desgastante, mas não posso reclamar.

Hidan: -Então vamos terminar logo com isso pois já estou ficando cansado e sem paciência para continuar parado aqui.

_Todos eles mantém a concentração do Fuuinjutsu, que continua sugando o Chakra de Shukaku, do corpo de Gaara. Pouco a pouco, sua vida começa se extinguir, e lembranças de sua solidão são passadas a cada minuto._

_**Um Dia e Uma Noite Se Passaram:**  
_

_Mesmo estando perto do local onde os Nukenins da Akatsuki estão com Gaara, os Times Kakashi e Gai decidem acampar na metade do caminho para recuperarem as forças e se alimentarem, pois ambos demonstram sinais de cansaço, mesmo eles se movendo a toda velocidade._

_**/Com o Time Kakashi/**  
_

_Depois de se alimentarem com frutas e com a comida que mantiveram guardada em suas mochilas, Kakashi e os outros se preparavam para usarem os sacos de dormir, mas Naruto usou o mesmo jutsu de Mokuton, criando uma casa de madeira com dois andares. _

_Chyio estava desconfiada sobre as habilidades do loiro, mas decidiu se manter quieta, pois queria tirar sua conclusões quando fosse a hora certa. Kakashi e Chyio ficaram de vigia enquanto Naruto, Sakura e Ray foram dormir._

_Enquanto olhava Naruto dormindo, Chyio via nele uma certa semelhança com seu neto Sasori, antes desse fugir da Vila e se tornar um criminoso._

_**/Com o Time Gai/**  
_

_Lee, e Tenten usaram seus sacos de dormir, enquanto Gai Neji fazem o turno a vigia._

**_Algumas horas antes do Amanhecer:_**

_As duas equipes (em locais meio distantes), já organizam seus suprimentos e armas ninja, e finalmente retornam a missão, em ritmo acelerado._

_**/Com o Time Gai/**  
_

_Durante a travessia, Neji já sente algo de errado._

Neji: -Não estou gostando disso.

Lee: -O que foi Neji?

Tenten: -É algum inimigo?

Neji: -Não. -É o oposto disso. -Não estou sentindo nenhuma presença do inimigo. -E isso está me incomodando.

Lee:...

Neji: -Eles foram longe o bastante para usar aquele jutsu poderoso para ganhar algum tempo.

Lee: -Então...

Tenten: -Isso significa que...

**_/Com o Time Kakashi/_**

Kakashi: -Acho que eles não precisam mais ganhar tempo.

Chyio: -Há uma grande chance de ser esse o caso.

Sakura: -Não me diga que...

Ray: -Vamos ter que apressar o passo e rápido.

_Naruto se lembra dos momentos de amizade e companheirismo com seus amigos de vila, enquanto resumia as lembranças de solidão, isolamento e tristeza de Gaara. Isso o fez liberar um pouco só de chakra do Kurama em seus olhos e as marcas nas bochechas ficaram mais nítidas. Sua velocidade aumenta, o que causou espanto em Chyio._

Chyio(pensando): -E-Ele...

Naruto: -Espere por nós...Gaara!

_Ele acaba indo mais rápido que o normal._

Sakura: -Naruto, espera a gente!

Ray: -Sakura-san, deixe ele agir assim, pois é melhor para que ele não tenha remorso. -Você sabe como ele é em relação ao Gaara.

Sakura: -Hai Ray-san.

Chyio(fala com Kakashi): -Por que aquele jovem se esforça tanto para salvar Gaara, que é de outra vila?

Kakashi: -...

Chyio: -O que ele é afinal?

Kakashi: -Ele é um Jinchuuriki também.

Chyio(espantada): -Hã?

Kakashi: -Ele tem a Kyuubi selada dentro de seu corpo. -Provavelmente ele não tem muito apego com Sunagakure em si. -Mas Gaara-kun é um Jinchuuriki como ele. -Mais do que qualquer pessoa de Suna, o Naruto entende muito bem o que Gaara sente. -Isso porque os Jinchuurikis são tratados da mesma maneira em suas vilas. -É exatamente por isso que ele quer salvar o Gaara, não importa se ele é de outra vila. -Isso não faz diferença nenhuma para ele. -Para o Naruto, Gaara é um amigo, que conhece a mesma dor e sofrimento que ele.

_Chyio agora entende o quanto Naruto tem grandes habilidades e uma determinação em ajudar aqueles que sofrem como ele._

Kakashi: -O sonho de Naruto, é se tornar um Hokage. -E ele ficou frustrado quando soube que Gaara tinha se tornado um Kazekage. -Mas na mesma hora, ele ficou muito feliz pelo amigo, no fundo do coração. -Ele tem um poder misterioso. -Não importa se ele tenha trocado uma palavra com uma pessoa, ele faz amizade com qualquer um que conheça.

Chyio: -Eu vivi uma longa vida e vi muitas coisas. -E no meu próprio caminho, aprendi a natureza das coisas deste mundo. -Depois que descobri que a aliança com a outras nações era só para manter as aparências decidir criar recursos para proteger Sunagakure. -Fui eu quem usou o Jutsu de selamento, e forcei a possessão do Shukaku no Gaara, depóis de consultar o pai dele, o Yondaime Kazekage. -Mas o que eu fiz para proteger a Vila, acabou apenas em ferindo-a. -E agora uma vila como Konoha, que eu evitava por não acreditar em alianças, está tentando nos ajudar. -Tudo o que eu fiz na vida, pode ter sido um erro. -E agora eu fiquei velha e aprendi a desistir facilmente. -Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Hum?

Chyio: -Pessoas jovens tem tanto potencial dentro de si. -Tenho tanta inveja deles.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Não diga isso, a senhora só está começando, e é bem nova ainda.

Chyio(rindo): -HIHIHIHIHI! -Tem razão. Até porque mesmo sendo velha, eu ainda posso ser útil.(pensa olhando para Naruto) -Algo que eu possa fazer.

**_/Na Caverna/_**

_A extração do Chakra de Shukaku está sendo finalizada enquanto Gaara começa a ter visões de seu passado, vendo a imagem de um imenso deserto de solidão, e um garotinho com uma cabaça de areia nas costas, de joelhos e chorando. Gaara reconhece esse garotinho como ele mesmo.  
_

_Até que finalmente, todo o chakra de Shukaku é selado dentro da Estátua, que tem uma pupila nova num dos olhos novos._

Líder: -Acabamos.

Gaara cai no chão quase sem vida.

Sasori: -Ora, ora.

Deidara: -No fim das contas demorou três dias e três noites.

Kisame: -É exaustivo toda a vez não é?

Hidan: -Ah, meus ombros estão duros demais.

Líder: -Bom trabalho pessoal.

_**Em Sunagakure:**  
_

_Kankurõ estava em seu quarto, se recuperando do veneno, e preocupado com seu irmão Gaara. Até que ele se assusta quando o porta retrato com a foto dele e de seus irmãos, cai sozinho no chão e se quebra._

Kankurõ(pega o quadro): -Isso só pode ser um mau presságio. -Kusõ! -Não posso fazer nada?!

**_De Volta ao Local da Caverna:_**

_O Time Gai finalmente chega ao local. Os três observam a rocha com um selo estranho colado._

Gai: -Então é aqui?

Pakkun(no ombro de Lee): -Gaara está do outro lado dessa pedra.

Gai(chega perto da rocha): -Parece que eles colocaram uma barreira.

Tenten: -Qual será o plano?

Lee: -Vamos entrar quebrando.

Gai: -Não.

_Até que finalmente, o Time Kakashi chegam aterrissando para a surpresa de Lee, Tenten e Neji._

Gai(sorrindo de canto): -Como sempre, você está atrasado Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Bem...como sabem, tivemos um contratempo problemático no caminho.

Lee(alegre): -Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Yo, Lee-san.

Chyio: -Kakashi, não vai dizer que problemático tem a ver comigo não é?

Naruto(com os olhos da Kyuubi): -Yo mina.

Neji(surpreso): -Naruto?

Sakura: -Nós estávamos um pouco atrás de vocês não é? -Mas agora estamos aqui.

Tenten: -Hã, quem é essa senhora que veio com vocês?

Sakura: -Ah, essa é Chyio-sama, Conselheira de Sunagakure.

Chyio(faz um V): -Prazer em conhecê-los.

Gai: -Agora vamos nessa, certo Kakashi?

Kakashi: -Hai.

_Todos olham para a Rocha que bloqueia a entrada da caverna._

Naruto(sério): -Gaara, aguente firme.

_Antes de começarem a traçar um plano para entrar na caverna, Naruto e Ray já reconheceram o selamento que há na rocha. Naruto caminha devagar mas observando seriamente, surpreendendo os outros, enquanto Ray sorri de canto._

Sakura: -Onde você vai Naruto?

Ray: -Apenas observem e vejam o que Naruto-san aprendeu comigo no treinamento.

_Depois, Naruto para quatro direções conhecidas como os pontos cardeais, em torno da área da caverna e já concluiu sua suspeita._

Kakashi(pensando): -Então ele já tem conhecimento das habilidades de seu clã?

Naruto: -Foi como eu imaginei.

Tenten: -Co-como assim Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Este selo foi feito com um Fuuinjutsu, e sua função é como um cadeado de uma porta secreta.

Neji: -Um cadeado?

Naruto: -Exato. -Ele é a parte principal que tranca a entrada da caverna, mas a chave, ou melhor, as chaves que podem abrir essa tranca estão espalhadas em outro lugar.

Lee: -O que quer dizer com isso Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: -Simplificando, essa passagem somente será aberta se liberamos as chaves que podem abrir o selo, e tem que ser ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura: -Su-Sugoi!

Gai: -Mas como você descobriu isso tudo Naruto?

Naruto(sorrindo): Foi durante meu treinamento com Ray-san. -Ele me contou muitas coisas a respeito do meu clã: O Clã Uzumaki.

Chyio(pensa com surpresa): -Clã Uzumaki...

Ray: -O clã Uzumaki é conhecido como os grandes especialistas e os criadores em vários tipos de **Fuinjutsu _(Técnicas de Selamento)_**. -Além de nascerem com grande longevidade e com altas quantidades de Chakra que podem ser de nível de um **Bijuu Ichibi _(Uma Cauda)_** e até um **Bijuu Gobi _(Cinco Caudas)_**. -E também por serem portadores de um Doujutsu poderoso que se rivaliza ou até supera os poderes do Sharingan e do Byakugan.

Neji(pensando): -Um Doujutsu mais forte que o Byakugan e o Sharingan?

Naruto: -Quando voltarmos a Konoha, eu mostro meu Doujutsu a vocês, mas talvez eu use ele contra os ninjas que sequestraram Gaara. -Voltando ao assunto, este selo é conhecido como: **Gofū Kekkai**_** (Barreira de Cinco Selos)**_.

Lee: -Gofu Kekkai?

Naruto: -Esta técnica cria uma barreira em torno de um lugar, colocando quatro selos "Proibidos" em diferentes localidades ao redor do local a ser protegido, fazendo uma marca de cinco sobre o local a ser protegido. -Os selos são conhecidos como chaves, e são colocadas sobre uma superfície plana, e estão ligados com o chakra do utilizador. Esta técnica torna toda a gama rodeada pelos selos para um espaço de barreira, e no interior do espaço, a destruição material é "vedada". -Ele tem os mesmos princípios de um Fuuin, então foi fácil descobrir como ele funcionava. -Agora, o problema é que temos quatro selos-chaves que devem ser abertas ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura: E como faremos isso Naruto-kun?

Kakashi: -Vamos ter que nos dividir mais uma vez. -Neji você pode localizar onde estão as chaves?

Naruto: Não será preciso sensei. -As chaves estão nas direções norte, sul, leste e oeste.

Tenten: -Mas como sabe disso Naruto?

Naruto: -É uma forma padrão do Fuuinjutsu Tenten.

Gai: -Então como podemos fazer para acionar os selos ao mesmo tempo?

Kakashi: -Com isso vocês podem se comunicar.

_Kakashi tira de seu coldre vários comunicadores com fones de ouvido e entrega-os a Lee, Tenten, Neji e Gai._

Kakashi: -Quando encontrarem o selo entrem em contato com os demais. -Depois vocês contam até três e retirem o selo ao mesmo tempo.

Lee, Neji e Tenten: -Hai.

Sakura: -E o que nós faremos enquanto isso Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: -Iremos esperar. -Se o Naruto estiver certo assim que eles acionarem as chaves o cadeado se abrirá a passagem.

Sakura: -Mas não seria mais fácil eu quebrar essa pedra?

Naruto(sério): -Sakura, isso seria um suicído, pois se você quebrar o cadeado antes que Gai-sensei e outros tirarem as chaves, vai acabar ativando o fuuin de auto-destruição.

_Sakura se assustou um pouco quando ele a chamou só pelo nome, o que significa que foi uma desaprovação a sua atitude de fazer as coisas com pressa e na base da força, sem pensar nas consequências._

Tenten: Co-como assim, fuuin de auto-destruição?

Naruto: Gomensai por ter esquecido desse detalhe. -É que por trás deste selo existe um outro que serve como precaução. -Se o cadeado for destruído este outro selo é acionado e destruirá todo o local.

Sakura: -Puxa. -Eu quase quis causar um desastre antes de resgatarmos o Gaara e não pensei nisso. -Você tem razão Naruto-kun.(envergonhada) -Gomen pela minha atitude.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Sakura-chan. -Eu entendo que quer mostrar sua força, e com certeza vai dar uma lição a esses ninjas malditos da Akatsuki.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai.

Kakashi(pensando e sorrindo de canto): -Você mudou muito Naruto. -Se tornou um excelente Ninja.

Gai: Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ikuzõ!

Os três: -Hai!

_O Time Gai se espalham para os quatro locais onde se encontram os selos-chave do Gofu Kekkai._

**_/Dentro Da Caverna/_**

Sasori: -Parece que nossos perseguidores chegaram.

Deidara: -E entre eles dois possuem um Chakra muito alto.

Itachi: -Eles são o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, e Ray-san está com ele e os outros.

_Nessa hora que todos os membros ficam sérios por se lembrarem de Ray, já que eles estão envolvidos num evento em que se tornaram alvos do próprio._

Líder: -Como capturamos o Ichibi, poderíamos deixá-los de lado, no entanto, essa é uma chance de capturarmos a Kyuubi e não podemos desperdiçar, mesmo que Ray esteja com eles e seja nosso maior desafio. -Deidara, Sasori, vocês tentem capturar a Kyuubi, mas não subestimem seu jinchuuriki e muito menos o Ray.

Deidara: -Hum. -Faremos o que nos ordena, mas mesmo assim, esse Ray não vai nos derrotar como da outra vez.

Sasori: -Deidara, não se distraia quando começarmos a lutar. -Você é problemático com essa mania de bagunçar com suas argilas explosivas.

Deidara: -Afs. -Já entendi.

Líder: -Se a situação complicar, retirem-se da luta imediatamente, pois não podemos perder mais membros, depois que Ray eliminou nosso membro mais habilidoso.

Kakuzu: -Ainda não entendo como ele conseguiu derrotar nosso melhor guerreiro.

Deidara: -Não iremos cair diante dele e nem do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Líder: -É o que eu espero. -Os outros podem descansar. -Voltaremos a nos reunir quando formos atrás do Yonbi.

_O Líder da Akatsuki faz a Gedo No Fuin desaparecer, enquanto os outros membros da organização desaparecem em segundos.  
_

_Deidara senta em cima de Gaara (semi-morto) e Sasori permanece a seu lado, ambos olham para a rocha a frente, que vai ser aberta de forma bem agressiva._

_**/No Lado de Fora/**  
_

_Rapidamente Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten encontram os selos inseridos numa pedra, numa árvore, num rochedo, e perto de um riacho. Eles se comunicam e ao contarem até três, eles tiram os selos ao mesmo tempo. Depois de avisarem ao Kakashi, Naruto olha para sua amada rosada._

Naruto(sorrindo): -É com você Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun.

_Sakura toma uma longa distância e quando aperta seu punho direito, ela corre em disparada e:_

Sakura: -SHANAROOOOO!

_Em segundos, Sakura aplica um soco potente na rocha que se racha em vários pedaços e explode de dentro para fora por conta do impacto tremendo do golpe, sendo desfeito em pedaços, espalhando rochas e pedras para todos os lados. Chyio se surpreende com a força de Sakura, até Naruto ficou impressionado e Ray também._

Naruto: -Sugoi Sakura-chan!

Ray(pensando): -Essa força sobre-humana...será que ela é como o Naruto-san também...?

_A fumaça se dissipa com o vento, revelando a entrada da caverna. O Time Kakashi se aproxima caminhando com cautela e quando entram nela, se deparam com os dois Akatsukis: Deidara e Sasori. Naruto se irrita internamente com a insolência de Deidara que está sentado em cima de Gaara._

Ray(sério): -Nos encontramos de novo, Deidara e Sasori.

Sasori(com a voz fria): -Faz tempo que não nos vemos Ray.

Deidara: -Hoje vamos acertar as contas, mas primeiro, queremos saber quem de vocês é o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Naruto(com os olhos de Kurama): -Está olhando para ele, só que seu maior erro é ser um lixo imundo que está sentado em cima do meu amigo.

Deidara(se irrita): -Como é? -Eu vou explodir você em pedaços depois que tiramos a Kyuubi de seu corpo. -Já seu amigo, infelizmente vocês chegaram tarde demais.

_Sakura e Chyio sentem o Chakra de Gaara desaparecendo, e Ray também sente, mas ele vê um meio de salvar Gaara, e só Naruto pode fazer isso acontecer._

Ray: -Vocês retiraram o Shukaku de dentro dele?

Deidara: -Bingo Ray.

Naruto: -Miseráveis.

Sasori: -Já faz muito tempo, Chyio-Obaa-sama.

Chyio: -Você também não mudou nada Sasori. -Deixou nossa vila e seus amigos para ser um criminoso. -Estou decepcionada com você. -Entregue o Kazekage agora e terá um julgamento justo.

Sasori(ri em deboche): E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens sua insignificante?

Chyio: -Sou sua avó garoto.

Sasori: -Família e Amigos e uma vila. -Para mim, tudo isso não tem mais significado.

Chyio: -É muito triste ter de ouvir isso de alguém que se dedicava em proteger e zelar com alegria e coragem por sua família. -É impossível que você tenha se esquecido de uma coisa muito importante na vida de um ninja.

Sasori: -Cale-se maldita. -Você não é um nada, apenas uma mancha de um passado infantil que eu abandonei há muito tempo, e minha realidade é outra.

Deidara: -Sasori-senpai, sei que você odeia esperar e fazer os outros esperarem, então vamos logo pegar esse loiro da Kyuubi.

Sasori: -Tem razão. -Então vamos acabar logo com essa demora.

_Sasori faz sua Marionete Hiruko atacar com sua cauda de metal na direção de Chyio, por causa de sua insolência. Mas quando Sakura se posiciona na frente de Chyio e Ray ia usar seu bastão, e Kakashi ia usar seu Sharingan, Naruto surpreendeu quando liberou em seu braço, algo que causou espanto em Kakashi:_

**_Uma Longa Corrente de Chakra Avermelhado com a ponta em forma de lança (que se mexia sozinha, confrome a vontade do portador), que rapidamente deteve o ataque da cauda de Hiruko(Sasori)._**

Sasori: -Mas o quê...

Sakura: -Nani? -Aquilo são...

Ray(sorrindo): -Mandou bem Naruto-san.

Kakashi(pensa com espanto): -Ele dominou com perfeição as **Genzai No Kekkai _Chakra (Barreira Das Correntes de Chakra)_**, uma das habilidades de Kushina-sama. -O quanto será que esse treinamento de Ray, fez você evoluir tanto assim Naruto?

_Naruto encara Sasori com frieza e com um movimento rápido de seu braço, ele faz as correntes cortarem a longa cauda de metal da marionete Hiruko, como se fosse papel causando espanto em Sasori._

Naruto: -Então você acha que Família, amigos, e uma Vila não tem significado nenhum, então não passa de um fraco e insignificante, que desistiu de seguir em frente e zelar pelas pessoas de sua vila que se importavam com seu passado, mas não deu nenhuma chance a eles. Para mim, família, amigos e uma vila são minha força, motivação em lutar e proteger aqueles que sentem-se felizes e orgulho de nosso dever como ninjas. -Muitos de nós ainda estamos vivos e lutando para fazer d mundo um lugar melhor. -E nós vamos proteger eles. -Vou proteger a todos até o fim. -Não sou um ninja de Suna, mas o Gaara é meu amigo e vocês irão pagar pelo atrevimento que fizeram ao retirarem seu parceiro Shukaku!

Sasori: -Miserável! -Vou matar você por ter quebrado minha marionete!

_Mas Sasori não teve tempo para reagir, pois Ray surge como uma flecha e com seu bastão de lãmina dupla, ele arremessa Sasori e Deidara com uma onda de calor ardente gerada pelo movimento do bastão, fazendo-os serem lançados contra a parede, mas ambos se recompõem. Esse faz um Kage Bunshin, que carrega o corpo de Gaara e se teleporta para outro lugar seguro._

Ray: -Meu bunshin vai cuidar de Gaara, e depois você salva a vida dele Naruto-san. -Agora vamos acabar de vez com esses malditos.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.

Ray: -Eu, você e Kakashi-san acabaremos com Deidara, enquanto Chyio-sama e Sakura cuidam de Sasori. -Afinal, só um Mestre de Marionetes pode lidar com outro Mestre de Marionetes, não é Chyio-sama?

Chyio: -Isso mesmo Ray-kun.

Ray: -Sakura-san, dê cobertura a Chyio-sama. -Mas fique alerta pois ele ainda pode usar o veneno que foi usado no Kankurõ-san foi atingido.

Sakura: -Wakarimashita Ray-san.

_Naruto fica ao lado de Sakura e pergunta, com um pouco de preocupação._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan, você pode dar conta desse cara? -Sabe que seu antídoto tem só três minutos de efeito contra aquele veneno.

_Aquilo afetou um pouco a Rosada, mas ele já diz para ela não pensar errado:_

Naruto: -Não pense que estou duvidando de suas capacidades e de sua força Sakura-chan. -Apenas me preocupo com você, pois se eu te perder, mesmo que por um segundo, minha vida não teria mais sentido. -Nunca tive intenção de menosprezar seu esforço e dedicação quando treinou com a Hokage-sama.

_Vendo a preocupação de seu amado loiro e a verdade em seu olhos, Sakura entende o que ele está passando, mesmo estando sério e calmo. Tendo lembranças de quando Naruto não conseguiu trazer Sasuke de volta, e quando esse foi por vontade própria para obter poder com Orochimaru, Sakura o surpreende encarando nos olhos azuis dele, dizendo:_

Sakura: - Naruto...assim como você, eu também treinei muito. -Não pense que está acima de mim!

_Naruto a olhava surpreso ao ouvir o tom de voz da Haruno._

Sakura(fecha os olhos): - Durante anos... eu sempre me sentia inferior ao Sasuke e a você Naruto... eu mau podia ajudar nas missões e sempre fui um fardo para o Time 7...(ela se lembra dos anos como gennin). -Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke e até mesmo você Naruto... vocês sempre me protegeram, eu cheguei a pensar que não conseguiria. -Mas com o passar do tempo... o Sasuke foi embora... você também... o Kakashi-sensei teve outras missões e eu... eu fiquei sozinha... com apenas um objetivo não ser um estorvo para o Time e trazer o Sasuke. -eu não vou mentir pra você Naruto. -Eu ainda quero trazer o Sasuke de volta, mas é por outro motivo. -Sei que está preocupado comigo, mas não precisa se sentir assim. -E sabe por quê?.

_De repente, Sakura abre seus olhos surpreendendo Kakashi, Chiyo, Ray e Naruto._

Naruto(espantado): -Sa-Sakura-chan?! -Esses olhos são...

Ray(espantado): -Nani?! -Sakura-san então você despertou seu...?!

Chyio(espantada): -Mas aqueles olhos são...?

Kakashi(sorrindo por debaixo da máscara): -Então foi por isso que ela estava treinando o que estava escrito no pergaminho que a Godaime deu para ela.

_Até Deidara e Sasori se espantam com a mudança e forma nos olhos de Sakura:  
_

**_Os Olhos de Sakura ficam Rosados, e a Pupila assume a forma de uma Flor De Cinco Pétalas com espaços dentro delas._**

Ray(pensando): -Mas esse é o **Hanagan _(Olho Da Flor)_**, Um Dos Quatro Grandes Doujutsus de Uzushiogakuree ainda está no **Nível-3**?! -Essa eu me surpreendi mesmo.

Naruto(surpreso): -Sugoi! -Então você já tinha despertado seu Hanagan, Sakura-chan?

Chyio(pensa com espanto): -Hanagan? -Então não é a toa que seu sobrenome é Haruno e seus cabelos são da cor rosa.

Sakura: -Então você já sabia sobre esse Doujutsu Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Hai. -Ray-san me contou durante meu treinamento.(orgulhoso) -Você me surpreendeu agora.

Sakura: -Eu treinei duro para ficar no mesmo patamar que você e o Sasuke-kun, e finalmente me tornei a flor de cerejeira dentro de mim!(sorrindo)-Vá Naruto-kun. (encara Sasori) -Eu e a Chiyo baa-sama cuidamos dele!

_Naruto sentia-se surpreso e com um orgulho de sua rosada ter mostrado seu novo poder. Deidara aproveita a distração e libera seu Pássaro de Argila, subindo nele e lançando pássaros de argila explosiva contra eles, mas Ray os repele com seu bastão, enquanto vê Deidara escapando rapidamente._

Ray: -Ikuzõ_(vamos lá)_ Naruto-san! -Kakashi-san! -Sakura-san e Chyio-sama cuidarão de Sasori!

Kakashi: -Hai Ray-san.

Naruto: -Hai!

_Ele olha para Sakura com um olhar de determinação e orgulho e diz por telepatia:_

Naruto: -Boa sorte minha Linda Cerejeira. -Você vai vencer com certeza.

Sakura(responde com um sorriso): -Arigatô meu Relãmpago Laranja.

_Kakashi, Ray e Naruto se movem rapidamente, correndo entre os rochedos, atrás de Deidara, enquanto Sakura e Chyio encaram Sasori(dentro de Hiruko)._

**_Uma Batalha Extrema vai começar e uma Nova Cerejeira floresceu para ser o grande destaque.  
_**

**_Continua..._**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Os Poderes do Hanagan e do Uzugan._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Os Poderes do Hanagan e do Uzugan.  
_**


	7. Shõton No Sakura e Uzugan

**Cap.07: ****Shõton No Sakura e ****Uzugan -** **Sekigaisen Eizõ.**

* * *

_**Uma Batalha Extrema vai começar e uma Nova Cerejeira floresceu para ser o grande destaque.**_

_Já de início, Sakura observa atentamente Sasori (dentro de Hiruko) e analisando cuidadosamente seu oponente, ela diz:_

Sakura: -Posso ver que seu talento com Marionetes é acima do normal. -Além de ser especialista em venenos, sua precisão com as marionetes, em ataques de médio e longo alcance pode ser perigosa até para um grupo de vinte ou mais jounnins. -E já percebi que esse cara é uma Marionete, sendo manipulada pelo verdadeiro que está dentro dela.

_Chyio leva um susto quando Sakura descobriu tudo isso, só olhando para Hiruko._

Chyio: -Mas como você sabe disso tudo?

Sakura: -Com esses olhos que despertei, o Hanagan (Olho Da Flor). -Com ele, sou capaz de ver e Analisar as características físicas, psicológicas de qualquer pessoa, seja ela um Shinobi ou não. -Além de outras habilidades que descobri em meu treinamento, mas ainda não despertei todas elas por serem de cinco níveis. -Então meu Hanagan está no Nível-3.

Chyio(surpresa): -Por essa eu não esperava.(pensando) -Pensei que esse Doujutsu fosse uma lenda de Uzushiogakure No Sato, já que os membros do Clã Haruno viviam em paz e harmonia com os três grandes Clãs: Uzumaki, Namikaze e Gonçalves. -Parece que vai valer a pena ver essa menina em ação.

Hiruko: -Vamos cortar o papo e irmos ao que interessa, pois estou com vontade de matá-las e transformá-las em minhas marionetes.

_De repente, Hiruko tira seu manto, revelando em suas costas, uma grande máscara de oni, com a boca aberta, e nela, uma nova cauda de metal._

Chyio: -Aí vem ele. -Prepare-se Sakura!

Sakura: -Hai!

_Hiruko começa seu ataque com a cauda de ferro, que se move mais rápido que a anterior. Sakura e Chyio escapam com saltos e giros, enquanto a cauda causa arrebentações no chão e nas paredes da caverna. Hiruko revela sua boca, lançando dezenas de agulhas envenenadas, contras as duas, mas em uma rápida troca de olhares com Sakura, Chyio libera linhas de chakra nos dedos de sua mão direita e as insere atrás, nos braços, pernas e na cabeça da kunoichi de Konoha, tornando-a em sua marionete viva._

_Assim, Sakura tem mais facilidade em evitar os ataques de agulhas venenosas de Hiruko (Sasori) e contra ataca com kunais com papel-bomba, mas todas elas são lançadas pela cauda de metal e explodem ao redor da caverna. O Akatsuki já estava irritado com essa luta e faz sua cauda de metal ficar mais longa e seu ataque se eleva, obrigando as duas a dar duro de si nessa luta._

_Em um rápido movimento, Chyio invoca em um pergaminho, várias kunais e shurikens e as controlam com as linhas de chakra da mão esquerda e as lança contra Hiruko, que repele com facilidade, mas elas voltam a atácá-lo, pelo movimento dos dedos da conselheira de Suna._

Hiruko: -Isso não vai me deter!

_Hiruko alonga seus braços, que avançam como chicotes velozes em direção a Sakura e Chyio, mas de repente:_

Sakura(acumula chakra nas mãos): -**Geka-Yõ Mesu - Ken Mode _(Bisturi de Chakra - Modo Espada)_**!

_Ela cria grandes lâminas de chakra nas mãos, que elevam seu alcance, como uma lâmina de uma espada, e com precisão e agilidade, Sakura corta os braços de Hiruko em pedaços. O próprio Hiruko se espantou com o que viu, mas nem teve tempo de pensar pois Sakura avança rapidamente e ele se esquiva das lâminas que passam quase perto de seu corpo._

_De repente, Sakura desaparece como uma flecha e em segundos, o corpo de Hiruko começa a ser fatiado por lâminas cortantes em várias direções, e quando olha para cima, ele vê a Rosada descendo de cima, desfazendo as lâminas e concentrando o chakra no punho, e ao acerta em cheio dizendo:_

Sakura: -SHANAROOOO!

_O golpe dela estraçalha de vez as costas de Hiruko, espalhando-se em pedaços diversos, mas um vulto escapou ileso do ataque, vendo sua marionete em pedaços._

_Chyio fica surpresa com a força, velocidade e controle perfeito de Chakra que Sakura demonstrou até, agora. No entanto, as duas sabem que agora uma luta mais perigosa está para acontecer. Elas olham para o vulto usando o manto da Akatsuki e com a touca cobrindo seu rosto e cabeça._

Chyio: -Já faz vinte anos desde a última vez que te vi, meu neto.

_De repente, o vulto mexe os dedos, controlando a cabeça de Hiruko, que flkutua no ar, e em seu pescoço, são lançadas várias agulhas na direção de Sakura, mas Chyio a controla fazendo-a saltar no ar, escapando dos ataques que fincam no chão._

Sasori: -Como eu pensei. -Era exatamente como eu esperava de você Baa-sama. -Entendo como essa garota escapou facilmente dos meus ataques.

_Ele vê as linhas de chakra nos dedos de Chyio controlando o corpo da Sakura._

Sasori:-Com você controlando o corpo dela com linhas de chakra, ela foi capaz de prever meus ataques.

Sakura(pensando): -Ele sabia disso.

Sasori: -E também tinha inserido um pouco de chakra na nova cauda de Hiruko, mas eu não tinha notado, até perceber que eu não conseguia mover a cauda. -Deve ter feito isso no primeiro ataque com aquelas kunais. -Você as transferiu as linhas de chakra conectadas nas kunais para a cauda, quando eu as bloqueei.

Chyio: -Impressionante sua dedução. -Considerando que eu usei pouco chakra nas linhas para que elas ficassem invisíveis.

Sasori: -Não foi difícil. -Apesra de tudo, foi você que me ensinou a brincar com marionetes.

Chyio: -Mas hoje, esse jogo chega ao fim!

Sasori: -Esse é o plano.(ele tira sua touca da cabeça) -Mas honestamente, você acha que vai ser tão simples?

_Chyio se espanta ao ver que a fisionomia dele não mudou em nada, mesmo com o passar dos anos:_

**_Sasori tem cabelos ruivos curtos e olhos marroms, meio arregalados e seu sorriso curto demonstra uma frieza nada amigável._**

_Sakura se assusta com o olhar frio e a sensação gélida que Sasori emana, como se ele não tivesse vida._

Sakura: -Então ele é o Sasori, Chyio-sama?

Chyio(com espanto no rosto): -O que significa isso? -Você parece o mesmo de antes...e não envelheceu nenhum dia...

Sakura(pensando): -O que está havendo? -Eu pensei que Sasori havia deixado Sunagakure, a mais de vinte anos atrás. -Como ele pode ser tão jovem?

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

**_/Fora Da Caverna/_**

_Kakashi, Naruto e Ray correm velozmente sntre as encostas do rochedo, perseguindo Deidara que voa rapidamente no seu Pássaro de Argila._

Deidara(pensando): -É só uma questão de tempo até que o mestre Sasori derrote aquela kunoichi rosada e a velhota lá dentro. -Mas vacilei quando esse jinchuuriki da Kyuubi nos pegou de surpresa e levou o corpo do kazekage. -Eu teria usado-o como distração, mas agora já é tarde. -Então vou me divertir um pouco antes de tirar Ray e o Copy-Ninja do caminho. -Depois eu pego o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

_Deidara pega sua argila da pochete e de repente, ele lança vários pássaros e aranhas de argila que vão contra os três, mas:_

Ray: -Ele começou a atacar! -Ikuzõ Naruto-san!

Naruto: -Hai!

_Os dois se movem feito flecha, Ray usa seu bastão enquanto Naruto saca sua Katana. Os dois cortam os pássaros e as aranhas de argila antes de Deidara as explodirem com um selo de mão. Mas esse revida com outros ataques de argila explosiva. Kakashi e eles escapam saltando em várias direções, enquanto explosões são geradas atrás deles durante a perseguição._

Naruto: -Você não vai escapar!(faz selos de mão) -**Fuuton - Shinkuugyoku _(Libertação Do Vento: Esferas de Vácuo)_**!

_Naruto toma uma respiração profunda e dispara da boca, muitos projéteis de vento._

Ray: -Segura essa Deidara! (faz selos de mão) -**Seikaton: Goukakyuu No Jutsu _(Libertação Do Fogo Azul: Grande Bola de Fogo)_**!

_Ray dispara da boca, varias bolas de fogo azul que se misturam com os projéteis de vento, tornando-os maiores e mais ardentes. Deidara faz seu pássaro voar mais rápido, mas de repente, os ataques de fogo e vento são mais velozes e atingem em cheio o pássaro, obrigando o Akatsuki a pular e criar outro Pássaro de argila, subindo sobre ele._

Deidara: -Agora é minha vez! -Segurem isso! -Minha Arte é uma grande explosão!

_Deidara movimenta os braços e em seguida lança uma centena de pássaros médios de argila, que vão feito mísseis contra os três._

Ray(pensando): -Esse cara me tira do sério.

_Porém, antes que Ray e Naruto fizessem o contra ataque, Kakashi faz um selo de mão, e ativa seu: Mangekyou Sharingan. Ao mirar seu olho para os pássaros de Argila, ele diz:_

Kakashi: -**Kamui**!

_Todos eles são sugados por um vórtice, e em seguida eles são enviados para outra dimensão onde explodem de modo violento._

Naruto(surpreso): -Kakashi-sensei? -Você usou seu Sharingan?

Kakashi(um pouco cansado): -Hai. -Esse é o Mangekyou Sharingan. -Mas ainda não estou adaptado a esse nível. -Ele causa um desgaste de chakra muito maior pra mim.

Deidara(se irrita): Maldito Copy-Ninja! -Estragou minha arte.

_De repente, Deidara não percebe que Ray se teleportou no momento do vórtice ter surgido e leva um chute bem forte na cabeça._

Deidara: -KHAAARGH! -Como foi que você...

Ray: -Você é muito desatento e apegado com essa arte irritante Deidara! -Isso acaba aqui!

_Ray aplica um soco bem no rosto dele, o lançando com violência para uma floresta ao lado. Ele destruiu o pássaro de argila com seu bastão e aterrissa em pé para dentro da Floresta, sendo seguido por Naruto e Kakashi._

_Quando entram na floresta, eles notam que Deidara conseguiu se esconder e ocultando seu chakra para não ser descoberto entre as árvores._

Ray: -Ele acha que escondido de nós, vai ter alguma chance de contra-atacar.

Kakashi: -Teremos que estar atentos com cada movimento ou ruído que estiver passando nessa floresta.

Naruto: -Ele pode ocultar seu chakra, mas não vai conseguir escapar dos meus olhos. -**Uzugan: Sekigaisen Eizõ _(Olho do Redemoinho: Visão Infravermelha)_**!

_Naruto ativa o Nível-3 do Uzugan e quando seus olhos brilham, sua visão torna-se uma **Visão Infra-vermelha, podendo detectar qualquer fonte de calor que não se mistura com o ambiente do local.**_

Kakashi(surpreso): -Sugoi!

Ray(sorrindo): -Se prepare Kakashi-san, pois você verá mais um pouco dos poderes do Uzugan do Naruto-san. -Vamos nos espalhar pelo local e deixar o resto com Naruto-san.

Naruto: -Assim que eu encontrar Deidara, aviso a vocês e faremos uma emboscada. -Eu vou na frente.

Kakashi: -Como quiser Naruto. -Ray-san e eu estaremos atentos.

_Ray e Kakashi se movem rapidamente e silenciosamente no alto das árvores enquanto Naruto caminha normalmente e alerta a qualquer sinal de calor desconhecido que seu Uzugan detectar._

_**Nisso:**_

_**/Dentro Da Caverna/**_

_Chyio ainda mantém o espanto com a face jovem de Sasori._

Sasori: -O que foi Chyio Baa-sama? -Está tão chocada que nem consegue falar? -Entendo. -É nosso primeiro encontro em vinte anos.

Chyio: -Sasori...você...

Sasori(tira um pergaminho da manga de seu manto): -Quer ver algo mais que eu tenho na manga? -Acho que vai ficar mais chocada com o que vai ver.

_Ele abre o pergaminho, revelando um kanji._

Sasori: -Ele foi mais difícil de matar e adicionar a minha coleção.

Sakura: -Três?

Sasori: -Mas é isso que faz dele o meu favorito.

_Ele acrescenta seu chakra no pergaminho que de imediato, libera uma explosão de fumaça. Quando ela se disspia aos poucos, Chyio se espanta com o que está a frente de Sasori._

Chyio: -Isso...Não pode ser!

Sakura: -O que foi Chyio-sama?

_Chyio se espanta ao ver a nova marionete de Sasori._

Chyio: -Aquele...é o Sandaime Kazekage.

Sakura: -Nani? -Sandaime Kazekage.

_Sasori fica em posição de luta com a **Marionete do Sandaime Kazekage** atrás, sendo controlada por suas linhas de Chakra._

Sasori: -E então. -Isso lhe traz lembranças, Chyio Baa-sama?

Sakura: -Chyio-sama. Como assim o Sandaime Kazekage...?

Chyio: -Que terrível. -Aconteceu a mais de vinte anos, quando o Sandaime Kazekage desapareceu misteriosamente.

Sakura(espantada): -Hã?

Chyio: -Fizemos de tudo para encontrá-lo, mas foi impossível encontrar seu paradeiro. -Ele tinha sido o mais forte dos Kazekages de nossa história, mas...(encara Sasori) -Então foi você Sasori que matou o Sandaime Kazekage?

Sasori: -E daí? -Acha mesmo que você, uma bruxa velha que está em seus últimos anos de vida, pode vingar a morte dele? -Admirável mas não passa de uma tolice.

Chyio: -Mesmo que eu seja uma aposentada e prestes a morrer de velhice, eu tenho que me lembrar do passado. -Já tenho muitos arrependimentos para morrer agora. -Especialmente quando se trata do meu neto que se tornou um criminoso e desertor de sua própria vila. -Você traiu a Vila, e atacou os três Kazekages. -Isso é um ato imperdoável.

Sakura: -Três?

Chyio: -Orochimaru pode ter sido o assassino de Rasa, que é o pai de Gaara e também o Yondaime Kazekage. -Mas eu sei que seus companheiros estão pro trás disso tudo. -E agora o Gaara... e até mesmo o Sandaime Kazekage!

Sasori: -Calma aí. -Eu não sei de nada sobre o Rasa. -Tenho controle sobre meus subordinados e ninguém mais.

Chyio: -Apesar disso, ele fez exatamente a mesma coisa que você. -Então como pode dizer que as coisas não tem relação?

Sasori: -Não vou mentir sobre o fato de eu ter sido companheiro do Orochimaru na Akatsuki, e por termos conquistado muita coisa juntos.

_Sakura se espanta com o que ouviu e isso a fez lembrar sobre a Invasão de Orochimaru no Chunnin Shinken para obter o Sharingan de Sasuke, colocando o Jyuuin nele._

Sakura: -Se você trabalhou com Orochimaru, então sabe de tudo sobre ele.

Sasori: -E o que isso tem a ver com você?

Sakura(séria): -Tenho muitas perguntas a lhe fazer.

Chyio: -Sakura...

Sasori: -Gomen garota, mas não tenho interesse e nem a mínima vontade em responder suas perguntas. -Vou matar vocês duas para que eu possa pegar aquele Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. -Isso por que eu detesto fazer as pessoas esperarem. -Então...Ikuzõ_ (Vamos lá)_!

_Ele faz a Marionete do Sandaime Kazekage avançar rapidamente contra Sakura, mas Chyio a controla, fazendo-a pular para trás._

Sasori: -Morra!

_De repente, surge lâminas envenenadas do braço do Sandaime Kazekage, e vão mais rápido contra Sakura, mas Chyio usa a cauda de Hiruko como escudo, impedindo o ataque. Mas a força do golpe é tanta que a cauda se desfaz em pedaços._

Chyio(pensando): -Destruiu até a cauda do Hiruko?

Sasori: -Nada mal, Chyio Baa-sama. -Mas que tal isso?

_De repente, o braço esquerdo do Sandime libera placas com inscrições de invocação que Chyio reconhece:_

Chyio: -Essa não!

Sasori(faz in com uma mão): -Tome isto!

_Dezenas de braços da marionete são invocados e avançam muito rápido e caem sobre Sakura, mas Chyio consegue fazê-la se esquivar deles._

Sakura: -Foi or pouco.

Sasori(pensando): -Não poderei pegar ela enquanto Chyio Baa-sama estiver no controle.

_Quando Chyio tira Sakura dos braços, Sasori libera um compartimento que libera uma nuvem de fumaça roxa._

Chyio: -Sakura, segure a respiração!

Sakura: -Veneno?!

_Mas Sasori lança cordas que prende os braços e a perna dela a nuvem venenosa a cobre completamente._

Chyio: -Sakura!

Sasori: -Não adianta Baa-sama. -Ela não irá segurar a respiração por muito tempo. -Logo ela vai ter que respirar e sua morte estará definida.

_Dentro da Fumaça, Sakura começa a se lembrar do dia em que Naruto não conseguiu impedir Sasuke de abandonar a vila em busca de poder. E do momento em que ela disse que não iria entrar no caminho. E durante seu treinamento, ela prometeu a si mesma que estaria na mesmo nível dele e de Sasuke, para juntos serem um time forte._

Sakura(pensando): -Eu prometi ao Naruto, que jamais ficaria no caminho desta vez. -Eu jurei que iria protegê-los. -Não posso morrer ainda.

Chyio(pensando): -O gás venenoso está quase se dispersando. -Aguente mais um pouco Sakura!

Sasori: -Essa não é a única névoa venenosa.

Chyio: -Nani?!

_De repente, outro compartimento lança mais uma nuvem de gás venenoso._

Chyio(começa a correr): -Sakura!

Sakura(pensando): -Eu não vou morrer aqui! Não vou!

_De repente, seu corpo é envolvido **numa aura rosa que libera feixes de luz, e desses feixes, surgem inúmeras lâminas de cristal cortantes em forma de flor de cerejeira**. Elas giram velozmente, cortando todas as cordas que a prendiam e rapidamente ela salta para trás, enquanto Chyio a pega em segurança, enquanto a fumaça venenosa é dispersada pelas flores de cristal de cerejeira e ao mesmo tempo, elas avançam contra Sasori._

Sasori: -Nani?

Ele faz o Sandaime ficar na frente, que repele as lâminas com seus braços.

Chyio: -Sakura? -Daijoubu desu ka (você está bem)?

_Sakura fica de joelhos e solta o fôlego respirando de modo desesperado em busca de ar puro e consegue se recuperar._

Sakura: -Hai. -Estou bem Chyio-sama.

_Chyio se surpreende quando as flores de cerejeira de cristal envolvem Sakura e permanecem girando conforme a sua vontade e emitem uma luz que a envolve, neutralizando qualquer tipo de ferimento ou veneno que tenha entrado no corpo dela. Segundos depois ela se levanta normal e bem deixando Chyio com espanto e Sasori muito intrigado._

Chyio: -Sakura, você despertou uma nova Kekkei Genkai?

Sakura: -Hai. -Essa é minha Kekkei Genkai chama da de _**Shõton No Sakura (Cristal De Cerejeira)**_. -Acho que no momento crítico eu senti algo quente e forte despertando dentro de mim. -E parece que consegui liberar minha segunda Kekkei Genkai. (pensando): -Agora eu posso estar no mesmo nível do meu loirinho e do Sasuke.

Sakura se vira e encara Sasori.

Sakura: -Eu vou capturar você.

Sasori: ...

Sakura: -Mesmo que tente estourar meus membros e me paralisar com veneno. -Eu definitivamente irei te capturar! -Não importa como você me ataque, ou quantos truques você tem na manga! -Irei fazer você falar sobre o Orochimaru! -Entendeu?!

Sasori: -Você fala demais...morra.

_De repente, várias kunais são disparadas das mãos do Sandaime e avançam contra Sakura, que se posiciona para contra-atacar, mas:_

_Em segundos, Chyio invoca Duas Marionetes que ficam na frente e bloqueiam os ataques. Sasori fica sério ao reconhecer as marionetes, mas não demonstra._

Chyio: -Um homem deveria ouvir quieto enquanto uma mulher fala com ele.

Sasori: -Como se eu desse a mínima para seus sermões, velha bruxa. -Então você restaurou eles, estou certo?

Chyio: -Então você se lembra deles?

Sasori: -Sim, mais ou menos.

Chyio: -São duas das cinco primeiras marionetes que você criou. -**Haha to Chichi _(Pai e Mãe)_**.

Sakura: -Haha To Chichi? -Então esses são os seus...

Sasori: -O que você planeja fazer com eles? -Afinal eu fiz essas marionetes e conheço todos os segredos delas. -Que estúpida.

Chyio: -Eu me pergunto sobre isso.

_Chyio se lembra de quando Sasori era um garoto e brincava com as marionetes Chichi to Haha. Ela faz as marionetes unirem as mãos e ao se afastarem, liberam fios de aço laminado no cinco dedos._

Sakura(pensando): -Fios?

Chyio: -Sakura, fique atrás de mim. -Vou agir primeiro e depois você me dá cobertura quando eu avisar.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Sakura se afasta enquanto olha as duas marionetes avançando contra Sasori, que faz o Sandaime Kazekage partir para o ataque liberando os braços do chão._

**_Uma Batalha entre Mestres de Marionetes está para começar._**

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: O Fim De Sasori; Gaara Volta a Vida  
_**


	8. O Fim De Sasori Gaara Volta a Vida

**Cap.08: ****O Fim De Sasori; Gaara Volta a Vida.**

* * *

_**Uma Batalha entre Mestres de Marionetes está para começar.**_

_Chyio controla as Marionetes Chichi to Haha, que avançam contra a Marionete Sandaime Kazekage, controlada por Sasori._

_A colisão entre elas resulta numa luta com suas armas em confronto. Chichi to Haha cortam todos os braços que ainda restaram do Sandaime kazekage, e ambos se enfrentam em golpes com armas que são liberadas de seus corpos. A disputa entre as marionetes fica cada vez mais intensa, a medida em que Chyio e Saori controlam com seus dedos e braços em rápidos movimentos._

Sakura se impressionava com a luta entre marionetes.

Sakura(pensando): -Sugoi. -Então essa é uma verdadeira luta no estilo **Kugutsu No Jutsu _(Técnica de Marionete)_**.

_Quando ambos afastam suas marionetes, Sasori decide revelar um de seus truques._

Sasori(junta as mãos em reta): -Isso está ficando problemático. -Então vou me apressar e usar isto.

_A boca do Sandaime se abre e de dentro dela, uma fina camada de areia negra começa a se liberar. Chyio se espanta ao reconhecer aquela areia._

Chyio: -Como eu pensei. Aquela Marionete também pode usar o Jutsu especial do Sandaime Kazekage.

Sasori: -Faz muito tempo que você não vê isso, não é? -Esse é o jutsu pela qual o Sandaime ficou conhecido como o mais poderoso Kazekage. -Vou transformar vocês duas em pó.

Sakura: -Mas o que é aquela areia estranha?

Chyio: -Aquela e a Arma mais temida de Sunagakure No Sato. -**Satetsu _(Areia De Ferro)_**.

Sakura: -Satetsu?

Chyio: -Hum -O Sandaime criou esse Jutsu, baseado no jutsu que o antigo portador do Shukaku criou. -Uma habilidade capaz de moldar a areria de ferro em várias formas, criando armas de acordo com a situação. -O Sandaime Kazekage tinha um corpo especial, que podia transformar chakra em **Jiton _(Liberação do Magnetismo)_**. -De forma similar, aquela marionete também pode transformar Chakra em Jinton.

Sakura: -Mas como assim? -Mesmo que o corpo do Sandaime Kazekage tenha sido usado, aquilo é só um boneco, não é? -Por quê um boneco tem chakra?

Chiyo: -Não. Uma marionete humana foi criada a partir de um ser humano de verdade. -E é diferente das outras marionetes, como o Chichi to Haha aqui. Sasori é o único que consegue criar marionetes humanas. -E isso é feito quando o chakra ainda está no corpo vivo.

_Sakura fica espantada com o que ouviu sobre o segredo das Marionetes Humanas._

Chyio: -E fazendo isso, a marionete pode muito bem usar o jutsu enquanto era um corpo vivo. -Esse é o maior benefício de uma marionete humana.

Sasori: -E isso não é tudo. -Afinal, esta é minha peça favorita da coleção.

Chyio: -Sakura. -Fique alerta pois as coisas vão ser mais difíceis a partir de agora.

Sakura: -Hai.

Sasori: -Vocês são muito lentas!

_De repente, a nuvem de areia de ferro flutua perto do teto e:_

Sasori: -**Satetsu Shigure _(Chuva da Areia de Ferro)_**!

_Várias rajadas de areia de ferro avançam muito rápido contra as duas._

Sakura: -Essa não!

Chyio: -Kusõ!

_Chyio faz a marionete Haha pegar Sakura rapidamente e a tira do alcance dos ataques que causa estrondos e liberam nuvens de poeira em volta. Quando a nuvem se dissipa, Sasori vê que Chichi protegeu Chyio numa barreira de Chakra._

Sasori: -Interessante. -Você alterou um pouco ele. -Criando um escudo de chakra. -Até que ele foi bem aprimorado, comparado aquela época em que eu brincava com ele quando era garoto. -No entanto. olhe para ele e para a outra.

_Chyio se assusta quando nota que **Chichi** não consegue se mover com seus comandos e percebe que a areia de ferro está penetrando dentro dela e da **Haha**, inutilizando seus movimentos._

Chyio(pensando): -Entendo. -Por causa da areia de ferro não consigo passar meus comando a Chichi.

Sasori: -Parece que você esqueceu que tem que desviar e não se proteger deste jutsu. -Ao que parece você mal conseguiu proteger essa garota. -Como eu coloquei a areia de ferro nessa marionete, seus movimentos estão inutilizados. -Desde que eu tenha o Jinton do Sandaime, essa marionete sua é inútil.

_Derepente, as esferas de areia de ferro que causaram os buracos em volta flutuam rapidamente e se transformam em Adagas pontudas de ferro._

Sasori: -Desta vez, eu vou mirar nas duas de uma só vez! -E para isso, moldarei essa areia de ferro para uma arma letal. -E como você só tem uma marionete ativa, não poderá proteger a si e nem essa garota. -Não deixarei vocês escaparem novamente! -Morram!

_As adagas caem feito flechas contra as duas e uma liberação de fumaça com um estrondo. Mas para a surpresa de Sasori:_

_Chyio se protegeu numa barreira de chakra, através de seu braço de madeira que é uma prótese, e Sakura e a marionete Haha estavam envolvidas numa Cúpula de Cristal gerada pela Kekkei Genkai Shõton No Sakura.  
_

Sasori: -Entendo. -Então você tornou seu braço como uma marionete, depois que perdeu seu braço verdadeiro. -Nada mal. -E essa garota tem uma kekkei genkai muito interessante. -Será divertido depois que eu matá-la e adicionar a minha coleção de marionetes.

_De repente, Sasori faz o Sandime Kazekage abrir um compartimento em seu peito, revelando um tipo de coração artificial que libera mais chakra e com isso as areia de ferro aumente de quantidade, formando um par de asas em suas costas e em seguida formam-se dois objetos imensos geométricos conhecidos por: **Kyodai Tettsui (Um Imenso Bloco de Ferro Retangular) e; Kyodaisō (Uma Lança em forma de Pirâmede Invertida)** são criados atrás dele e de Sasori._

Sasori: -Preparem para serem esmagadas com meu: Satetsu Kesshū (Ataque da Aglomeração da Areia da Ferro)!

**_(Nota Do Autor: Pra quem não sabe ainda, o Satetsu Kesshū é uma técnica que reúne um grande volume de areia de ferro e comprime-o em uma forma de alta densidade.)_**

Chyio(pensando): -Nunca imaginei que ele tivesse ficado tão forte. -Seria maravilhoso se meu neto pudesse se redimir do passado e ter voltado para nossa vila. -Mas infelizmente, isso não vai acontecer, agora que se tornou um criminoso.

Sakura(pensando): -Chyio-sama não pode mais usar Chichi e Haha para lutar, então eu irei me tornar sua marionete novamente. -Assim eu posso proteger a nós duas e com meu Hanagan e meu Shõton No Sakura, irei revidar esses ataques de areia de ferro, que não causam efeitos em um humano.

Sakura fica na frente de Chyio que fica confusa e Sasori fica sério.

Sakura: -Chyio-sama, me use como sua marionete novamente.

Chyio: -Sakura...?

Sakura: -Como Chihi e Haha estão inutilizadas pelo Satetsu dele, você só tem a mim para deter os ataques de Sasori.

Chyio: -Você tem certeza disso Sakura? -O Satetsu é uma arma ainda perigosa até para humanos por causa do seu peso e resistência.

Sakura: -Daoujoubu Chyio-sama. -Com meu Hanagan e meu Shõton No Sakura, e sua habilidade com marionetes, podemos deter os ataques de Sasori. -Afinal eu tenho a determinação de minha mestra, e nunca irei fugir diante de uma batalha, não importa o quanto seja perigosa.

_Chyio vê mentalmente a imagem de Tsunade entre as costas de Sakura_.

Chyio(pensando): -A Princesa Tsunade. -Eu entendi.

_Chyio libera fios de chakra que se prendem nos braços, pernas costas e na cabeça de Sakura._

Sasori: -Irão usar a mesma tática? -Isso não irá funcionar comigo como aconteceu com meu Hiruko. -Vamos acabar logo com isso, pois detesto fazer meus superiores esperarem.

Chyio: -Ikuzô Sakura!

Sakura: -Hai!

_As duas correm velozmente, enquanto Sasori começa seu ataque lançando a Kyodai Tettsui contra as duas, mas Chyio controla os movimentos de Sakura, fazendo-a saltar do ataque rapidamente e ela avança com o punho concentrado de chakra. Com um golpe, ela rebate o Bloco retangular que se choca com a parede, porém, Sasori o controla novamente, dividindo-o em grandes cubos de areia de ferro, e os lança contra as duas._

_Chyio consegue escapar com velocidade e agilidade, mesmo estando numa idade avançada. Sakura rebate todos os ataques dos cubos de ferro com golpes com chakra, e ela contra-ataca fazendo selos de mão:_

Sakura: -Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo, agora que eu vi o segredo desse jutsu.

Sasori: -Nani?

Sakura(com as mãos erguidas): -**Shõton: Kesshõ Kesshū _(Ataque da Aglomeração de Cristal)_**!

_Um Par de Asas de cristal ametista se forma nas costas de Sakura e em seguida formam-se dois objetos imensos geométricos conhecidos por: **Kyodai Tettsui (Um Imenso Bloco de Ferro Retangular) e; Kyodaisō (Uma Lança em forma de Pirâmede Invertida)**._

_Chyio se espanta com o que viu e Sasori percebeu um brilho emitido no Doujutsu de Sakura_.

Sasori: -Parece que seu Hanagan ou se lá o que, é capaz de desvendar o segredo dos Jutsus e recriá-los na forma de cristais. -Impressionante. -Mas será que eles são resistente contra meu Satetsu?

Sakura: -Por quê não tenta por a prova?

Sasori: -Como você é convencida e muito irritante. -Deve ser por isso que um tal Sasuke Uchiha fugiu de Konoha, não só para obter poder e vingança contra Itachi, mas para se manter longe de pessoas como você.

_Esse comentário fez Sakura se lembrar do passado, quando era gennin e Sasuke a tratava de forma inferior e não dava valor a seus sentimentos, até descobrir o motivo dele gostar da Hinata._

Sakura(pensando): -Agora eu entendo o porquê eu era sempre motivo de gozação e inferioridade. -Sempre me apeguei a uma paixonite e acreditando num conto de fadas que nunca iria acontecer. -Mas eu agradeço por ter uma pessoa especial e importante na minha vida. -Um loiro hiperativo, de olhos azuis que sempre me apoiou em todos os momentos de choro, dor e mágoa. -Eu irei recompensar você Naruto-kun, por nunca ter desistido de mim. -E Sasuke, quando nos encontrarmos, você verá que essa Sakura deixou de ser inútil e irritante.

_De repente, Sakura lança a Kyodaisõ de Cristal, que vai girando velozmente como um pião contra Sasori, que revida com sua Kyodaisõ de Ferro, também girando em alta velocidade. Ambos medem suas forças como uma disputa de objetos pesados mas com grande força e resistência. A colisão de ambos causa tremores e abalos em torno da caverna, causando rachaduras mais profundas._

_Chyio dá cobertura a Sakura, lançando uma rajada de kunais controlada por seus fios de chakra, porém Sasori é esperto e usa o Kyodai Tettsui como defesa, repelindo os ataques. Sakura e Sasori afastam suas pirâmedes devido ao impacto que estavam causando na caverna._

Sasori: -Acho melhor ampliarmos esse local para poder lutar mais abertamente.

_De repente, a Kyodaisõ de Sasori flutua e vira uma Grande Esfera de Ferro que flutua um pouco mais alto e quando Sasori faz o Sandaime Kazekage abrir outro compartimento de seu peito, emitindo mais chakra:_

Chyio: -Ele vai usar o...

Sakura: -Chyio-sama! -Proteja-se!

Sasori: -**Satetsu Kaihõ _(Método Mundial da Areia de Ferro)_**!

_A areia de ferro se espalha em diversos picos (como galhos) que se ramificam de forma irregular e arrebentam o teto e as paredes da caverna, soltando pedaços de rocha que caem sem parar. Segundos depois, de tudo ter vindo a baixo, a luz do sol ilumina a caverna que já não tem mais o teto._

_Sasori fica sério quando viu que Sakura conseguiu trazer chyio para perto de si e ambas se protegeram com a Kyodaisõ de Cristal._

_Mas de repente, Sakura fica de joelhos, sentindo seu corpo doer e enfraquecendo, e com isso suas defesas de cristal são desfeitas em forma de energia. Até que descobre que foi atingida no braço pelas estacas de areia de ferro, que contem a substância venenosa que foi usada em Kankurõ._

Chyio: -Sakura! -Daijoubu de sua ka?!

Sakura: -Mais ou menos...mas não percebi que essa areia de ferro é venenosa também, e tem o mesmo efeito que ele usou no Kankurõ-san.

Sasori: -Ora ora, parece que você descobriu mais de minhas cartas da manga. -Eu mesmo elaborei esse veneno a partir de metais pesados e combinando-o com meu Satetsu, só com um simples ataque, posso matar meus inimigos em questão de segundos. -Chegou a hora de acabarmos com isso!

_Os galhos de ferro avançam contra as duas, mas elas desviam e se movem rapidamente, enquanto tentam escapar, mas Chyio foi atingida na mão e sente o veneno começando a circular pelo corpo, causando os mesmos efeitos que Sakura sente._

Sakura: -Chyio-sama!(ela cai de fraqueza no chão de pedras) -Kusõ!(pensando) -Esse veneno é muito forte, mas não posso me render agora...pois eu prometi ao Naruto-kun que venceria essa luta.

_Mas ela perde a consciência e fica estirada de bruços._

Chyio: -Sakura!(fica de joelhos e se irrita com Sasori) -Sasori não pensei que você fosse tão baixo a ponto de trair sua vila! -Mesmo que eu morra aqui, eu levarei você junto comigo!

Sasori: -Você só sabe dizer bobagens Chyio Baa-sama. -Mas logo você morrerá pelo veneno que combinei com o Satetsu. -Então eu irei matar essa garota primeiro.

_Ele faz com que o Sandaime Kazekage avança feito uma flecha, e esse libera várias lâminas no braço, e cada lâmina está coberta por um líquido roxo-escuro, sinal de que é veneno._

Chyio: -Sakura...eu tenho que...salvá-la!

_Mas quando a marionete do Sandaime ia desferir o golpe final, Sakura se levanta em segundos e com um golpe, ela destrói a marionete, que se desfaz em pedaços por conta da força física que ela usou. Sasori se surpreendeu com o que viu e ainda irritado ao perder sua marionete favorita._

_Ele percebe que Sakura tinha uma seringa com um líquido verde que ela usou para se curar._

Sakura: -Que bom que eu consegui fazer esse antídoto.(pensando) -Arigatô Tsunade-sama, por ter me ensinado sobre seus conhecimentos Iryo-Ninjutsu.

_Ela salta para perto de Chyio, que fica surpresa com o que viu._

Chyio: -Sakura...mas como você...

Sakura: -Eu criei um antídoto com base no veneno que eu extraí de Knakurõ-san, e usei alguma servas medicinais que seu ninjas cultivam em Sunagakure, dentro de uma estufa especial. -Com isso você estará imune aos efeitos do veneno dele.

_Enquanto Sakura injeta outra seringa com o antídoto no braço de Chyio, Sasori teve pensamentos perturbadores de como uma kunoichi jovem e quase sem experiência, descobriu uma forma de neutralizar seu veneno mais avançado, já que antigamente, ele mesmo teve dificuldades para criar um veneno que não tivesse antídoto._

_**Enquanto Isso:**  
_

_Nos locais onde Lee, Neji, Tenten e Gai retiraram os selos que mantinham a entrada da caverna bloqueada, eles estão com dificuldades ao enfrentarem sua próprias réplicas criadas pelo selos que foram abertos. Eles deduziram que havia uma armadilha reserva que estava inserida, já que o próprio Naruto disse a eles que provavelmente teriam que enfrentar a si mesmos quando as chaves selo fossem retiradas._

_A batalha entre suas réplicas durou quase uma hora e meia, mas ele conseguiram derrotar seus próprios clones._

**_Nisso/em Outro Lugar:_**

_Deidara estava escondido, observando Naruto andando calmamente. Achando que seria fácil capturá-lo, Deidara espalha algumas aranhas de argila pelos troncos das árvores e as camufla com o ambiente. Mas o que ele não esperava, é que Naruto observa tudo através do seu Uzugan, usando a habilidade: Sekigaisen Eizõ. Facilmente ele detecta as aranhas espalhadas nos troncos de árvores, pois todas elas emitem um leve brilho de azulado, que é a cor normal do chakra._

Deidara(pensando): -Logo você será abatido Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

_Naruto continua caminhando normalmente, até que ele passa ao lado de uma árvore onde uma das aranhas de argila, está e de repente:_

Deidara(faz um selo de mão): -Katsu!

_Em segundos, todas as aranhas explodem em questão de segundos, envolvendo Naruto numa cortina de energia explosiva, que causa um enorme incêndio na floresta, formando uma Redoma explosiva. Depois da explosão, Deidara se move rapidamente para ver se conseguiu derrotar Naruto, mas, o que ele viu foi apenas um tronco de madeira completamente carbonizado e em chamas._

Deidara: -Nani?(pensou) -Ele usou o **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

_Um relâmpago alaranjado surge atrás de Deidara, que tenta se virar e se defender, mas era tarde demais, pois Naruto aplica uma joelhada bem na boca do estômago de Deidara, que urra de dor, cuspindo sangue._

Deidara: -UURGH!

Naruto(com olhar frio): -Seus truques explosivos são uma piada. -Agora vai levar o troco pelo que você e seu parceiro fizeram ao Gaara!

_Naruto aplica um gancho forte no queixo de Deidara. que é lançado feito um flecha para o alto. Ao mesmo tempo Ray se teleporta para bem mais alto e desce rapidamente contra Deidara, que tenta se recompor, mas Ray é mais veloz e aplica uma sequência de três golpes e dois chutes, finalizando com um chute de calcanhar do pé esquerdo lançando-o de volta para baixo e antes que o nukenin fosse de encontro ao chão, Kakashi surge avançando com um** Raikiri** pronto e carregado no punho direito._

Kakashi: -Raikiri!

_Kakashi o acerta em cheio, liberando uma enorme descarga elétrica no Nukenin que sente sue corpo formigar com a eletricidade._

Deidara: -AAARGH!

_Ele é lançado feito bala ainda cercado por descargas elétricas e se aproxima de Naruto que já faz selos de mão rapidamente e suas bochechas inflam um pouco._

Naruto: -**Suiton: Dai No Mizurappa _(Libertação da Água - Grande Chifre de Água_)**!

_Naruto dispara da boca, uma grande rajada de água que acerta Deidara em cheio e em contato com a eletricidade, a descarga torna-se mais perigosa. Deidara é lançado contra as árvores e um pilar de água com eletricidade se forma. Ray e Kakashi saltam para o lado de Naruto._

_De repente, os três ficam em posição de luta quando olham uma sombra enorme saindo do pilar de água, e Deidara (ferido e com o manto meio carbonizado) surge montado num Enorme Dragão de Argila conhecido como: **C2 - Shi Tsu Bakuretsu Hiryu (C2 Dragão Voador Explosivo)**_.

Deidara(irritado): -Agora vocês vão me pagar por isso! -Experimentem a minha arte magnífica!

_O Dragão voa com mais rapidez e abrindo a boca, ele lança diversos pássaros, flechas e aranhas de argila explosiva que caem em todos os locais da floresta e explodem violentamente, indo na direção dos três ninjas._

Ray: -Agora ele ficou bem bravo.

Naruto: -Vamos contra-atacar!

Kakashi e Ray: -Hai!

_Os três pulam rapidamente, escapando da imensa explosão que avança como um mar de fogo. Rapidamente, Naruto junta as mãos dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Kuchyiose: Suzaku _(Técnica de Invocação: Suzaku)_**!

_Numa fumaça alaranjada, surge um Grande: **Pássaro Vermelhão com uma máscara, de plumagem elegante e dramática.**  
_

_Naruto e Kakshi montam no Pássaro que voa encarando seu inimigo alado no céu._

Ray: -**Seikaton: Honõ No Tsubasa _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Asas Flamejantes)_**!

_Ray libera Um Par De Asas de Fogo Azul. Para a surpresa de Kakashi, o pássaro fala com uma voz calma e de respeito a seu invocador:_

Suzaku: -Em que posso ajudá-lo Naruto-sama?

Naruto: -Nos ajude a derrotar aquele cara montado no Dragão branco de argila. -Ele é um dos membros da Akatsuki.

Suzaku: -Seu desejo é uma ordem. -Segurem-se firme.

_Suzaku aumenta a velocidade e avança contra o Dragão de Argila de Deidara, que continua lançando seus ataques, mas nenhum deles conseguem acertar Suzaku. Ray também mostra grande velocidade e manobras perfeitas enquanto evita e até destrói os pássaros de argila com sue Bastão._

Deidara: -Desgraçados!

_Suzaku é ágil mesmo tendo ataques múltiplos vindo em sua direção. Quando ele se aproxima do Dragão de Argila, seu corpo libera uma aura fina de Chakra-Fuuton, que se converte em lâminas de fuuton em suas asas._

_Quando Naruto e Kakashi se seguram firme, Suzaku gira em alta velocidade, criando um tornado enorme a sua volta e avança dizendo:_

Suzaku: -**Senpu No Katto _(Turbilhão Cortante)_**!

_O Dragão tenta escapa voando de lado, mas não funcionou, pois o turbilhão cortou suas asas em segundos, ele explode em seguida, mas Suzaku escapou facilmente da explosão, e desfaz o turbilhão a sua volta.  
_

_Deidara começa a cair velozmente, mas ele cria outro pássaro de argila e monta nele. Suzaku voa descendo rapidamente em perseguição contra Deidara, que não consegue tirá-lo de seu alcance. E ele não teve tempo de reagir quando Ray desce sobre ele e com seu bastão de lâmina dupla, ele corta o pássaro em dois, e acerta um chute na cara do Nukenin, lançando-o contra as árvores que ainda estão intactas._

_Suzaku aterrissa com perfeição enquanto Naruto e Kakashi descem dele._

Naruto: -Arigatô por sua ajuda Suzaku. -Voltarei a te chamar quando for preciso.

Suzaku: -Meus companheiros e eu estaremos sempre a sua ordens Naruto-sama. -Estaremos prontos para atendê-lo.

_Suzaku desaparece numa fumaça, deixando Kakashi surpreso com a invocação de Naruto._

Kakashi: -Quem era aquele Naruto?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ele é Suzaku, um dos **Kumenju _(Nove Bestas Mascaradas)_**. -Eu os ganhei depois que eu e Kurama nos tornamos parceiros e ele compartilhou seu poder e conhecimentos comigo.

Kakashi: -Kurama?

Ray(aterrissa e desfaz suas Asas de Fogo): -Kurama é o nome verdadeiro da Kyuubi No Kitsune. -Os Bijuus também tem nomes, e sentimentos.

Kakashi: -Naruhodõ _(Entendo)_.

Ray: -Por eles serem os seres com grandes massas de chakra, as Vilas Ninjas sempre são ambiciosas para controlar o poder deles e não tem nenhum respeito por seus sentimentos. -E o ódio deles refletem naqueles que se tornam seus Jinchuurikis.

Naruto: -Quando eu soube da história deles em meu treinamento, fiquei indignado coma audácia e ambição dos Kages anteriores e infelizmente dos kages atuais, quando eles começaram a caçar os irmãos de Kurama e selá-los em pessoas contra sua vontade. -Mas eu fiz uma promessa a Kurama e seus irmãos. -Quando eu me tornar um Hokage, eu irei libertá-los e depois criar um local sagrado onde eles vivam em paz, sem precisar se preocupar com a ambição de ninjas corruptos e malignos.

_Kakashi se surpreendeu com as palavras de seu ex-aluno, e seu sorriso só aumentou mais quando ouviu o sonho dele de ser um Hokage. Na mente de Naruto, Kurama deu um sorriso de canto, pois ele confia em seu Jinchuuriki e parceiro.  
_

_Até que Deidara surge irritado encarando os três. Naruto e os outros se preparam para capturá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo, o Time Gai surge num salto, e Sakura e Chyio também aparecem para o espanto de Deidara._

Gai: -Estamos juntos novamente Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Chegaram em boa hora.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Naruto-kun. -Eu consegui.

Ray: -Vocês conseguiram vencer o Sasori?(pensa com surpresa) -Essa Sakura é mesmo muito forte.

Chyio: -Foi difícil, mas com a Sakura do meu lado, conseguimos derrotar meu neto.

_**/Flasblack-On/**  
_

_Depois de curar os ferimentos de Chyio, Sakura e ela já estavam prontas para o segundo round contra Sasori. Esse não teve escolha e ao tirar seu manto da Akatsuki, revelou seu corpo totalmente transformado em Marionete:** Sua cavidade do estômago contém um cabo grosso enrolado em torno de um pólo (que é revestido com veneno), permitindo ao usuário usá-lo como um ferrão e retrai-lo se necessário. Anexado à sua volta havia um suporte de rolagem, contendo quatro pergaminhos que parecem servir como "munição", um dos quais Sasori usa para armazenar seus fantoches. Sasori também tem um par de pólos na parte de trás de seus quadris, cada um equipado com cinco lâminas grandes (também embebida com veneno) que podiam girar como hélices e canos que atravessam cada uma de suas mãos que podiam expelir fogo intenso ou criar poderosos jatos de água. No lado esquerdo de seu peito havia um núcleo de carne viva conhecido como: Namami No Kaku que era seu coração e alma.**_

_Sakura se surpreendeu quando Chyio disse que ele próprio se converteu em uma marionete podendo assim ver eternamente, exceto que ele pode morrer se seu núcleo for destruído. Sasori inicia seu ataque com jatos de fogo ardente de suas mãos, obrigando-as a se protegerem atrás das rochas. Mas Sakura não se abalou e com seu Hanagan, ela mostrou que sabe usar Ninjutsu e usou o: **Suiton: Dai No Suijinheki (Libertação da Água - Grande Barreira de Água)**, neutralizando os jatos de fogo com rapidez e facilidade._

_Para dar suporte a Rosada, Chyio invocou de seu pergaminho especial: **Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu No Shū (Técnica Branca Secreta: A Coleção de Chikamatsu das Dez Marionetes)**, e os controla com Linhas de Chakra._

_Irritado com a demora que estava tendo,Sasori recorreu a seu trunfo secreto. Tirando um dos pergaminhos de suas costas, ele o lança para cima, que se abre e muito rápido são invocados para o espanto de Sakura e Chyio: Cem Marionetes com mantos vermelhos e armados com várias armas. Esse é o trunfo de Sasori:** Akahigi: Hyakki No Sõen (Técnica Secreta Vermelha: Performance das Cem Marionetes**)._

_Assim um combate intenso se iniciou, e pouco a pouco, as marionetes de Sasori vão sendo destruídas uma por uma, pelos bonecos brancos de Chyio e pelos dois Jutsus especiais de Sakura: **Shõton Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica do Clone de Cristal)**, criando Cinco Clones de si mesma; e o **Kesshõ no Buki (Armas de Cristal)**, criando para cada Bunshin um tipo de arma diferente: **Espada, Machado, Bastão, Martelo, Lança**._

_A batalha durou cerca de uma hora e todas a marionetes de Sasori foram destruídas. antes que Sasori pudesse revidar com outras marionetes, Chyio fez um dos bonecos lançar uma esfera para cima, e Sakura correu em direção a ela com um braço de marionete destruída na mão, e num salto, ela rebate a esfera com força. A esfera logo explode, invocando um **Shishikubi Kannon (Canhão da Cabeça de Leão)**, que se choca com Sasori violentamente e bate com tudo numa parede da caverna. _

_Chyio e Sakura estavam exaustas depois da batalha, achando que havia terminado mas de repente, Sasori surge atrás de Sakura, com uma espada na mão e avança contra ela. Mas em poucos segundos, Chyio consegue usar as marionetes Chichi e Haha, que atacam-no com espadas, fincando-as no núcleo do peito, deixando-o a beira da morte._

_Antes de morrer, Sasori deu a Sakura o local de encontro, onde encontraria seu espião que está entre os homens de Orochimaru. Eles deverão ir na **Tenchi-kyõ (Ponte do Céu e da Terra)**, onde o espião estará presente. Com Sasori morto, Chyio e Sakura puderam se curar dos ferimentos da luta e em seguida elas foram ao encontro dos outros._

_**/Flashblack-Off/**  
_

_Deidara não esperava que seu mestre fosse derrotado. Mas mesmo com todos os ninjas na sua frente, prontos para atacar, ele já pensou em como deixar sua arte durante sua fuga._

Ray: -Parece que está em maus lençóis Deidara. -Com Sasori morto, você não tem como enfrentar todos nós.

Naruto: -É melhor que se renda pacificamente, ou então seremos forçados a te matar se fugir.

Deidara: -Posso estar em maus lençóis mas eu não serei capturado facilmente, isso porque agora é o fim de todos vocês!

_De repente, Deidara faz um selo de mão e seu corpo começa a inflar como um balão, aumentando mais e mais, e Neji se espanta com o que vê em seu Byakugan, da mesma forma que Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura olham com seus Doujutsus e Ray também percebeu._

Neji: -Ele está juntando uma imensa quantidade de chakra!

Sakura: -Isso quer dizer...

Kakashi: -Isso é ruim! -Todo mundo se afastem dele!

Ray(pensando): -Ele vai usar o **Jibaku Bunshin _(Clone de Bomba Suicida)_**! (grita) -Naruto-san é com você!

Naruto: -Hai!

_Quando Naruto fica na frente, Deidara infla mais ainda e seu copo libera uma explosão imensa que avança contra os Nove Ninjas._

Lee:: -Kusõ! -Não vamos conseguir!

Tenten: -A gente vai...

_Mas de repente, o Uzugan de Naruto gira rapidamente enquanto brilha em vermelho e em seguida ele ergue seu braço direito na frente dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Jigen No Uzu _(Vórtice Dimensional)_**!

_**Um Grande Buraco de Vórtice Dimensional** surge na frente de Naruto, e imediatamente absorve toda a energia explosiva para dentro e desaparece em seguida. Em seguida, eles ouvem um som estrondoso se uma explosão vinda de uma região isolada e deserta.  
_

_Todos, menos Ray, se surpreendem com o Jutsu Especial de Naruto, mas quando a fumaça se dissipa, eles não vêem nenhum rastro de Deidara._

Ray(pensando): -Esse Deidara é esperto. com certeza ele já deve estar muito longe daqui, pois ele usou um clone suicida para escapar.

Gai: -Mas...como você conseguiu absorver toda aquela explosão?

Lee: -WOOOOOW! -Como você é poderoso Naruto-kun!

Tenten: -O que foi aquilo que sugou toda aquela explosão, Naruto-kun?

Naruto(desativa seu Uzugan e sorri): -É um dos Jutsus especiais do Uzugan. -**Jigen No Uzu**. -Com ele eu posso absorver qualquer ataque de larga escala e enviá-lo para outra dimensão ou até mesmo em um local isolado, onde não há ninguém vivendo. -Também serve como teletransporte para eu poder ir de um lugar para outro só com meu pensamento, não importa a distância.

Sakura(desativa seu Hanagan e fica surpresa): -Su-Sugoi!

Neji(pensando): -Então essa é umas das habilidades desse Uzugan? -Interessante.

Kakashi(desativa seu Mangekyou e pensa sorrindo): -Que sorte, eu não precisei usar o kamui novamente. -Você evoluiu bastante, Naruto.

Ray: -Agora vamos aonde meu kage bunshin está com o Kazekage-sama. -Naruto-san, você sabe o que fazer quando chegarmos lá.

Naruto: -Wakarimashita Ray-san. -Ikuzõ mina!

Todos: -Hai!

_Rapidamente eles correm e saltam entre as árvores, e em três minutos eles chegam a uma planície verde e aberta, onde o Clone de Ray colocou Gaara deitado no chão de gramado verde. O clone dele some numa fumaça enquanto os outros se aproximam de Gaara. Já de início todos sentem que ele não demonstra nenhum sinal de vida. Quando todos iria ficar com caras de tristeza e de culpa por não terem chegado a tempo, Chyio iria agir, mas é detida por Ray que coloca seu braço a frente e a olha com seriedade_.

Ray: -Sei o que pretende fazer Chyio-sama, mas não há necessidade de dar sua vida para salvar o Kazekage-sama.

_Nessa hora que todos menos Naruto se espantam com o que Chyio iria fazer e Ray por ter percebido muito antes de chegarem ao local._

Chyio: -Mas como você sabe que eu...

Ray(sorrindo): -Eu tenho respeito e admiração pelas pessoas mais velhas e com idade avançada, afinal algumas delas me ensinaram o caminho do bem e de não cair ao lado obscuro de um Shinobi. -E como o Kakashi-san disse, você ainda é nova e tem muito tempo pela frente, para ensinar as futuras gerações de sua vila.

Chyio(surpresa): -Ray-san...

Ray: -Naruto-san, o que está vendo em Gaara?

_Naruto olha para Gaara quase sem vida, mas sente um chakra familiar que só ele e Kurama reconhecem._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Shukaku foi esperto. -Ele deu um pouco de seu chakra para manter a alma do Gaara estável.

Kurama(na mente de Naruto): -Heh. -Aquele guaxinim baka deve ter se tornado amigo do Gaara. -Naruto, pode usar um pouco do meu chakra para que a alma dele se restabeleça. -Seu Uzugan só deve ser usado contra os inimigos ou se estiver em treinamento. -Afinal não podemos deixar que alguns bisbilhoteiros de Konoha descubram mais dos poderes do seu Doujutsu.

Naruto(fala com Kurama): -Wakarimashita Kurama.

_Naruto caminha normalmente, e se ajoelha perto de Gaara. Seus olhos assumem a forma dos olhos de Kurama e libera seu chakra vermelho na mão direita, tocando no peito de Gaara._

Chyio: -Mas aquele chakra é da...

Ray: -Daijoubu Chyio-sama. -A Kyuubi vai ajudar Naruto-san a salvar o Kazekage-sama.

_O chakra de Kurama envolve o corpo de Gaara aumentando a força vital que estava quase se esvaindo de seu corpo. Dentro da mente dele, as lembranças de solidão e de sua infância dolorosa começam a desaparecer e quando se levanta, uma mão toca seu ombro. Abrindo seu olhos com espanto, Gaara reconhece aquele que se tornou seu amigo:_

Gaara: -Naruto...?!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Bem-vindo de volta, meu amigo.

_Quando se dá por conta e olha em volta, Gaara se surpreende ao ver to Ninjas de Sunagakure que vieram para seu resgate, incluindo seus irmãos: Temari e Kankurõ._

Gaara: -Todos...estão aqui?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eles vieram rapidamente para te salvar Gaara.

_Matsuri vem correndo com preocupação e pergunta:_

Matsuri: -Gaara-sama, daijoubu desu ka?!

_Ele move a cabeça positivamente, ainda surpreso e Matsuri se alegra, e todos vibram de alegria.  
_

_Chyio fica surpresa e ainda com uma alegria em seu rosto, de que agora tudo o que ela pensou de forma errada sobre as Alianças entre Vilas Ninja não era verdade. E que um novo futuro está chegando para as próximas gerações. Seu irmão Ebizõ fica a seu lado e toca no ombro dela, dando um sorriso de confiança para ela confiar na nova geração das duas Vilas: Konoha e Suna._

_**Horas Depois:**  
_

_Todos voltaram a Sunagakure, Gaara era apoiado por Kankurõ e Naruto, que o ajudavam a andar com calma, pois ele einda estava fraco e precisava descansar depois de ter o Shukaku extraído do corpo e sua vida quase se extinguiu._

_Todos agradeceram ao Time Sete pela ajuda e por terem derrotado um dos Akatsukis que levaram seu Kazekage. Mais tarde, na Reunião do conselho militar de Sunagakure, Chyio avisou aos membros do conselho que de agora em diante, ela irá estar presente nas reuniões e ajudará Gaara a tomar as decisões certas e que nenhuma atitude inusitada dos conselheiros será tolerada novamente._

_Naruto contou ao Gaara sobre seu treinamento e o namoro com a Sakura. O ruivo ficou feliz pelo amigo e gostou de ter conhecido Ray, que mesmo usando um Bunshin para proteger seu corpo, ele ajudou seus amigos na batalha contra Deidara e Sasori. A noite foi de festa e celebração pela volta do Godaime Kazekage._

_Os times Kakashi e Gai aceitaram passar a noite em suna para recuperar as forças e depois voltariam a Konoha no dia seguinte._

_**No Dia Seguinte:**  
_

_Os times de Konoha já estão prontos para voltarem a Konoha, e Baki, Gaara, Kankurõ e Temari, e Chyio os acompanharam até a saída da vila. Só Kakashi estava fraco ainda depois de ter usado o Mangekyou Sharingan, e se apoiava no ombro de Gai._

Kakashi: -Bom, agora iremos voltar a Konoha e relatar o sucesso da missão.

Baki: -Agradeço a todos vocês por terem nos ajudado. -Estamos em débito com vocês, e se precisar de ajuda, estaremos prontos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Baki-san. -É nosso dever como ninjas ajudarmos a quem precisa, e não importa que vila seja.

Chyio: -Desejo boa sorte na volta de vocês a Konoha, e mandem lembranças minhas a Tsunade.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Chyio-sama.

Gaara(estende sua mão a Naruto): -Naruto. -Arigatô por você e seus amigos terem se arriscado muito para me ajudar.

_Naruto fica meio sem jeito, mas ele estende sua mão e toca na mão de Gaara, ambos firmam sua amizade. Kakashi e os outros sorriram com esse laço de amizade de Naruto e Gaara._

Naruto(contente): -Os amigos ajudam uns aos outros Gaara. -E você sempre será meu amigo. -Quando eu me tornar Hokage, eu irei cobrar de você a dívida.

Gaara(contente): -Estarei torcendo para que seu sonho se realize meu amigo. -Tenha um bom retorno a sua Vila, e omendetô (parabéns) por seu novo cargo de Jounnin.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Gaara.

_Os dois se afastam e Naruto fica no centro._

Ray: -Peço a vocês que fiquem alertas, pois ainda haverá mais ações da Akatsuki que podem por em risco a vida de muita gente. -Em todo o caso, vocês podem nos contatar com essa esfera aqui. -É só concentra seu chakra nela e se comunicar comigo. -Pegue Baki-san.

_Ray joga a esfera e Baki a pega._

Baki: -Waakrimashita Ray-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ainda nos veremos de novo Gaara, Kankurõ, Temari e Chyio-sama. -Ja ne.

Gaara, Temari e Kankurõ: -Ja ne Naruto.

Chyio(sorrindo): -Naruto, seja um bom namorado para a Sakura, pois ela é muito especial.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Chyio-sama.

_Sakura sorri corada quando Naruto sorri para ela._

Naruto: -Todos segurem as mãos do outro, e fiquem perto de mim, pois vou teleportar todos nós para Konoha.

_Eles fazem o que Naruto pede e quando ele ativa o **Hiraishin Mode**, causando espanto em Kankurõ, Temari e Chyio, Um flash alaranjado envolve-os e desaparecem num piscar de olhos._

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**_

_Em uma outra floresta, Deidara surge sob o solo e começa caminhar, com raiva no rosto por não conseguir derrotar Naruto e por saber que Sasori foi morto. Mas em seu pensamento, ele terá uma revanche quando se encontrar com eles novamente. Nisso, Zetsu que viu toda a luta, irá relatar ao líder da Akatsuki, sobre os poderes de Naruto e da Sakura.  
_

**_Continua...  
_**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Descanso; Um Treino Extremo; Uma Noite Quente e Amorosa.  
_**


	9. Descanso Um Treino Extremo

**Cap.09: ******Descanso; Um Treino Extremo; Uma Noite Quente e Amorosa**.**

* * *

**_Konohagakure No Sato:_**

_Após a missão bem sucedida no resgate de Gaara, Naruto e os outros surgem na entrada de Konoha por meio do Hiraishin No Jutsu aprimorado com o Hiraishin Mode. Essa rápida viagem deixou Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten surpresos com as habilidades atuais de Naruto, e Ray só sorria de canto._

_Gai levou Kakashi para o hospital para se recuperar do desgaste do uso do Mangekyou Sharingan, enquanto Naruto e os outros foram ao escritório da Godaime Hokage. Lá dentro, Naruto narrou detalhadamente sobre a missão, os inimigos que ele, Sakura, Ray, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten enfrentaram._

_Shizune ficou surpresa com os detalhes bem sucedidos da missão de resgate do Kazekage, enquanto Tsunade só dava sorrisos de orgulho pela evolução de seu afilhado e de sua pupila, Sakura. Ela parabenizou os outros pela coragem e determinação no empenho de completar a missão._

_Ray entregou a ela dois pergaminhos, sendo que um mantém selado o pagamento da missão rank s do resgate do Kazekage e o outro pergaminho relata sobre Deidara e Sasori, contando sobre suas habilidades, crimes já cometidos, e os motivos de ambos terem deixado suas vilas para se tornarem nukenins._

_Tsunade agradeceu a todos pelo sucesso da missão e deu a eles duas semanas de folga das missões. Assim Naruto e Sakura podem aproveitar o tempo juntos, e Ray ajudaria Shikamaru e os outros a aprenderem novas habilidades._

_Depois de serem dispensados, Naruto e os outros saem do escritório, enquanto Tsunade fica satisfeita com o sucesso da missão, embora Shizune parecia preocupada com relação ao fato da Akatsuki estar atrás dos Jinchuurikis._

Tsunade: -Qual o problema Shizune? -Tem algo incomodando você?

Shizune: -Gomen Tsunade-sama, mas não posso evitar de pensar sobre o que essa Akatsuki estar atrás dos Bijuus. -Mesmo o Naruto-kun sendo muito forte, ainda deve ter ninjas perigosos e mais fortes que podem vir atrás dele. -Afinal ele é Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, e isso desperta a ambição de muitos ninjas. -Acha que foi correto ele ter feito essa missão de resgate do Kazekage-sama?

Tsunade: -Entendo sua preocupação Shizune. -No entanto, você ainda não viu nem a metade do que meu afilhado pode fazer. -Ele mudou tanto em personalidade, e maturidade depois que treinou com Ray-kun. -Mas ele sempre será alegre, sorridente e com a mesma determinação e coragem dos pais. -E sobre a missão, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que Naruto salvaria o Gaara.

Shizune: -Verdade? -Mas como a senhora...

Tsunade: -Por que eu entendo bem o sofrimento de um Jinchuuriki e como eles são tratados em suas vilas. -E o Naruto entende mais durante sua infância. -E quando conheceu o Gaara durante o Chunnin Shiken, foi o começo dele entender que não foi o único que passou pelo mesmo sofrimento. Naruto vê o Gaara como um amigo, um irmão que compartilha a mesma dor, não importa de que vila eles sejam.

_Tsunade se levanta e vai até a janela, observando a vila._

Tsunade: -Ainda teremos muita coisa a fazer antes que a Akatsuki decida ir atrás do Naruto, mas até lá, nossos ninjas já vão estar preparados para a batalha. -E com a ajuda do Kurama, que se tornou amigo e parceiro do Naruto teremos esperanças de um, futuro melhor para todos.

_Shizune viu verdade nas palavras de Tsunade, mas ambas sabiam que para esse futuro melhor acontecer, todas as nações ninja teriam que lutar e muito._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Na saída do prédio, Naruto e os outros foram até o Ichiraku, onde fizeram seus pedidos de Ramen a Techui e Ayame. A refeição foi bem descontraída, com conversas, risadas e boas lembranças dos amigos de Naruto. _

_Em especial sobre namoros, em que agora o loiro e a rosada teriam que aguentar várias perguntas e até fofocas do pessoal da vila. Ray sorria de canto pelo amigo, mas esse sorriso sumiu quando Kiba fez uma pergunta da qual ele não queria se lembrar:_

Kiba: -E você Ray-san, já namorou uma garota bonita?

_Naruto viu que Ray estava tendo uma luta interna com seus sentimentos e ia intervir para que ele não se lembrasse, porém o próprio Ray sorriu de novo e respondeu:_

Ray: -Eu namorei uma garota da minha idade, ela era gentil, doce e gostava dos animais e das pessoas que viviam em paz.

Kiba: -Sério, e como ela se chamava?

Ray(sorriso nostálgico): -O nome dela era **Yukina**. -Tinha cabelos negros e olhos azulados, como a água cristalina.

Lee: -Então ela deve ser muito linda.

Ray: -E é. -Ainda guardo uma foto que ela tirou junto de mim.

_Ray mostra uma foto aos amigos de Naruto, que se surpreenderam com a beleza e o sorriso da garota, **e ela tinha mesmo cabelos negros e olhos azulados, vestindo um kimono azul arroxeado.**_

Chouji: -Sugoi!

Shikamaru: -Os olhos dela são lindos mesmo.

Neji: -Parece a água cristalina.

Ino: -Peraí gente, também não é pra tanto.

Tenten: -Deixa a gente ver essa foto.

_As garotas se surpreenderam quando Ray mostrou a foto dele com a tal Yukina._

Hinata: -Tem razão. -Ela é linda.

Tenten: -Você tem sorte de namorar uma garota tão bonita e sorridente Ray-san.

Ray: -É. -Eu namorava Yukina antes de eu me tornar um **Haikã No Shinobi _(Shinobi Andarilho)_**. -Ao lado dela eu me sentia em paz, e sem nenhum medo do mundo real.

Lee: -Ela não veio com você em sua jornada Ray-san?

Ray(sorrindo): -Infelizmente ela não pode vir comigo, pois foi morar em outro lugar.

Hinata: -E onde ela se encontra Ray-san?

_No começo nenhum deles entendeu quando Ray se levantou e ficando no centro da rua, ele apontou para o céu. Somente Naruto sabia o quanto seu novo amigo estava sofrendo por dentro, mesmo sorrindo mas de uma forma triste. Shikamaru logo entendeu o que ele queria dizer._

Shikamaru: -Sumimassen Ray-san. -Deve ter sido difícil ver sua amada ter falecido.

_Ino e os outros ficaram em choque quando Shikamaru disse isso e ficaram com olhares tristes._

Ray(sorrindo): -Tudo bem amigos. -Afinal não é todo mundo que supera a dor de ver seu grande amor morrer diante de seus olhos. -Só que comigo, foi muito pior. (sério)-Minha amada Yukina foi assassinada...por um desses Membros da Akatsuki.

_O espanto dos amigos de Naruto foi ainda maior ao saber que a namorada de Ray foi morta por um dos membros da Akatsuki._

Ray: -Infelizmente eu não posso contar muita coisa pois isso mexe comigo e me faz remoer de dor quando me lembro daquela cena em que Yukina-chan morreu em meus braços, mas o que ela me disse antes de morrer, é que seu assassino carrega um tipo de foice tripla de cor vermelha, e tem cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás com comprimento médio, com distintivos olhos rosa púrpura.

_Essas características de um dos membros da Akatsuki deixaram Shikamaru e os outros ficarem pensativos._

Ray(sorrindo): -Mas com o tempo eu me abro mais a vocês e conto mais sobre meu passado. -Enfim, o que acham de eu ajudá-los a melhorarem suas habilidades hoje mesmo? -Afinal os amigos do Naruto-san são meus amigos também.

Lee(empolgado): -Tem razão Ray-kun. -Quero mostrar a você a minha juventude explodindo pra valer.

Neji(sorrindo de canto): -Será uma honra conhecer suas habilidades Ray-san e ver como nos ajudará a ficar mais fortes.

Ray(sorrindo): -Pode apostar que vão se surpreender. -Você vai junto Naruto-san?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Gomen Ray, mas eu e Sakura-chan temos outros planos. -E hoje eu quero aproveitar esse momento especial com ela.

_Sakura sorri corada quando Naruto segura sua mão e em seguida dá um selinho nela. Isso deixou as amigas dela com olhares brilhantes e os rapazes com olhares de malícia._

Naruto(encara os rapazes com raiva nos olhos): -Não tem o que fazer não seus tarados?! -Vão logo treinar com Ray-san que é o que vocês fazem de melhor!

_Eles tiveram que segurar o riso, mas saíram correndo quando viram a aura assassina de Kurama envolvendo o loiro. Sakura ficou sorrindo e admirando esse novo Naruto. Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Ray riram quando os rapazes saíram correndo e elas só deram sorrisos de confiança para a Sakura._

Sakura(pensando): -Nossa. -Eu nunca percebi o quanto ele fica lindo quando está bravo.

Ray(sorrindo): -Nos vemos mais tarde Naruto-san. -Vamos indo ojous-sama_ (senhoritas)_?

Ino, Hinata e Tneten: -Hai Ray-kun. -Ja ne Naruto-kun, Sakura.

_Ray vai atrás de Shikamaru e dos outros, e as garotas o acompanham, enquanto Naruto e Sakura pagaram a conta do ramen que eles comeram. Depois de se despedirem de Techui e Ayame, Naruto e Sakura seguem caminhando pela rua, de mãos dadas. Até que o loiro teve uma idei_a.

Naruto: -Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Antes de eu te mostrar minha nova casa, o que acha de fazermos uma luta de aquecimento? -Queria ver como você evoluiu nesses três anos em que eu estive fora e seu Hanagan é bem poderoso, que se iguala ao meu Uzugan.

_Sakura fica com um pouco de receio, pois seria a primeira vez que faria um treino de luta com seu amado, mas ela sorriu alegre e respondeu:_

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Eu aceito lutar com você.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Legal. -Então vamos ao campo de treinamento sete ao meu estilo.

_Naruto usa o Hiraishin No Jutsu e é teleportado junto com Sakura, causando espanto e admiração nos moradores que viram eles sumirem num relâmpago laranja._

_**Campo de Treinamento Sete:**_

_Os dois surgem no amplo gramado do campo, onde há uma lagoa ao se afastam e estão preparados para lutarem. Sakura coloca suas luvas de luta, enquanto Naruto aperta um pouco a sua bandana e estala os punhos._

Sakura(ansiosa): -Estou pronta Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Antes de começarmos,vou expandir uma Barreira de Chakra para evitar que nossos ataques acabem atingindo a Vila. -Quero que lute com tudo Sakura-chan, pois eu também não vou pegar leve.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Naruto libera seu chakra e usando **Kekkai Chakra No Jutsu (Técnica da Barreira de Chakra)**, ele cria uma Redoma de chakra fino (mas com três camadas bem visíveis e resistentes) que se expande a vários metros em volta do Campo de Treinamento._

_Com tudo pronto, os dois se posicionam para lutarem ao máximo._

Naruto: -Ao meu sinal, começamos.

Sakura: -Hai!

Naruto: -San _(Três)_, Nii _(Dois)_, Ichi _(Um)_... -IKUZÔ!

_Os dois somem feito fecha e se chocam velozmente, medindo forças com seus socos. Sakura ataca com chutes e golpes, porém Naruto demonstra boa percepção e agilidade. Ele revida com golpes precisos, mas a Rosada consegue evitar que fosse atingida. No ritmo que estavam prosseguindo, a luta começaria a ficar mais agitada, e foi o que aconteceu:_

Sakura(salta para trás): -**Ninpou: Doku No Kiri _(Arte Ninja Névoa Venenosa)_**!

_Ela cospe uma Imensa Névoa Roxa que avança contra o loiro, cobrindo toda a área em volta._

Naruto(pensando): -Nada mal. -Criando essa névoa venenosa, poderia esperar que eu escapasse para não entrar em contado com o veneno. -Mas ela nem imagina o que eu aprendi com Ray-san.

_Naruto mantém sua respiração presa, e começa a caminhar entre a névoa venenosa. Rapidamente ele se esquiva facilmente de várias rajadas de kunais e shurikens que Sakura preparou como armadilha. Depois ele escapa com saltos de lanças de madeira que apareciam do solo por outra armadilha que foi ativada._

Naruto(fala telepaticamente): -Sabe muito bem que esses ataques e as armadilhas não fazem mais efeito comigo Sakura-chan. -Não sou mais o mesmo atrapalhado e baka que conhecia. -Bem, só um pouquinho baka, se você prefere.

_Escondida num galho de árvore, Sakura não acreditou no que ouviu, mas não deixou de dar uma risadinha quando seu amado falou que é um pouquinho baka. Só que essa risadinha entregou sua localização e Naruto decide agir:_

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -**Fuuton Ninpou - Kamikaze _(Arte Ninja da Libertação do Vento - Vento Divino)_**!

_Um Turbilhão de vento envolve Naruto, e em segundos neutraliza toda a névoa venenosa, deixando a área mais visível. Sakura se protegia do turbilhão com os braços na frente, mas quando o vento se dissipou, ela nota que Naruto não está mais lá._

Skaura: -Nani? (pensando): -Onde ele foi?

_De repente ela sente uma presença atrás de si e se espanta ao ver que uma kunai de três pontas está bem perto de seu pescoço. Naruto surge bem próximo a ela, acariciando seu rosto, deixando a rosada mais excitada e sussurra em seu ouvido:_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Nunca baixe a guarda Sakura-chan...é uma regra básica dos Ninjas.

_Sakura se arrepia com a voz dele bem perto de seu ouvido e diz com voz doce:_

Sakura: -Eu sei Naruto-kun. -Mas você também não deve se descuidar e sabe por quê?

_De repente, Naruto se espanta quando ela explode em uma fumaça e reconhece o jutsu que ela usou._

Naruto(rindo): -Kage Bunshin é? -Eu já imaginava.

_Até que ele olha pra cima, e nota que Sakura desce a toda velocidade com seu punho coberto de chakra._

Sakura: -Por que eu também posso ser perigosa quando preciso! -SHANAROOOOO!

_Antes de Sakura atacar, Naruto concentra Chakra no punho e ambos são um golpe estrondoso, que libera uma imensa onda de impacto de vento, derrubando muitas árvores em volta e arrebentando seus galhos e as pedras ao redor._

_Quase tudo foi ao chão depois dessa colisão de golpes. Os dois saltam para a lagoa e usam o **Mizu No Kinobori (Técnica de Andar na Água)** mantendo-se de pé sobre a água. Naruto olha para seu punho com algumas escoriações depois que confrontou com o soco da Sakura, porém ela também nota que seu punho ficou com escoriações._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você se fortaleceu mesmo Sakura-chan. -Estou muito feliz por você ter sido treinada pela Godaime.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Mas você também se fortaleceu muito. -Nem imagino como foi o treino que Jiraiya-sama e Ray-san deram a você, mas conseguiu ser capaz de igualar a minha força.

Naruto(rindo): -Arigatô minha rosada. -Bom, vamos pegar um pouco mais pesado agora, o que me diz?

Sakura: -Hai!

_Os dois fecham os olhos e de repente, eles abre, ativando seus Doujutsus no Nível-3:_

Naruto: -Uzugan!

Sakura: -Hanagan!

_A velocidade dos dois aumenta mais e ambos avançam um contra o outro, iniciando um combate extremo de Taijutsu. Tanto Naruto quanto Sakura não deram brechas e sempre se defendia como puderam._

_Em um deslize, Naruto acaba recebendo quanto socos e dois chutes de Sakura, sendo lançado para trás, mas isso só aumentou sua adrenalina e ele dobrou sua velocidade, atacando-a de surpresa, com três golpes e três chutes. Ao ser lançada para trás, Sakura se recompõe rapidamente quando vê sue amado fazendo selos de mão:_

Naruto: -**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**!

_Um Imenso dragão de água (serpenteante) avança contra Sakura, que contra-ataca com:_

Sakura: -**Shõton No Sakura: Hashõ Kõryu _(Liberação de Cristal de Cerejeira: Lacrimejamento de Cristal do Dragão em Queda)_**!

_**Um Imenso Dragão Serpenteante de Cristal **se forma atrás dela e esse avança velozmente contra o Dragão de água de Naruto. Ambas os jutsus se chocam violentamente, e em seguida explodem numa coluna de água com pedaços de cristal se espalhando, mas de repente, esses pedaços brilham e assumem a forma de flocos hexagonais de cristal e giram rapidamente, avançando contra Naruto:_

Sakura: -**Shõton No Sakura: Rokkaku Shuriken _(Libertação de Cristal de Cerejeira: Shuriken Hexagonal)_**!

_Naruto escapa com saltos, giros no ar e esquivas, ficando surpreso com as Kekkei Genkais de sua amada. Ele levou um corte leve no rosto, mas não se deixou abater a isso e revida com:_

Naruto (faz selos de mão): -**Suiton: Shuriken No Mizu _(Libertação de Água: Shuriken de Água)_**!

_A água se forma em esferas que logo se transformam em shurikens que giram e tem o mesmo nível de corte das originais. Elas rebatem as shurikens de cristal de Sakura, e protegem Naruto ao mesmo tempo. Os dois travam uma disputa mais perigosa, com suas shurikens se chocando e explodindo rapidamente._

_Quando os ataques cessam, Sakura usa o **Shõton No Sakura: Suishõ Tõ (Libertação de Cristal de Cerejeira: Lâmina de Cristal de Jade)**, criando lâminas de cristal curvado nos dois braços. Naruto também não perde tempo e usa seu novo jutsu: **Fuuton: Kaze No Buredo (Libertação do Vento: Lâmina de Vento)**, criando lâminas de chakra-fuuton nos dois braços._

_Os dois se enfrentam numa luta perigosa no estilo Kenjutsu, só que ao invés de espadas, eles lutam com lâminas criadas por suas linhagens. Tanto Naruto quanto Sakura estudavam um ao outro enquanto batalhavam. Mas pelo outro lado ambos estavam internamente felizes por terem se encontrado depois de três anos longe um do outro._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Hai?

Naruto: -Vamos decidir essa luta com nossas invocações? -Sei que você assinou o contrato com Katsuyu-sama, então me mostre como melhorou sua parceria com ela.

Sakura: -Como quiser Naruto-kun.

_Sakura morde seu polegar e faz rápidos selos de mão. Naruto também faz a mesma coisa, só que ela não notou que o Uzugan dele liberou uma fenda no centro._

**_Ambos tocam no chão dizendo:_**

Naruto e Sakura: -**Kuchyiose No Jutsu**!

_Duas imensas explosões de Fumaça Imensas se formam, e na fumaça Branca, **Katsuyu (Rainha Das Lesmas)** parece com a Sakura em sua cabeça. De repente as duas notam que a Imensa Fumaça na frente delas é Vermelho Alaranjado._

Katsuyu: -Sakura-chan, o que deseja de mim?

Sakura: -Katsuyu-sama, eu e Naruto-kun estamos fazendo um treino de luta. -Posso contar com sua ajuda?

Katsuyu: -Hai Sakura-chan. -Mas onde está o Naruto-kun?

Naruto(dentro da fumaça): -Estou aqui Katsuyu-sama, com meu parceiro de Invocação. -Podemos contar com você nesse treino?

Katsuyu: -Claro Naruto-kun...mas quem você invocou pois essa fumaça vermelha alaranjada indica que você tem um contrato especial?

Naruto(rindo): -Meu parceiro vai se apresentar agora, mas nãos e assustem, pois ele se tornou meu amigo. -É com você Kurama.

_De repente, a Imensa nuvem de fumaça se dissipa com um balanço de imensas Nove Caudas que causam medo e espanto em Katsuyu._

Katsuyu: -Ma-Masaka...então você conseguiu controlar a...

_Para o espanto dela e de Sakura, O mais Poderoso dos Nove Bijuus se revela em seu tamanho Gigante, com os olhos vermelhos coma pupila em vertical e seus dentes afiados são revelados num sorriso amedrontador: **Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama.**_

_Ele solta um poderoso rugido que causa um estrondo imenso, seguido de uma onda de vento colossal: -_GRRRRRROOOOOOOORRRRRRR!

_O imenso rugido ecoou por todo o local, até chegar na vila, onde todos ficaram apavorados com o som e alguns ninjas saltaram para os telhados das casas e de cara, se assustam ao verem de longe, no campo de treinamento: Kurama em sua forma completa._

Ninja-1: -A Kyuubi se libertou?!

Ninja-2: -Mas como isso é possível?!

Ninja-3: -Temos que avisar a Hokage-sama!

Voz: -Não precisam se assustar!

Tsunade surge num salto com Jiraiya a seu lado.

Ninja-4: -Godaime-sama?!

Tsunade: -Daijoubu. -A Kyuubi não irá atacar ninguém. Meu afilhado é amigo dela e ele só a invocou para treinar seu poder com minha discípula.

Jiraiya: -Todos vocês fiquem tranquilos e não vão para lá, pois é um treinamento de nossos discípulos é de nível elevado.

Tsunade: -Avisem a todos para não se preocuparem e que eles voltem a suas rotinas normais.

_Mesmo estando tensos e com medo grande, os ninjas obedecem as ordens dos Sannins e avisam a todos para ficarem tranquilos._

**_/Campo de Treinamento Sete/_**

Kurama(rindo): -Espero que estejam prontas para lutarem, pois estou com vontade de me mover um pouco.

Naruto: -Vai com calma Kurama, pois agora que está com seu poder total de volta, sua empolgação vai acabar sendo um problema para as pessoas da Vila.

Kurama(abana a mão): -Hai Hai. -Já sei disso Gaki. -Só quero me aquecer um pouco.

Katusyu(impressionada): -Sakura-chan, eu vou lutar com toda minha força, mas eu aviso que nem eu sou capaz de vencer o Kurama-san.

Sakura: -Hai Ktsuyu-sama. -Só vamos tentar atrasá-lo um pouco.

Naruto(rindo): -Eu ouvi isso Sakura-chan. -Bem, vamos começar! -Ikuzô Kurama!

Kurama: -Keh!

_Kurama corre feito flecha contra Katsuyu, que rasteja velozmente indo contra o Bijuu de Nove Caudas. Ambos se colidem de cabeça, mas já de início, Kurama agarra ela com suas garras, e dando um forte aperto ele a gira (com Sakura que se segura firme) com velocidade, lançando-a contra um rochedo, porém, a Lesma Gigante se divide em centenas de lesmas que se movem e disparam jatos de saliva ácida contra Kurama._

_No entanto, Kurama escapa com agilidade e saltos precisos, em que a cada aterrissagem no chão, tremores são gerados em volta. e o relevo muda de modo dramático. _

_Kurama não perde tempo e dispara uma Bijuudama no alto, e de repente, ela se divide em dezenas de esferas que caem no chão como bombas, causando explosões em volta e atingindo as réplicas de Katsuyu. Quando todas elas se unem formando a Katsuyu Gigante, essa sente os danos que suas réplicas sentiram nas explosões._

_Kurama decide terminar essa luta correndo feito flecha contra Katsuyu. Com a ajuda de Sakura que compartilha seu chakra, Katsuyu eleva seu poder e dispara rajadas de energia tentando acertar Kurama, mas todas elas são repelidas pelas caudas que formaram um escudo na frente. _

_Kurama aplica um soco potente, mas sem intenção de matar, lançando Katsuyu contra o rochedo. Sakura conseguiu neutralizar parte dos danos que ela sofreu, e essa ficou agradecida._

Kurama(rindo): -Parece que eu venci essa. -Como é bom me sentir livre. -Deixo o resto com você Gaki.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama, e agradeço pela ajuda nesse treino.

Kurama: -Divirta-se gaki. -Vou cochilar como sempre faço.

Naruto(gota na cabeça): -Preguiçoso. -Tá igual ao Shikamaru.

Kurama(se irrita): -Como é que disse?! -Não me compare aquele seu amigo com cabelo de abacaxi!

Naruto(sorrindo e com medo): -Gomen Gomen Kurama. -Pode ir dormir.

Kurama: -Hunf. -Você até pode ser mais forte que eu agora, mas não abuse da sorte.

Naruto: -Eu sei Kurama. -Mas fico feliz que seja meu amigo. -Pode deixar que você será livre.

Kurama: -Irei cobrar isso Gaki. -Bom, vou dormir agora.

Kurama some numa explosão de fumaça e Naruto aterrissa perfeitamente de pé no chão.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Katsuyu-sama. -Sei que você deu seu melhor e me sinto honrada em ser sua contratante.

Katsuyu: -Eu me sinto honrada Sakura-chan. -Tsunade-sama escolheu bem sua discípula. -Você logo será a sucessora dela. -Nos veremos de novo.

Sakura(se curva em respeito): -Hai Katsuyu-sama.

_Katsuyu some numa explosão de fumaça e Sakura vai até seu amado loiro. Ambos sorriram de satisfação depois desse treinamento extremo e terminam com um abraço forte e amoroso._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Que bom que você conseguiu ser muito forte Naruto-kun. -Depois de tanto sofrimento, agora você pode ser feliz.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Sakura-chan, mas eu não teria chegado a esse nível se não fosse pelas pessoas que mais amo em Konoha. -Nossos amigos, meus padrinhos, Ray-san e você, que se tornou mais importante aqui, no meu coração. -E você também conquistou muita coisa, provando a todos que não é mais aquela Sakura sonhadora e infantil, e sim uma Nova Sakura, forte, corajosa, destemida e nunca foge do perigo. -Você foi a principal motivação de eu ter passado no treinamento do Ray-san.

Sakura(se emociona): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Me sinto feliz em saber que você sempre pensou em meu bem-estar e na minha alegria.

Naruto: -Bem, depois desse treinamento, vamos ir na minha casa? -Irei fazer um jantar especial para nós dois.

Sakura: -Eu adoraria Naruto-kun. -Antes eu vou passar na minha casa e conversar com a minha mãe, pois quero passar a noite com você, meu loirinho.

Naruto(sorri corado): -Tudo bem minha Rosada. -Estarei te esperando com uma surpresa que vai gostar.

Sakura(contente): -Surpresa? Hum...me dá uma dica vai...

Naruto: -Se-gre-do. -Só vai saber quando estiver comigo. -Minha casa fica atrás do Monte Hokage, garanto que vai gostar da surpresa.

Sakura: -Naurhodõ.(sorrindo) -Então nos vemos hoje a noite meu loirinho.

_Sakura dá um selinho nele e some envolto numa nuvem de pétalas de cerejeira de cristal. Naruto sorriu alegre, e quando viu os danos causados no campo de treinamento, ele ativou seu Uzugan e usou um Jutsu Especial: **Mokuton: Gaia No Saisei (Libertação da Madeira: Regeneração de Gaia)**, restaurando todo o local em segundos reflorestando a área do campo de treinamento._

_Ele se teleporta para sua Mansão, onde vai preparar um jantar especial para sua amada._

**_As horas passam e finalmente ao cair da noite:_**

_**/Na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/**_

_Quando foi atrás do Monte Hokage, Sakura (trajando uma roupa nova) se impressionou com a beleza e a arquitetura da nova Casa do Naruto._

Sakura: -Sugoi! -É uma mansão enorme.

_Ela caminha em direção ao portão. Porém, antes de tocar a campainha, um vulto de cabelo loiro surge atrás dela e a abraça carinhosamente, deixando-a surpresa, mas sorridente quando ouve sua voz:_

Naruto: -Você está linda Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Você melhorou mesmo sua habilidade sensorial. -Já sabia que eu estava vindo aqui.

Naruto: -E também por sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso de perfume e por seu cabelo rosado ser mais lindo do que essa noite estrelada.

_Sakura não resiste as palavras doces e verdadeiras de Naruto, e ambos dão um beijo de amor e desejo. Depois o beijo, Sakura admira a roupa social do loiro, que fia um pouco constrangido._

Naruto: -Bom, vamos para nosso jantar especial, acho que vai gostar do que eu reparei hoje, e não tem nada a ver com ramen. -Hehehehe.

Sakura(rindo): -Hihihi. -Claro que vou gostar do que você preparou para nosso jantar romântico Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Bom, então vamos entrar para que conheça minha casa nova.

_Naruto abre o portão e deixa que sua amada entre primeiro. Ela se surpreende com o jardim de entrada, e os dois seguem reto até a porta de entrada da Mansão. Ao entrarem, Sakura se surpreende com o salão principal da mansão. Antes de irei a sacada onde está tudo preparado pra o jantar romântico, Naruto mostra a Sakura todas as acomodações da Mansão (além de outras coisas mencionadas no capítulo 02)._

_Depois ela viu numa estande da sala de visita, algumas fotos dos pais de Naruto, quando eles se conheceram na infância e até os dias de paz, antes do Incidente causado pelo Mascarado que controlou Kurama._

_Sakura se perguntava o quanto Naruto poderia ter sido muito feliz se tivesse descoberto a verdade ainda garoto, mas por culpa de Danzou e dos conselheiros de Konoha, seu amado só teve uma vida cruel, cheia de dor, sofrimento, rejeição das pessoas, e solidão. E ainda se lembrou dos dias em que ela o via sentado no balanço da árvore no pátio da academia, triste e solitário, e da forma rude como tratou ele nos tempos de gennin._

_Aquelas lembranças a fizeram refletir em como se tornou pior que lixo, como Kakashi sempre dizia para aqueles que foram reprovados em seus testes. Quando os dois subiram na escada que dá acesso ao terraço da mansão, Sakura não se contém e abraça Naruto forte enquanto seus olhos lacrimejam. Naruto fica preocupado, mas retribui o abraço, e sente seu ombro se molhar um pouco por causa das lágrimas._

Naruto(preocupado): -Sa-Sakura-chan...o que foi...?

Sakura(triste): -Gomen Naruto-kun...eu sei que choro demais por você, mas não consigo evitar, depois de me lembrar dos momentos difíceis que você teve que suportar sozinho...sem ter conhecido seus pais e por que a Kyuubi estava selada dentro de si. -Tudo por causa das regras que os conselheiros decretaram de você não saber da verdade, sobre quem eram seus pais. -E o modo como te tratei quando fomos gennins só fez meu coração doer e me sentir mais culpada.

_Mas para a surpresa dela, Naruto seca sua lágrimas com toques suaves de seus dedos e a beija com amor e paixão, dando a rosada uma sensação de paz e conforto. Depois do beijo, ele toca sua testa com a dela e sorri, dizendo:_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sakura-chan. -Não precisa se culpar de mais nada pelo que passamos quando fomos gennins. -Eu já superei toda essa dor graças a pessoas que me consideram um amigo e não um monstro. -E quando você declarou seu amor por mim depois do teste que passei, minha felicidade foi tão grande que nada mais me importava sobre meus dias de solidão e dor. -Vamos esquecer tudo isso e aproveitarmos esse novo começo como namorados.

_Foi aí que Sakura se surpreendeu quando no loiro mostrou uma caixinha do bolso e dentro dele, havia **dois anéis feitos de prata com detalhes em laranja e rosa. o anel laranja tinha seu nome gravado, e o anel rosa tinha o nome da Sakura gravado.**_

Sakura(se emociona): -Naruto-kun...isso é...

Naruto(corado): -Bem, ainda não é anel de noivado ou de casamento, mas é um anel de nosso namoro, que pode ser noivado e quem sabe de casamento. -Skura-chan, você aceita ser minha namorada para em breve sermos noivos e depois...um casal?

_Sakura não contém as lágrimas diante do pedido de Naruto. Ela faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e ele coloca o anel prata com detalhes rosados no dedo médio. Depois era a vez dela colocar o anel prata com detalhes em laranja no dedo indicador do Loiro. Ambos se beijam amorosamente e Sakura diz sorrindo:_

Sakura: -Eu aceito ser sua namorada Naruto-kun. -E em breve serei sua noiva e depois a sua esposa.

_Naruto fica feliz com sua amada, e a leva até o terraço, onde a mesma se surpreende com a mesa circular (digna de um jantar romântico). na mesa havia algumas delícias da culinária japonesa._

_Naruto afasta uma cadeira para que sua amada se sentasse primeiro e essa agradece com um sorriso doce. O mesmo retribui e senta na outra cadeira. Eles olham a linda vista da Vila, numa noite sem nuvens, com as estrelas brilhantes e a lua cheia em seu esplendor._

_Os dois se deliciam com o que Naruto havia preparado para esse momento, já que depois do treinamento com Ray, ele teve tempo para visitar alguns locais onde a tradição de jantar romântico era especial em festivais e outros eventos de gala. Ele aprendeu com alguns especialistas como fazer um jantar romântico para agradar e compartilhar momentos amorosos com sua alma gêmea._

_E ele aprendeu direitinho pois sua amada Sakura, se sentiu como uma princesa em uma noite especial. Era muita emoção para o coração de ambos se segurarem de amor e desejo e até luxúria. eles conversavam, trocavam sorrisos e beijos durante o jantar romântico._

_Depois do jantar romântico, Naruto se encarrega de lavar os utensílios usados no jantar, mas Sakura se ofereceu para ajudá-lo. Os dois limparam tudo e os guardaram em seus devido lugares dos armários. Depois de sua higiene bucal, os dois passam mais um tempo na sacada, observando abraçados e coladinhos, a vista que podia ser apreciada da Vila._

_E finalmente, quando eles se dirigem ao quarto de casal, Naruto é surpreendido por Sakura, que o beija com desejo e luxúria._

_Ambos entram no quarto, ainda se beijando e fechando a porta, eles caem na cama, com seus lábios unidos com vontade e paixão, com as línguas se cruzando numa dança agitada, Mas a falta de ar os obriga a se afastarem um pouco._

Sakura(sorrindo corada): -Naruto-kun...me faça sua...onegai...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Como você quiser minha bela cerejeira.

_**/Hentai-On/**_

_Os dois voltam a se beijar com desejo, enquanto Naruto tira a parte de cima do vestido de Sakura, mostrando seu sutiã, que logo é retirado pelo loiro com delicadeza, e ela tira sua camisa, mostrando seu peitoral definido e forte. Ele se surpreende quando nota que os seios dela não mais aqueles seios pequenos e sim, médios, quase cheios (quase a metade do tamanho dos seios da Hinata)._

Naruto(sorri maliciosamente): -Nossa. -Como você é linda Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorri corada): -Arigatô naruto-kun. -Você também é lindo.

_Naruto usa as mãos nos seios de Sakura, fazendo uma gostosa massagem e apertando-os com um pouco de força, fazendo ela dar gemidos gostosos e pouco altos, deixando-o excitado enquanto beijava seu pescoço, dando leves mordiscadas até chegar na orelha, causando arrepios prazerosos em Sakura._

_Ela também usa mas mãos, acariciando os braços fortes e magros de Naruto, percorrendo pelas costas, dando leves arranhões, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Até que ele leva sua mão por dentro da saia e da calcinha de Sakura, tocando em sua intimidade que já estava quente e molhada de prazer. Ele começa a fazer movimentos circulares e rápidos, até tocar no clitóris dela com seu polegar, dando pressionadas e movimentos rápidos, fazendo ela gemer mais e mais, enquanto chupava um dos seios com vontade._

Sakura: -Na..ru..to...kun...

Naruto(sussurra no ouvido dela): -Você é tão linda e maravilhosa. -Geme para seu loiro.

Sakura: -Mais...eu quero...mais...

_Sakura estava com a face vermelha de tão excitada e ofegando de prazer, logo ela não ia mais se conter. Seu corpo tremeu com a sensação que estava chegando e quando Naruto penetrou no canal vaginal dela com dois dedos, mas com cuidado, para não afetar seu hímen, Sakura gemeu alto e com excitação quando sente sua intimidade sendo mexida por dentro e com rapidez._

Sakura: -Naruto...eu...eu...vou... AAHHH!

_Ela não conseguiu mais se segurar, e finalmente chegou ao climáx e se apoiou no ombro de seu amado. Naruto provou o gosto quente e saboroso do gozo de sua amada, e sorri maliciosamente._

Naruto: -Você é muito gostosa Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Agora é minha vez de provar seu gosto.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vem...sou todo seu minha bela cerejeira.

_Naruto deita na cama, enquanto Sakura começa a dar beijos entre seu pescoço até o peitoral. Quando ela tira a calça dele e em seguida a cueca box, a rosada se surpreende com o tamanho de seu membro grande, e com um sorriso malicioso, ela segura-o com uma das mãos, fazendo-o sentir muito bem e com um arrepio no corpo._

Naruto: -Isso...é ótimo...

Sakura: -E eu ainda nem comecei meu Na-ru-to-kun.

_Ela inicia os movimentos de cima a baixo de modo normal, mas começou a acelerar, fazendo Naruto ir ao delírio, mas ele não iria deixar ceder aquelas mãos delicadas de sua amada, porém já mostravam ser bem experientes._

Sakura: -Quer que eu prove seu gosto meu loirinho?

Naruto(gemendo): -Ha-Hai...me prove Sakura-chan...me faça seu...

Sakura(sorri maliciosamente): -Farei você ir aos céus...

_Sakura começa lambendo a cabeça do membro dele e em seguida, abriu sua boca, enfiando-a em seguida, fazendo o chamado boquete. Ela chupava mais e mais, fazendo Naruto ficar vermelho de prazer por sentir aquela boca doce e delicada se deliciar com seu membro que pulsava a cada lambida e acelerada nos movimentos de masturbação na base._

Naruto: -Você é incrível Sakura-chan. -Sua boca é muito maravilhosa e macia! -Continua vai! -Acelera mais, e chupa com vontade!

Sakura: -Você pediu, e eu irei realizar seu desejo.

_Vendo esse incentivo de Naruto, Sakura alonga mais sua boca, fazendo o membro dele ir até sua garganta, e inicia uma sequência de chupadas e sugadas no membro de Naruto, mais rápido e acelerando mais os movimentos de cima a baixo com as mãos. __Naruto já enlouquecia com isso e ficou surpreso quando ela começou a massagear suas bolas (os testículos) devagar para que ele não sentisse dor._

_Aquilo não parecia ter fim, mas:_

Naruto: -Su-Sugoi... continua pois daqui a pouco eu vou...HAAARH!

_Ele se segurou o quanto podia, mas não tinha como resistir a uma garota que se mostrou ser experiente quando o assunto é uma boa transa, até que finalmente, seu membro vibra e pulsa sem controle, despejando jatos de esperma dentro da boca de Sakura sem parar, pois ele gozou ao extremo._

_Sakura não tirou sua boca ainda pois estava chupando e engolindo tudo com vontade e prazer, pois o gosto era bom e quente. Ela tira sua boca vendo o membro dele ainda bem duro e sorriu maliciosamente._

Sakura: -Que delícia meu loirinho! -Seu gosto quente me deixa com mais vontade em ser somente sua.

Naruto: -Que bom ouvir isso. -Eu adorei essa sensação minha cerejeira. -Agora é minha vez de provar o seu melzinho.

Sakura(anciosa): -Então venha meu loirinho.

_Ele se levanta beijando a boca dela com volúpia e desejo, e fazendo ela se deitar na cama, Naruto iniciou seu primeiro momento de controle e prazer sobre uma garota. _

_Beijando o pescoço dela, Naruto usa a mão esquerda em um dos seios, apertando e massageando com vontade, arrancando suspiros de prazer de Sakura, enquanto ele beijava se pescoço com desejo, sabendo onde tocar nas regiões onde sua amada sente mais prazer._

Sakura: -Naruto-kun...

_Agora ele massageia os dois seios e começa a chupar um deles com vontade, deixando Sakura louca de tantas sensações e pensamentos na mente. Ele brincava com os mamilos dela dando puxadinhas e apertadinhas. _

_Até que ele desce mais até as pernas dela e começa beijá-las até se aproximar da intimidade de Sakura que estava louca, esperando sentir a boca dele em sua região mais sensível e prazerosa._

Sakura: -Não me torture Naruto-kun. -Quero que me faça gozar feito louca.

Naruto(sorriso malicioso): -Então me pede minha linda cerejeira.

Sakura(corada): -Onegai, me chupa com vontade! -Quero gozar feito louca!

_Sem se segurar, Naruto começa lambendo as laterais vaginais da intimidade de Sakura e usando os dedos para abrir mais, ele lambe com vontade arrancando gemidos intensos dela, sentindo o gosto incrível que começava a sair, mais ainda quando Naruto começou a chupar seu clitóris com muito desejo, fazendo Sakura gritar de prazer._

_Vendo que sua rosada estava adorando e muito, Naruto fez sua língua vibrar rapidamente, brincando com clitóris dela, ele usou um pouco de chakra-raiton nos dois dedos e molhá-los com sua saliva, ele penetra-os para dentro da intimidade de Sakura que foi a loucura e foi movimentando-os num vai e vem alucinante._

_Ele mostra que também tem experiência com garotas, já que ele teve que aprender com Jiraiya sobre seus segredos com as mulheres, lendo seus livros Icha-Icha. Sakura sente suas pernas tremerem com a vibarção que seu corpo sentia naquele momento. Ela segura os cabelos do Naruto, fazendo ele ir mais perto de sua intimidade que estava préstes a chegar no limite._

Sakura: -Isso é ótimo...continua meu lorinho...não pare! -Vai fundo! -Vou gozar...só pra você!

_Para agitar mais o prazer dela, Naruto tira os dedos de dentro dela e enfia sua boca com tudo, penetrando com a língua que vibrava com velocidade enquanto chupava mais e mais seu clitóris com os lábios. Sakura estava mais louca de prazer e seu rosto ficava mais corado e quente, pois estava sentindo em seu corpo um calor muito bom, sinal de que ela vai chegar ao ponto máximo. Até que:_

Sakura: -Naruto...isso...vai...não para...não para...eu já..eu já...AAAHHH!

_Seu corpo se contorcia enquanto sua intimidade se contrai com força despejando um líquido quente e bom nos lábios do loiro. Ele engole todo aquele líquido quente com gosto e prazer, vendo Sakura se estirar na cama, relaxando seu corpo belo e quente de desejo. Naruto vai até seu rosto e a beija na boca com o proprio gosto dela._

Naruto(sorrindo): -O que achou disso?

Sakura(feliz): -Perfeito! -Eu amei essa sessão oral meu loirinho.

Naruto(rindo): -É verdade, mas isso não terminou, concorda?

Sakura(mais anciosa): -Hai. -Quero ser sua por completo.(abre sua intimidade molhada com os dedos) -Quero te sentir aqui dentro

Naruto(preocupado): -Mas se eu fizer isso, você vai...sentir dor...e tenho medo de te machucar muito...

Sakura(faz carinho no rosto dele): -Daijoubu meu loirinho. -Eu sei que vou sentir dor, mas vai ser muito bom depois. -E eu confio em você.

Naruto(surrpeso): -Sakura-chan...(sorrindo) -Então vamos compartilhar sua dor. -Quando você sentir dor, pode morder no meu pescoço, não importa o quanto eu sinta a dor, pois isso vai nos deixar aliviados depois.

Sakura(preocupada): -Tem certeza...Naruto-kun...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Sakura-chan...quero que nós dois compartilhemos nossas dores e nossos sentimentos.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Sakura abre as pernas, deixando sua intimidade a mostra. Naruto sorri com isso e com seu membro ainda duro, ele toca a intimidade dela, deixando-a mais anciosa._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Pode ir Naruto-kun! -Estou pronta.

_Naruto encaixa seu membro para dentro da intimidade de Sakura, que geme de prazer ao sentir o membro grande e grosso de seu loirinho, passando por seu canal vaginal, até que ele para na parte onde está o hímen._

_Naruto fica com seu pescoço perto de sua amada e pergunta:_

Naruto(preocupado): -Está pronta?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Quando Naruto força seu membro com rapidez, ele rompe o hímen de Sakura, que sente uma dor forte e por instinto, acaba mordendo o pescoço de Naruto, com força e com as mãos envolvendo as costas de Naruto, apertando com força._

_Ela geme de dor quando Naruto penetra mais fundo e força um pouco sua mordida, fazendo ele gemer com a dor em seu pescoço. Ela sentiu seu sangue saindo pela intimidade, mas aos poucos começou a se acalmar e sentindo a dor diminuir._

_Ao tirar sua boca do pescoço de Naruto, Sakura fica triste quando vê que ele está sangrando. Ele a olha com um sorriso doce, mas com uma leve expressão de dor._

Sakura(chorando): -Gomenasai Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Sakura-chan. -Sabe que isso vai se curar rapidinho. -Mas e você? -Como está?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Agora me sinto uma nova mulher, depois que a dor foi embora. -Deixe eu me acostumar primeiro, e depois voltemos ao nosso momento mágico.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Sakura se mexia aos poucos, se acostumando com o encaixe perfeito do membro de Naruto com sua intimidade. Segundos depois:_

Sakura(sorrindo): -Pode ir Naruto-kun.

_Naruto começa a movimentar-se, fazendo uma sequencia de vai e vem moderado, deixando Sakura louca e excitada com as estocadas que sente dentro de sua intimidade._

_Ela pede para ele ir mais rápido, e ele aumenta o rítimo das estocadas, arrancando gemidos prazerosos e altos da rosada, que sente seu corpo arder mais de prazer em sentir aquele membro mais duro do que o normal._

Sakura: -Que delícia! -Não pare!

_Naruto continua com os movimentos de vai-e-vem aumentando o rítimo mais e mais. Ele beija e chupa os seios de Sakura, com muito desejo, arrancando gemidos ainda mais prazerosos. Qualquer mulher da Vila, a essa altura, ia se remoer de inveja por querer estar no lugar da Haruno._

Sakura(sorri docemente): -Deixe eu facilitar pra você meu amor.

_Invertendo as posições, Sakura fica em cima Naruto que está deitado com seu membro dentro dela. Ele fica surpreso quando ela movimenta seu corpo pra cima e pra baixo, como se estivesse cavalgando e rebolando com luxúria e parzer, e seu membro pulsa com rapidez dentro da intimidade dela. Isso era uma sensação incrível._

_Ambos estavam prestes a chegar no climax. vendo os seios de da Rosada, pulando, Naruto estende suas mãos e os segura dando apertadas fortes e com vontade, fazendo Sakura ir ao delírio._

Sakura: -Está gostando... meu loirinho?

Naruto: -Muito! -Daqui a pouco eu vou gozar denovo!

Kurama: -Vamos gozar juntos!

_Os movimentos de Sakura eram mais rápidos, Naruto leva suas mãos até o bumbum dela e os aperta com vontade dando tapas meio fortes que deixa marcas em sua pele branca e macia, deixando mais excitada e com mais prazer. _

_Até que Naruto inverte novamente as posições e a coloca deitada de costas na cama e desta vez, ele faz movimentos de vai-e-vem muito rápido deixando-a surpresa e com mais vontade de sentir aquilo._

_Ser dominada por seu amado super dotado, Sakura sentia-se a mulher mais desejada do mundo_.

_De repente, Naruto coloca sua mão em baixo dela, brincando com seu clitóris com vontade e rapidez, enquanto continua com as estocadas rápidas de seu membro, dentro dela._

_Sakura deu um grito abafado de prazer sobre o travesseiro e já estava no climáx e Naruto também._

Naruto: -Não posso mais conter! -Vou gozar Sakura-chan!

Sakura: -Eu também! -Vamos gozar juntos Naruto-kun!

_Suas intimidades chegaram ao extremo e dentro da intimidade de Sakura, ela sentia vários jatos despejados pelo membro de Naruto, enquanto seu líquido se misturava junto._

_Aqulo deixou Sakura com uma expressão mais alegre e feliz, pois nunca sentiu tanto prazer como agora, e Naruto também se alegrou com isso. O cansaço era visível no rosto de ambos. Naruto tirou seu membro de dentro de Sakura e deita-se ao lado dela. Ambos se beijam amorosamente._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Aishiteru Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo feliz): -Aishiteru Naruto-kun.

**_/Hentai-Off/_**

_Eles descansam um pouco, e depois de suas carícias e beijos amorosos, os dois vão juntos ao banheiro, onde se banham em água quente na piscina-banheira de espuma. Ambos se revezam em limpar o corpo do outro usando as esponjas, enquanto trocam carícias e beijos._

_Depois eles se secam e retornam para a cama, onde Naruto trocou o lençol que estava sujo de sangue e esperma, e coloca outro novinho. Sakura leva o lençol sujo para lavar._

_Os dois deitam juntos na cama, cobrinho seus corpos nus com o lençol de seda Sakura deita sobre o peitoral de Naruto, que faz um carinho gostoso em seus cabelos, e antes de dormirem, eles se beijam com amor e paixão, finalizando com um selinho_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Oyasumi minha Linda Cerejeira.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Oyasumi Meu Relâmpago Alaranjado.

_Os dois se abraçam e ambos caem no sono profundo e calmo._

**_Nisso:_**

_Sentado na cabeça de pedra do Sandaime, Ray olha para a foto de sua amada Yukina, e seu único desejo nesse momento, era fazer justiça, sem levar para o lado da vingança, pois não riria cair nas trevas como Sasuke fez._

Ray(pensando): -Quando nos encontramos Hidan, você sentirá na pele a justiça de um **Haikã No Shinobi e Membro do Clã Gonçalves**.-E não irei cair nas trevas como o amigo de Naruto-san fez para obter poder. -O verdadeiro poder se fortalece quando os laços de amizade, amor e companheirismos permanecem firmes.

_Ray guarda a foto de sua amada e observando o céu noturno, seus olhos rapidamente assumem uma forma nova: **Seus olhos ficam azuis e a pupila se transforma num tipo de Mandala Negra com Pontos em forma de Losângulo.**_

Ray: -Farei a verdadeira justiça quando a Akatsuki sentir o poder do meu **Uchugan _(Olho Universal)_**. -E não irei me render diante daquele que será o pior inimigo das nações ninja. -Eu e Naruto-san iremos derrotá-lo, não importa o que aconteça.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Yamato e Sai; Vamos ao Encontro de Kabuto; Naruto Vs Orochimaru.  
_**


	10. Yamato e Sai Vamos ao Encontro de Kabuto

**Cap.10: ****Yamato e Sai; Vamos ao Encontro de Kabuto;  
**

* * *

**_Quando Amanheceu em Konoha:  
_**

**_/Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/_**

_A luz do sol ilumina parte da janela onde as cortinas estavam fechadas. No quarto de casal, Naruto acorda abrindo os olhos lentamente e sorri quando o dia amanhece para mais uma vida cheia de missões, batalhas e momentos de descontração com os amigos e com sua namorada. E falando nela, ele fica mais do que feliz ao ver Sakura deitada sobre seu peitoral definido e forte, exalando o doce intenso aroma de perfume que destaca mais a sua beleza._

Naruto(pensa sorrindo): -Hoje estou me sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo. -E farei de tudo para amá-la, protegê-la e dar momentos cheios de amor, prazer e alegria.

_Ele alisa suavemente os cabelos de Sakura, que se remexe confortavelmente e dá um selinho em sua testa, dizendo de forma suave e doce:_

Naruto: -Acorde minha linda cerejeira. -Já é de manhã.

_Sakura se arrepiou com a forma que seu loiro a acordou, e abrindo os olhos lentamente, esfregando-os com a mão, ela sorri e cumprimenta com um beijo de amor, paixão e luxúria._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ohayo, meu lindo baka.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ohayo minha linda cerejeira. -Dormiu bem ontem?

Sakura: -Mais do que bem. -Estava num paraíso, e com você juntinho de mim, fiquei ainda mais feliz. -Eu amei o que fizemos ontem. -E você?

Naruto(sorrindo): -A mesma coisa Sakura-chan. -Amei cada momento especial, ao tocar sua pele macia, sentir seus toques em meu corpo, cheirar seu aroma de mulher, e provar o sabor de seus lábios. -Parece que você me completou totalmente.

Sakura(sorrindo): -E vice e versa Naruto-kun. -Que bom que eu pude perceber que meu coração só pensava em você e não no Sasuke. (triste)-Tentei muitas vezes esconder esse sentimento por causa da dúvida e do quanto isso iria me machucar, quando na verdade eu é que te machuquei muito quando eu disse aquelas coisas horríveis.(sorrindo) -Por isso quero fazer tudo para compensar e te amar sempre, meu loirinho.

_Naruto se emociona mais com o que ouviu de sua amada. Ambos selam seus lábios com mais um beijo quente e cheio de amor. Depois do beijo ele diz sorrindo:_

Naruto: -Me sinto feliz por você ser minha alma gêmea minha doce cerejeira. Também farei de tudo para compensar e te amar sempre. -Você é minha escolhida como namorada, esposa e a mãe de futuros filhos. -Aishiteru, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Aishiteru, Naruto-kun.

_De repente eles ouvem toques do outro lado da porta do quarto e uma voz que Naruto já reconhece:_

Ray: -Naruto-san, o café da manhã já está servido. -A Sakura-san está com você?

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Então aprontem-se e depois de se alimentarem, me encontrem no Campo de Treinamento Sete.

Naruto: -Hai. -Arigatô Ray-san.

_Eles ouvem Ray saindo, e os dois se levantam, enrolando seus corpos com toalha de banho. Depois de arrumarem a cama, o casal se dirigem juntos ao banheiro, onde aproveitam a água quente e limpa e se revezam limpando seus corpos com o suave aroma do sabonete e a esponja percorrendo suas peles antes suadas pelo prazer da noite que tiveram juntos._

_Depois do banho, ambos se trocam em vestuários separados, e vestem suas roupas favoritas de luta. Eles saem do quarto de mãos dadas, e quando descem as escadas, indo em direção a sala de jantar, Sakura se espantou com a refeição matinal servida por Ray._

Sakura(surpresa): -Su-Sugoi!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ray-san preparou tudinho para nós. -Vamos nos servir?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun.

_Ambos sentam-se perto da mesa e depois de fazer o ritual de agradecimento da refeição dizendo: Itadakimasu, Naruto e Sakura se alimentam da refeição, de forma moderada, mas com algumas brincadeiras de dar comida na boca, seguido de beijos e selinhos doces.  
_

_Quinze minutos depois, da refeição matinal, eles lavam os utensílios usados na refeição, e depois de fazerem a higiene bucal, Naruto e Sakura saem da mansão. O loiro tranca o portão e ao segurar a mão de Sakura ele pergunta sorrindo:_

Naruto: -Pronta Sakura-chan?

Sakura: -Hai.

_Naruto usa o Hiraishin No Jutsu, teleportando-se junto de Sakura para o campo de treinamento sete._

**_E quando eles surgem lá:_**

_Eles ouvem sons de estrondos e explosões mais a frente, atrás das árvores._

Sakura: -Nossa! -Ray-san está se aquecendo antes da gente vir?

_Naruto fica surpreso ao detectar as presenças de seus amigos no mesmo local onde ocorrem as explosões e estrondos._

Naruto(surpreso): -Shikamaru e os outros estão treinando com ele. -Vamos lá?

Sakura(empolgada): -Hai.

_Os dois correm e se movem rapidamente, pulando e saltando sobre os galhos das árvores, mas quando eles aterrissam de frente, ambos levam um susto com que seu olhos vêm:_

**_/Com o Time Ino-Shika-Chou/  
_**

_Com a ajuda de Ray (Kage Bunshin), Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji melhoraram seu entrosamento de equipe, seu taijutsu e manifestaram suas Kekkei Genkais:_

_-**Ino** dominou os elementos: **Suiton(Água) e Doton (Terra**), e quando os combinou, gerou o elemento: Mokuton (Madeira). Isso surpreendeu Naruto e Sakura, quando a viram atacar o clone de Ray com estacas e colunas de madeira, emergindo do chão e as controlando mentalmente. Ela também despertou sua Kekkei Genkai **Doku No Sakusei (Criação de Veneno)**, em que seu sangue pode se converter em vários tipos de veneno que já teve contado ou tem algum conhecimento deles. Ao combinar Mokuton com essa kekkei genkai, Ino gerou um novo poder: **DokuMokusatsu (Madeira Envenenada)**. Assim ela pode criar árvores feitas de várias substâncias venenosas e estruturas de madeira contaminadas que podem ser fatais para quem for atingido mesmo de raspão. E o clone de Ray já soube disso quando foi atingido de raspão pelas lanças de madeira que Ino lançava._

_**-Chouji** aprimorou seus Jutsus do Clã Akimichi e aprendeu com Ray(Bunshin) novos Ninjutsus de **Katon,** podendo combiná-los com seu **Karori Kontorõru (Controle de Calorias)** criando Asas de Borboleta feitas de Chakra de Katon e até mesmo cobrindo todo seu corpo num Manto Flamejante. Ele ataca o clone de Ray usando o **Nikudan Hari Sensha (Massa Humana Espinhenta)**, envolto numa Bola de Fogo, rolando em alta velocidade, mas o clone é ágil e perceptivo, e evita as labaredas que são liberadas por Chouji. Em seguida Chouji aumenta o tamanho dos punhos, com chakra flamejante e luta com o clone Ray, que libera chamas azuis nos punhos e ambos se enfrentam no corpo a corpo._

_**-Shikamaru** aprimorou seus **Jutsus de Kagemane (Imitação das Sombras)**, aumentando seu alcance e seu nível de danos ao oponente. Ainda mais depois que aprendeu a dominar seus elementos: **Katon(Fogo) e Doton(Terra)** e os combinou para formar o elemento **Yõton (Lava)** o que deu a ele a possibilidade de usar jutsus de longa distância sem precisar depender muito do Kagemane. _

_Só que para a surpresa do próprio, quando o clone do Ray ataca com rajadas de fogo azul em alta velocidade, Shikamaru manteve o selo de mão in ativo e liberando mais chakra na sua sombra ela se expandiu como um círculo e liberou em segundos, um Campo de Força Gravitacional, bloqueando as rajadas de fogo azul. Aproveitando essa nova descoberta, e fazendo selos de mão, Shikamaru cria esferas negras que contem alto nível gravitacional, tirando pedaços de rochas do chão e as lançam contra o clone de Ray. Conclusão, Shikamaru despertou sua Kekkei Genkai: **Jūryokuton (Gravidade).**_

**_/Com o Time Oito/_**

_-**Kiba e Akamaru** lutam contra dois clones de Ray, sendo que um deles usa o Henge no Jutsu, transformando-se em um Grande Lobo de pelo negro e Azulado. Ambos lutam ao estilo Inuzuka, usando o Gatsuga em alto nível. Ambos os ataques se colidem com força, pois Kiba e Akamaru dominaram os elementos **Katon(Fogo) e Fuuton (Vento)**, acrescentando-o ao Gatsuga que evolui, virando um turbilhão de serras de fogo e vento que tem alto poder de corte e calor intenso e mortal. Os clones de Ray também usam o Gatsuga, misturado com chamas azuis. Ambos os ataques se colidem e causam uma enorme explosão. Quando ambos se afastam, Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba sentem a adrenalina fluir em seu sangue, e quando viram os clones de Ray lançando uma enorme Esfera Flamejante Azul:_

**_Kiba concentra seu chakra nos braços e nas pernas, que em segundos, são envolvidos por lâminas de chakra que imitam garras de lobo; e Akamaru tem seu pelo mudando na cor vermelho, e seus olhos ficam alaranjados, com sua boca liberando chamas intensas._**

_Kiba despertou sua Kekkei Genkai: **Kaze No Kiba (Presas De Vento)** e Akamaru manifestou seu **Kenshi No Honõ (Chama dos Canídeos)**. Eles escapam da esfera de chamas azuis, e avançam pra cima dos clones de Ray, saltando para cima e unindo-se em um Imenso Turbilhão, eles usam o **Genzouga** combinado com um Tornado de Fogo ardente que atingem os clones num estrondo abrindo um enorme buraco._

_**-Shino** melhorou seu Taijutsu, já que combate corpo a corpo não era sua especialidade e Ray tinha ajudado ele a resolver esse problema. Ele também melhorou sua sincronia com seus **Kikaichuus**, que agora podem usar os elementos que Shino pode usar quando se alimentam do chakra dele: **Doton e Katon**. Eles voavam envoltos em chamas, contra o clone de Ray, que esquivava e saltava com rapidez e precisão, enquanto avalia o desempenho do Shino. Até que para surpresa de Naruto e Sakura, os Kikaichus de Shino voltam para seu corpo, e em seguida, seu copo passa por uma transformação:_

_**Shino libera nas costas, um par de Asas de Besouro-Rinocenronte Roxo, que batem em grande velocidade, fazendo-o flutuar mais alto e em sua volta, um pólen brilhante que é liberado das asas. Mesmo usando óculos, é possível ver um brilho roxo nos olhos dele. Essa é uma das Habilidades que Ray ensinou para os que já tem contrato de invocação com alguma espécie de animal: Hybrid Mode (Modo Híbrido).** _

_Shino levanta vôo e dispara rajadas de chakra misturada com pólen venenoso, e o clone de Ray contra-ataca com rajadas de fogo azul._

_**-Hinata** se iguala ao clone de Ray em Taijutsu. Ambos medem forças com golpes de Jyuuken contra o Taijutsu de Ray que é semelhante com Karatê. A disputa estava equilibrada entre eles, até que de repente, Hinata, aumentou a velocidade dos golpes, e quebrando a defesa do clone de Ray, ela o lança com uma rajada de vácuo. O clone se recupera do ataque e libera chamas nos punhos. _

_E parte pra cima de Hinata que libera chakra nos punhos, que assumem a forma de **Cabeças de Leões**. Ambos voltam a se enfrentar com golpes intensos. De repente, Hinata sente seu Byakugan formigar com a adrenalina que estava sentindo durante a luta, e em seguida, seu chakra aumenta de nível. _

_Ela se esquiva do golpe do clone de Ray e atinge ele em cheio, seguido de uma rajada de vácuo em forma de cabeça de leão, que é disparado de uma das mãos e o clone é lançado com violência, até se chocar com as árvores. Esse era o novo jutsu de Hinata: **Hakke Kushõ Sõshiken**. Naruto e Sakura repararam que os olhos de Hinata ganharam linhas pretas que formam círculos com espaços. Conclusão: **Hinata despertou o segundo Nível do Byakugan: Bouenkyou Byakugan (Olho Albino Telescópio).**_

**_/Com o Time Onze/_**

_**-Lee** aperfeiçoou seu Taijutsu e conseguiu usar seu Chakra pela primeira vez, depois que Ray resolveu o problema em seus Tenkketsus, que não estavam sincronizados, e as linhas por onde o chakra circulam estavam desalinhadas e fora de conexão, pois era consequência do uso do **Hachimon Tonkou**. Isso deixou o sombrancelhudo muito feliz e empolgado por poder usar Chakra e assim criar seus Jutsus. E foi o que ele fez durante sua luta de Taijutsu com o clone de Ray:_

**_Lee dominou seus elementos: Katon e Raiton; podendo usá-los em seus golpes e chutes e aumentando sua velocidade e força. Com o Katon ele criou seus Jutsus:_**

**_Honō no Ken (Punhos Flamejantes); Moeru yōna kikku (Chutes Flamejantes); Doragon Hõkõ (Rugido do Dragão); Konoha Daisenpū Honõ (Grande Furacão da Folha Flamejante)._**

**_Com o Raiton ele combinou com sua velocidade podendo atacar com mais rapidez e precisão, mesmo se estiver usando pesos de treinamento nas pernas._**

_**-Neji **mede forças com o clone de Ray numa disputa mais intensa do que a de Hinata. Ele encontrou mais motivação para mostrar que pode ir contra seu destino, e ser mais forte para ajudar sua prima a mudar o Clã Hyuuga. Os medem forças com golpes de Jyuuken contra o Taijutsu de Ray que é semelhante com Karatê. A disputa estava equilibrada entre eles, até que de repente, Neji, aumentou a velocidade dos golpes, e quebrando a defesa do clone de Ray, lançando-o com uma rajada de vácuo. _

_O clone se recupera do ataque e libera chamas nos punhos. E parte pra cima de Neji que libera chakra nos punhos, que assumem a forma de Cabeças de um Pássaro. Ambos voltam a se enfrentar com golpes intensos. De repente, Neji sente seu Byakugan formigar com a adrenalina que estava sentindo durante a luta, e em seguida, seu chakra aumenta de nível. Ele se esquiva do golpe do clone de Ray e atinge ele em cheio, seguido de uma rajada de vácuo em forma de cabeça de de pássaro, que é disparado de uma das mãos e o clone é lançado com violência, até se chocar com as rochas. Esse era o novo jutsu de Neji: **Hakke Kushõ Toriken**. E assim como Hinata, os olhos de Neji ganharam linhas pretas que formam círculos com espaços. Conclusão: **Ele também despertou o segundo Nível do Byakugan: Bouenkyou Byakugan (Olho Albino Telescópio).**_

_**-Tenten** aprendeu como controlar os elementos através de uma **Tatuagem em forma de um Kanji escrito: Yõso (Elemento);** que Ray criou para ela, marcando-a no pescoço. Quando toca na tatuagem com os dedos, Tenten insere seu Chakra e dizendo o elemento que ela quer usar, o a Tatuagem-Kanji emite um brilho relacionado a cor do elemento que escolheu. Assim sua Rede de Chakra recebe o chakra elemental do Kanji e ela pode usar Jutsus combinados com suas armas._

_Ela escolheu o elemento Katon e criou seu mais novo jutsu:** Katon - Hi Shuraudo (Libertação do Fogo - Fogo Sudário), fazendo seu corpo se envolver em chamas ardentes e intensas, e no seu peito, um kanji do fogo aparece.** Ela usa na luta contra o Clone de Ray, que usa ataques de chamas azuis, mas Tenten revida com bolas de fogo lançadas de seu bastão. Ambos se colidem numa Luta de Taijutsu, com golpes em chamas que espalham labaredas incandescentes, que queimam algumas árvores em volta. E em seguida ela apela para o **Bukijutsu(Técnica Com Armas)**, lançando armas cobertas de chamas contra o clone de Ray, que escapa com saltos e giros no ar._

_Tenten pode escolher outros elementos que quiser, porém, se ela quiser usar Elementos combinados, teria que usar mais chakra na Tatuagem-Kanji, e isso a deixaria exausta, então Ray recomendou que ela fizesse treinos de controle do chakra durante suas folgas das missões. Assim manteria o equilíbrio de chakra e de sua condição física e mental._

_**Quinze Minutos Depois:**  
_

_Ray estala os dedos e seus clones são desfeitos em segundos. Ele recebe a experiência deles e ficou bem surpreso com a evolução de Shikamaru e dos outros. Ele salta da árvore e aterrissa de pé, caminhando até eles._

Ray(sorrindo): -Muito bem, por hoje encerramos esse treinamento. -Agora vocês estão em um nível capaz de lutar em igualdade contra os membros da Akatsuki. -Omedetōgozaimasu _(Parabéns a todos)_ por terem se dedicado nesse treinamento.

Shikamaru e os outros(se curvam em respeito): -Arigatôgozaimazu Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Bom, vamos repor as forças com esse banquete.

_Ray saca um pergaminho da pochete, e ao abri-lo no chão, onde há vários círculos com kanjis ele faz um selo de mão, e ao tocar no kanji central, uma explosão de fumaça surge na frente, e em seguida, uma banquete (com a comida predileta de cada um deles) é revelado para a surpresa dos nove ninjas._

_Eles ficam ansiosos e sentam-se em volta do banquete, enquanto começam a repor a forças, se alimentando. Ray, Naruto e Sakura sentam-se junto deles, mas não comem, pois já se alimentaram cedo. Eles conversam enquanto se alimentam, mas de forma moderada:_

Kiba: -E aí Naruto, viu como eu e Akamaru também sabemos lutar no seu nível?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vi sim e fiquei espantado, mas não só com você e com Akamaru, mas com todos vocês, amigos.

Sakura(surpresa): -Ino, eu não imaginava que você tivesse esse poder incrível.

Ino(sorrindo): -Até eu me espantei quando Ray-san me fez ir ao limite, quando despertei três elementos: Suiton, Doton e Dokuton. -E consegui uni-los para formar o **DokuMokusatu**. -Não chega ao nível do Mokuton do Shodaime Hokage, mas posso usar os mesmos jutsus dele, e criar vários tipos de veneno ao mesmo tempo.

Shikamaru(rindo): -Nosso treinamento começou ontem de madrugada, e devo dizer que foi muito problemático o modo que Ray-san nos fez chegar ao limite. -Mas o resultado foi mais que o esperado.

Rock Lee(empolgado): -Graças ao Ray-san, eu posso usar chakra, e criei novos Jutsus combinados com meu Taijutsu!(com os olhos em chamas) -Agora eu posso explodir minha juventude ao máximo!

Neji(com gota na cabeça): -Menos Lee...

Tenten(sorrindo): -Deixa ele Neji-kun. -Lee-kun se dedicou ao máximo no sue taijutsu, sem se importar por não poder usar chakra e Ninjutsu, mas com a ajuda de Ray-san, ele agora pode ser um ninja completo.

Lee: -Arigatô Tenten. -Arigatô Ray-san, por essa oportunidade que me deu. -Prometo não desperdiçar tudo que me ensinou nesse treinamento.

Ray(toca no ombro de Lee e sorri): -Você merece Lee-san, pois sua determinação e a força de juventude que você herdou de Gai-san, torna um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha. -E sua força será de grande ajuda na luta contra a Akatsuki.

Lee: -Hai Ray-san. -Prometo que irei ser de grande ajuda para todos contra nossos inimigos.

Neji: -Todos nós podemos ser um exemplo para as futuras gerações.

Hinata: -Tem razão Neji nii-san.(sorri docemente) -E devemos a você Ray-san por essa oportunidade de sermos mais fortes.

Ray(sorrindo): -Agora vocês conheceram um pouco sobre o treinamento que eu dei a Naruto-san, então aproveitem bem suas novas habilidades, e não deixem de fortalecer o corpo, mente e a alma. -O que nos torna fortes não é apenas nossas Linhagens e jutsus, mas sim, os sonhos e desejos que temos a realizar para um futuro melhor. -É a Vontade do Fogo que cada ninja de Konoha carrega dentro de si, é a determinação em proteger aqueles que amam, até o fim.

_Todos ficaram felizes com as palavras de Ray, e agradeceram se curvando:_ -Arigatô Ray-san. -Prometemos seguir nossos sonhos e proteger quem amamos!

Ray(sorri encabulado): -Peraí gente, não precisam se curvar. -Bom, aproveitem o banquete de hoje, e depois descansem, vocês merecem.

_Todos sorriram e continuaram com o banquete, até que um Ninja-Anbu surge atrás deles e diz:_

Anbu-1: -Naruto-sama, Sakura-san, Ray-san, a Godaime solicita a presença de vocês em seu escritório imediatamente.

Naruto: -Hai Anbu-san. -Estamos indo.

_O Anbu desaparece num shushin._

Ray: -Acho que vamos ter uma missão bem interessante.

Sakura: -Ray-san, você não está cansado depois que usou seus clones?

Ray(sorrindo): -Você me subestima Sakura-san. -Ainda vai ver mais de minhas habilidades quando chegar a hora. -E estou muito bem, sem nenhum dano ou cansaço físico. -Ikuzõ?

Naruto: -Hai.

Sakura: -Hai.

Ray: -Vejamos vocês depois da missão amigos.

_Eles acenam positivamente para os três e Naruto toca em seus ombros, usando o Hiraishin No Jutsu._

Sede da Hokage:

_Em seu escritório, Tsunade vê Naruto, Sakura e Ray surgindo num flash, e sorri com a presença deles. Mas eles ficam confusos ao notarem que no lado deles estão duas pessoas:_

**_Um Rapaz de cerca de 17 ou 18 anos(não se bem a idade dele). Tem cabelo preto curto e olhos negros que contrastam com sua pele muito pálida. Ele geralmente é visto carregando uma mochila pequena com seu pincel, pergaminhos, e tinta ninja nele. _**

**_Ele veste um curto casaco preto com alças vermelhas (como um hábito de todos os membros da Raiz, provavelmente para mostrar sua lealdade à organização). Ele também carrega uma tantō de ponta curta em suas costas. O resto de seu equipamento consiste em uma camisa de gola alta, deixando seu umbigo exposto, calças pretas, sandálias shinobi e luvas com os dedos indicador e o polegar expostos, provavelmente para facilitar o uso de suas técnicas baseadas em desenho._**

_Ao lado dele está: **Um Homem um pouco mais alto, com cabelo curto castanho e preto, olhos amendoados. Ele veste um traje padrão dos Jounnins de Konoha, mas seu colete não pussi o emblema de Uzushuiogakure nas costas. Ele usa um protetor de testa estilo happuri que enquadra em seu rosto, semelhante à de Tobirama Senju, com a Bandanna de Konoha na testa.**_

Tsunade: -Que bom que estão aqui ara a próxima missão. -Antes quero que conheçam os novos integrantes do Time Sete. -Este é **Kyoshiro Sai** Ex-Membro da Anbu-Ne.

_Ao ouvir isso, Naruto ficou um pouco desconfiado, já que sabia sobre as ações de Danzou e sua Organização Oculta que tinha um método contrário e cruel sobre as missões ninja. Ele e Ray não gostaram do sorriso falso que o pálido mostrava mas se mantiveram calmos e sérios._

Sai: -É uma honra conhecer meus novos companheiros. -Espero que podemos nos dar bem como uma equipe.

_Sai estende sua mão e Naruto a toca em retribuição._

Naruto: -Digo o mesmo Sai. -Seja bem-vindo ao nosso time.

Tsunade: -E este é Yamato, que irá substituir Kakashi por um tempo. -Quero que acatem as ordens dele em qualquer perigo que tiverem.

Naruto, Sakura e Ray: -Hai Godaime-sama.

Yamato: -Estou surpreso por conhecer dois dos alunos de Kakashi-senpai. -Prometo que irei ajudá-los e liderá-los nas missões mais difíceis.

Sakura: -Kakashi-senpai? -Então você conhece nosso sensei, Yamato-sama?

Yamato(sorrindo): -Me chame de sensei Sakura-san. -E respondendo sua pergunta, Kakashi-senpai e eu fomos companheiros da Anbu quando jovens. -Foi graças a ele que pude me adaptar nesse novo lar. -E quero retribuir ajudando seu time nas missões ninja.

Ray(pensando): -Se a Godaime requisitou esse Sai, como um quarto membro dessa equipe, então significa que teremos que ficar de olho nele.

Tsunade: -Bom, agora que já se conhecem, vou relatar sobre a missão de invasão e captura.

Naruto: -Missão de invadir e capturar. -Então vamos isso signifca que...

Tsunade: -Hai Naruto, hoje vocês vão encontrar e capturar Orochimaru, seu companheiro Kabuto, e Sasuke Uchiha, que deserdou de Konoha para buscar por poder e vingança contra seu irmão, Itachi Uchiha.

_Ao dizer aquilo, Tsunade notou as expressões de seriedade, determinação e até de empolgação em Naruto e Sakura. Hoje eles finalmente vão poder encontrar Sasuke e não só apenas trazê-lo de volta a vila, como também mostrar ao Uchiha que eles ficaram mais fortes, e também irão capturar Orochimaru. Isso fez a Princesa das lesmas sorrir de canto e Ray também._

Ray: -Bem, já que vamos lutar contra um dos Sannins Lendários e capturar seu companheiro e o Uchiha, explique os detalhes desta missão Godaime-sama.

Tsunade: -Na verdade, quem vai contar a vocês é a Sakura.

Naruto(olha para sua amada): -Sakura-chan...?

Sakura: -Bem, depois que Chyio-sama e eu derrotamos Sasori, ele os informou sobre o local, a data e horário de encontro que ele teria com um dos espiões que está com Orochimaru. -O local de encontro é na **Tenchi-kyõ _(Ponte Céu e Terra)_**. -E será amanhã ao meio-dia.

Ray: -Espera aí. -Eu conheço esse local. -Fica nos arredores de Kusa No Kuni, que faz divisa com o norte de **Honõ No Kuni _(País do Fogo)_** com o sul de **Tsuchi No Kuni _(País da Terra)_**.

Sakura: -Você já esteve naquela região Ray-san?

Ray: -Foi durante minha jornada, antes de me encontrar com Naruto-san e Jiraiya-san. -Naquela região os ninjas de Kusagakure são muito isolados e atacam só quando alguém invade seu território. -E como eu vestia um manto cinza para fingir que eu era um mendigo, eles ignoraram e voltaram a sua vila. -Assim ficou fácil pra mim passar sem necessidade de lutar contra eles.

Sakura: -Sugoi. -Então você conhece a geografia daquele local?

Ray: -Hai Sakura. -Afinal, quando se viaja pelo mundo, você conhece muitas coisas que nem mesmo os ninjas sabem. -Provavelmente, deve haver um esconderijo secreto desse Sannin das cobras, escondido numa planície verde e rochosa.

Tsunade: -Então isso facilita a missão de vocês, mas mesmo assim, peço que tenham cuidado quando se depararem com Orochimaru. -Mesmo ele estando no corpo de outra pessoa, seu conhecimento e habilidades continuam muito superiores, antes de ter fugido da vila.

Sakura: -E pelo que sabemos, faltam seis meses para o prazo dele acabar, e com certeza ele vai querer usar o corpo do Sasuke como seu novo hospedeiro.

Naruto: -Então não vamos desperdiçar esta chance de encontramos Sasuke e o convencermos a voltar a vila. -Mesmo que tenhamos que lutar contra ele, não vamos desistir.

Ray(sorrindo): -Esse é o espírito Naruto-san.

Tsunade: Muito bem, então vocês irão partir hoje mesmo para Kusa No Kuni. -Preparem seus suprimentos e partam assim que estiverem prontos. -Se conseguirem capturar Orochimaru e Sasuke, devem trazê-los para interrogatório. -Depois irei ver qual seria a punição adequada ao Sasuke, sem ser pena de morte, pois seria a última solução, caso aconteceria se ele tentasse matar seus companheiros de vila.

Ray: -Quanto a isso Godaime-sama, Naruto-san e Sakura-san irão resolver com o Uchiha, quando encontrarmos o esconderijo de Orochimau. -Eu, Yamato-sensei e Sai cuidaremos do Sannin e de seu capacho.

Tsunade: -Naruhodõ. -Então vocês podem partir hoje mesmo. -Yamato será o líder do Time, e em segundo no comando, será Naruto. -Você aceita os termos Naruto?

Naruto: -Hai, Godaime-sama.

Yamato: -Me econcontre no portão da Vila. -Partiremos assim que pegarem suas armas e suprimentos.

Os quatro: -Hai.

_Eles somem num shushin enquanto Yamato olha para Tsunade._

Tsunade: -Yamato, peço que fique de olho em Sai. -Mesmo ele não sendo mais parte da Anbu-Ne de Danzou, o garoto pode ainda estar sob as ordens daquela múmia. -Ele fugiu depois que eu e Jiraiya descobrimos os crimes e planos de um golpe de estado contra a vila, junto com Homura e Kaharu.

Yamato: -Entendo o que quer dizer Godaime. -Alguns membros da Ne fugiram com Danzou e poucos foram deixados para trás. -Mesmo que esses poucos sejam leais a você, ainda não podemos dar total confiança. -Irei ficar de olho em Sai, e se ele agir de forma suspeita, irei prendê-lo e Inoishi-sama pode descobrir mais na mente dele.

Tsunade: -Exato. -Confio em você, no Naruto, na Sakura e no Ray para o sucesso dessa missão. -Boa sorte Yamato.

Yamato: -Arigatô Godaime-sama. -Sumimassen.

_Yamato some num shushin no jutsu._

_**Meia Hora Depois/Na Entrada da Vila:**  
_

_Sakura(com sua mochila nas costas) observava Sai, sentado numa pedra, fazendo desenhos perfeitos em seu caderno. Ambos conversam de forma amigável, porém, ela precisava ficar atenta, pois Tsunade disse por telepatia que ela ficasse atenta caso o Sai demonstre algum comportamento suspeito._

_Yamato(com sua mochila nas costas) estava perto do portão, observando Sai com expressão normal. Até que Naruto e Ray surgem , ambos com suas mochila nas costas._

Naruto: -Estamos prontos Yamato-sensei.

Ray: -Podemos ir agora.

Yamato: -Naruhodõ. -Faremos um plano para quando um dos espiões de Sasori aparecer no local de encontro. -Ikuzõ.

Os quatro: -Hai.

_Eles se movem super rápido, pulando e saltando sobre as árvores. Na velocidade em que estavam, poderiam chegar no local de encontro em poucas horas, mas precisavam manter-se discretos, principalmente Naruto, que precisa manter suas habilidades em segredo e se preparar para enfrentar Orochimaru._

_Ao cair da noite, eles pararam numa parte da floresta que fica a três quilômetros do local de encontro. para poder acampar e se prepararem para o plano. Yamato surpreendeu-os quando mostrou seu Mokuton e criou uma casa de madeira para poderem descansar e se prepararem para o encontro com o espião de Sasori._

_Depois de se alimentarem com carne de javali que Ray tinha capturado (para prepará-lo devidamente temperado), Sai e Yamato foram dormir numa das salas da casa, e Rau foi dormir em baixo, enquanto Naruto fica na sacada da casa, fazendo a vigia. Sakura ia dormir na outra sala, mas ela não quis ficar sozinha, então decidiu ficar ao lado do loiro, pois se sentia segura e bem._

_Ela se aproxima dele dizendo:_

Sakura: -Posso ficar com você? -Não consigo dormir sozinha naquela parte da sala.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Claro Sakura-chan. -Vem.

_Saklura sorri docemente enquanto Naruto se encosta na parede da sacada e Sakura senta de costas para ele e se aconchega no peitoral forte e macio dele, sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes e um pouco magros._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sente-se confortável?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai. -E muito confortável quando estou junto de você.

Naruto: -Logo você vai pegar no sono, então não precisa temer nada, pois estou alerta e irei te proteger enquanto tem lindos sonhos.

Sakura(feliz): -Com você perto de mim, sempre terei sonhos lindos, especialmente se for com você.

Naruto(ansioso): -Vai ser bom rever nosso amigo, mesmo ele estando do lado ruim. -E juntos mostraremos a ele que existe o caminho certo para ser forte, sem precisar se aliar a pessoas ruins e mesquinhas.

_Essas palavras fizeram Sakura pensar muito sobre o que faria se acabasse se encontrando com Sasuke quando fossem chegar ao esconderijo, depois que se informassem com o espião de Sasori, infiltrado com Orochimaru. E uma determinação e seriedade a fez se levantar e olhar para seu amado nos olhos. E isso deixou ele preocupado._

Naruto: -O que foi Sakura-chan?

Sakura: -Naruto, eu tenho que pedir uma coisa, mas quero que confie em mim e eu não irei te decepcionar.

_No começo, Naruto estava confuso, mas percebeu algo no olhar de sua amada, e reconheceu aquele olhar, de quando era sempre tratada como inutil e irritante aos olhos de um Uchiha._

Naruto: -Agora eu entendi. -Você quer lutar pessoalmente com o Sasuke, estou certo?

_Sakura se espantou por ele ter adivinhado o que ela ia pedir._

Naruto: -Eu entendo o quanto foi difícil pra você quando éramos gennins e Sasuke estava com a gente no Time. -Você estava se sentindo inferior a nós e se esforçava para mostrar ao Sasuke e a mim, que não precisa de proteção, e que não era uma menina frágil e fraca, sem utilidade como kunoichi. -Estou certo?

Sakura: -Hai.

Naruto: -Antes de eu responder, quero que saiba que eu jamais te acharia tudo que o Sasuke sempre fala e te tratava daquela forma ruim e cruel. -Desde que éramos estudantes, eu sinto que meu coração tinha escolhido você, e por isso me apaixonei e queria sempre ver seu sorriso, sua alergia e dizer o quanto você é linda com essa testa macia, seu cabelo rosa que a fazia ser uma linda flor de cerejeira, e seus olhos verdes que me lembra a mais brilhante das esmeraldas.

_Sakura não consegue conter a emoção ao ouvir e sentir a mais pura verdade nas palavras do loiro._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu admiro sua força, coragem e pulso firme ao encarar os perigos e provar seu valor como ninja, e fazer todos verem que você não é mais aquela menininha frágil e sonhadora, mas sim, uma kunoichi forte, talentosa e determinada. -Por ver você sempre se fortalecendo, estudando Iryo-Ninjiutsu com minha madrinha e se esforçando para salvar vidas inocentes, eu me foquei no treinamento com Ray-san para poder estar no seu nível e poder dizer que mesmo que amasse o Sasuke, eu nunca deixaria de amar você e sempre desejar sua felicidade, mesmo se estivesse com outro, que eu iria sofrer ou me senitir inútil, eu não me importaria, pois só de ver sua felicidade e seu sorriso, eu já me sentiria muito bem.

_Diante daquela declaração do loiro, Sakura compreendeu o quanto foi difícil para ele dizer o quanto a ama e desejava estar a seu lado, mostrando o quanto ela seria feliz a seu lado, e percebesse que seu amor infantil pelo Sasuke, só trouxe uma fase negativa para ela e uma fase de dor, sofrimento e tristeza a quem realmente se importa com ela. E por sorte, ela percebeu o quanto seu amor pelo loiro se torna mais forte e verdadeiro._

Sakura: -Naruto...eu...

Naruto(acaricia o rosto dela): -Daijoubu Sakura-chan. -Não precisa se desculpar e nem se culpar pelo que eu passei ou pela forma como me tratou quando éramos gennins. -Tudo agora é passado, e eu quero que nosso amor continue sendo verdadeiro, sincero e carinhoso. -Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, até o fim da vida.

Sakura(chora e fica feliz): -Eu também te amo Naruto-kun...e o que sinto por você agora, é verdadeiro, sincero e carinhoso.

_Ela se aproxima dos láibios de seu amado e os une ao seus, dando início a um beijo cheio de amor, paixão e carinho, que é retribuido pelo loiro, que envolve a cintura definida e macia de Sakura, com seus braços. Ela por vez, coloca suas mãos na nuca dele e ambos mantém a intensidade do beijo, com suas línguas dançando juntas e agitadas. Eles se separam por uns minutos para tomar fôlego, enquanto dão selinhos._

Naruto(rindo): -Hehehehe. -Vou ficar viciado de ter seus lábios assim, coladinhos no meu.

Sakura(rindo): -Hihihihi. -Eu também vou ficar viciada só de sentir seus lábios coladinhos com o meu. -Você beija maravilhosamente bem.

Naruto: -Você também beija maravilhosamente bem minha flor. -E para provar que eu confio em você e na sua força Sakura-chan, você se encarrega de dar um jeito naquele cabeça oca do Sasuke. -Ele precisa saber e ver o quanto ele desperdiçou seu tempo com vingança e não deu valor a você, como eu dou tanto valor e confiança.

_Sakura se emociona com o que ouviu e o abraça carinhosamente._

Sakura: -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Prometo que irei me esforçar e mostrar ao Sasuke que ele ainda tem amigos e que vamos ajudá-lo a seguir o caminho certo, mesmo que agora ele fique triste por eu ter escolhido você, eu não ligo, porque eu sou sua e você é meu.

Naruto(feliz): -Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso Sakura-chan. -Mas tem uma condição.

Sakura: -Condição? -Diga então.

_Naruto entrega a ela uma **kunai de três pontas**._

Naruto: -Se Sasuke passar do limite e eu sentir que você correrá um grande perigo de vida, quero que fique com esta kunai, e mantenha-a sempre com você. -Ela vai detectar um sinal de perigo vindo contra você, e eu serei teleportado para onde você e Sasuke estiverem lutando e irei te ajudar caso a luta fique difícil. -Tudo bem?

Sakura(segura a kunai): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Eu aceito seus termos, e manterei essa kunai sempre comigo. -Mas fique tranquilo, pois eu não serei derrotada facilmente pelo Sasuke. -E mesmo que eu corra perigo, não temerei nada porque eu confio em você e sei que sempre vai estar a meu lado em qualquer perigo.

_Naruto fica feliz por saber que Sakura confia nele, e ambos se beijam novamente._

Naruto: -Arigatô Sakura-chan, por confiar em mim e por aceitar meu amor verdadeiro. -Quando nos encontrarmos com Sasuke, mostre a ele, **o que uma Flor de Cerejeira é capaz de fazer quando pisam em suas lindas pétalas.**

_Sakura se surpreende com o que Naruto disse, e sorrindo amorosamente, ela volta a se deitar no peitoral de Naruto e diz:_

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun. -Não irei desapontar você e nossos amigos. -Mostrarei a Sasuke, que eu sou uma Haruno e que não irei temer o poder Uchiha dele.

_Ela é embalada nos braços de seu amado loiro e em alguns minutos, ela cai no sono tranquilamente, enquanto Naruto continua acordado e calmo, admirando a beleza de Sakura_.

_**Algumas Horas Passam e No Dia Seguinte:**_

_Depois de arrumarem suas coisas e Yamato desfazer a casa de madeira, o Time Sete prossegue em frente para o local de encontro._

_Ao chegarem no local, Yamato bota seu plano em ação, vestindo o traje que foi usado na Marionete Hiruko e coloca a cabeça dele por cima. Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Ray permanecem escondidos entre as árvores. o Jounnin vai até a ponte e permanece parado, esperando a chegada do possível espião de Sasori._

_**Mas Uma Hora Depois:**_

_Nenhum sinal do espião foi detectado e isso deixou todos meio desconfiados. Yamato sai do disfarce de Hiruko, enquanto Naruto, Sakura, Ray e Sai surgem num salto._

Yamato: -Parece que ninguém veio.

Sakura: -Mas não pode ser...Sasori disse que seu espião apareceria no local marcado ao meio dia.

Sai: -Vai ver ele deve ter se atrasado ou sabia que seu mestre foi morto.

Ray: -Ou então ele se libertou do genjutsu que Sasori usava nele.

Sai: -Genjutsu?

Sakura: -Naruhodõ. -Chyio-sama disse uma vez, quando estávamos lutando na caverna que Sasori sempre fica de olho em seus subordinados e para garantir sua lealdade, ele os controla num genjutsu que o indivíduo permanece em estado de transe quando vê seu controlador. -Se ele morre, aquele que foi afetado pelo genjutsu volta ao normal.(se irrita) -Kusõ! -Como eu não pude perceber esse detalhes.

_Ray sente uma presença bem oculta e diz:_

Ray: -Daijoubu Sakura-san, ainda podemos descobrir onde Orochimaru se encontra.

Sakura: -Nani?

Yamato: -Tem certeza do que está dizendo Ray?

Ray: -Absoluta Yamato-san.(sussurra) -Naruto-san, use seu Uzugan e assim que descobri algo vamos agir.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.(sussurra) -**Uzugan**.

_Naruto ativa seu Uzugan e usando a habilidade: **Sekigaisen Eizõ**, ele olha ao redor da floresta e do outro lado da ponte, até ele encontra uma fornte de calor anormal escondida atrás das árvores._

Sakura(confusa): -Naruto-kun?

Naruto(fala por telepatia): -Mina (pessoal), ao meu sinal, vamos atrás do nosso observador.

_Nessa hora Sai, Sakura e Yamato entenderam de início, e Naruto usa o Hiraishin No Jutsu, surgindo atrás do sujeito de manto negro que olha para trás com espanto. Ele reage atacando com uma kunai, mas Naruto é mais veloz e com sua kunai de três pontas, ele corta o capuz do indivíduo, revelando sua face de espanto._

Naruto: -Já descobri que você é o espião de Sasori...Kabuto.

Kabuto: -Muito esperto Naruto-kun...

_Naruto ataca com a kunai, mas Kabuto escapa com um shishin no Jutsu, e começa a correr em alta velocidade,sendo perseguido por Naruto._

Ray: -Lá está o espião de Sasori! -Ikuzô!

Sakura, Sai e Yamato: -Hai!

_Os três se movem rapidamente, se juntando a Naruto na perseguição. Kabuto tenta atrasá-los com rajkadas de kunais e algumas armadilhas com papéis bomba, amarradas, mas o Time Sete escapa com facilidade. Para forçar sua fuga, Kabuto usa o Kuchyiose, invocando uma Grande Serpente Marrom, que avança contra os cinco, mas Sakura é mais rápida e aplica um potente soco na cabeça da serpente, derrubando-a em segundos. _

_Outras Serpentes são invocadas e avançam contra eles, mas Ray dispara bolas de fogo azul, e Sai revida com pássaros e tigres feitos de tinta, criados pelo seu **Ninpou: Chõju Giga (Arte Ninja: Desenho de Imitação da Super Besta).**  
_

_Yamato poderia capturá-lo facilmente, mas Naruto disse telepaticamente que Kabuto vai levá-los direto ao esconderijo onde Orochimaru está e por isso decidiu manter a perseguição._

**_Uma Hora Depois/Numa Planície Reta e verde com Rochas:_**

_Kabuto consegue chegar ao local, e vai direto a uma rocha com uma abertura, entrando por ela. Ao mesmo tempo, Naruto e os outros chegam em segundos._

Sakura: -Então ele entrou ali?

Ray: -Parece que encontramos um dos covis de Orochimaru. -Consegue ver alguma coisa lá dentro Naruto-san?

Naruto: -Vou verificar agora. -**Tōshinōryoku _(Visão Raio-X)_**!

_Os Olhos de Naruto emitem um brilho Azul-Transparente, e ao olha por baixo da rocha e pelo chão, ele descobre uma rede de corredores, salas, aposentos e algumas celas. Ele detecta dois tipos de chakra, sendo que o terceiro tipo é do Kabuto, que vai ao encontro dos outros dois._

Naruto: -Esse é o esconderijo de Orochimaru. -Kabuto está indo ao encontro dele...e de Sasuke.

_Ele demonstra um olhar calmo, mas transmite uma sensação de determinação e nostalgia por finalmente rever seu amigo, mesmo ele sendo um desertor de Konoha. Ele sorri ao olhar para Sakura que mostra uma forte emoção por poder mostrar sua evolução como ninja._

Yamato: -Então vamos entrar e fazer como foi planejado hoje de manhã. -Ray e Sai lutarão com Kabuto e eu darei cobertura a você Naruto, quando lutarmos com Orochimaru.

Ray e Sai: -Hai.

Naruto: -Hai Yamato-sensei.

Yamato: -Sakura, você se encarregue de lutar e capturar o Sasuke, mas tenha cuidado, pois pelo que fui informado pela Godaime, ele é obssessivo e cruel com quem atrapalha seu objetivo. -E ele não vai hesitar em...

Sakura: -Daijoubu Yamato-sensei. -Eu sei do que Sasuke-kun é capaz, mas não irei fraquejar diante dele.(estala os punhos) -Tenho muita coisa a acertar com ele e mostrar que a antiga Sakura fraca e inútil não existe mais. (sorrindo) -Naruto-kun, boa sorte na sua luta com Orochimaru.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Sakura-chan. -Mostre ao teme o que significa ser um ninja de verdade.

Sakura: -Hai.

Ray: -Ikuzõ.

_Os cinco entram correndo e avançam sobre o corredor de de passarem por algumas armadilhas e derrotarem alguns ninjas subordinados que estavam no caminho, o grupo finalmente chegam a uma porta dupla, e quando abrem-na, eles se deparam com um Grande salão de treinamento circular, onde no centro há uma enorme estátua de cobra com tochas nos dois olhos._

_Eles caminham normalmente, mas com olhos, e ouvidos atentos a qualquer movimento ou sinal de perigo. De repente, as tochas são acesas em volta da arena de treinamento, e sob a cabeça da estátua, **Orochimaru **aparece de pé. **Kabuto** surge ao lado da estátua._

Orochimaru: -Sabia que viriam atrás de Kabuto para encontrar meu esconderijo, então pedi para ele levá-los até mim e pude comprovar as informações de meus espiões que viram suas lutas contra Deidara e Sasori.

Naruto(olhar frio): -Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: -Hehehehe. -Você cresceu Naruto-kun, e ficou mais forte que o esperado.

Naruto: -Mais do que pode imaginar Orochimaru.

Orochimaru(encara Ray): -Então você é o Ray Gonçalves, o **Portador do Uchugan, um dos Três Grandes Doujutsus de Uzushiogakure.**

_Ray não gostou de ter ouvido isso da boca do Sannin e Sakura, Yamato e Sai se espantaram com a revelação, mas ainda não conhecem sobre os Três Grandes Doujutsus de Uzushuiogakure._

Ray: -Parece que meu segredo sobre eu ser descendente do Clã Gonçalves foi pro água a baixo. -Quem contou isso a você?

Orochimaru: -Por enquanto é segredo. -E estou ansioso para ver você usar seu Uchugan (Olho Universal)em ação.

Sakura(pensando): -Uchugan?

Ray: -Vai sonhando cobra nojenta. -Você não é digno de ver meu Uchugan em ação. -E nem verá depois que for derrotado ou morto pelo Naruto-san.

Orochimaru: -Correção Ray-kun. -Você usará, depois que lutar com meu brinquedo ali.

_Sons de passos fortes são ouvidos e quando eles olham para a entrada da esquerda, Ray se irrita ao reconhecer seu oponente:_

_**Um Humanóide de 2,90cm de altura, com o corpo robusto de pele azulada, com Cristais em seus braços e pernas. Seu peito tem uma gema Azul;**  
_

_Ele libera uma forte energia congelante pelo corpo, e seus olhos ficam roxos ao encarar Ray._

Sakura: -Mas quem é ele?

Ray(encara com ódio para Orochimaru): -Maldito! -Então foi por isso que não consegui invocar meu parceiro de luta. -Vai pagar caro por ter violao dos segreods de meu clã, invocado o Grey e usá-lo como seu escravo!

Orochimaru(rindo): -Hehehehehe. -Tudo para conhecer seu poder, Ray-kun.

Ray: -Quer conhecer meu poder? -Vai conhecê-lo, mas do pior jeito. -Uchugan!

_Ray ativa seu **Uchugan no Nível-1**, causando surpresa nos outros, menos Naruto, que ja conhece as habilidades de seu amigo._

Orochimaru: -Será divertido. -Não concorda, Sasuke-kun?

_De repente, um vulto surge atrás de Naruto, que rapidamente saca sua katana e bloqueia o ataque da Katana de: **Sasuke Uchiha**. Ele encara seu ex-amigo com o **Sharingan Nível-3 **ativado, e ambos se afastam, mantendo o olhar no outro._

Sasuke(frio): -Dobe...

Naruto(sério): -Teme...

Sasuke: -Vejo que ficou muito forte. -Então podemos lutar como antigamente, no Vale do Fim.

Naruto: -Isso seria uma honra poder botar juízo na sua cabeça, mas infelizmente pra você Sasuke, não serei seu oponente, por enquanto.

Sasuke: -Está jogando a toalha cedo Naruto?

Naruto: -Errado. -Orochimaru é meu alvo. -E quem vai lutar com você, é ela.

_Ele aponta para Sakura e quando Sasuke direciona seu olha para ela:_

Sakura(séria): -Sasuke-kun...hora de acertarmos as contas. -**Hanagan**!

_Quando Sasuke olha para Sakura, ele leva um susto quando ela ativa seu **Hanagan Nível-3**, mas volta a seriedade e frieza._

Sasuke: -Então os boatos são verdadeiros. -Você também tem um Doujutsu.

Sakura: -Hai. -E ele é parte de minha evolução como ninja. -Hora de mostrar a você Sasuke-kun, do que uma Flor De Cerejeira é capaz, quando pisam em suas pétalas.

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -Vamos ver do que você é capaz de fazer, irritante.

Sasuke(sorri em deboche): -Vai ver e muito Sasuke-kun.

**_Naruto e Yamato encaram Orochimaru, que salta da cabeça da Estátua e abrindo sua boca, ele invoca sua Espada Kusanagi._**

**_Kabuto salta para o lado dele e Sai se junta aos outros;  
_**

**_Ray está pronto para enfrentar seu parceiro Grey;_**

**_Sakura e Sasuke se preparam para a luta._**

**_Hora de todos mostrarem o que é uma Batalha Shinobi._**

**_Continua...  
_**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Flor De Cerejeira Vs Uchiha Vingador; Relâmpago Alaranjado Vs Hebi No Sannin.  
_**


	11. Flor De Cerejeira Vs Uchiha Vingador

**Cap.10: ****Flor De Cerejeira Vs Uchiha Vingador; Relâmpago Alaranjado Vs Hebi No Sannin.**

* * *

_**Arena de Treinamento do Esconderijo de Orochimaru:**_

_**Naruto e Yamato encaram Orochimaru, que salta da cabeça da Estátua e abrindo sua boca, ele invoca sua Espada Kusanagi.  
**_

_**Kabuto salta para o lado dele e Sai se junta aos outros;**_

_**Ray está pronto para enfrentar seu parceiro Grey;**_

_**Sakura e Sasuke se preparam para a luta.**_

__**Hora de todos mostrarem o que é uma Batalha Shinobi:**_  
_

_Ray olhava para Grey, e sentiu que iria ter trabalho para livrá-lo do controle de Orochimaru. De repente ele libera seu Poder Elemental: **Seikaton (Libertação do Fogo Azul)**, envolto por chamas azuis intensas. Grey assume uma postura ofensiva e seus braços liberam uma Lâmina afiada e curvada de Cristal de Gelo._

Ray: -Depois que eu libertar meu guardião Grey, eu vou acabar com sua raça Orochimaru. -Isso se Naruto-san não o fizer primeiro, pois garanto que vai ver o quanto ele mudou.

Orochimaru(rindo e lambendo os beiços): -Hehehehe. -Vai ser divertido ver o quanto você deve ter evoluído Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -E vai ver, da pior maneira Orochimaru.

_De repente, Naruto surpreende Orochimaru surgindo feito de flecha de frente para ele atacando com uma joelhada em direção a sua cabeça. Orochimaru usa o braço para bloquear, mas sente um forte impacto e uma pressão imensa, que o faz ser lançado contra a parede, estraçalhando-a. Isso causou espanto geral em Kabuto e no Sasuke, que mantinha sua expressão fria.  
_

_Orochimaru sai dos destroços da parede, com seu olhar de cobra e um sorriso diabólico. Ele sentiu a força de Naruto naquele chute._

Orochimaru: -Parece que vai ser divertido lutar com você. -Ikuzô!

_Ele e Naruto se movem feito flecha e ambos lutam, taijutsu muito rápido. Eles vão pra cima e abrem um buraco no teto, causando várias rachaduras que vão aumentando e em seguida, todo o teto começa a cair a baixo, espalhando pedras._

Yamato: -Cuidado!

_Todos se movem rapidamente enquanto todo o teto do esconderijo cai a baixo, revelando o céu acima. Ray e Grey se movem para outro local, enquanto Yamato vai atrás de Naruto e Orochimaru. _

_Sai vê Kabuto fugindo em alta velocidade e ele cria um Pássaro de Tinta, subindo nele, e vai atrás pelo ar. Na arena só ficaram Sakura e Sasuke, que se encaram com seriedade e frieza:_

Sasuke: -Interessante. -Como você adquiriu esse Doujutsu?

Sakura: -Meu Hanagan é herança do Clã Haruno. -Eu despertei depois de muito treinamento com Tsunade-sama, e ela me mostrou um pergaminho, que conta sobre algumas histórias sobre meu Clã.

Sasuke(calmo e frio): -Estou vendo pelo meu Sharingan, que sua Reservas de Chakra aumentou muito. -Incluindo a do Naruto quando ele ativou aquele Doujutsu novo. -Como ele o chama?

Sakura: -Uzugan. -Naruto-kun descobriu que tinha esse Doujutsu quando treinou com Ray-san. -E posso dizer que ele tem habilidades que se igualam ao seu Sharingan e ao meu Hanagan, ou até pode supera-nos com rapidez.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Que piada. -Meu sharingan não será superado pelo Doujutsus de vocês dois. -Mesmo que tenham, treinado duro nesses três anos, eu sou mais forte do que possam imaginar.

Sakura(sorrindo em deboche): -Será mesmo Sasuke-kun? -Não fique confiante, pois nem começamos a lutar ainda.

Sasuke(frio): -Muito bem, já que quer lutar comigo, então venha me enfrentar. -Mas não garanto que vai sobreviver depois que eu te vencer.

_Sasuke segura no cabo de sua katana, enquanto olha Sakura em posição de luta, com os punhos e os pés cobertos de chakra._

Sakura: -Vou mostrar a você que eu mudei mais do que possa imaginar. -E tem uma coisa que deveria saber.

Sasuke: -O que eu deveria saber irritante?

Sakura(com frieza no olhar): -Que não deveria ter me tratado tão mal enquanto eu só queria o seu bem, que eu te mostrasse o quanto poderia ser feliz ao meu lado. -Mas eu mudei, e encontrei uma pessoa que me mostrou o verdadeiro amor, e que me libertou dessa minha obsessão por você.

Sasuke: -E posso saber quem seria essa pessoa?

Sakura: -Depois que eu te vencer, eu conto quem é essa pessoa. -Mas agora que eu floresci, e fiquei mais forte, vou dar uma boa surra em você Sasuke-kun! -Prepare-se!

_**/Sakura Vs Sasuke/**  
_

_Os dois vão um contra o outro, começando uma luta de Taijutsu bem perigosa. Sakura se esquiva dos golpes de katana de Sasuke, e revida com seus golpes, mas o Uchiha é ágil, prevendo os movimentos da Rosada, que usa os pés cobertos de chakra para dar mais agilidade nos saltos e esquivas. Ela saca duas kunais de sua pochete e segura-as em posição de ataque. Ela se iguala ao Sasuke na precisão dos golpes, enquanto as lâminas dos metais entram em contado, gerando faíscas._

Sasuke: -Nada mal. -Mas não o bastante.

_Sasuke se move mais rápido e aplica um chute nas costas de Sakura, lançando-a com força contra a parede._

Sakura: -Arrgh!

_Ela consegue se recuperar, mas leva um susto quando Sasuke faz selos de mão rapidamente e tomando fôlego ele ataca com:_

Sasuke: -**Katon: -Shin Goryuuka No Jutsu _(Libertação do Fogo - Novo Dragão de Fogo)_**!

_Ele cospe uma Imensa Rajada de Fogo com a forma de um Grande Dragão Serpenteante de Chamas, mas antes dele avançar contra a Rosada:_

Sakura(faz selos de mão): -**Suiton: -Suiryuudan No Jutsu**!

_Uma Imensa coluna de água se forma de Sakura, e ao mesmo tempo assume a forma de um Grande Dragão Serpenteante de Água. Ambos os Jutsus se colidem violentamente, gerando um estrondo que arrebentam as pedras em volta. Um Tornado de Fogo e Água se forma com os ataques e em seguida geram uma forte explosão. Os dois se protegem atrás das pedras e ambos se preparam para se confrontarem novamente._

Sasuke: -Hora de dar um jeito nela, pois quero lutar com o Naruto.

_Sasuke pega algumas kunais com fios de nylon e em seguida ele localiza o chakra de Sakura. Rapidamente e usa a tática que Itachi ensinou **(e que usou contra Naruto no Vale do Fim)**. Sakura é pega de surpresa quando as kunais com linhas de nylon a envolvem e a imobilizam na rocha onde estava escondida. E oljha as kunais sendo fincadas entre as paredes e as pedras, mantendo-a imobilizada._

Sakura: -Masaka _(Não pode ser)_!

Sasuke(surge sobre o telhado destruído): -Vejo que foi fácil te pegar com essa estratégia. -Não deu nem para o aquecimento. -Agora vou acabar com isso de uma vez.

Sakura(sorrindo em deboche): -Não cante vitória antes da hora Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: -Tsc..irritante mesmo.(faz selos de mão e toma fôlego): -**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

_Ele cospe dum grande bola de fogo que acerta Sakura em cheio, seguido de uma explosão forte que faz a pedra em pedaços com o calor._

Sasuke: -Foi muito fácil. -Agora vou cuidar do Naruto...

Mas de repente, um vulto surge atrás dele e em segundos ele leva um potente soco no rosto, enquanto ouve uma voz conhecida: -SHANAROOOOO!

_Ele é lançado feito flecha contra a parede, mas consegue se recuperar antes da colisão enquanto olha com surpresa e com raiva: **Sakura, viva e com seu Hanagan atvado.**_

Sasuke: -Mas como foi que...

Sakura: -Olhe mais atentamente Sasuke-kun.

_Sasuke olha para onde ele lançou a bola de fogo e se surpreende quando o que está envolto em chamas é: **Uma Estátua de Cristal da Sakura**, que permanece intacta mesmo com o calor das chamas em volta._

Sasuke(sério): -Uma estátua de cristal? -Parece que você tem mais do que um truque na manga, além do seu Hanagan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Exato Sasuke-kun. -Conheça minha segunda Kekkei Genkai: **Shõton No Sakura**.

_Sakura libera sua aura, gerando várias Esferas de Cristal Ametista, que em seguida se transformam em Shurikens Hexagonais._

Sasuke: -Shõton No Sakura?

_De repente, Sakura lança as Shurikens contra Sasuke, que aumenta seu chakra nos pés, movendo-se rapidamente, sendo perseguido pelas shurikens. Ele contra-ataca com bolas de fogo, que se chocam com as shurikens, mas nada aconteceu, e elas avançam contra o Uchiha, que bloqueia-as com sua katana. Mas acaba levando um corte no ombro e aterrissa de pé, vendo as shurikens irem pra cima de si._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ué Sasuke-kun? -Não consegue escapar de minhas shurikens de cerejeira?

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -E quem disse que eu vou escapar desse ataque inútil?

Sakura(séria): -O que disse?

_Quando as shurikens avançam contra Sasuke, ele faz dois selos de mão e liberando chakra raiton, ele toca no chão dizendo:_

Sasuke: -**Chidori Nagashi _(Corrente de Mil Pássaros)_**!

_Imensa correntes elétricas são geradas ao redor de seu corpo, bloqueando o avanço das Shurikens de Cerejeira de Cristal. De repente, as correntes elétricas avançam contra Sakura, que sente o perigo e se move rapidamente, tentando escapar. Mas de repente, Sasuke eleva o nível do seu Jutsu, liberando mais Descargas elétricas que avançam muito rápido._

Sakura(se espanta): -É muito rápido!

Sasuke: -Desapareça!

_Os relâmpagos caem de modo violento contra Sakura que coloca seus braços na frente do rosto, em forma de x, e uma enorme explosão acontece, liberando uma cortina de fumaça._

Sasuke: -Acho que desta vez eu...

_Mas Sasuke não teve tempo de dizer, pois é surpreendido por uma rajada elétrica disparada de dentro da fumaça. Ele escapa por milésimos, saltando para trás e quando aterrissa em pé, ele vê saindo da fumaça: Sakura, com as mão carregadas de chakra Raiton._

Sasuke(fica sério): -Como você absorveu meu Jutsu?

Sakura: -Foi graças a habilidade especial do Nóvel-3 do meu Hanagan: **Kyushu No Chakra_ (Absorção de Chakra)_**. -Qualquer ataque com chakra que você usar, eu vou absorver e usá-lo como contra-ataque.(sorriso frio) -Agora você vai ver do que uma Flor Cerejeira é capaz quando pisam nas suas pétalas. -SHANAROOO!

_Sakura soca o chão com força e libera as descargas elétricas intensas que abrem fendas e soltam pedaços do chão, que avançam contra Sasuke, mas com o Sharingan ativado, ele consegue evitar as rochas carregadas de eletricidade, e contra-ataca com bolas de fogo. Eles explodem nas rochas, liberando fumaça e poeira em volta cobrindo todo o campo. Sasuke se vê dentro da fumaça, mas não consegue encontrar a presença de Sakura._

Sasuke(pensando): -Nada mal. -Conseguiu ocultar seu chakra. -Onde ele vai atacar?

_De repente, ele ouve um estrondo embaixo de si mas não tem tempo de escapar, e vê Sakura saindo do chão, com os punhos cheios de chakra Raiton._

Sasuke: -Kusõ!

Sakura: -Te peguei Sasuke-kun!

_Sakura ataca com vários golpes elétricos em Sasuke e o acerta com mais um no rosto, lançando-o contra a parede. Ela avança pra cima dele e quando ai dar mais um golpe:_

Sakura: -Vou te vencer!

Sasuke(se irrita): -Errado! -Vai perder agora!

_Ela aplica um soco potente, mas algo escuro protege Sasuke em segundo, e o impacto causa uma Onda de energia que se expande. Em seguida Sakura é golpeada e lançada rapidamente para trás. Ela fica séria ao ver que Sasuke ativou o Jyuuin Nii (Selo Amaldiçoado Nível-2):  
_

**_Suas Grandes Asas em forma de Mãos com Garras se abrem, sua pele ficou cinza escuro e seu cabelo cresceu e tornou-se azul escuro. Seus olhos também se tornaram cinza escuro. Uma marca escura em forma de estrela apareceu na parte superior de seu nariz._**

Sasuke: -Pela primeira vez sou forçado a usar esse recurso contra você. -Vocês estão atrapalhando meu objetivo e não irei deixar que fiquem no meu caminho.

Sakura(séria): -Gomen Sasuke-kun, mas infelizmente esse caminho que escolheu não lhe ajudará a trazer justiça para seu Clã.

Sasuke(se irrita): -Você não tem nada a ver com meus assuntos Sakura. -Vamos acabar logo com isso!

_Sasuke libera descargas elétricas negras e brancas nos braços, que assumem a forma de lâminas de espada e se prepara para atacar feito flecha. Sakura suspirou cansada pois sabia que não teria como convencer seu amigo, então ela decide terminar logo com a luta para ajudar seu amado loiro._

Sakura: -Vamos terminar logo com isso!

_De repente, Sakura libera seu Shõton No Sakura ao máximo, **liberando entre os braços e pernas, cintura, peito e nos ombros, Placas de Cristal Rosado que a cobrem como uma Armadura. Atrás das costas surge um Par de Asas de Cristal e sua face é coberta por uma proteção de cristal. As Placas brilham revelando um desenho de cinco pétalas de cerejeira, imitando o formato do Hanagan**._

Sasuke fica surpreso ao ver a transformação da Sakura.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Te apresento meu **Yoroi No Sakura _(Armadura de Cerejeira)_**! -Aqui vou eu Sasuke-kun!

_Ela e Sasuke avançam um contra o outro feito flecha e ambos começam uma disputa acirrada de Taijutsu e ambos voam para cima, dando início a uma Batalha no Céu._

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
**_

_**/Naruto Vs Orochimaru/**_

_Oorchimaru e Naruto travam uma luta de Taijutsu bem equilibrada, com golpes e chutes mais fortes do que de uma pessoa comum. Ambos se afastam e o Sannin começa seu ataque tocando no chão com as duas mãos e em volta dele, várias Cobras Grandes saem do chão e avançam sedentas de por sangue contra Naruto. Mas o Loiro avança contra elas e usando seu chakra Fuuton criando lâminas de vento nos braços, ele desvia dos botes rápidos das cobras e começa uma dança aérea de golpes cortantes, fatiando todas cobras em segundos. Ele avança contra o Sannin das Cobras, que começa a ter dificuldade em se esquivar dos ataques das lâminas._

_Seu corpo recebe vários cortes profundos, mesmo se movimentando e esquivando. Ele tenta acertar o loiro com um soco, mas sem sucesso, e leva um chute potente no rosto, sendo lançado contra as árvores e se choca com violência. Ele se recupera mas fica com uma cara nada amigável depois desse chute._

Naruto: -É só isso que tem Orochimaru?

Orochimaru(com um olhar assassino): -Não me subestime ainda gaki kyuubi. -Não se gabe tanto por ter ficado mais forte. -Sou imortal esqueceu?

Naruto(debocha): -Imortal? -Pra mim você não passa de um parasita que depende do corpo e poder das pessoas para seu próprio benefício.(olhar frio) -Tipos como você me dão nojo e desprezo por não aceitarem o que são e se fortalecerem de forma limpa e correta. -E não deixarei que obtenha o corpo do Sasuke para sua ambições.

Orochimaru: -Você é mesmo um tolo. -Sasuke-kun saiu da vila por conta própria e aceitou minha oferta de torná-lo mais forte que o Itachi. -E comigo como seu aliado é mais fácil derrotar um gênio do Clã Uchiha do que depender de pessoas fracas de Konoha que não dão valor ao poder e jutsus.

Naruto(sério): -Então esse foi o motivo de você ter desertado de Konoha quando foi um jounnin? -Em busca de conhecimento e de poder? -Então você abandonou o que é mais importante do que apenas poder e jutsus.

Orochimaru: -Se está querendo dizer sobre essa tal Vontade do Fogo que o Sandaime Hokage deixou escrito em sua lápide como herança de seu legado, isso é uma grande tolice. -Lutar pelos outros sem ter dedicação para si mesmo, e ignorar o quando a Vida Ninja é curta e cruel. -Apenas os fracos acham que isso é mais importante que tudo e esquecem o quanto perderam nas guerras. -Mas eu sou diferente, e sigo meu próprio jeito de encarar o mundo da forma que ele é. -Pelo poder, controle e liderança.

Naruto(sério): -Agora eu entendo porque o Hokage-Jii não escolheu você como sucessor a Hokage e escolheu meu pai no lugar dele. -E fico feliz por ele ter sido o Yondaime Hokage. -Você só pensa em si mesmo e apenas comandar as coisas com mão de ferro. -Acha que isso acabaria com as Guerras? -Pois está enganado.

Orochimaru: -Não vou perder meu tempo conversando com você Naruto-kun. -E não pense que vai me derrotar, pois a luta só está começando. -É o primeiro oponente que me força a usar esse trunfo.

_De repente, Orochimaru faz seu traje da parte de cima se rasgar e seu corpo começa a se transformar:  
_

_**Sua pele ganha escamas de cobra branca, suas unhas dos dedos e dos pés crescem como presas de cobra; uma cobra branca se forma em torno de seu abdômen, e sua cabeça ganha um par de chifres que parecem de dragão. Seus olhos ficam mais roxos e a pupila mantém a forma serpentina.**_

_Seu Nível de Chakra aumenta, mas não a ponto de causar espanto em Naruto, pois ele já se preparou para quando fosse lutar contra Orochimaru._

_Naruto fica sério ao ver a transformação dele mas não se incomoda com um detalhe, pois ele já está preparado para uma luta mais intensa. Kurama fala em sua mente:_

Kurama: -Então ele vai usar o Sennin Mode? -Grande coisa. -O que acha de estrear o seu novo recurso, gaki?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Boa ideia Kurama. -Assim não preciso depender tanto do meu Uzugan.

_Orochimaru estranhou quando Naruto desativou o Uzugan, mas em seguida, os olhos dele assumem a forma dos olhos de Kurama._

Orochimaru: -Então vai usar o poder da Kyuubi?

Naruto: -Errado Orochimaru. -Não preciso usar o poder de meu parceiro e nem meu Uzugan para te derrotar. -Hora de mostrar o resultado de meu treinamento com Ray-san!

_Os olhos de Naruto mudam de vermelho para Dourado, e seu corpo é envolvido numa Redoma de Chakra que muda de vermelho para dourado. Uma Imensa ventania é gerada pela Redoma de Chakra e quase lança Orochimaru para alguns metros mas ele se recupera, olhando com pouca surpresa._

Orochimaru: -Então ele sabe usar o Modo Sennin...? -Mas esse não é do estilo dos Sapos...

_Ele fica sério ao ver as mudanças físicas que acontece no corpo de Naruto:_

**_Os olhos dele permanecem na Forma de Fenda em Dourado, em sua cabeça, aparece duas orelhas grandes de raposa e partes do corpo (como braços, pernas, peitoral ombros, costas e cintura) ganham uma pelagem dourada. Em suas mãos e pés as unhas crescem, tornando-se garras afiadas e brilhantes. Seus dentes caninos crescem e ficam afiados e brancos. As marcas nas bochechas ficam mais nítidas e ficam avermelhadas. _**_Mas o que mais surpreende Orochimaru é que atrás de Naruto surgem:_**_ Quatro Caudas de Raposa, semelhantes as de Kurama, e com o cumprimento do corpo do loiro._**

_Ele solta um rugido estrondoso que estraçalha as pedras em volta e derruba algumas árvores. Orochimaru olha com espanto e uma certa raiva ao ver um novo Senjutsu._

Orochimaru: -Mas o que significa isso? -Esse não é o Senjutsu dos Sapos!

Naruto: -E não é. -Apresento-lhe um novo Senjutsu: **Sennin Mode No Kitsune _(Modo Eremita da Raposa)_**! -Sou o Novo Contratante das Kitsunes.

Orochimaru(fica sério): -Não pode ser! -Como você encontrou esse contrato com as Kitsunes? -Espera...

Naruto: -Isso mesmo Orochimaru. -Kyuubi como todos o chamam, não é apenas um Bijuu feito de puro Chakra. -Ele é o** Dai Sennin No Kitsune_ (Grande Eremita das Raposas)_**.

Orochimaru: -Isso é impossível...nem mesmo um humano até mesmo um uzumaki poderia ter assinado a parceria com esses seres assim de repente.

Naruto: -Infelizmente não estou a fim de te responder isso Orochimaru. -Mas quem sabe eu te conto quando te levar como prisioneiro para Konoha, pois vou te capturar agora! -Aqui vou eu!

_Naruto some numa velocidade muito acima do normal, surpreende o Sannin das Cobras. Ambos começam a batalha com golpes e chutes alucinantes. Ambos os dois estavam empatados, mas se tratando de luta com Senjutsu, Naruto o supera facilmente. Ela mantém a luta equilibrada, mas surpreende Orochimaru com um soco muito potente no rosto, lançando-o para vários metros e ataca com:_

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -**Katon: Shiruko _(Libertação do Fogo: Jato Flamejante Crescente)_**!

_Naruto cospe uma Imensa Rajada de Chamas intensas que vira um Mar Flamejante, avançando contra Orochimaru, que se recompõe e ataca com:_

Orochimaru: -**Doton: Doryuuheki _(Libertação da Terra: Parede de Terra)_**!

_Orochimaru cospe uma quantidade grande de barro, e em seguida surge um enorme Muro de Pedra, que o protege do Imenso Mar Flamejante, mas de repente, o Muro de pedra se racha e derrete com o calor intenso, e ele se despedaça numa forte explosão. Em seguida, Naruto nota que Orochimaru escapou antes da explosão, e de repente o Sannin surge por baixo da terra, tentando desferir um golpe com sua Espada Kusanagi, mas uma das Caudas de Naruto o segura com uma força sobre-humana e em seguida com a outra cauda, o loiro ataca Orochimaru com vários golpes._

Orochimaru: -Ghaaargh!

_Naruto se vira e fazendo rápidos selos de mão ele junta-as dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Fuuton: Reppushõ _(Libertação do Vento: Palma Vendaval)_**!

_Um Imenso Vendaval é gerado em volta, arremessando Orochimaru com grande impacto, contra as pedras. A força do vento gerada é tanta, que o campo em volta é transformado numa Imensa cratera circular, alterando parte do relevo. Orochimaru se choca entre as árvores, mas consegue se recuperar. Enfurecido, ele toca no chão com as mãos, e invoca mais cobras grandes de cor negra, que avançam muito rápido, e essas disparam esferas de chakra roxo contra o loiro que contra ataca, concentrando seu Chakra Fuuton e Katon nas mãos, criando redemoinhos de fogo alaranjado, e de repente:_

Naruto: **Senpõ: Suisei No Bakuhatsu _(Arte Eremita: Explosão dos Cometas)_**!

Ele gira seu corpo sem sair do lugar, e dispara centenas de rajadas e esferas de fogo com vento que explodem os ataques das cobras e ao mesmo tempo as pulverizam em segundos.

Orochimaru(toca no chão): -**Senpõ: Muki Tensei _(Arte Eremita: Reanimação Inorgânica)_**!

_O chão libera várias estacas chicotes de pedra que avançam como cobras agitadas em direção a Naruto, que não tem nenhum problema em se esquivar e saltar, revidando com golpes de suas caudas, arrebentando-as. Mas ao aterrissar, Naruto vê que mais estacas avançam de todos os lados. do campo._

Orochimaru(sorrindo): -Acabou.

Naruto: -Pra você acabou Orochimaru! -**Senpõ: Supiningu No Kitsune Dansu _(Arte Eremita: Dança Giratória das Raposas)_**!

_Naruto gira novamente com as Caudas girando a sua volta, criando uma Esfera que quebra todas as estacas e chicotes de pedra, em questão de segundos. Quanto mais gira, mais a Esfera libera um Tornado de vento cortante, estraçalhando os ataques. Depois do ataque, ser cessado, Orochimaru vê Naruto ficar de pé, o encarando com frieza, e de repente, o Loiro libera seu chakra, espalhando várias pequenas esferas feitas de **chakra azul(normal), dourado(senjutsu) e vermelho(bijuu)**._

_Todas elas sobem para cima, unindo-se e formando-se em uma Imensa Bola Negra e arroxeada._

Orochimaru: -Isso vai ser perigoso.

Naruto: -Vamos ver se vai conseguir escapar disto Orochimaru!

_Naruto faz um selo de mão, e rapidamente a Imensa Bola Negra diminui de tamanho ficando menor, e quando ela fica de frente para o loiro, ele a engole sem nenhum problema, Seu corpo pesa um pouco, mas ele se mantém firme. Sua boca emite um brilho intenso._

Orochimaru(morde os dois polegares): -Tenho que me proteger...

_O sannin toca no chão e dois círculos de invocação são criados. Naruto se prepara para atacar e:_

Naruto -Toma isso: -**Senpõ: Satsuei No Kyuubi (_Arte Eremita: Disparo das Nove Caudas)_**!

_Naruto abre a boca e dispara uma enorme rajada de chakra vermelho alaranjado. Orochimaru diz:_

Orochimaru: -**Kuchyiose: Sanjuu Rashoumon _(Invocação: Portão Triplo do Castelo)_**!

_Três Imenso Portões em forma de Demônios surgem na frente de Orochimaru e em segundos a rajada lançada por Naruto se choca com violência contra os portões. Em segundos, eles se racham de forma rápida e viram destroços. Sem saída, Orochimaru invoca uma Proteção de Escamas de cobra em volta de si, e um enorme explosão é gerada, causando uma imensa ventania que destrói tudo pelo caminho._

_A fumaça é visível em todos os locais da floresta. O tremor foi sentido em alguns locais, incluindo dentro do esconderijo de Orochimaru. Quando de repente, Naruto é atingido pela lâmina da Kusanagi que sai do chão e se estica como uma enorme lança, o lançando contra as rochas. Orochimaru aparece pro debaixo da terra com o cabo da espada na boca e se pescoço se alonga mais, só que de repente ele é puxado com força e vindo sem controle, o Sannin leva um soco potente do loiro, o lançando-o contra o chão._

_Ele se levanta com pura expressão de raiva ao ver Naruto com apenas um corte leve em seu peito, causado pela espada kusanagi, mas esse corte se regenera em segundos._

Naruto: -Espero que isso não seja tudo que tem pra mostra Orochimaru...porque agora...acabou a brincadeira.

Orochimaru: -Nani?

Naruto(com os olhos brilhando em dourado): -Prepare-se, por que vou derrotar você em honra ao Hokage-jii!

_Yamato observa de longe o local da luta, e pela primeira vez, ele ficou surpreso pro não ter entrado na luta, pois mesmo sendo um jounnin habilidoso, essa luta estava longe de suas expectativas. Naruto estava em igualdade com Orochimaru, mas agora a coisa vai ser bem diferente._

**_As Lutas estão cada vez mais intensas, e os adversários demonstram parte de suas evoluções.  
_**

**_Naruto mostra que tem habilidade com seu Novo Senjutsu;_**

**_Sakura surpreende Sasuke com suas novas habilidades;_**

**_E o que acontecerá com Ray que irá lutar contra seu Guardião Grey? E Sai contra Kabuto?_**

**_O Desfeche dessas batalhas está para ser definido e sem retorno._**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Missão Sem Sucesso; Hidan e Kazuku.  
_**


	12. Missão Sem Sucesso Hidan e Kakuzu

**Cap.12: ****Missão Sem Sucesso; Hidan e Kakuzu.**

* * *

**_As Lutas estão cada vez mais intensas, e os adversários demonstram parte de suas evoluções.  
_**

**_O Desfeche dessas batalhas está para ser definido e sem retorno._  
**

**_Em outro lugar:_**

**_/Sai Vs Kabuto/_**

_Sai e Kabuto se enfrentam numa disputa intensa de Taijutsu. Ambos se afastam, e Sai ataca com Choju Giga (Desenho de Imitação da Super Besta), criando feras quadrúpedes que avançam correndo contra Kabuto. No entanto o próprio contra ataca com seu jutsu: **Chakra Kaiboto: Dan (Bisturi de Chakra: Cortar)**, criando lâminas de chakra nos braços e com rapidez ele corta em forma vertical todas feras feitas de tinta._

_Kabuto avança contra Sai e ataca com as lâminas, obrigando-o a se esquivar com verta dificuldade. De repente Kabuto o atinge no peito de Sai._

Kabuto(sorriso frio): -Foi muito fácil.

_Mas de repente, Sai se desfaz em tinta branca e antes que Kabuto se virasse, ele é acertado no rosto por um chute do ninja pálido, sendo arremessado para trás. Sai permanece com seu sorriso falso, enquanto Kabuto se levanta e mordendo seu dedo ele faz selos de mão e toca no chão:_

Kabuto: -**Kuchyiose No Jutsu**!

_Ele invoca uma Grande Serpente Marron, pronta para atacar. Sai abre um pergaminho com um desenho de um Grande Humanóide e ele faz um selo de mão:_

Sai: -**Choju Giga: Shikuropusu _(Desenho de Imitação da Super Besta: Ciclope)_**!

_O desenho ganha vida e saindo do pergaminho, ele aumenta de tamanho ficando imenso. Sai pula em sua cabeça. De repente, a Serpente avança contra o Imenso Ciclope e ambos se atacam violentamente._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
_**

**_/Ray Vs Grey/_**

_Ray e Grey se enfrentam numa batalha extrema com golpes, chutes e disparos de fogo azul e gelo, que se chocam e causam explosões em todos os arredores da floresta. Mesmo sendo grande, Grey mostra ser muito rápido e veloz ao medir forças com Ray nos golpes e chutes. Ele surpreende-o com um soco, mas Ray se protege com os braços juntos em forma de x, e é lançado contra as árvores._

_Antes de Ray se recompor, Grey dispara uma Imensa rajada de gelo que vai em sua direção._

Ray: -Agora ele tá pegando pesado!(fazendo selos de mão) -**Seikaton: Bokaheki _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Parede de Fogo)_**!

_Uma Imensa Parede de Fogo azul se forma na frente e bloqueia o ataque de gelo. Ray se move rapidamente, enquanto o ataque de Grey congela metade da floresta e as pedras. Antes de Grey se virar e contra atacar, Ray é mais rápido e liberando chamas azuis nos punhos ele ataca:_

Ray: -**Moeru Yona Konbo _(Combo Flamejante)_**!

_Ray aplica golpes intensos de chamas em todo o corpo de Grey e vai aumentando mais a velocidade e a força dos golpes. O corpo de Grey começa a sentir os impactos muito quentes e os cristais de seu corpo começam a se evaporar. _

_Enfurecido, Grey eleva o poder de seu corpo e contra ataca com golpes de gelo. Os dois travam uma disputa ainda maior e mais rápida. Tanto que uma Onde de fogo e gelo se forma em volta deles e se expande mais, causando várias rachaduras no chão e fazendo as pedras e árvores em pedaços, queimando e congelando ao mesmo tempo._

_De repente, os dois colidem seus punhos cobertos de fogo e gelo um com o outro e uma redoma de energia é gerada com o impacto, seguindo uma luz branca azulada transformando tudo em pó. Uma imensa fumaça se forma, mas ao se dissipar, nenhum dos dois estavam no centro da explosão. De repente eles surgem aterrissando no chão e voltam a se enfrentar num combate intenso._

Ray(pensando): -Não faço ideia de como aquela cobra de invocou e controlou como seu escravo. -Mas eu vou te libertar agora.

_Ray se esquiva de um golpe e em segundos ele consegue ver o que está controlando Grey: **O Jyuuin (Selo Amaldiçoado) que brilha em roxo, localizado atrás de sua cabeça, na nuca.**_

Ray(pensando): -Descobri como ele está te controlando Grey. -E vou remover essa podridão que está te controlando.

_Em um rápido movimento, Ray toca sobre o Jyuuin na nuca de Grey e fazendo um selo de mão ele diz:_

Ray: -**Jokyo No Noroi _(Remoção de Maldições)_**!

_Grey fica paralisado, enquanto a mão de Ray emite um brilho azul escuro, que se torna roxo ao absorver o chakra do Jyuuin, removendo-o completamente. Ray salta para trás e vendo o chakra roxo em sua mão, ele o lança para cima, que se transforma numa cobra branca, e antes que ela avançasse para o ataque, Ray a mata com um feixe de fogo azul na ponta do dedo indicador, transformando-a em chamas e a explode em segundos._

Ray: -Finalmente me livrei dessa podridão que Orochimaru criou.

_Ele se vira e ola para Grey, que recobra sua consciência e ao ver seu Mestre, o Humanóide de Cristal de Gelo se surpreende e se ajoelha lealmente._

Grey: -Ray-sama...sumimassen por ter causado problemas a você.

_Ray se aproxima de seu guardião e dota em seu ombro sorrindo._

Ray: -Daijoubu meu amigo Grey. -Levante-se. -Está livre da maldição que aquela cobra nojenta do Orochimaru usou em você.

Grey(se levanta e se curva com um braço na frente): -Arigatô Ray-sama, Nosso Criador e Líder dos **Seinaru No Senshi _(Guerreiros Sagrados)_**.

Ray: -Não esperava que aquele maldito tivesse descoberto o segredo de invocar você se ele não tem o Uchugan. -A pergunta é...como ele conseguiu te invocar Grey?

Grey: -Infelizmente Ray-sama, esse Orochimaru violou só um dos segredos de seu clã. -Foi através de um sacrifício humano e usando o sangue violado dessa pessoa, ele conseguiu criar um selo de invocação que pode quebrar qualquer contrato que só podia ser usado por membros de seu clã. -Ele descobriu que havia apenas um membro vivo do Clã Gonçalves que tenha controlado seu Uchugan no nível 3 ou 4, e aproveitando-se dos elo de invocação, esse Sannin descobriu como me invocar, por eu ser o Segundo Líder dos Seinaru No Senshi.

_Ray ficou muito irritado ao saber que Orochimaru usou um sacrifício humano como forma de quebrar o elo de invocação dos Seinaru No Senshi com seu contratante._

Ray: -Esse sannin miserável teve a covardia de usar uma pessoa viva para ter acesso ao segredos do Uchugan e te invocar? -Se ele escapar das mãos de Naruto-san, eu mesmo terei o prazer de acabar com ele.(sorrindo) -Bom, agora que nosso contrato ainda está mantido, vamos ajudar meus amigos. -Posso contar com você Grey?

Grey(se curva em lealdade): -Hai Ray-sama.

Ray: -Ikuzõ!

_Os dois se movem feito flecha, indo em direção ao local da luta entre Naruto e Orochimaru._

**_Enquanto Isso:  
_**

**_/Sakura Vs Sakuke/_**

_Uma batalha no céu é travada com grande intensidade:_

_Sakura e Sasuke atacam com rajadas de energia disparadas de suas asas. Quando um avança contra o outro, ambos se enfrentam com golpes e chutes que causam ondas de impacto. Sasuke não esperava ter dificuldades numa luta com aquele que antigamente era fraca, inútil e sem nenhum talento para ser uma kunoichi. No entanto, isso não tira o seu orgulho e seu objetivo em se vingar de seu irmão._

_Ele se distrai por um segundo, e acaba sendo atacado pela rosada, que desfere muitos golpes, e o lança com um soco bem no meio do rosto. Antes de se colidir com o chão, Sasuke se recompõe e abre suas asas, flutuando a dois metros de altura do chão._

_Ele toca em seu rosto e sentindo seu nariz sangrar e a dor intensa no rosto, ele encara Sakura com um olhar frio e cheio de raiva. Tanto que seu corpo começa a liberar um chakra negro que deixa a pressão mais intensa e difícil de suportar._

Sakura(pensando): -O que é aquele chakra tão negro e maligno?

Sasuke: -Não imaginei que teria que usar esse Poder contra você, mas tô vendo que terei que tirar incômodos que atrapalham meus objetivos.

_De repente, Sasuke é envolvido por intensas Chamas Negras com labaredas vermelhas e prateadas, e seu Sharingan muda na cor de vermelho para negro com os três tomoes na cor prateado._

Sakura: -Mas o que...

Sasuke: -Conheça a segunda Kekkei Genkai do Clã Uchiha! -**Enton _(Elemento Chama)_**! -Prepare-se para morrer Sakura!

_Sasuke gera nas mãos imensas Bolas de Fogo Negro e Vermelho Vivo. De repente, ele as lança muito rápido, que surpreende Sakura, mas ela se esquiva dando giros e rasantes no ar._

Sakura: -Nossa! -Foi por pouco.(pensando) -Se isso me atingir, vou ser queimada viva.

_Sasuke dobra sua velocidade e avança contra a Rosada, que concentra Chakra nos punhos. Os dois se enfrentam com golpes mais potentes e fatais. Estrondos são gerados pela colisão dos golpes e as chamas negras se espalham em volta da arena queimando até as pedras mais duras no chão e derretendo-as._

_Sakura sente o calor imenso das chamas negras, mesmo se esquivando e evitando os golpes. Até que ela sente sue chakra diminuindo mais e antes que Sasuke a atacasse com a guarda baixa, ela cria um escudo de cristal na frente, porém, o golpe é tão forte e carregado de chamas negras, que a Rosada é arremessada numa explosão, e se choca contra a parede._

Sakura: -Gyaargh!(pensando)-Meu chakra está diminuindo...mas como...

_Ela nota que as chamas negras em volta de Sasuke aumentam mais de calor e de nível, e sente que seu chakra está sendo absorvido por elas._

Sakura: -Então seu Enton pode absorver o chakra de seus inimigos e aumenta seu poder Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: -Isso mesmo Sakura. -O **Enton é um elemento usado somente por membros do meu clã, depois que eles despertam o Sharingan no Nível 3. -Seu calor é mais intenso, e suas chamas são mais mortais que as do katon comum, além de absorver o chakra dos inimigos, e usando-o para aumentar mais o seu poder**. -Mas seu poder é mais forte se eu manifestar o Mangekyou Sharingan. -Mas nesse nível é o bastante para eu te derrotar.

Sakura: -Não me subestime ainda Sasuke! -Agora é que vamos medir nossos Doujutsus em combate!

_Sakura sai da parede e faz selos de mão:_

Sakura: -**Suiton: Baku Suishouha_ (Libertação da Água: Ondas de Colisão da Água Explosiva)_**!

_Sakura cospe uma grande quantidade de água da boca que vira uma Imensa onda de água, avançando violentamente contra Sasuke, porém:_

Sasuke: -Isso não é nada em frente ao meu Enton!

_Sasuke estende o braço e ao seu comando, uma Parede de Chamas negras fica no caminho, bloqueando a Imensa Onda de água que se evapora em segundos. Sasuke estala os dedos e da barreira, várias rajadas de fogo prateado avançam contra Sakura, que se move super rápido e ágil, escapando com saltos e giros, enquanto vê as rajadas explodindo e desintegrando as paredes em volta da arena._

_De repente, ela é atingida de surpresa por uma rajada mais forte e com a explosão, ela cai com força no chão e sua Shõton No Yoroi foi feita em pedaços. Ela se levanta com alguns hematomas e um pouco cansada, mas mantém seu olhar sério para Sasuke, que aterrissa de pé, com as chamas negras envolvendo seu corpo._

Sakura(pensando): -Não imaginei que esse Enton fosse tão forte assim. -Mas isso não vai me impedir de derrotá-lo. -Não mesmo.

Sasuke: -Já cansei dessa luta. -Quanto mais eu perco meu tempo aqui, mais o Itachi e vocês me ultrapassam, e isso eu não vou permitir!

_De repente, Sasuke surge como um relâmpago negro e aparece de frente a Sakura, que tenta se defender de seus golpes e chutes, mas sem sucesso, e acaba sendo lançada com força contra a parede._

Sakura: -Gyaaargh!

Sasuke(faz selos de mão): -Hora de fazer você dormir para sempre Sakura! -**Enton: Goukakyuu No Jutsu _(Elemento Chama: Grande Bola de Fogo)_**!

_Ele dispara uma Imensa Bola de Chamas Negras como centro em vermelho e prateado, que vai em alta velocidade._

Sakura(tenta reagir): -Não posso...morrer aqui...

_De repente, um brilho alaranjado emite em sua pochete e em segundos, ela é envolvida nesse brilho, sendo teleportada em seguida enquanto a Bola de chamas negras explode com violência. Sasuke achou que a vitória era dele e ia se virar de costas._

Sasuke: -Agora sim eu irei lutar com o Naruto.

_Mas de repente, ele é surpreendido por um soco forte e é lançado a vários metros contra a parede, mas ele se recompõe e salta para trás, se equilibrando. Ele encara com surpresa mas com olhar frio para aquele que carrega Sakura em seus braços e quem a salvou da Bola de chamas negras. Ele a coloca com cuidado, na encostada de uma pedra._

Sasuke: -Como você chegou aqui...Naruto?

_Naruto o encara com seriedade e estava na forma humana._

Naruto: -Tinha o pressentimento de que Sakura-chan estava em perigo, e por essa razão, que minha kunai especial que deixei com ela se ativou, me teleportando em seguida. -Não pensei que você tivesse mudado tanto assim, Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Para poder cumprir meus objetivos, não posso ficar perdendo meu tempo em Konoha e com laços que só atrasam minha evolução.

Naruto: -Está enganado Sasuke...ter laços com família e amigos fazem evoluir e ser mais forte em pró da paz. -E estou aqui para te mostrar e colocar um juízo na sua cabeça.

Sasuke: -Hunf. -Não tenho tempo para perder com esses discursos melosos Naruto. -Como foi que derrotou Orochimaru?

Naruto: -Bem que eu quase derrotei, mas ele fugiu como um covarde quando viu que minha kunai estava detectando um sinal de perigo da Sakura-chan. -Mas ele apanhou bastante na minha mão.

**_/Flashblack-On/  
_**

**_/Naruto Vs Orochimaru/_**

_Mesmo com seu Sennin Mode, Orochimaru estava tendo dificuldade contra Naruto que também estava no Kitsune Sennin Mode. Ambos se movem como relâmpagos e disputavam com golpes, chutes e jutsus de katon e fuuton, mas Naruto se mostra superior e seu nível de força, velocidade, agilidade, percepção e outras habilidades se tornam mais fortes por um propósito maior e justo._

_Orochimaru leva uma joelhada bem forte no estômago e com o impacto ele é lançado com violência, se chocando com uma pedra. Ele se levanta com dificuldade, mas seu chakra sennin começa a curar a lesão que sofreu. _

_Enfurecido, ele toca no chão e em volta da área, dezenas de Serpentes gigantes de cor cinza que avançam muito rápido em direção ao Naruto. Elas disparam jatos de ácido contra o loiro, mas ele mostra ser veloz, ágil e preciso, pois ele evita todos ataques de ácido._

_Antes das serpentes avançarem para o bote, Naruto usa as garras de suas mãos e pés e se move feito flecha, cortando e incinerando todas elas. Naruto percebeu os selos de mão que Orochimaru estava fazendo e em segundos ele surge na frente dele e agarra os braços dele dizendo:_

Naruto: -Não vou deixar que use o Edo Tensei, maldito! -**Fuuinjutsu: Torikeshi No Edo Tensei _(Selamento: Anulação da Reencarnação Impura)_**!

_Orochimaru sente seus braços doerem e depois de levar um soco do Naruto, ele é lançado para trás e ao se recompor, ele nota que seus braços estão com um kanji escrito **取消 (Anulação).**_

Orochimaru: -Maldito! -O que você fez com meus braços?

Naruto: -Eu inseri um fuuinjutsu que impedirá de você usar o Edo Tensei. -Com isso você não irá usar sacrifícios de inocentes para trazer ninjas falecidos como suas armas. -Acabarei com você de uma vez!

_Naruto usa o Hiraishin Mode e ataca com golpes e chutes carregados de chakra raiton com chakra sennin aumentando seu nível de dano que afeta até a alma de Orochimaru que sente seu corpo entrar em choque e se queimar internamente._

Orochimaru: -Ghaaargh!

_Porém quando ele ia dar o golpe final, Uma Serpente Gigante surge do alto e ataca com a cauda, mas Naruto bloqueia o ataque com um braço. Ele arremessa a serpente e Orochimaru com uma onda de chakra intensa. Ele se preparava para atacar com mais um jutsu, mas de repente, ele sente o perigo que Sakura estava correndo e sua kunai brilha._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan está em perigo! -Kusõ! -Você tem sorte cobra velha! -Na próxima eu acabo com você!

_Naruto é se teleporta em segundos em um relâmpago alaranjado, enquanto Orochimaru com dificuldade se levanta dizendo:_

Orochimaru: -Na próxima vez eu vou ficar mais forte quando eu obter o corpo de Sasuke-kun e irei te matar Naruto!

_Orochimaru some numa fumaça branca._

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Sasuke(arrogante): -Espere que eu acredite que você deu trabalho a ele?

Naruto: -Se acredita ou não é problema seu teme. -Agora eu vou dar um jeito em você.

Sasuke: -Hunf. Acho que eu posso ter mais uma luta, agora que fiquei curioso com seu Doujutsu.

_Quando os dois iria se preparar para o combate, Kabuto surge ao lado de Sasuke e diz:_

Kabuto: -Sasuke-kun, terá que deixar essa luta para outra ocasião. -Orochimaru-sama irá precisar de sua ajuda, agora que ele está ferido e sem poder usar o Edo Tensei.

_Sasuke encara Naruto e agora teria que admitir que é verdade o que o loiro disse. O Uchiha tira o cabo da katana e volta a forma humana, desativando seu Sharingan._

Sasuke: -Hunf. -Parece que teremos que adiar essa luta para outra ocasião, depois que eu cumprir minha vingança. -Até Naruto, não venha atrás de mim, ou do contrário irei matar você e irei atacar Konoha como resposta.

Naruto(sério): -Duvido que consiga me matar Sasuke. -Estou mais forte do que imagina e se eu lutasse agora com você, estaria em maus lençóis. -E se a Godaime nos ordenar te caçar novamente, iremos atrás de você com certeza e aí irei te dar uma boa lição nessa sua cabeça dura.

Sasuke(sério): -É o que veremos Dobe. -Ainda nos veremos, e com certeza iremos lutar sem a interferência de ninguém, muito menos da Sakura.

Naruto(sério): -Pode apostar nisso Teme.

_Sasuke e Kabuto somem envoltos em chamas. Naruto suspira cansado pois sabia que seria difícil dar um jeito na teimosia de seu ex-companheiro. _

_Ele se aproxima de Sakura e começa a curá-la com o chakra de Kurama, já que ela ficou sem chakra quando o Enton de Sasuke absorveu em segundos. Ela sente seu corpo se recuperando e seu chakra sendo reposto. Abrindo os olhos, ela olha feliz para seu salvador loiro que sorriu aliviado por ela estar bem._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você está bem Sakura-chan?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Estou sim, graças a você Naruto-kun. -Arigatô por ter me salvado.

_Ela coloca suas mãos na nuca de seu amado e o traz para seus lábios, iniciando um amoroso beijo quente e calmo, em que os sentimentos de ambos são compartilhados. Em seguida eles se separam e Sakura olha em volta._

Sakura: -Então ele fugiu de novo...

Naruto: -Hai, mas fique tranquila minha rosada, pois isso foi só o começo de nossa caçada ao Sasuke. -Ainda iremos trazê-lo de volta a Konoha e mostrar a ele o que significa ser forte.

Sakura(meio triste): -Hai. -Mas eu quase morri, quando ele usou uma nova kekkei genkai: o Enton. -Isso prova que até ele está ficando mais forte, mesmo seguindo um caminho diferente.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sasuke sempre foi um gênio de seu clã, mas o problema é que ele é apegado demais com essa vingança contra seu irmão. -Mas ele não esperava que você lutasse no mesmo nível minha linda flor. -Estou orgulhoso se você.

Sakura(feliz): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Minha luta com o Sasuke mostrou que até mesmo uma ex-fraca e inútil pode florescer depois que descobre seu verdadeiro amor e motivação para seguir em frente. -E você é meu verdadeiro amor.

_Naruto ficou feliz com essas palavras e por ter sido uma das motivações de Sakura a ser mais forte. Ela se levanta com certa dificuldade, mas o loiro a ajuda a se levantar. Até que Ray surge com Grey a seu lado, e Yamato e Sai surgem em seguida._

_Depois de Grey se apresentar aos amigos de seu mestre, ele se retira numa onda de gelo e vento._

Naruto: -Fiquei feliz que tenha conseguido quebrar o controle que o Orochimaru tinha sobre seu guardião Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Não foi muito difícil descobrir o que estava controlando o Grey. -Agora eu posso invocar um dos meis Guerreiros quando quiser e quando for o momento certo.

Naruto: -Vocês estão bem, Sai, Yamato-sensei?

Sai: -Hai. -Minha luta com Kabuto foi bem difícil, mas Yamato-sensei veio me dar cobertura.

Yamato: -Depois que vi sua luta contra o Orochimaru, me convenci de que não precisaria me preocupar caso você perdesse o controle da Kyuubi.

_Essa revelação causou um pouco de espanto em Sakura e Ray ficou desconfiado._

Ray: -Yamato-san, quer dizer que a Hokage-sama escolheu você não apenas para ser o substituto de Kakahsi-san, mas também para ficar de olho em Naruto-san?

Yamato: -Para falar a verdade sim. -Mas não foi apenas ela que tomou essa decisão.

Naruto(sério): -Naruhodõ. -Foram os membros do conselho militar de Konoha que convenceram a Tsunade-sama a colocar você como nosso líder no Time.

Yamato: -Hai. -Mas a Godaime tem total confiança em você Naruto. -E também eu aceitei liderar vocês pois como eu disse no escritório dela, queria conhecer mais os alunos de Kakashi-senpai.

Ray(pensando): -Também sei que ele está de olho em Sai, já que é o único ninja que esteve na Anbu-Ne e que tem o selo de obediência na língua que impede que ele fale algo sobre seu líder. -Deixarei que Naruto-san descubra isso e ele irá libertar o Sai das ordens de Danzou.(fala) -Bom, como não nossos alvos fugiram depois dessa luta intensa, só nos resta voltar a Vila, e esperarmos por novas informações caso Orochimaru decida dar as caras por aí.

Naruto: -Naruhodõ Ray-san.(sorrindo) -Não pude lutar com o Sasuke, mas pelo menos mostrei aquela cobra nojenta o que significa ser forte. -Mas fiquei contente por ter reencontrado nosso amigo.

Sakura(pensa com surpresa): -Nunca pensei que ele ficasse tão feliz assim...mesmo sabendo que Sasuke se aliou a Orochimaru...esse encontro foi nostálgico pra nós. -Isso prova que ele não perdeu as esperanças e acredita que pode trazer nosso amigo de volta a Vila, e mostrar que pode ser um shinobi muito forte.(sorrindo) -Sasuke, você não faz ideia do quanto meu loirinho mudou.

Naruto: -Bom, vamos voltar a Konoha e informar a Godaime sobre a missão. -Fiquem juntos que irei usar o Hiraishin Mode.

_Todos assentiram e ativando o Hiraishin Mode, Naruto teleporta todos em questão de segundos, de volta a Konoha.  
_

**_Enquanto Isso:_**

_Num local perto de Kusa No Kuni (País da Grama) Uma Kunoichi de Kumogakure corre a toda velocidade enquanto é perseguida por dois Homens usando o Manto da Akatsuki. Esses são: Hidan e Kakuzu. Eles acabaram de se deparar com a Kunoichi e foram ao seu encalço. _

_Ela é: **Yugito Nii - Jinchuuriki da Nibi No Nekomata - Matatabi.**_

_Ela entra num prédio abandonado e corre por um túnel enquanto é perseguida pelos dois. E quando ela para em um salão pouco inundado, ela vê os dois se aproximando._

Kakuzu: -Parece que a encurralamos. -Vamos lá.

Hidan(com um pingente): -Espere. -Preciso fazer uma reza para Deus.

Kazuku: -Você é irritante com isso.

Hidan: -Eu sei que é um saco, mas são as regras são rigorosas, fazer o quê né?

Yugito(sorrindo): -Vocês acham que me cercaram mas se enganaram.(faz um selo de mão) -Eu os atraí até aqui.

_De repente, os papéis-bombas instalados no teto das entradas explodem, fechando todas elas com escombros. Hidan e Kazuku olham para as saídas fechadas._

Yugito: -Agora que eu sei que vocês são da Akatuski, não posso deixá-los que escapem.

Hidan: -Ela nos prendeu neste lugar Kazuku.

Kazuku: -Não tem problema. -Isso é até melhor.

Yugito: -Eu, **Yugito Ni de Kumogakure No Sato**, irei matá-los.

Hidan: -Afs, que saco. -Detesto quando ouço as pessoas falando isso. -E isso começa a ferver meu sangue, me deixando com raiva, e quando eu fico com raiva...

Kazuku: -Cale-se Hidan, e concentre-se. -Agora que achamos essa Jinchuuriki, é nosso dever com o Líder, capturá-la.

Hidan: -Essa missão não combina nem um pouco com minha religião. -A matança faz parte da essência da Religião Jashin. -Deixar as pessoas meio mortas é contra as regras. -E não dá a mínima vontade de fazer, mesmo sabendo que terei que quebrar as regras. -Posso não parecer, mas sou muito religioso. -Resumindo, se eu não matar, isso fica muito chato. -Então, não podemos resolver isso numa conversa?

Yugito: -Uma conversa? (pensando)-O que há com esse cara?

Hidan: -Não se importa em ser capturada sem reagir? -Nos pouparia muito trabalho.

_De repente, Yugito é envolta numa coluna de chamas azuladas e coloca os braços no chão enquanto o laço de seu cabelo se desprende, deixando-o solto._

Yugito: -Não me subestimem?

Hidan: -É parece que não deu certo.

Kazuku: -Você é um baka Hidan!

_As chamas azuis aumentam de tamanho e assumem a forma de um Grande: **Gato De Duas Caudas e seus olhos são de cores diferentes: amarelo e verde.**_

Hidan: -Ei Ei, fala sério. -O que há com essa Jinchuuriki? -Assumiu a forma completa de sua Bijuu.

_A Nibi começa atacando Kazuku com a pata e em seguida dispara uma bola de chamas contra Hidan que escapa num pulo. O prédio vira um monte de escombros coma explosão._

Hidan(atrás de uma pedra): -Nossa, que quente. -E eu achando que gatos não gostam de coisas quentes. -Então esse é o Gato Demoníaco de Duas Caudas, conhecido como o Fantasma Vivo? -Parece que virei um rato numa armadilha de gato. -Isso não tem graça.

**_Naquele Momento:  
_**

**_/Konohagakure/_**

_Depois de voltarem a Vila, O Time Sete relata a Tsunade sobre a missão que não teve muito sucesso, mas pelo menos foi relatado as habilidades atuais de Sasuke e Orochimaru. E Tsunade ficou satisfeita com a evolução de Naruto e de Sakura. O relatório foi mais que o esperado para a Godaime e isso é um alívio pois pelo menos, a Akatsuki não terá facilidade em sua missão de capturar os Jinchuurikis._

Tsunade(sentada na cadeira): -Fico feliz que todos estejam bem depois dessa missão. -Agora só podemos esperar o próximo passo de Orochimaru ou de Sasuke, caso ele decida ir atrás de seu irmão, sozinho. -Hoje vocês estão dispensados. -Descansem e aproveitem a folga.

Todos: -Hai.

Naruto: -Hokage-sama, tenho um pedido a fazer.

_Sakura e os outros estranharam com o que Naruto ia pedir, mas Ray já sabia o que ele faria e sorriu de canto._

Tsunade(sorrindo): -O que estiver ao meu alcance, pode pedir Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Gostaria de ser Jounnin do Time do Eibisu-sensei, só por algum tempo. -Quero ajudar Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon a ficarem mais fortes.

_Sakura e os outros se surpreenderam com o pedido de Naruto._

Sakura: -Mas Naruto-kun...e nossa equipe...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Sakura-chan. -Não irei ficar tanto tempo separado do Time Sete. -E além do mais, vocês podem contar com minha ajuda quando precisarem, pois você ainda está com minha kunai especial. -Em caso de perigo, já sabem como eu posso aparecer em segundos.

Sakura(se lembra): -É mesmo...esqueci dessa kunai que está comigo.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Isso eu posso fazer com prazer Naruto-kun. -irei conversar com o Eibisu.

Naruto: -Hai, mas diga a ele que não irei ficar em seu lugar de direito. -Eu só vou dar uma ajudinha aos meus amigos e depois ele pode voltar a ser o sensei deles.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Claro Naruto. -Direi isso a ele. -Tenho certeza que você será um exemplo para esses três.

Naruto(sorrindo): -E também quero honrar o legado do Hokage-jii pois ele desejaria ver seu neto sendo treinado por mim e irei realizar esse desejo.

_Tsunade, Sakura e Yamato se surpreendem com o que ouviram. Afinal o Naruto gostava muito do Sandaime Hokage e sempre o considerava seu avô adotivo, mesmo o próprio não ter tido tempo ou coragem para acabar com as regras impostas pelo conselho e ter adotado o loiro quando ele ainda era criança._

Ray(sorrindo): -Aqueles três jovens serão grande destaque quando você os deixarem mais fortes. -Disso eu tenho certeza. -Enquanto isso, eu, Sai e Sakura e Yamato-san, manteremos a equipe sete na ativa ainda.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Ray-san. -E vocês poderão ver Konohamaru e os outros em ação depois que eu treiná-los. -Se for possível Godaime-sama, depois do treinamento, queria que escolhesse pelo menos umas três missões como um teste para eles. -Eu cuido do resto daqui em diante.

Tsunade: -Como quiser Naruto. -Depois que você treinar Konohomaru, Moegi e Udon, irei dar três missões de teste.

Naruto(se curva): -Arigatô Godaime-sama. -Sakura-chan, você quer ir comigo no Ichiraku?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Claro Naruto-kun. -Quero ficar juntinho de você. -Tsunade-sama?

Tsuande(sorrindo): Pode ir Sakura. está dispensada.

_Sakura surpreende seu loiro com um abraço e ele sorriu, ambos somem num teleporte._

Yamato: -Deseja mais algo Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: -Não. -Você, Sai e Ray estão dispensados também.

Ray: -Vocês podem ir, quero conversar com a Godaime-sama mais um pouco.

Yamato: -Hai Ray-san. -Ikuzõ Sai.

Sai: -Hai.

_Os dois somem num Shushin No Jutsu._

Tsunade: -Tem algo que você deseja Ray-san?

Ray: -Não Godaime-sama, mas há algo que preciso saber sobre o treino que você deu a Sakura-san.

Shizune: -Co-Como assim Ray-san?

Ray: -O que vou falar não pode sair desta sala de jeito nenhum então apenas escute Shizune-san.

Shizune(segurando Ton-Ton): -Hai.

Tsunade: -Quer saber se algo aconteceu de anormal no treino que dei a Sakura?

Ray: -Hai. -Tem algo que preciso confirmar com você sobre uma possível mudança de personalidade da Sakura-san em seu treinamento.

Tsunade: -Agora me falou isso, me lembro que no treino de Taijutsu que dei, a Sakura agiu de forma estranha, como se fosse uma outra pessoa...e tinha algo mais...uma mudança física.

Ray: -Mudança física...?

Tsunade: -Ela lutava como uma kunoichi fria e até um pouco selvagem. -A força dela aumentava mais quando ela ficava nervosa e sob pressão e, por uns segundos, eu senti que o chakra dela estava aumentando mais e assumindo uma forma estranha...

Ray: -Uma forma estranha. -Como um animal com caudas?

_Nessa hora que Tsunade se lembrou direito e naquele treinamento, viu Sakura agir da mesma forma como Naruto fazia quando era tomado pela raiva e inconscientemente liberava o chakra da Kyuubi._

Tsunade(espantada): -Hai! -Foi isso mesmo que eu vi. -Mas depois que eu consegui parar a Sakura, ela desmaiou e quando acordou em seguida, voltou a ser a mesma de sempre.

_Aquela explicação fez Ray ter suas suspeitas confirmadas._

Shizune(confusa): -Mas como assim Tsunade-sama...o que isso tem a ver com a Sakura?

Tsunade: -Ray, se você sabe de algo importante sobre a Sakura, diga, pois isso vem me preocupando muito desde aquele dia.

Ray(sério): -Godaime-sama, agora minhas suspeitas estão certas. -Além de Naruto-san, Konoha tem mais um Jinchuuriki que esteve muito tempo em segredo, e nem mesmo você e os outros Kages sabiam disso.

Shizune(espantada): -Na-Nani?

Tsunade: -Então isso quer dizer que...

Ray: -Exato. -Sakura-san é uma **Jinchuuriki de uma Nova Bijuu Kyuubi**.

Shizune(espantada): -Nani?

Tsunade(séria): -Masaka!

Ray: -O que vou contar agora, deve ser mantido em segredo. -Naruto-san ainda não sabe disso, e nem a própria Sakura tem conhecimento, então só contaremos a eles quando chegar o momento certo ou se caso a própria Sakura começar a sentir o chakra de sua Bijuu despertando novamente.

Tsunade: -Hai Ray-san. -Quero que nos conte tudo sobre a Sakura ser uma Jinchuuriki.

**_Naquele Momento:  
_**

**_/No Prédio destruído/_**

_Hidan permanece deitado no chão, seu corpo estava negro e tinha desenhos brancos de ossos no corpo e no rosto estava o desenho de uma caveira. Uma lança estava fiincada em seu peito e presa na parede, muito ferida e com as mãos e pés presas em bastões estava a Yugito._

_Kakuzu estava sentado na pedra e disse ao ver o corpo de Hidan voltando ao normal:_

Kakuzu: -Já se passou meia hora. -Ainda não terminou Hidan?

Hidan: -Cala a boca! -Não estrague o ritual.

_Hidan tira a lança de seu peito e Kazuku olha um mapa das cinco nações shinobi._

Kakuzu: -Você sempre faz essa coisa de Sacrifício Jashin. -Não pode deixar de fazer isso pelo menos uma vez? -Vamos embora e pegar o próximo.

Hidan: -Também não gosto de fazer isso, mas infelizmente é parte da minha religião, e preciso!

_Kazuki olha no mapa o símbolo de uma Vila, onde devem prosseguir com a missão: **Konohagakure.**_

Kakuzu: -Ainda tem um faltando. -Teremos que procurar minuciosamente. -**Honõ No Kuni _(País do Fogo)_ **é o próximo.

**_Hidan e Kazuku estão próximos de mais um alvo; Sakura é uma Jinchuuriki e Ray tem conhecimentos sobre a Bijuu dela.  
_**

**_Mais Revelações e uma nova luta estão para acontecer._**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Chiriku Vs Hidan e Kakuzu; Ray Revela o Segredo da Inner de Sakura.  
_**


	13. Chiriku Vs Hidan e Kakuzu

**Cap.13: ****Chiriku Vs Hidan e Kakuzu; Ray Revela o Segredo da Inner de Sakura.**

* * *

**_Hidan e Kazuku estão próximos de mais um alvo; Sakura é uma Jinchuuriki e Ray tem conhecimentos sobre a Bijuu dela._**

_**Mais Revelações e uma nova luta estão para acontecer.**  
_

_Hidan e Kakuzu seguem em frente, saindo do local da batalha, enquanto Zetsu desaparece levando Yugito quase em risco de morte. Os dois Akatsukis andaram por quase toda a noite na floresta e pararam para descansar para prosseguirem rumo a Honõ No Kuni._

_**No Dia Seguinte:**  
_

_Depois de se alimentarem e organizar suas armas, Hidan e Kakuzu continuam com o trajeto. Cerca de Uma hora, eles finalmente chegam a seu destino: **O Templo do Fogo (Lar dos Monges Guerreiros)**._

Hidan: -Um templo? -Acha que ele está aqui?

Kakuzu: -Não sei. -Mas este não é um templo comum. -É provável que ele esteja aqui.

_Já de início, Kakuzu muda a cor de seu punho esquerdo, tornando-a em metal sólido e começa a dar socos muito fortes, colocando o portão de ferro a baixo. Isso chamou a atenção dos monges que entraram em estado de alerta._

Monge-1: -O que foi isso?

Monge-2: -Alguém derrubou o portão de ferro! -Avisem Chiriku-sama imediatamente!

_Enquanto o Monge vai até o salão de meditação avisar seu líder, Hidan e Kakuzu surgem no portão derrubado._

Hidan: -Pelo que vejo, nenhum de vocês está interessado em se converter ao Jashin.

Monge-4: -Aquelas roupas...então os rumores são verdadeiros.

Monge-5: -Vocês são da Akatsuki!

_Um dos monges entra no salão, avisando seu líder que permanece na posição de Buda, meditando._

Monge-1: -Invasores!

Chiriku: -Quem são eles?

Monge-1: -Membros da Akatsuki!

Chiriku(pensando): -Entendo. -Já sabia que isso seria inevitável.(fala se levantando): -Eu me encarrego deles. -Fique na retaguarda.

_Na saída do salão, os monges dão passagem para seu líder, que encara Hidan e Kakuzu._

Hidan: -Hã? -Parece que temos que enfrentar mais um aspirante a Herói.

Kakuzu: -Ele parece não ser do nosso nível. -Nossa lista diz que há uma recompensa de 30 Milhões Ryou de recompensa pela cabeça dele.

Hidan: -Espera, não vai dizer que estamos atrás desse monge por causa do dinheiro? -Matar um sacerdote é o mesmo que comprar uma passagem só de ida para o inferno.

Kakuzu: -Saiba meu caro Hidan, que até o inferno é governado pelo dinheiro. -Se eu fosse você, ficaria tranquilo.

Chiriku: -Não sei o que pretendem vindo aqui, mas vocês devem ir embora agora.

Hidan: -Ah, você quer evitar mortes desnecessárias?(empunha sua Foice) -Bem, minha religião não se importa com esse tipo de besteira.

Kakuzu: -Ouvi dizer que em Honõ No Kuni, havia um templo habitado por Ninjas Monges. -E especula-se que eles possuem um poder chamado **Torejā No Sora (O Tesouro do Céu)**. -O homem de 30 Milhões de Ryous, é um Ninja da Classe Elite, que já integrou Os Doze Ninja Guardiões, incumbido de proteger o Senhor Feudal. -Aquele cinturão (ou avental) com o símbolo de Honõ No Kuni, é prova disso.

Hidan: -Naruhodõ. -Então ele deve ser bem durão ou coisa do tipo.

Kakuzu: -Se não for cuidadoso, vai acabar morrendo.

Hidan: -Como se isso fosse possível Kazuku!

_Os dois avançam correndo contra Chiriku que inicia sua reação, fazendo uma posição de meditação, invocando em seu interior, a imagem de Kannon._

Kakuzu: -O que e isso?

Hidan: -Não importa! -Continue avançando!

_A Imagem de Kannon surge atrás de Chiriku, liberando seus Mil Braços que formam um arco reluzente e brilhante. Kakuzu começa atacando com seu punho de metal, mas Chiriku se esquiva e a expressão de Kannon se torna agressiva, liberando braços vermelhos que atacam Kakuzu com golpes fortes, lançando-o para trás e Hidan salta contra Chiriku._

Hidan: -Você é meu!

_Mas Hidan também recebe socos muito fortes no ar e é lançado para trás. A expressão de Kannon volta a forma calma e reluzente._

Chiriku: -Vou mandar vocês para o túmulo.

Hidan: -Como se eu fosse aceitar ser enterrado de acordo por outra religião. -O Senhor Jashin me castigaria severamente. -Agora estou bem irritado! -Se esse cara não é um Jinchuuriki, então eu vou seguir meus mandamentos aqui mesmo.

Kakuzu(se levanta): -Faça o que quiser, mas o corpo vale muito dinheiro então não o deixe desfigurado.

Hidan(se levanta): -As pessoas não deveriam trocar vidas por dinheiro, imbecil. -Kakuzu, não se meta! -Vou massacrá-lo!

_Hidan corre feito um animal sedento por sangue._

Chiriku: -Eu sou Chiriku do Templo Sagrado do Fogo! -Não serei derrotado por tratantes como vocês! **Raigõ: Senjusatsu_ (Abordagem Acolhedora: Assassinato Pelas Mil Mãos)_**!

_A Imagem de Kannon lança seus mil braços para o ataque mortal contra Hidan, e um grito de dor ecoa em torno da Montanha._

_**Minutos Depois:**  
_

_Todo o templo do fogo virou ruinas e destroços, e seus monges foram mortos. No chão, Hidan estava com a estaca em seu peito, sobre o círculo de sangue desenhado a sua volta. Em seguida ele fala._

Hidan: -Parece que o Jinchuuriki que procuramos não está aqui. -Iremos ao próximo destino assim que eu terminar de rezar.

Kakuzu (pega o corpo de Chiriku): -Não. -Devemos trocar o corpo pela recompensa.

Hidan(bravo): -Sempre o dinheiro. -Vai ter um dia em que vou te dar uma porrada bem o meio dessa sua máscara, mesmo que seja só uma vez!

_Sem que os dois percebessem, um dos monges conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque e permanece escondido._

Monge-2(pensando): -Preciso avisar Konoha.

_Ele se move rapidamente sem fazer barulho._

Hidan(tira a estaca do peito): -De qualquer forma, vamos indo.

Kakuzu: -Honõ No Kuni é um país enorme. -Não há necessidade de nos apressar.

Kakuzu começa a caminhar enquanto Hidan se levanta pegando sua Foice Tripla.

Hidan: -Tá vendo? -É por sua causa que sempre nos atrasamos. -Espere aí!

_Hidan vai atrás do companheiro, enquanto o Monge segue em alta velocidade para Konohagakure, para alertar a Godaime e seus ninjas sobre a infiltração dos Membros da Akatsuki._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo, Em Konohagakure:_**

_O dia começa na rotina de sempre dos moradores e dos Ninjas que fazem seus trabalhos de costume. Mas no escritório da Godaime, o clima ficou muito quieto e um pouco perturbador._

_Sentada em sua cadeira e com o olhar virado para a janela, Tsunade lembra-se dos detalhes que Ray contou ontem de noite:  
_

**_/Flasblack-On/_**

_A principio, Shizune e Tsunade não conseguiram absorver essa revelação de Ray, que já nota o olhar de espanto e dúvida delas._

Ray: -Sei que vocês estão em dúvida por saberem que Sakura é uma Jinchuuriki de uma Nova Kyuubi. -Então escutem o que vou dizer e não me interrompam. -Depois vocês podem fazer suas perguntas.

Tsunade: -Wakarimashita Ray-kun. -Pode nos contar.

Shizune: -Hai Ray-san

Ray: -Bom, para começar, quero revelar que quando eu conheci Naruto-san e depois a Sakura-san, já tive o pressentimento de que os dois são muito fortes, até mais fortes do que eu, e isso não tem nada a ver com o fato dos dois serem Jinchuurikis. -E sim porque Naruto-san é mestiço dos Clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze, e suas Kekkei Genkais são de um nível muito acima do normal entre os Ninjas desses clãs de Uzushiogakure.

Shizune(espantada): -Su-Sugoi...

Ray: -E sobre a Sakura-san, eu descobri que o Clã dela, o Clã Haruno, também faz parte dos Três Grandes Clãs de Uzushiogkaure No Sato.

Shizune: -Nani?

Tsunade(espantada): -Ma-Masaka...Mas isso não pode ser...pelos registros de Konoha, o Clã Haruno já esteve vivendo no País do Fogo muito antes da fundação de Konohagakure.

Ray: -Isso Godaime-sama, não passa de uma informação falsa que os conselheiros dessa vila para ocultar segredos das habilidades especiais do Clã Haruno. -E posso garantir que esse Clã é de origem de outro país, através disto.

_Ray entrega a ela um pergaminho de cor rosa escuro, com o emblema do Clã Haruno, mas o lacre é bem forte._

Tsunade: -Esse pergaminho...

Ray: -Exato. -Ele conta sobre toda a história do Clã da Sakura-san. -Mas somente ela pode ver o conteúdo deste pergaminho, pois o lacre é feito por um fuuinjutsu bem forte, que nem mesmo eu pude abri-lo.

Tsunade: -Naruhodõ...então eu guardarei este pergaminho e dá-lo a Sakura quando for o momento certo.

Ray: -Mas eu posso contar tudo que descobri por outros meios de investigação em minha jornada, conhecendo alguns sobreviventes desse clã. -Então posso começar?

Tsunade: -Hai Ray-san. nos conte tudo que você descobriu.

_Ray começou a contar sobre o que descobriu em sua jornada:_

Ray: -Desde tempos antigos, antes da criação do Ninjutsu e das outras artes Shinobi, houve apenas conflitos de clãs de guerreiros e sacerdotes que disputavam pelo direito de obter a rara Fruta da Árvore Shinji. -Apenas uma pessoa foi capaz de comer essa fruta e assim obteve o poder e conhecimentos ilimitados: **Kaguya Ootsutsuki** Ela se tornou conhecida como a **Kami No Usagi _(Deusa Coelho)_** e acabando coma guerra, ela fundou seu clã, a partir do nascimento de seus Três Filhos: Hagoromo e Hamura. -Os dois herdaram as características de Kaguya por parte do chakra, a cor da pele e saliências semelhante chifres. -Com o passar dos séculos, Kaguya foi se tornando mais perigosa e obcecada pelo poder e controle, depois que se uniu a Árvore Shinju, assumindo a forma Monstruosa de Dez Caudas: Juubi. -Após uma luta extrema e perigosa, seus filhos não tiveram escolha e a selaram sua mãe junto com o corpo vazio do Juubi, num lugar onde seria impossível de alcançar mesmo nas grandes alturas.

_Ray aponta para o céu e quando Tsunade e Shizune, elas se espantam ao ver que a Lua está visível mesmo no céu claro, mas bem no horizonte._

Shizune: -Não me diga que...

Ray: -Isso mesmo Shizune-san. -O Local onde Hagoromo e Hamura selaram a própria mãe e o Juubi, é a Lua. -Por isso que lá é o local mais distante da Terra, e é impossível de ser alcançado.

Tsunade: -Então...isso significa que os Bijuus...

Ray: -Isso mesmo. -Primeiro vou explicar como terminou tudo isso: -Depois que Hagoromo, Hamura selaram a Kaguya e o corpo vazio do Juubi na Lua, os dois ficaram com o Chakra do Ser de Dez Caudas, e decidiram dividi-lo entre si, para poder garantir a segurança do Mundo, criando um fuuinjutsu, e assim selaram esse Chakra em seus corpos. -Eles foram conhecidos como os primeiros Jinchuurikis do Mundo, e assim, eles decidiram se separar e seguir caminhos que possam dar continuidade ao desejo de: Trazer a Paz Salvação ao Mundo.

_Tsunade e Shizune se espantam com o que ouvem, e não encontram nenhuma mentira nas palavras firmes e séria de Ray, que continua com sua explicação:_

Ray: -Hagoromo foi o criador do Ninshu, que em seguida foi chamado de Ninjutsu e daí vieram outras artes de guerra associados com a energia vital que cada um possui desde que nasceu, mais conhecido como o Chakra. -Ele é o Portador do Rinnegan, que é o Doujutsu Divino e raro de ser encontrado. -Seu irmão Hamura é portador do Byakugan, mas com habilidades mais avançadas que o Byakugan dos membros do Clã Hyuuga. -Não tenho pistas sobre o que aconteceu com Hamura, mas conheço sobre a história de Hagoromo.

Tsunade: -A História de Hagoromo?

Ray: -Isso. -E também esta história está escrita no Monumento de Pedra, embaixo do Mausoléu do Clã Uchiha. -Nesse monumento, somente os membros que despertaram o Mangekyou Sharingan, podem ver o que está escrito além do segredo de como despertar esse quarto nível do Sharingan. -Mas isso veremos depois. -Irei contar sobre **Hagoromo Ootsutsuki**.

_Tsunade e Shizune assentiram e escutaram Ray com atenção:_

Ray: -Com seu conhecimento do conceito de chakra, Hagoromo viajou por todas as terras, ensinando tribos e clãs, sobe o domínio do chakra, bem como difundir seus ideais e religião, o Ninshū, que eventualmente se tornou a habilidade conhecida como ninjutsu. -Seus grandes feitos e último desejo em trazer a paz ao mundo dilacerado pela guerra fez ele ser amplamente conhecido como o **Kono Yo no Kyūseishu _(Salvador deste Mundo)_**. -O desejo final de Hagoromo, era de estabelecer a paz em todo o mundo, mas era uma meta que nunca seria alcançada em uma única vida. -E Sabendo disso, ele optou por confiar o seu sonho e legado para três filhos, e começou a ensiná-los o ninshū. -**Indra** era seu filho mais velho, sendo reconhecido por Hagoromo como um verdadeiro prodígio, que rapidamente começou a ficar confiante demais com seu talento natural e tornou-se muito solitário. -**Asura**, seu filho mais novo, provou ser exatamente o oposto do irmão, tendo mostrado nenhuma habilidade especial ou talento natural, mas ele cresceu através de suas limitações, ficando cada vez mais forte e mais maduro por causa de suas lutas e por fazer amigos ao longo do caminho. -E finalmente, vem sua filha caçula, **Kasura**, bondosa, gentil e com um forte espírito de luta. -Ela tem quase a mesma personalidade dos dois, mas odeia guerras e sempre faz o possível para buscar outras formas de trazer a paz, sem necessidade de violência ou dor. -Kasura ama muito seus irmãos, no entanto, depois da morte do pai, ela era de acordo aos ideais de Asura e o ajudava nas batalhas contra Indra, embora os três eram muito fortes, cada um recebeu de forma diferente o poder de Hagoromo.

Tsunade: -De forma diferente?

Ray: -Hai. -Indra herdou do pai, os Olhos mais poderosos, sendo capaz de usar o Mangekyou Sharingan e o Rinnegan. Asura herdou o "Corpo" adquirindo a Força, Vitalidade e a Dominação do Senjutsu. -Já Kasura se tornou única, porque herdou os "Olhos" e o "Corpo" do Pai. -Mas diferente de Indra, ela criou seu próprio Doujutsu, que foi o que deu origem ao Clã Haruno: **O Hanagan _(Olho da Flor)_**, que possui Cinco Níveis com Habilidades que se igualam ao Sharingan e ao Rinnegan. -Depois da morte de Hagoromo, Indra e Asura se enfrentavam pelo direito de seguir o objetivo do pai, mas mesmo Asura tendo ajuda da irmã, Indra era muito forte, e carregado de ódio e ambição de poder, seguindo sua própria ideologia de que para a paz ser alcançada, é preciso ter força e poder, mas Asura e Kasura são os opostos. -Os dois seguem a mesma ideologia correta e justa em que o Amor e a Cooperação são os meios certos para se alcançar paz. -Com o passar dos anos, depois da morte dos três, que terminaram com essa guerra, seguindo caminhos diferentes, surgiram os seus descendentes: **O Clã Uchiha é Descendentes de Indra; os Clãs Senju e Uzumaki são Descendentes de Asura, e o Clã Haruno é Descendente de Kasura**.

_Tanto Tsunade quanto Shizune ficam espantadas com essa revelação sobre o passado do Criador do **Ninshu** que se converteu em Ninjutsu, e sobre seus filhos, que deram origem aos Clãs de Konoha e Uzushiogakure. Depois de tomar um copo de água, Ray olha para as duas que ficaram em silêncio._

Ray: -Isso foi só o começo de como os Uchihas, Senjus, Namikazes, Uzumakis e Harunos foram criados depois de anos de guerras e conflitos para encontrar o caminho da paz. -Agora explicarei sobre o Clã Haruno que descende de Kasura.

Tsunade: -Hai...pode nos contar.

Ray: -Pelo que soube de um sacerdote que descende dos Harunos, o antigo lar deles fica localizado em **Haruno No Kuni _(País dos Campos de Primavera)_** quase ao lado de **Yuki No Kuni _(País da Neve)_**. -Lá foi o refúgio de Kasura e o início da fundação do Clã Haruno. -Ela treinou seus primeiros filhos, ensinando os conhecimentos do Ninshu, e ajudando a como usar suas Kekkei Genkais: Hanagan e o Shõton No Sakura. -Quando o Clã começou a ganhar mais integrantes e suas habilidades foram sendo mais aproveitadas em trabalhos de artesanato com cristais, cultivo de plantas e flores com poder de cura e outros benefícios que ajudam a humanidade a prosperar em paz, Kasura sabia que seu clã seria alvo de muitos guerreiros que desejavam obter os conhecimentos de seu clã, para fins militares, financiando a guerra e violência, então para garantir a segurança de seu povo e do seu país, ela usou a Técnica secreta ensinada por seu pai Hagoromo Ootsutsuki: **Banbutsu Sōzō _(A Criação de Todas as Coisas)_**, criando uma Bijuu-Guardiã de Nove Caudas, dotada de poderes sobre todos os Elementos da Natureza e sendo somente leal a sua criadora. Seu nome é: **Yukari**.

T_sunade e Shizune prestaram atenção nessa parte pois isso tem relação com o fato da Sakura ser uma Jinchuuriki. Ray bebeu um pouco de água numa garrafa e continuou a contar._

Ray: -Essa Bijuu tem sido a guardiã do Clã Haruno, derrotando e eliminando os inimigos que se atreveram a invadir Hauno No Kun. -Entretanto, houve um inimigo a altura que foi capaz de lutar contra essa Bijuu, e por coincidência, nós o conhecemos como o parceiro do Naruto-san.

Shizune: -Nani?!

Tsunade: -Está dizendo que esse inimigo que lutou com essa Bijuu de Kasura é...

Ray: -Exato. -O inimigo foi O **Kyuubi No Kitsune: Kurama**. -Só que ele estava sendo controlado por ninguém menos que **Madara Uchiha**.

_As duas mulheres ficaram espantadas com essa revelação, mas Ray prosseguiu._

Ray: -Quando Madara sabia sobre o Clã Haruno, e que suas habilidades superam as do Sharingan, ele decidiu invadir Haruno No Kuni com Kurama como sua arma de batalha. -E isso foi depois do falecimento da Kasura, de morte natural. -Sua Bisneta: Mayuri Haruno, enfrentou Madara e Kurama, ao lado de Yukari, mas o local da batalha foi longe do país. -As duas conseguiram libertar Kurama do controle de Madara, que mesmo sem escolha, teve que abandonar a luta, jurando voltar para obter o poder de Kasura e conquistar suas ambições. -Para garantir a segurança e preservação de Kurama, Yukari apagou da memória dele, a lembrança da batalha e o teleportou de volta ao país do Fogo. -Temendo por seu clã e o risco delas e do seu povo serem atacadas novamente, Yukari pediu a Mayuri que usasse um Hijutsu especial, transformando a Bijuu em uma **Inner _(Lado Interior)_** e que ela seria selada somente com aquela que seria a Reencarnação de Kasura, pois assim a ajudaria sua futura Jinchuuriki em uma Guerra envolvendo as Nações Ninja que estavam sendo criadas e aqueles que seriam a Reencarnação de seus irmãos: Asura e Indra. -Mayuri assentiu e usou esse Hijutsu, transformando Yukari em alma e em seguida desapareceu, com a promessa de voltar hospedada na Reencarnação de sua criadora, pronta para ensiná-la sobre seu clã, suas habilidades, e assim ambas irão ajudar a Criança da Profecia, que é a Reencarnação de Asura, a impedir que uma Guerra envolvendo a Ressurreição de Kaguya aconteça.

_Essa revelação causou surpresa em Tsunade, que não sabia que o Clã Haruno tinha habilidades fantásticas e que se mantiveram isolados do mundo em pró da segurança de sua linhagem e do segredo do paradeiro de **Yukari, a Bijuu Guardiã**._

Ray: -Com o passar dos anos, o Clã Haruno foi convidado por membros do Clã Uzumaki, a viverem em segurança em Uzu No Kuni, e lá puderam se associar com os Namikazes, e com meu Clã: O Clã Gonçalves. -Mas naquela época, houve mais guerras que obrigaram os sobreviventes dos quatro Clãs de Uzushiogakure, a se separarem e encontrarem seus refúgios, na esperança de que as Reencarnações de Asura e Kasura venham ao mundo, para trazer esses clãs de volta a Elite de Uzushiogakure.

_Ray bebe mais um gole de água e vendo que Tsunade e Shizune não tinham mais dúvidas, elas pensaram, absorveram tudo que ouviram e a Hokage chegou a conclusão e suspeita dele._

Tsunade: -Então não a dúvida de que Sakura é a Reencarnação de Kasura, e é Jinchuuriki da Bijuu Yukari.

Ray: -Com certeza Godaime. -Só que vocês ainda não sabem quem são as Reencarnações de Asura e Indra.

Shizune: -E você sabem quem são...Ray-kun?

Ray: -Sei sim.(olha para trás) -Antes de mais nada, quero que me responda uma coisa Jiraiya-san.

_Jiraiya surge atrás da janela, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão séria mas de muita surpresa com o que ouviu._

Shizune: -Jiraiya-sama?

Tsunade: -Você ouviu tudo o que Ray contou?

Jiraiya: -Hai. -Pode perguntar Ray-san.

Ray: -Você soube pelo Dai Gama Sennin sobre a Criança da Profecia com os Olhos de Hagoromo, que iria trazer a paz ou a Destruição. -Então me responda: Você conhece alguém que despertou o Rinnegan, e o treinou na esperança de trazer a paz ao Mundo?

Jiraiya: -Conheço sim. -Foi em Amegakure No Sato. -Treinei três garotos órfãos, sendo que um deles tem o Rinnegan. -Eu os treinei com a oportunidade dos mesmos poderem ajudar aquela Vila, a acabar com a Ditadura chefiada por Hanzou. -Seus nomes eram...

Ray(sério): -Yahiko, Konan, e Nagato.

_Jiraiya e Tsunade levaram um susto por Ray saber desses nomes._

Ray: -E não precisam perguntar se eu os conheço, pois eu conheço só a Konan e o Nagato. -E infelizmente Jiraiya-san...eles são Membros da Akatsuki.

Jiraiya(surpreso): -Então...minhas suspeitas estavam se confirmando...e você lutou com eles?

Ray: -Não lutei ainda, mas eles apareceram em minha jornada, tentando me convencer a fazer parte da Organização deles. -Mas recusei de imediato e eles, dizendo que esse caminho que seguiram, jamais trará a paz. -E avisei a eles que se por acaso eles forem atacar alguma vila onde terá gente inocente, atrás de algum Jinchuuriki, eu estaria lá na hora e que os mataria. -Então um conselho para você Jiraiya-san: mesmo que tente convencer aqueles dois a desistirem de ir atrás dos Bijuus, eles não irão ouvi-lo mais, já que eles viveram situações muito cruéis que os fizeram desacreditar em seus ensinamentos.

_Jiraiya entendeu o que Ray queria dizer e que agora, mesmo que seus ex-discípulos tenham vivido a tragédia da morte de Yahiko, não é justo eles estarem agindo de forma errada e usando outros Ninjas na organização, para caçar os Jinchuurikis e retirarem seus Bijuus._

Ray: -Depois que dei meu aviso a eles, ambos desapareceram e eu continuei com minha jornada, até que eu me encontrei com você e com Naruto-san. -Então estejam preparados, você, a Godaime-sama e os outros ninjas de Konoha, pois em breve, Nagato virá atacar essa vila, e deixará um rastro de destruição, sofrimento e morte, na forma que será como seu novo nome é conhecido e temido por aqueles que o enfrentaram e como resultado, acabaram mortos: **Pein _(Dor)_**.

_Esse nome causou um certo incômodo em todos que estavam na sala. Agora Tusnade e Jiraiya sabem quem é o líder da Akatsuki e que mais do que nunca, todos terão de estar alertas para esse confronto contra aquele que deveria ser o Salvador do Mundo, mas agora é o Destruidor._

_**/Flashblack-Off/**  
_

_Tsunade toma seu copo de chá quente, enquanto mantém seu pensamento sobre tudo que Ray revelou, e mais ainda quando ele disse quem são as Reencarnações de Asura e Indra._

Tsunade: -Nunca imaginei que minha segunda discípula, **Sakura, fosse a Reencarnação de Kasura**, e agora que sei quem são as Reencarnações de Asura e Indra: meu afilhado **Naruto é a Reencarnação de Asura**; e aquele que desertou Konoha, em busca de vingança, **Sasuke é a Reencarnação de Indra**.  
-Pressinto que uma guerra mais perigosa do que a Terceira Guerra que vivenciei, seja mais cruel, extrema e sem previsão de terminar.

_Até que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um dos Ninjas entra na sala, mas desta vez esse estava junto do Monge do Templo do Fogo.  
_

_Com detalhes, o Monge contou sobre o ataque ao templo do fogo, e quem foram os responsáveis que mataram Chiriku e o levaram como recompensa._

Tsuande: -Naruhodõ...então até mesmo o Chiriku foi derrotado.

Monge-1: -Eu tinha me ausentado pro alguns minutos. -Até que meu companheiro que estava ferido me encontrou e me disse para avisar vocês. -Antes eu fui ver o templo, e já estava em total destruição.

Shizune: -A Akatsuki deve estar patrulhando nosso país, em busca do Jinchuuriki. -Eles finalmente chegaram aqui.

Tsunade: -Não deixaremos que eles saiam vivos. -Junte todos os vinte pelotões.

_Shizune atende a ordem da Hokage e rapidamente chamou os ninjas para a procura e captura de Hidan e Kakuzu. Ela se reúne com eles no terraço do prédio e já deu a ordem a eles, incluindo o Time Asuma._

Tsunade: -Essas são minhas ordens. -Alguma pergunta?

_Asuma levanta o braço._

Tsunade: -Diga.

Asuma: -Eu pensei que Chiriku, o antigo membro dos Doze Ninjas Guardiões, estaria por lá. -O que aconteceu com ele?

_Tsunade muda sua expressão e o Monge responde:_

Monge: -Chiriku-sama...foi morto.

_Asuma se espantou com a revelação e se lembrou dos tempos em que ele e Chiriku eram da Elite dos Doze Ninjas Guardiões e lutaram contra vários inimigos. Shikamaru percebeu a mudança em seu sensei, mas ficou quieto._

Tsuande: -Para preservar o valor e a força de Konoha e mais que tudo, para proteger o nosso país, não podemos permitir que esses Nukenins continuem andando por aí e fazendo mais vítimas e causando destruições. -Também gostaria de saber o que eles estão procurando, mas ambos são muito poderosos. -Não deixem que eles fujam! -Devem encontrá-los custe o que custar. -E se não for possível capturá-los...matem-nos!

_Asuma mantém uma expressão séria, mas por dentro estava bem irritado e inconformado coma morte de seu companheiro e melhor amigo_

Tsunade(ergue o braço): -Agora vão! -Dispensados!

_Todos os ninjas movem-se rapidamente e saem para fora da Vila, com o objetivo de caçar e matar os Nukenins da Akatsuki._

_No primeiro grupo, Ino, Chouji e mais dois Ninjas (Um tem uma cicatriz de queimadura no rosto, e o outro usa óculos escuros e cabelos negros) vão rapidamente na floresta dentro._

Ino(pensando): -Não devemos sujar o nosso time por mais que seja perigoso os inimigos. -Foi pra isso que me dediquei naquele treinamento com Ray-san e os outros. -E por isso não vou falhar!

Chouji: -Eu vou me esforçar e provar minha evolução, Ray-san, Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei.

**_Nisso:_**

_Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo e Kotetsu estão prontos para irem a caça aos dois Membros da Akatsuki._

Shikamaru: -Bem...

Asuma: -Vamos começar pelo Templo do Fogo.(olha para um a janela de um apartamento que ele conhece a moradora) -Pois alguém tem que fazer isso. -Ikuzõ!

_Os quatro somem velozmente, enquanto dentro do apartamento, Kurenai notou a presença familiar que a observou, mas mantém uma expressão de preocupada._

**_Durante o entardecer:_**

_Asuma e os outros seguem saltando e pulando entre as árvores. Shikamaru se aproxima dele e pergunta._

Shikamaru: -Asuma-sensei?

Asuma: -Sim?

Shikamaru: -Parece que você conhecia o Chiriku do Templo do Fogo.

Asuma: -Ah sim. eu não contei?

Shikamaru: ...

Asuma: -Ele era meu antigo amigo de várias guerras. -Foi na época em que deixei Konoha e fiz parte dos Doze Ninjas Guardiões.

_Izumo e Kotetsu permanecem na mesma seriedade._

Asuma: -Estamos perto do Templo do Fogo! -Ikuzõ!

_O Eles seguem mais rápido onde vão encontrar pistas que os levem aos responsáveis que destruíram o Templo do Fogo e mataram Chiriku. O que eles não sabem, é que esses dois serão muito mais do que Nukenins perigosos._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo/De Volta a Vila:  
_**

**_/Mansão Uzumaki/_**

_Sakura decide passar a noite em companhia de Naruto, já que seus pais estão em missão e que só voltariam no outro dia e de tarde. Os dois tiveram mais um jantar chique e depois uma noite quente e amorosa em que seus corpos se entregam ao desejo, prazer, luxúria e amor verdadeiro._

_Quando os dois permanecem dormindo juntos, Sakura começa a ter estranhos sonhos:_

**_/Sonho-ON/  
_**

**_Ela vê um cenário de destruição, dor, morte e desespero em uma Guerra Interminável._**

**_Em seguida ela se vê numa luta muito perigosa em que ela e seu amado loiro enfrentam o ex-companheiro deles, e que ambos usam Poderes extremos que causam muita devastação, tudo para tentar impedir a ambição deste. Durante o combate, Sakura assume a forma de um Imenso Animal de Caudas, feito de puro Chakra dos Elementos e Naruto Assume a forma de Chakra Imensa do Kurama, e os Dois lutam com Sasuke, que está dentro de um Ser Imenso de Asas com uma armadura de Samurai e uma máscara de Tengu._**

**_Os ataques se colidem violentamente destruindo tudo em volta. Ambos os três estão esgotados e quase sem força, mas Sasuke aproveita a fraqueza da Rosada e lança uma flecha do Susanoo contra ela, mas Naruto é mais veloz, e fica na frente e recebe o impacto, tendo seu peito perfurado, caindo nos braços de sua amada._**

**_/Sonho-OFF/_**

_Sakura acorda assustada, suada e chorando, dando um grito de medo._

Sakura: -NÃAAAAAAOOOO!

_Naruto acorta assustado e a acalma eu abraço._

Naruto: -Daijoubu Sakura-chan! -Estou aqui...calma...

Sakura(chorando): -Naruto-kun...eu tive...um pesadelo...guerra...dor...mortes...você e eu...lutamos com Sasuke...ficamos fracos...e ele tentou me matar...mas você recebeu o ataque...e estava morrendo...! -Foi terrível!

_Naruto se assustou com o que ouviu, mas permanece abraçado a sua rosada, confortando-a, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, enquanto sente os braços trêmulos dela, envolverem suas costas._

Naruto: -Daijoubu, Sakura-chan...não deixarei que te façam sofrer...nem mesmo o Sasuke...e não irei morrer na sua frente.

Sakura(fica mais calma): -Você...promete...que não..vai me deixar?

_O loiro toca no rosto dela e dá um beijo calmo e responde sorrindo:_

Naruto: -Eu prometo Sakura-chan. -Vou me dedicar em meu treinamento e não serei derrotado pelo Sasuke e por ninguém mais. -E você também estará mais forte do que ele, pois juntos somos mais fortes.

_Sakura se sente mais aliviada e corresponde ao beijo do seu loiro._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Vou continuar treinando e não deixarei que façam mal a você e a mim.(preocupada) -Demo(Mas)...essas visões que tive...foram muito fortes...e isso começou depois que eu despertei o Nível-3 do Hanagan.

Naruto(sério): -Seu Doujutsu deve ter um poder especial capaz de dar a você visões que podem acontecer num futuro não muito distante.(sorrindo) -Mas fique tranquila, pois pode ser um alerta para nós dois não deixarmos de treinar e manter a Vontade do Fogo em nossos corações, para proteger a todos e a nós mesmos.

Sakura(limpa suas lágrimas e sorri): -Tem razão Naruto-kun. -Vamos continuar fortalecendo e mantendo o dever de ninjas, em defesa dos nossos amigos, das pessoas inocentes e por nós dois.

Naruto(sorrindo): -E assim que eu gosto de ouvir Sakura-chan. -Bom, vou pegar água para nós dois. -Você espera aqui ou quer ir junto?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Eu espero aqui Naruto-kun. -Estou bem agora.

Naruto(dá um selinho em Sakura): -Volto já com sua água._  
_

_Naruto se levanta da cama e se enrola na toalha, indo para a cozinha. Sakura respira fundo e fica mais calma, mas não consegue tirar da cabeça aquelas cenas em que ela e Naruto lutam contra Sasuke, e ambos estão em um nível muito alto._

Sakura(pensando): -O que significam aquelas visões? -E que poderes eram aqueles que eu usei? -Será que isso tem alguma relação com meu Hanagan? -Irei me informar com a Tsunade-sama, caso ela sabia de algo que não sei.

_Naruto retorna com uma jarra de água gelada e fresca na mão, e dois copos na outra. Ele deu um copo a Sakura e encheu-o com água, e em seguida encheu seu copo. Enquanto os dois tomam água e ficam juntos, conversando um pouco, dentro de seus Sub-Conscientes, Kurama reconhece o Chakra que está dentro da mente da Sakura, e ele deu um sorriso de canto._

**_/SubConsciente-ON/_**

Kurama: -Então você escolheu essa garota como sua Jinchuuriki? -Vai ser divertido ver você em ação novamente...depois de tanto tempo adormecida. -Não é, Yukari?

_Em seguida, uma voz feminina que demonstra estar feliz é ouvida:_

Yukari: -Hai Kurama-kun. -Logo que eu despertar e dar o teste a essa jovem, iremos lutar juntos em nome dos desejos de paz de Hagoromo-sama.

**_/SubConsciente-OFF/_**

**_Visões do Futuro amedrontam Sakura, mas ela não perde sua coragem, agora que seus sentimentos com Naruto são verdadeiros e isso é sua motivação para ser mais forte;  
_**

**_Começou a Caça aos Nukenins da Akatsuki, e um Confronto está para ser iniciado._**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Naruto Treina o Time Ebisu; Asuma e Shikamaru Vs Hidan e Kakuzu.  
_**


	14. Asuma e Shikamaru Vs Hidan

**Cap.14: ****Asuma e Shikamaru Vs Hidan; ****Naruto Treina o Time Ebisu.  
**

* * *

**_Visões do Futuro amedrontam Sakura, mas ela não perde sua coragem, agora que seus sentimentos com Naruto são verdadeiros e isso é sua motivação para ser mais forte;  
_**

**_Começou a Caça aos Nukenins da Akatsuki, e um Confronto está para ser iniciado._**

**_Na Manhã Seguinte:_**

_Depois de passarem a noite num acampamento improvisado, Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo e Kotetsu prosseguem rumo ao local onde aconteceu a batalha de Chiriku contra Hidan e Kazuku. Ao chegarem lá, eles encontram um velho monge e seu assistente que estavam terminando o serviço de colocar os corpos dos monges mortos.  
_

Monge: -Vocês são de Konoha, certo?

Asuma: -Hai.

Monge: -Recebemos a mensagem do sacerdote que está em sua vila.

Velho Monge: -Sou Juushoku, do Templo do Fogo. -Estive fora por um tempo, mas quando escutei os rumores terríveis que aconteceu no Templo, vim o mais rápido que pude. -Acompanhem-me.

_O Monges vão na frente, seguidos por Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo e Kotetsu. Já no começo, os quatro notam o rastro de destruição do templo._

Juushoku: -O que vocês estão vendo aqui, foi o mesmo que eu encontrei.

_Em seguida eles olham alguns caixões de madeira, onde estão enterrados os corpos dos outros monges._

Juushoku: -Os sacerdotes dos outros templos próximos nos ajudaram a recuperar os corpos.

Shikamaru: -Isso é terrível.

Asuma: -Onde está Chiriku?

Monge(triste): -Não conseguimos encontrar o corpo de Chiriku-sama.

_Asuma fica sério, até que Izumo chama sua atenção._

Izumo: -Capitão Asuma.

Asuma: -Hum?

Izumo(mostra um livro do bingo book): -Não queria trazer isso a tona, mas o corpo de Chiriku-san tem uma recompensa de Trinta Milhões de Ryous no mercado negro.

Shikamaru: -Recompensa? -Provavelmente os membros da Akatsuki sabem a respeito da recompensa.

Asuma: -Exato.

Shikamaru: -Devem ter ido a um ponto de troca. -E estão levando o corpo dele para lá.

Kotetsu: -Izumo, onde fica o ponto de troca?

Izumo: -Existem cinco locais, incluindo o mais próximo de nós.

_Kotetsu invocou pombos mensageiros e colocou mensagens sobre novas informações, que devem ser enviadas aos outros grupos de busca e captura de Konoha. Os pombos voam para os locais onde irão entregar as mensagens._

Izumo: -Os outros grupos irão localizar esses pontos de troca, em questão de pouco tempo.

Asuma: -Então nós iremos prosseguir para o ponto de troca mais próximo.

Juushoku: -Espere um pouco... Asuma Sarutobi.

Asuma:...

Juushoku: -Peço que deixe-me rezar pela segurança de seu grupo antes de irem para a batalha.

_Shikamaru e os outros ficam confusos, mas Asuma diz com um sorriso sincero:_

Asuma: -Entendo. -Vai em frente.

_Juukoshu faz a sua reza, enquanto os quatro ninjas permanecem parados e calmos. Asuma tem lembranças de seu passado com Chiriku como seu companheiro e amigo. Ao abrir os olhos, ele vê a imagem de seu amigo de pé, no escombros do templo._

Asuma(pensando): -Chiriku...Ao que parece, os Doze Ninjas Guardiões estão reduzidos apenas a mim. -Gostaria de falar com você mais uma vez e poder dizer muita coisa...sobre nossos momentos de amizade e companheirismo.

_Asuma sente uma raiva interna em seu coração, sendo percebido por seu aluno Shikamaru. Juushoku termina sua reza._

Juushoku: -Peço que tomem cuidado meus amigos.

Asuma(agradece cordialmente): -Arigatô gozaimasu. -Farei o possível para trazer o corpo de Chiriku, para que possa ser sepultado como um herói.

Juushoku: -Não. -Peço que não se esforcem demais.(ele olha para o avental de Asuma) -Como você é um dos Doze Ninjas Guardiões, certamente irão pedir uma recompensa pela sua cabeça. -Tenha cuidado, Asuma-san.

Asuma: -Daijoubu. -Minha cabeça vale cinco milhões a mais que a de Chiriku.

Shikamaru(rindo e pensando): -Hum. -A única coisa a respeito do Asuma-sensei, que você precisa se preocupar, é que ele fuma demais.

Asuma: -Ikuzõ!

Shikamaru, Izumo e Kotetsu: -Hai.

_Os quatro seguem a toda velocidade, deixando para trás o velho Juushoku com pressentimentos perturbadores._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Kakuzu que carrega o corpo de Chiriku e Hidan seguem em frente com destino ao ponto de troca, onde irão pegar a recompensa.  
_

Hidan(entediado): -Estou realmente ficando de saco cheio dessa palhaçada que não para de sair de sua boca. -Nunca viajei, e quando finalmente tenho uma chance, eles me deixam com um otário como você.

Kakuzu: -Nós não estamos de férias. -Lembre-se disso.

Hidan: -Já estou cansado de ficar andando pro aí, procurando por um Jinchuuriki que nem fazemos ideia de onde ele está. -E agora estou sendo arrastado para esse bico maldito que você faz como mercenário! -Acho que mereço um pouco de simpatia!

Kakuzu(sério): -Apenas cale essa maldita boca e continue andando. -Já estamos atrasados.

Hidan(irritado): -Hã? -Só estamos nos atrasando porque estamos indo para esse seu maldito ponto de troca. -E fazendo essa missão maldita fica ainda mais irritante.

Kakuzu(para de andar e encara Hidan): -Enchendo o saco...? -Essa também é uma missão importantíssima.

Hidan: -Ah claro, você é o tesoureiro ou algo assim. -Mas admita. -Essa recompensa que você vai pegar é só para ajudar os outros membros a caçarem os Bijuus.

_Kakuzu o ignora e continua com seu trajeto, deixando um Hidan entediado por não conseguir provocá-lo a ponto de lutar para quebrar o tédio da caminhada._

**_Mais atrás:_**

_O grupo de Asuma continuam rumo ao local de troca, onde possivelmente irão se encontrar com os membros da Akatsuki. O confronto está para se iniciar quando eles se confrontarem com Hidan e Kakuzu.  
_

**_Enquanto Isso/Em Konohagakure:_**

_**/Campo de Treinamento Sete/**  
_

_Sentados em três troncos de madeira, os gennins Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi estão a espera do novo sensei para comandá-los nas missões. Nem mesmo Konohamaru esconde ansiedade em saber quem será o novo Jounnin da equipe. Moegi e Udon ficam pensativos e um pouco tristes, pois ambos estavam acostumados com a liderança de Eibisu. Isso chamou a atenção do jovem Sarutobi, que os incentiva dizendo:  
_

Konohamaru: -Ei Udon, Moegi. -Não fiquem assim. -A hokage-sama disse que nosso novo líder vai ser legal.

Udon: -Eu sei, mas eu já estava acostumado com o Eibisu-sensei, e iríamos ter missões de rank c com ele.

Moegi: -Eu também estava acostumada com nosso Sensei. -Só que é diferente agora. -Tomara que nosso novo sensei não seja tão rude e rígido.

Konohamaru: -Eu acredito que ele não será assim. -Eu confio nas decisões da Hokage-sama. -Daqui a pouco nosso novo líder vai chegar.

_De repente, os três são surpreendidos por uma imensa ventania, que é gerada em volta do campo, e se forma um tornado muito forte e rápido na frente deles._

Udon: -Nani?!

Moegi: -De onde surgiu esse tornado?!

_Até que um ataque hostil de shurikens é lançado de dentro do tornado._

Konohamaru: -Cuidado! -Separem-se!

_Os três saltam para trás, escapando das rajadas de shurikens que não param de surgir do tornado. Udon se esconde atrás de uma rocha, Moegi fica atrás e uma árvore, e Konohamaru apenas bloqueia as shurikens com sua kunai, e é obrigado a se esconder em uma outra rocha. Analisando a situação em que estão, Konohamaru faz sinais para Moegi e Udon, que já entendem o plano do companheiro._

_Udon começa a correr enquanto as shurikens avançam contra ele, mas ele faz um selo de mão, concentrando chakra nos pés, aumentando sua velocidade e agilidade. Vendo que os ataques estavam direcionados a Udon, Moegi aproveita a chance e concentra seu chackra nos punhos saltando contra o tornado de vento e aplica um soco forte, causando tremores e abrindo fendas em volta, que desequilibra o tornado._

_Konohamaru aproveita a chance e ataca por cima com:_

Konohamaru: -**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

_Ele cospe uma imensa bola de fogo que cai sobre o tornado, que absorve as chamas e em seguida um vulto salta para fora antes da explosão acontecer. Konohamaru vê o vulto e avança contra ele, medindo forças numa luta de Taijutsu, porém o desconhecido é mais rápido e ágil, esquivando-se com facilidade dos golpes e chutes. Ele acerta Konohamaru com um chute, lançando-o para trás, mas este se recupera, sentindo o impacto do chute._

_Moegi surpreende-os ao pegar rochas pesadas do chão e as lança com rapidez contra o desconhecido. Udon aproveita e lança vários papéis bomba que se colam nas rochas e quando o desconhecido começa a se esquivar, Udon faz um selo de mão, ativando os papéis bomba, que explodem de uma só vez, gerando uma redoma de chamas e seguido de uma explosão.  
_

_Udon e Moegi vão para perto de Konohamaru que se levanta._

Moegi: -Daijoubu de su ka _(Você está bem)_ Konohanaru?

Konohamaru: -Hai. -Estou sim Moegi.(pensando) -Esse chute que eu levei foi muito forte, mas reconheci a força que senti...Será que...?

Udon: -Será que derrotamos esse intruso?

Konohamaru: -Não, não derrotamos ele e acho que estamos muito longe disso.

Moegi(espantada): -Nani?

Udon: -Então não somos páreo para ele. -Temos que chamar a Hokage-sama.

Konohamaru: -Calma Udon. -Não precisamos chamar a Hokage-sama.

Udon: -Mas e se esse cara é um inimigo...

Konohamaru(rindo): -Hehehehehe.

Moegi: -Porque está rindo Konohamaru-kun?

Konohamaru: -Porque esse cara que nos atacou agora, é o nosso novo sensei.

Moegi e Udon(espantados): -Nani?

Konohamaru: -Não acha que está na hora de se mostrar? -Naruto-niichan?!

_O desconhecido sai caminhando entre as chamas, sem nenhum arranhão e para o espanto de Udon e Moegi, ele se revela como: **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, em seu tarje de luta e com o Colete de Jounnin Especial.**_

Udon: -Nani?!

Moegi: -Na-Naruto-ni-chan?

Naruto(rindo): -Hehehehehe. -Descobriu logo de cara que era eu Konohamaru.

Konohamaru(contente): -Foi quando vi que meus golpes e chutes não lhe atingiram, pois sua velocidade e agilidade são muito maiores do que as de um Jounnin Normal. -E quando me acertou com um chute, eu percebi que sua força era imensa, mas estava controlando-a para não me machucar gravemente. -Acertei Naruto nii-chan?

Naruto: -Brilhante dedução Konohamaru. -E gostei da ação rápida de vocês quando surgi como um desconhecido e os ataquei. -Precisava testá-los primeiro antes de eu me apresentar e ver o quanto vocês podem ser mais fortes, coma minha ajuda e de mais uma pessoa.

Udon(surpreso): -Então você...é nosso..novo sensei?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Udon. -Durante dois meses eu serei o sensei de vocês, pois eu pedi a Hokage-sama que conversasse com Eibisu-san, e ele aceitou gentilmente que eu fosse líder de vocês. -Iremos ajudá-los a serem fortes, certos e preparados para um caminho perigoso, e difícil que é ser um Ninja.

Moegi(surpresa): -Sugoi!

Konohamaru(empolgado): -Demais! -Quero ser digno de ser seu aluno Naruto nii-chan. -Iremos nos esforçar em seus ensinamentos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Gostei de ver Konohamaru. -Então a partir de agora, me chamem de Naruto-sensei. -Estão prontos para começarmos com um treinamento diferente?

Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi: -Hai, Naruto-sensei.

Naruto: -Bom, para começarmos, antes vou chamar minha namorada que estava observando vocês. -Pode vir, Sakura-chan!

_Um tornado de pétalas de cerejeira se forma ao lado do loiro, e para a surpresa dos três, Sakura surge como um passe de mágica._

Moegi(surpresa): -Sa-Sakura-sama?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ohayo Moegi-chan, Konohamaru-kun e Udon-kun.

Udon(se curva): -Ohayo...Sakura-sama...

Konohamaru: -Yo Sakura-san. -Você e Naruto nii-chan vão nos ajudar com o treinamento?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Konohamaru-kun. -Mas irei observar um pouco vocês e se saírem muito feridos no treinamento, irei usar minhas habilidades com Iryo-Ninjutsu para curá-los.

Udon(assustado): -Mu-muito feridos.

Naruto(rindo): -Acham que o meu treinamento será leve? -Melhor pensarem bem, pois o que eu passei no treino do Ray-san, foi mais difícil que o treino que vocês terão.(sério) -Terão que aprender quem nem tudo se resume a força, habilidades e jutsus. -Vai depender da força de vontade, espírito de determinação, e consciência sobre os riscos que um Ninja irá seguir. -E haverá situações de alto risco que podem envolver a vida de inocentes e a de vocês. -Os inimigos serão capazes de tudo e não tem piedade ou misericórdia. -Tenha sempre isso em mente e mantenham-se no dever de ninjas de Konoha, seguindo as regras dadas por nossa líder Hokage e pelos Jounnins, mas o mais importante é: **Nunca abandonem os amigos, pois se fizerem isso, serão considerados como os piores do que lixo.**

_Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi sentiram-se de alguma forma conectados a essas palavras firmes séria e calmas de Naruto. Aquilo deu a eles uma sensação de estarem preparados para serem ninjas fortes, que devem manter seus sentimentos ocultos, tudo em nome do dever e para proteger os inocentes. Sakura sempre olha para seu amado com aquela expressão de surpresa e admiração, em ouvir aquelas palavras. Os três gennins assentiram de forma respeitosa e determinada:  
_

Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi: -Hai Naruto-sensei.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Muito bem, vamos começar com nosso treinamento. -Para começar, vocês irão praticar seu taijutsu. -Mesmo com o básico que aprenderam na Academia, não será o bastante para enfrentarem inimigos que são especialistas no combate corpo a corpo.

Udon: -E como faremos para melhora nosso taijutsu?

Naruto: -Antes irei inserir selos especiais de gravidade em seus corpos. -Fiquem parados e não se mexam.

_Os três assentiram e quando Naruto faz selos de mão, suas mãos liberam chakra e ele começa a escrever kanjis dentro de círculos, eles se multiplicam em pares.  
_

Naruto: -**Shīru No Jūryoku_ (Selos de Gravidade)_**!

_Os kanjis vão para os tornozelos e pulsos dos três Gennins, que sentem um formigamento e em seguida eles ficam de joelhos, espantados com o peso que estão sentindo nos tornozelos e nos pulsos.  
_

Konohamaru: -Nani?!

Udon: -Mas o que...é isso? -Me sinto pesado...

Moegi: -Sinto um peso enorme nos pulsos e nos tornozelos...

Naruto: -Eu coloquei em vocês selos que controlam a gravidade, aumentando o peso que seus corpos sentem. -É como se estivessem carregando nos pulsos e nos tornozelos, correntes com esferas de ferro bem pesadas. -No momento vocês tem o selo no nível 1 que é de quarenta quilos, sendo divididos em dez quilos.

Udon(espantado): -Mas é muito peso para a gente suportar!

Konohamaru: -Udon...fique calmo e deixe o Naruto-sensei explicar. -Ele sabe o que faz e devemos confiar nele e obedecermos as instruções dele.

Udon: -Ha-Hai...

Moegi: -O que podemos fazer para nos mover, sensei?

Naruto: -Concentrem um pouco de chakra nos selos. -Isso vai diminuir um pouco a gravidade que estão sentindo e vão poder se levantar e se moverem.

_Os três assentiram e fazem seu chakra ir para os kanjis marcados em seus pulsos e tornozelos. Já no começo eles sentem o peso diminuir um pouco e conseguem se levantar, mesmo com dificuldade para mover as mãos e os pés._

Udon(surpreso): -Sugoi!

Moegi: -Consigo me mover agora, mesmo sentindo minhas mãos e pés estarem pesadas.

Konohamaru: -É como estar usando pesos para treinamento de Taijutsu, certo sensei?

Naruto: -Isso mesmo Konohamaru. -Bom, agora que já estão se adaptando aos selos, vamos começar com o treino de Taijutsu. -Vocês três vão lutar comigo.

_No começo Udon e Moegi se assustaram, pois sabem o quanto Naruto é muito forte e veloz. Porém Konohamaru assentiu, com ansiedade por poder dar seu melhor no treinamento._

Konohamaru: -Hai Naruto-sensei. -Vocês estão prontos?

Moegi e Udon: -Ha-Hai...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Moegi e Udon. -Vou pegar um pouco leve para que possam se adaptar aos selos de gravidade e depois pssaremos para o passo mais avançado. -Caso vocês se machuquem muito, a Sakura-chan vai estar alerta. -Certo Sakura-chan?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Vou estar de prontidão para tratar de ferimentos ou lesões que eles podem sofrer.

_Udon e Moegi ficam um pouco aliviados, mas ambos sabem que será difícil esse treinamento, mas ao notar o olhar determinado de Konohamaru, ambos se olham por um segundo e decidem seguir a coragem do companheiro.  
_

Moegi: -Estamos prontos.

Udon: -Hai.

Konohamaru: -Quando você quiser sensei!

Naruto: -Então vamos começar ao meu sinal: -San _(Três)_ , Nii _(Dois)_, Ichi _(Um)_... -IKUZÕ!

_O treino de Taijutsu começa, com Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi atacando em direções diferentes, com golpes e chutes, que para o Loiro era simples de se esquivar e bloquear. Ele deixou que eles atacassem primeiro para que possam se acostumar com os selos de gravidade, e assim eles vão ganhando prática e adaptação ao peso que estão suportando. Enquanto luta com eles, Naruto analisou com seu olhar, o modo individual de cada um._

_Konohamaru é parecido com ele, hiperativo, ataca primeiro para não dar brechas, e sempre tom a iniciativa;_

_Udon é menos ágil, distraído e um pouco receoso quando o assunto é luta corpo a corpo. Mas sua agilidade, fácil esquiva aos golpes e a análise com o olhar, o tornava um oposto do Konohamaru, como se estivesse criando uma estratégia para atrasar a reação do oponente;_

_Já Moegi é quase igual aos dois, ou melhor, sendo habilidosa com socos e chutes, mas sua força é que tem maior destaque, pois Naruto lembra ela como se fosse a Sakura. Isso era de esperar, pois ele soube da própria Sakura, que Moegi pediu uma ajuda dela, em sua condição física e estilos de ataque e defesa. E sendo a única que já aprendeu muita coisa com a Princesa das Lesmas, Sakura viu o talento da jovem gennin em força física, agilidade e determinação em salvar vidas.  
_

_O treinamento de Taijutsu durou duas horas, pois os três estavam se adaptando rapidamente ao peso que os selos de gravidade causavam em seus corpos. Eles tiveram uma pausa de uma hora, enquanto receberam tratamento médico da Sakura. Em seguida eles fizeram exercícios físicos para poder ter mais adaptação e fácil movimento dos braços e das pernas._

_Depois de mais um descanso, eles se levantam e ficam de frente para o Naruto._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Estão se saindo muito bem. -Agora veremos como estão o controle de chakra vocês. -Antes vocês irão aprender sobre o **_Seishitsu Henka (Transformação da Natureza)_ **para que possam dominar seus elementos no uso de ninjutsus._  
_

Udon: -Seishitsu Henka?

Moegi: -Como assim?

Konohamaru: -Vocês não se lembram da aula do Iruka-sensei, sobre a Seishitsu Henka? -**É uma forma avançada de controle do chakra. Isso implica na moldagem e definição de seu chakra em um tipo de cominação de natureza de chakra, alterando suas propriedades e características. A transformação da natureza é uma das duas técnicas necessárias para a criação de uma técnica, sendo o seu homólogo a transformação da forma.**

Moegi(se lembra): -Verdade. -Eu me lembro agora. -Há cinco tipos básicos na qual a natureza do chakra pode ser transformada, chamados de **Godai Seishitsu Henka** _**(Transformações da Natureza do Cinco Elementos)**_. Esses tipos também são chamados de elementos e não são só a origem dos nomes das Cinco Grandes Nações Shinobi, mas também os fundadores de todo ninjutsu elementar. -As cinco naturezas básicas estão todas conectadas em um círculo, onde cada uma é mais fraca que uma ou mais forte que outra.

Udon(tenso): -Então...você acha que somos capazes de dominar nossos elementos para usar ninjutsu, Naruto-sensei?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não só acho como tenho certeza Udon. -Como acham que o Konohamaru usou aquele jutsu de fogo naquele momento?

Moegi: -Nani? -Então você já sabe usar o Katon?

Konohamaru: -Hai Moegi. -Meu avô Sandaime me ensinou a como controlar e praticar o elemento Katon. -Mas ele disse que eu poderia aprender mais sobre mais um elemento que posso usar.

Moegi: -Naruhodõ...então como fazemos para saber sobre nosso elemento sensei?

Naruto(segura cinco papéis na mão): -Com estes pedaços de papel. -Eles foram feitos a partir de um tipo especial de árvore, que é cultivada e alimentada com chakra, que reagem ao menor sinal de chakra de diferentes maneiras, dependendo da natureza latente no chakra. -Vou mostrar a vocês como pode descobri isso. -Sakura-chan?

Sakura: -Hai.

_Sakura pega um papel e Naruto segura um na mão esquerda. Sakura demonstra colocando seu chakra no papel, e imediatamente e se altera: p**rimeiro ele fica úmido, depois vira sujeira e antes de esfarelar ele emite um fraco brilho verde.**_

Moegi: -Sugoi!

Udon: -Mas como...

Sakura: -Quando usei meu chakra, o papel reagiu de três modos antes de se esfarelar. -E isso identificou meus elementos. Posso usar **Suiton _(Libertação da Água)_ e Doton _(Libertação da Terra)_**.

Moegi: -Sugoi! -Mas e aquele brilho verde que apareceu antes do papel se esfarelar Sakura nee-chan?

Sakura: -Aquele brilho revelou minha habilidade com Iryo-Ninjutsu. -Afinal eu aprendi muita coisa com a Princesa das Lesmas e também conheci sobre meu clã, o Clã Haruno.

Naruto: -Agora vou mostrar a vocês que elementos eu posso usar. -Olhem com atenção.

_Os três olharam atentamente ao papel na mão esquerda do loiro, e quando ele inseriu chakra, algo surpreendeu os três:_

**_O papel se cortou em dois, depois ficou amassado, úmido, sujo e em seguida pegou fogo e virou cinzas. _**_Até Sakura se surpreendeu um pouco, pois isso prova que Naruto pode usar os cinco elementos com facilidade._

Konohamaru(empolgado): -Sugoi! -Naruto nii-chan pode usar os cinco elementos.

Moegi(espantada): -Mas como...?

Naruto: -Como eu sou um Uzumaki, nasci com uma reserva imensa de Chakra, e isso me dá a capacidade de usar todos os cinco elementos, mas antes eu comecei a treinar com Jiraiya-sensei, na dominação do Fuuton, que foi meu elemento principal.

Udon(surpreso): -Demais!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Agora é a vez de vocês descobrirem que elementos vocês podem usar.

_Naruto entrega um papel de chakra para Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi que seguram na mão._

Naruto: -Agora quero que vocês concentrem seu chakra num papel para identificar o elemento de vocês. -Compreenderam?

Os três: -Hai sensei.

Naruto: -Então podem começar.

_Eles fizeram o que viram Naruto fazer e quando concentraram seu chakra no papel, o resultado foi de surpreender Udon e Moegi:_

_O papel na mão de Udon virou sujeira e se esfarela;_

_O papel da mão de Moegi ficou molhado e de repente um brilho verde surgiu;  
_

_Já o papel na mão de Konohamaru se cortou em dois e em seguida pegou fogo._

Udon: -Sugoi! -Meu elemento é Doton.

Moegi: -O meu é Suiton e tenho habilidade com Iryo-Ninjutsu...

Konohamaru: -Nossa. -O papel se cortou em dois e depois pegou fogo.

Naruto: -O que significa que você possui além do Katon, mais um elemento: Fuuton.

Konohamaru: -Sugoi!

Naruto: -Muito bem, vamos começar com o treinamento de liberação dos seus elementos. -Mas antes quero fazer com que a rede de chakra dos três fiquem mais liberada. -Fiquem de costas pois irei usar um jutsu que vai abrir todos os tennketsus de uma só vez.

Konohamaru: -Hai.

Udon(com medo): -A gente...vai sentir dor na hora em que...

Naruto: -Vocês só sentiram uma formigação, mas nada com o que se preocupar. -Estão prontos?

Os três: -Hai!

_Os três gennin ficam de costas, enquanto Naruto faz três selos de mão e em seguida as direciona para os três. Sakura só fica observando e admirando mais a nova mudança do loiro._

Naruto: -Agora! -**Kakusareta Ririsu _(Liberaçaõ Oculta)_**!

_De repente, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi sentem uma pressão forte e as mãos de Naruto brilham, passando seu chakra para dentro deles, que rapidamente tem seus Tenkketsus abertos completamente e o chakra de ambos circulam com mais força pelo corpo. os três são envolvidos numa aura de chakra azul claro de grande intensidade_

Konohamaru(espantado): -Hã...meu chakra...

Udon: -Sinto...uma força...incrível...

Moegi: -Sugoi...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Apenas fiz alguns tenkketsus se abrirem, já que estavam fechados por seus corpos serem jovens e estarem crescendo. -Agora podemos começar com o treinamento. -Mas Moegi.

Moegi: -Hai?

Naruto: -Como você tem o mesmo estilo em Iryo-Ninjutsu, a Sakura-chan irá te ajudar a controlar seu chakra e te ensinar o que ela aprendeu. -Tudo bem pra você Sakura-chan?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Está pronta para aprender Iryo-Ninjutsu Moegi-chan?

Moegi(determinada): -Hai, Sakura nee-chan!

Naruto: -Depois eu te ensino alguns jutsus de Suiton a você. -Vou ajudar Konohamaru e Udon primeiro.

Moegi: -Hai Naruto-sensei.

_Moegi vai para perto de Sakura que diz:_

Sakura(sorrindo): -Nos vemos mais tarde meninos. -Vamos Moegi-chan.

Moegi: -Hai!

_As duas se movem rapidamente para outra parte do campo de treinamento._

Naruto: -Vamos começar, Konohamaru, Udon.

Os dois: -Hai!

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Os grupos de busca e captura de Konoha investigaram os pontos de troca de recompensas, na esperança de encontrarem os dois Nukenins da Akatsuki. Mas não encontraram nada. Então havia apenas um ponto de troca, onde Asuma e seu grupo foram.  
_

**_/Nesse Local/_**

_Hidan estava esperando por Kakuzu, que foi buscar a recompensa pela cabeça de Chiriku. Ele estava com a maior cara de tédio. _

_De repente, ele é surpreendido por uma rajada de shurikens lançadas pro Asuma, e rapidamente sua sua foice tripla para bloqueá-las. Ele ataca Asuma com a foice, mas ao ver Izumo e Kotetsu avançando com suas kunais gigantes em punho, Hidan sente suue corpo imóvel e olha Shikamaru o paralisando com sua sombra.  
_

Hidan: -Kusõ!

Shikamaru: -Muito lento.

_Ele é perfurado por Izumo e Kotetsu._

Asuma: -Um já foi.

_Shikamaru dá um sorriso de canto, mas quando acharam que tinham cumprido a missão:_

Hidan: -Isso dói pra caramba! -Mas que diabos foi isso?!

_O espanto dos quatro é visível._

Izumo: -O que está havendo? -Nós acertamos seus pontos vitais!

Hidan: -Ei, parem de se mexerem! -Isso dói muito!

Kotetsu: -Ele é imortal?

Hidan: -Não me diga sabichão! -Quem são vocês?!(olha para a faixa na cintura de Asuma): -Essa faixa. -Então você é outro dos Ninjas Guardiões! -Ah que saco, ainda vou ter que entrar naquele buraco chato de novo.

Asuma(pensando): -Chiriku...(fala) -Nós somos shinobis de Konoha. -Recebemos ordens para capturar ou eliminar os membros da Organização Akatsuki. -Como vocês trabalham em duplas, tínhamos planejado eliminar um de vocês e capturar o outro.(saca suas Lâminas gêmeas) -Mas o poder vocês não é brincadeira.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Então é assim que são os membros dessa Organização. -Cada um é dotado de habilidades incríveis. -Kusõ! -Dese jeito meu Kage Nui não vai aguentar por muito tempo.

_De repente, Shikamaru nota o rosto de Hidan e se lembra das palavras de Ray:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Ray: -Infelizmente eu não posso contar muita coisa pois isso mexe comigo e me faz remoer de dor quando me lembro daquela cena em que Yukina-chan morreu em meus braços, mas o que ela me disse antes de morrer, é que seu **assassino carrega um tipo de foice tripla de cor vermelha, e tem cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás com comprimento médio, com distintivos olhos rosa púrpura**.**_  
_****_/Flashblack-On/_**

Shikamaru(pensando): -Então é ele quem Ray-san descreveu...esse cara é o assassino da namorada dele.

Hidan: -Hunf. -Vocês complicaram a ordem das coisas.

Asuma: -Onde está o sue comparsa?

_De repente, Kakuzu ataca Shikamaru pelas costas, mas o Nara é rápido e escapa do golpe do ninja que estraçalha uma parte do prédio, reduzindo a escombros. Shikamaru acaba desfazendo seu Kage Nui que prendia Hidan, e corre enquanto é perseguido por Kakuzu, mas Asuma fica na frente em posição de luta, com suas lâminas nas mãos._

Asuma: -Izumo, Kotetsu! -Recuem!

_Os dois se afastam rapidamente e se juntam a Shikamaru e Asuma._

Kakuzu(olha para a faixa de Asuma e pensa): -Então esse cara também é um dos Ninjas Guardiões.(fala encarando Hidan): -Estou vendo que a grana subiu a sua cabeça, para variar Hidan.

Hidan(puxa sua Foice Tripla): -Kakuzu, fique fora disso. -Vou usá-los na minha cerimônia. -Você pode ficar com a grana.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Kakuzu e Hidan.

Kakuzu: -Por mim tudo bem. -Apenas não os subestimem, ou vai acabar se matando.

_Hidan pisa no sangue do chão e começa a desenhar um Diagrama._

Hidan: -Como se eles fosse capaz disso Kakuzu. -Se eles pudessem me matar eu os deixaria. -Mas isso não vai acontecer.

Shikamaru(pensando): -O que ele vai fazer com aquele Diagrama?

Asuma: -Eu vou na frente. -Assim que ver uma abertura, imobilize o cara imortal, com seu Kage Nui, Shikamaru. -Se conseguir me der alguns segundos, irei cortar a cabeça dele e espero que isso o mantenha fora de ação.

Shikamaru: -Isso é arriscado. -Você não é assim.

Kotetsu: -Eu também vou.

Asuma: -Vocês não entendem?! -Essa é a melhor estratégia que temos neste momento!

Shikamaru(pensando): -Tem algo de errado. -Nunca vi o Asuma-sensei agir assim.

Asuma: -Eles são muito mais fortes do que eu. -Izumo, Kotetsu, fiquem de olho no outro cara e dêem cobertura ao Shikamaru.

Izumo: -Agora que sabemos do que eles são capazes, não podemos recuar e montar uma estratégia diferente?

Asuma: -Eles não nos deixar fugir. -Se fugirmos se lutar seremos trucidados. -E Konoha irá correr um perigo ainda maior. -É como enviar uma única unidade para perfurar as linhas inimigas. -De vez em quando, essa a única opção que temos.

_Shikamaru se lembra sobre o jogo de shogi que teve com Asuma, e os detalhes e escolhas difíceis que se deve fazer numa situação perigosa.  
_

Shikamaru(pensando): -Não me diga que Asuma pretende se sacrificar! -Um desses caras é inacreditavelmente forte e suas habilidades ainda são desconhecidas. -O outro é imortal. -Isso não está nada bom pra nós. -Mas isso não quer dizer que Asuma vai se sacrificar.

_Depois de se lembrar sobre essa estratégia, Shikamaru decide agir._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Perfurar as linhas inimigas. -Os inimigos são tão fortes que ele acha que não podemos evitar os sacrifícios? -É verdade que nós, chunnins não somos nada, perto deles. E estarmos em séria desvantagem se ele lutar contra esses caras, enquanto tenta nos proteger. -Nenhum de nós serve para ser a isca nessa estratégia. -O único que tem força suficiente para fazer isso é o Naruto. -Mas agora eu irei pensar diferente e mudar a situação.(fala ao Asuma) -Você não serve para ser a Isca de Prata.

Asuma(sorrindo): -Não serei a peça de sacrifício, não com você me dando cobertura.

Hidan: -Já terminaram a sua estratégia?(retira uma das kunais gigantes do corpo) -Ai ai ai! -Tirar desse jeito me machuca.(retira a outra kunai do corpo) -Kami vai castigar vocês, que não entendem a dor dos outros.

_Hidan e Asuma se preparam para o confronto. De repente, ambos correm rapidamente e se colidem nu golpe rápido. Quando um passa para o outro lado, a kunai gigante se quebrou com o contado das lâminas de Asuma, que estão cobertas de Chakra._

_Shikamar aproveita e lançausa seu Kage Nui, fazendo sua sombra alcançar como enguias agitadas contra Hidan._

Hidan: -Você tem umas facas interessantes.

_Hidan salta para cima, escapando da sombra e lança a kunai quebrada contra Asuma, que a estraçalha ems egundos. Hidan usa a corda presa em sua foice, lançando-a contra Asuma, mas ele escapa facilmente. Antes de acir, Hidan prende a foice no chão e faz a corda o puxar com rapidez, escapando da sombra de Shikamaru._

Shikamaru: -Kusõ!

Hidan(pensando): -Se aquela sombra me pegar estaria perdido.

Asuma(pensando): -Não deixarei que escape!

_Os dois medem forças no estilo de luta e estratégia em um só, em que aquele que for pego de surpresa, perde._

Asuma(pensando): -Continue assim Shikamaru. -Enquanto esse cara estiver lutando e escapando do seu Kage Nui, eu tenho a vantagem.

Shikamaru: -Kusõ.(pensando) -Meu Kage Nui está facilitando a luta do Asuma. -No momento o plano básico é bom. -Mas não significa que ele tem a vantagem numa luta corpo a corpo. -Aquele Hidan é imortal, e temos a limitação de vida e chakra. -A luta de verdade não vai começar enquanto não o capturarmos.(faz selo de mão) -Não é hora de ficar pensando!

Hidan: -Não mesmo meu rapaz!

_Hidan lança sua foice contra o grupo, mas de repente, Asuma assume a posição semelhante a de Chiriku, deixando Kakuzu e Hidan sérios._

Hidan: -Essa posição.

_A Imagem de Shiva de Mil braços surge atrás de Asuma, e os braços repelem a foice e golpeiam Hidan, que se afasta com dificuldade._

Asuma: -O que achou da técnica de Chiriku? -Era mais impressionante quando ele a usava.

Hidan: -Kusõ!

Kakuzu: -Hidan, não baixe a guarda.

Hidan: -Cala a boca e fique só olhando Kakuzu.

_Asuma ataca com shurikens, obrigando Hidan a escapar e ao mesmo tempo evitar o Kage Nui de Shikamaru. O mesmo estava preocupado quando olha Kakuzu sem fazer um movimento, só observando.  
_

_A lkuta entre Hidan e Kakuzu ainda estava bem difícil, mas em um rápido movimento no ar, Hidan gira sua foice e mira contra o rosto do Sarutobi que tenta bloquear com sua lâminas, mas mesmo assim a ponta da foice causa um corte em seu rosto. Hidan puxa sua foice enquanto Asuma faz selos de mão rapidamente._

Asuma: -Se ataques de combos e golpes simples não o afetam então usarei isso...

_Eles não percebem que Hidan lambeu a lâmina com sangue, e Asuma ataca:_

Asuma: -**Katon: Haisekishou _(Libertação do Fogo: Nuvem das Cinzas Abrasadoras)_**!

_Asuma cospe uma imensa nuvem cinza na direção de Hidan, que fca sobre o Diagrama onde ele desenhou com sangue._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Ele parou de se mexer?

_Hidan tem seu corpo mudando de cor e marcas brancas começam a aparecer. Asuma provoca uma faísca com os dentes e isso causa uma combustão flamejante, gerando uma rajada de chamas que envolve Hidan e uma explosão acontece._

**_E agora? Asuma venceu a luta? Kakuzu irá lutar ou ficar observando? Essa batalha pode ter uma reviravolta muito perigosa para nossos Ninjas de Konoha._**

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: O Julgamento; Ray Salva Asuma da Morte.  
_**


	15. O Julgamento Ray Salva Asuma da Morte

**Cap.15: ****O Julgamento; Ray Salva Asuma da Morte****.  
**

* * *

**_E agora? Asuma venceu a luta? Kakuzu irá lutar ou ficar observando? Essa batalha pode ter uma reviravolta muito perigosa para nossos Ninjas de Konoha._**

_Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo e Kotetsu observavam a explosão causada pelo jutsu do mesmo, envolvendo Hidan. Kakuzu só observava._

_Porém, quando a fumaça se dissipa, Todos notam que a fisionomia de Hidan mudou. Ele fica de joelhos, com sua pele ficando negra e marcas brancas que revelam ser desenhos de ossos são revelados._

Hidan: -Isso dói, certo?

_De repente, Asuma nota que parte do seu rosto e as mãos ficaram com marcas de queimadura._

Hidan: -Você foi castigado.

Izumo: -O-o que quer dizer com isso?

Hidan: -Agora você consegue entender um pouco sobre a dor alheia?

Asuma(com a mão no braço e pensando): -Até meu braço sofreu o mesmo dano. -Será que foi algum jutsu? -Não...

Hidan: -Agora você foi amaldiçoado por mim. -E irei começar o ritual. -Hehehehe...

_Asuma e os outros notaram a expressão homicida de Hidan quando seus olhos ficam vermelhos._

Hidan: -Venha comigo, sentir a maior das dores.

Izumo(repara o braço de Asuma): -Mas porquê o braço de Asuma-Taichou se queimou? -Não foi esse Akatsuki que recebeu a explosão do katon?

Kotetsu: -Ele também foi atingido, mas isso é muito estranho. -E não sabemos o porquê isso aconteceu.

Shikamaru: -Será que...

Kakuzu: -Agora eu irei pegar mais 35 Milhões de Ryo.

Hidan saca um bastão de seu manto e esse bastão vira uma estaca pontuda e afiada.

Hidan: -Hahaha! -Agora todos os preparativos estão prontos! -Se prepare porque isso vai doer muito!

_Asuma segura sua lâmina na mão esquerda e emana chakra nela, aumentando seu alcance de corte. Ele anda de lado, e em seguida corre contra Hidan, mas esse finca a estaca em sua perna esquerda e Asuma cai no chão sentindo a mesma dor em sua perna. Shikamaru e os outros se assustam._

Hidan: -Hahahahaha! -Dói muito não é? -Mas não pense que a dor mortal é só isso! -Mas aquela dor e a melhor de todas! -Eu posso sentir em meu corpo, a dor de todos que morrem quando lutam comigo! -E vai muito mais além, quando essa dor se transforma em prazer!

_Asuma estanca o sangramento de sua perna e Shikamaru percebeu que tem algo muito estranho acontecendo._

Izumo: -Asuma-taichou está segurando a perna esquerda não é?

Kotetsu: -E foi no mesmo local que aquele cara fincou a estaca. -Mas porque isso?

_Depois de ver anteriormente os momentos da luta e da explosão, Todos compreenderam a situação de Asuma._

Izumo: -Então é isso...

Asuma(pensando): -Meu corpo e o dele estão ligados de alguma forma. -Os danos que ele recebe, eu também recebo. -Porém...ele é imortal.

Hidan(tira a estaca da perna): -Hahahaha! -E então? -Em que parte do corpo você quer sentir mais dor? -Pode ser aqui no braço, ou no ombro! -Mas pode ser na outra perna se preferir!(mira a estaca em seu peito) -Ou então...podemos terminar essa luta já de início!

Asuma(sério):...

Izumo: -Shikamaru, você não pode pará-lo com seu **Kage Nui**? -Ou tente parar os movimentos dele com o **Kage Kubi Shibari**?

Shikamaru(fazendo selo de mão): -Já estou fazendo isso!

_A sombra de Shikamaru avança com velocidade, e antes de Hidan fincar a estaca em seu peito, seu braço é imobilizado em seguida._

Hidan: -Khgr! Isso não vai me deter...!

_Hidan força seu braço tentando se mover e se libertar da sombra que prende seu braço, enquanto Shikamaru faz força para manter o jutsu nele._

Asuma: -O Kage Kubi Shibai não vai durar muito nesse cara. -Preciso reagir e impedir que ele consiga se mover. -Só temos pouco tempo.

Kakuzu: -Se vai demorar muito, eu também vou entrar no jogo. -Já que eu não posso perder tamanha recompensa.

_Izumo, Kotetsu e Shikamaru estão tensos com a possível ação de Kakuzu mas Hidan o detém dizendo:_

Hidan: -Eu não disse para ficar de fora, Kakuzu?! -Eu cuido deles sozinho!

Kotetsu(pensando): -Pra ser sincero temos sorte desse cara não nos vir atacar.

Izumo(pensando): -Mesmo assim, o que faremos numa situação dessas.

Kakuzu(pensando): -Bom, é só uma questão de tempo.(olha para Shikamaru) -Ele...

_Shikamaru começa a se lembrar sobre a conversa com a Asuma, em relação aos membros da Akatsuki, e analisando as habilidades, movimentos e perfis de Hidan durante o combate que Asuma teve com ele, o Nara já chegou a uma conclusão, depois de se lembrar de um aviso de Ray:_

_**/Flashblack-On/**_

Ray: -Shikamaru-san, se você e seus parceiros se encontrarem com o Assassino de Yukina, não deixem que ele permaneça no diagrama de sangue. -Só assim poderão derrotá-lo, mesmo ele sendo imortal.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Shikamaru(pensando): -É isso...

Asuma(pensando): -Parece que Shikamaru já chegou a uma conclusão. -Ele tem a habilidade de analisar coisas e estratégias, 200 vezes mais rápido do que de uma pessoa comum. -E assim ele faz um plano em instantes.

Shikamaru: -Aqui vamos nós, Asuma-sensei.

_Shikamaru se levanta e começa a mover sua perna, dominando a sombra de Hidan e fazendo com que ele mova sua perna também._

Hidan: -Nani?

Kakuzu(pensando): -Aquele é o Kage No Jutsu. -Com isso ele manipula os comandos e movimentos do corpo do inimigo.

Shikamaru faz com que Hidan comece a sair do Diagrama de sangue no chão.

Hidan(pensando): -Ele descobriu o segredo do meu Ritual.

Izumo: -O que vai fazer Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: -Vou tentar tirar ele daquele Diagrama feito de sangue. -Seu eu conseguir tirá-lo, a técnica dele será desfeita.

Kotetsu: -O que significa isso?

Shikamaru: -Aquela foice dele tem três dentes afiados e grandes. -Podemos concluir que ao invés dessa arma matar o inimigo de uma só vez, sua função principal é ampliar sua área de ataque para causar pelo menos um ferimento no oponente. -Em outras palavras, se ele conseguir fazer isso, ele tem um jutsu capaz de matar qualquer pessoa.

Izumo: -Essa é a maldição? -Mas que relação um ferimento causado tem com a maldição?

Shikamaru: -Sangue. -Para conseguir ligar o corpo do inimigo com a maldição, ele precisa levar o sangue para dentro de seu próprio corpo.

Izumo(se lembra): -Então foi por isso que vimos ele lamber o sangue de Asuma, quando o feriu com aquela foice.

Kotetsu: -Naruhodõ. -Se ele conseguir machucar sue oponente e pegando um pouco de seu sangue, a maldição se completa e ele pode causar dores a si que são refletidas ao inimigo.

Shikamaru: -Exato. -Quando ele lambeu o sangue, sue corpo mudou de cor. -Isso eu descobri fácil. -Mas não é só isso. -Para que a maldição funcione, ele precisa estar de pé, naquele diagrama. -E assim ele pode preparar o ritual.

Kakuzu(pensando): -É um gaki bem esperto.

Hidan: -Kusõ! -Vou te fazer em pedaços depois seu maldito!

Shikamaru: -Você fala demais!

_Hidan não consegue controlar seu corpo e sai do diagrama do chão._

Shikamaru: -Ele saiu do círculo!

_Asuma aproveitou e lançou uma shuriken que passou de raspão no lado esquerdo, ferindo a orelha de Hidan e nada aconteceu com a sua orelha._

Shikamaru: -Agora!

_Fazendo outro selo de mão, Shikamaru faz sua sombra assumir a forma de cordas pontudas que perfuram o corpo de Hidan, o deixando mais parado._

Hidan: -Nani?!

_Asuma se levanta mesmo com dificuldade e se aproxima de Hidan que permanece imobilizado. Ele volta a usa chakra na lâmina e se prepara para dar o último golpe. Quando o mesmo fica de frente para o Imortal:_

Asuma: -Esse é seu fim!

_Sem ter chance de piscar o olho, Hidan sente seu pescoço ser cortado ao meio com rapidez, e seu corpo desaba no chão, sendo solto pela sombra de Shikamaru, enquanto sua cabeça sai rolando junto com a bandana._

Izumo: -Conseguiu.

Kotetsu: -Bom trabalho Asuma-Taichou!

Shikamaru(cansado e de joelhos): -Arf..arf...

Izumo: -Daijoubu, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: -Hai...um pouco exausto...agora nos resta o outro.

_Ambos encaram Kakuzu que permaneceu parado com a mesma expressão de sempre. Até que ele fala:_

Kakuzu: -Se tivesse pedido ajuda, deveria ter dito antes.

**_De repente:_**

Hidan(irritado): -Você é que é lerdo Kakuzu! -Além disso você fez de propósito não é?

_Shikamaru e os outros se espantam ao ver que a cabeça de Hidan ainda continua viva e falando._

Kakuzu: -Foi você quem disse que não queria que eu interferisse não é? E mesmo assim passou esse vexame. -Então não está em condições de gritar e reclamar comigo.

_Hidan fechou a cara de tão irritado por ter que admitir que Kakuzu tinha razão. Até que o mesmo se aproxima da cabeça de Hidan e o segura pelos cabelos._

Hidan: -Ei! -Vai devagar! -Tá puxando muito forte o meu cabelo! -Porque não pegou meu corpo primeiro?

Kakuzu: -Assim fica mais fácil de carregar e mais leve.

Asuma(pensando): -Ele ainda está vivo...mesmo naquela situação...

Hidan(irritado com Asuma): -Maldito! Esse corte em meu pescoço dói pra caramba!

Kotetsu: -Mas o que está havendo aqui.

Izumo: -Esses caras não normais...

Shikamaru: -Por enquanto ele não é problema, enquanto sua cabeça não está ligada ao corpo, então ele não pode se mover. (pensando)-Mesmo assim...esse tal Kakuzu aparenta ser mais forte e mais rápido que o imortal. -E não é qualquer um que possa ser derrotado com estratégias básicas e nem mesmo avançadas. -E mesmo com seu parceiro derrotado, ele não muda de atitude. -Não consigo ver o poder dele, aliás...ele nem mostrou suas habilidades reais. -Terei que recorrer ao meu poder do Jyrokuton, caso a coisa fique mais problemática...

Asuma(pensando e cansado): -Temos uma chance de escapar...mas no momento estou preocupado com o Shikamaru.

**_De repente:_**

Kakuzu: -Ingênuos.

_Kakuzu surpreende todos ao se mover muito rápido e aparecendo atrás de Asuma, ele acerta um chute na perna ferida do mesmo, que sente uma dor intensa, e leva um golpe forte da maleta de metal que o Akatsuki segura. Quando Asuma rola no chão, Kakuzu pula no alto e acerta uma joelhada forte nas costas dele, fazendo-o cuspir sangue._

Asuma: -Ghaaargh!

Izumo(espantado): -Asuma-taichou!

Shikamaru(se irrita): -Khrrrrh!

_Kakuzu sai de cima de Asuma e vai até o corpo de Hidan, o erguendo e colocando a cabeça viva do mesmo no pescoço. Em seguida, uma corda surge no braço de Kakuzu e começa a costurar o pescoço de Hidan, mantendo-o preso com a cabeça._

Hidan: -Vai devagar!

Kakuzu: -Fique quieto!

_Em segundos, o pescoço de Hidan é curado e refeito no lugar. Ele se levanta movendo um pouco seu pescoço._

Kakuzu: -Não mexa muito ou vai sair do lugar outra vez.

Hidan: -Ah, não enche Kakuzu! -Estou bem irritado com esse cara que cortou minha cabeça.

_Izumo, Kotetsu e Shikamaru se encontram numa situação complicada agora que viram Hidan se recuperar._

Izumo: -Com o que estamos lutando afinal?

Kotetsu: -Esses caras não são humanos.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Um cara que é imortal, e o outro é capaz de costurar membros decepados. -Kusõ! -Um problema atrás do outro. -Quem são esses caras afinal?

Kakuzu: -Esse seu ritual já me fez perder a paciência. -E mais ainda quando você fala durante a batalha.

Hidan(irritado): -Grrrrh!

Kakuzu: -Você fica com esse Ninja procurado pela recompensa. -Eu me encarrego dos três.

Hidan: -Hai. -Irei devolver tudo que esse sujeito me fez passar. -Ainda não posso quebrar as regras da religião.

Kakuzu: -Lá vem você com esse ritual. -Tudo bem. -Eu me encarrego dos três.

_Izumo e Kotetsu se preparam para lutar._

Kotetsu: -Izumo!

Izumo(faz selo de mão): -Hai.

_Kakuzu avança correndo, enquanto Kotetsu saca um pergaminho de seu colete e ao abri-lo, ele faz um selo de mão, invocando do mesmo pergaminho: Uma espécie de Maça Forma de Concha, parecendo um porrete, com uma corrente na ponta do cabo.  
_

_Kotetsu avança contra Kakuzu enquanto Izumo corre e lança seu Jutsu:_

Izumo: - **Suiton: Mizuame Nabara _(Libertação da Água: Armadilha de Xarope)_**!

_Izumo cospe uma imensa massa de água viscosa e infundida com chakra na direção de Kakuzu, que salta para trás, evitando o ataque enquanto Kotetsu concentra Chakra nos pés e consegue correr sobre a massa de água viscosa e lança a maça de concha contra Kakzuzu. O mesmo evita o ataque, mas quando Kotetsu lança a maça para o alto, ela assume uma forma padrão de vôo, com duas placas em forma de asas, que ganham estabilidade e controle de vôo, avançando contra o Akatsuki, que escapa de ser cortado pelas lâminas da arma._

_Até que a arma consegue causar um grande impacto em cima de Kakuzu, gerando um estrondo seguido de uma nuvem de poeira e detritos do chão. Mas quando a nuvem se dissipa, Kotetsu e Izumo se irritam quando Kakuzu escapou de lado e havia um buraco causado pela maça._

Kotetsu: -Kusõ!

Kakuzu: -Queriam tirar minha atenção com um ataque aéreo, e depois me prenderem neste líquido estranho. -Como são ingênuos.

Izumo: -Grrh!

Kakuzu(estende os braços): -Tentem outra coisa!

Kotetsu(faz um sinal de mão): -Agora!

_De repente, um buraco se forma atrás de Kakuzu, e dele sai a Maça de Concha que vai para cima e Kotetsu corre e pula para pegá-la. Quando Kakuzu ia avançar, ele sente seus pés sendo presos pelo líquido pegajoso e olha pra trás, vendo que o jutsu de Izumo passou pelo segundo buraco._

Kakuzu: -Nani? -Quando foi que eles...?

Izumo: -Hum.

Kotetsu: -Boa Izumo!

_Kotetsu corre contra Kakuzu e antes que ele desse o golpe final com a maça, o Akatsuki coloca os braços na frente em forma de x e em seguida, as cordas que mantém seus braços presos se liberam e viram chicotes velozes que surpreendem Kotetsu e o imobilizam-no. A outra mão com os chicotes avançam contra Izumo, que tenta escapar cortando-as com sua kunai, mas eram muitas cordas para serem cortadas e ele é pego em segundos, sendo imobilizado, e a mão de Kakzuzu agarra seu pescoço._

Izumo: -Kusõ!

Kotetsu: -Maldito!

Kakuzu: -Eles deram muito trabalho.

Hidan: -Bom, agora é minha vez de terminar o serviço. -Vou cumprir o ritual, e finalmente sentir aquela maravilhosa sensação.

_Hidan se aproxima, e antes que pudesse enfiar a estaca em Asuma, o mesmo se levanta e ataca com sua lâmina com chakra. Hidan escapa por um triz e tenta acertá-lo com a estaca, mas não consegue, então usa sua foice tripla, tentando atacar por trás._

Shikamaru: -Asuma! -Atrás de você!

_Asuma é surpreendido pela foice, mas consegue escapar por milímetros, mas para seu espanto, ele sente o impacto da foice em seu estômago e se assusta ao ver que Hidan estava sobre o diagrama de sangue, no chão e com a própria foice fincada no abdômen._

Asuma: -Arrgh!

Hidan: -Hahahahaha! -Não esperava por isso não é?! -BAKA! -Agora eu posso sentir aquela maravilhosa dor.

_Hidan libera outra estaca de seu manto e se preparava para fincá-la em seu coração. Shikamaru se levanta e tenta correr, mas devido a sua fraqueza pelo jutsu que usou, não consegue ser rápido o bastante e cai no chão. Ele começa a se lembrar do que Asuma falou a ele e aos outros antes de prosseguirem com a missão. E quem é importante para ser protegido durante uma batalha perigosa. Que esteja disposto a arriscar a vida pelos outros._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Kusõ! -Se eu tivesse feito um plano melhor...isso não teria acontecido! -Por minha causa...seu eu não fosse tão cabeça dura...o Asuma não estaria passando por essa situação!

_Shikamaru se levanta com dificuldade e tenta num último esforço correr mais uma vez, enquanto vê Asuma ferido e sem poder ficar de pé._

Hidan: -Hehehe. -Está doendo não é? (mexe a foice) -E então! -Gosta disso?

_Asuma se contorce ao sentir a dor que Hidan causa no próprio corpo. O Ritual de Jashin era mesmo uma coisa terrível de sentir._

Hidan(com a estaca na mão): -Finalmente...finalmente eu vou poder sentir aquela dor maravilhosa! -A dor em te matar! -HAHAHAHAHA!

Kakuzu(imobilizando Kotetsu e Hidan): -É o fim dele.

Kotetsu(pensando): -Taichou...

Izumo(pensando): -Kusõ!

_Porém, quando Hidan ia perfurar seu próprio peito:_

Shikamaru: -PAREEEE!

_Em segundos, uma mão segura o braço de Hidan, impedindo que a estaca chegue a milímetros de seu peito._

Hidan: -Nani? -Quem foi que...

_Hidan olha para quem o deteve e leva um susto ao ver o olhar frio e um brilho flamejante emitido nos olhos daquele que o impediu em segundos:  
_

Kakuzu: -Nani?! -Mas é o...

Izumo: -Hã?

Kotetsu: -Ele veio...a tempo...?

Shikamaru(surpreso): -Hã...você...?

Hidan: -Quem diabos é você?

Desconhecido: -Sou aquele que vai vingar a morte daquela que você matou...a minha amada Yukina. -Sou **Ray Gonçalves**!

_Hidan leva um susto e nem teve tempo de reagir pois foi tirado do diagrama de sangue no chão e levou um soco potente de Ray, sendo lançado feito flecha até se chocar um uma pedra. Rapidamente, Ray se move muito rápido, e surpreende Kakuzu com um chute bem no rosto, forçando-o a soltar Izumo e Kotetsu, lançando-o na mesma direção de Hidan. Rapidamente, ele remove o diagrama de sangue do chão usando seu Seikaton, e assim o ritual jashin é cancelado._

Shikamaru: -Ray-san...

Ray: -Gomenasai pela demora. -Soube pela Godaime que esses dois atacaram o Templo do Fogo e mataram Chiriku-san, e agora estavam a procura do Naruto-san.

Asuma(sorrindo): -Arigatô Ray-san...você chegou na hora certa...Te devo uma...

_Asuma não aguenta e desmaia no chão, devido aos ferimentos que recebeu. Shikamaru, Izumo e Kotetsu vão até ele._

Izumo: -Asuma!

Kotetsu: -Daijoubu, Asuma-taichou!

Shikamaru(ouve o coração e a respiração de Asuma): -Ele está vivo...só desmaiou.

_De repente, Hidan e Kakuzu saem dos destroços das pedras e saltam para frente, encarando Ray, que mantém seu olhar frio, mas por dentro, sua raiva era grande ao conhecer o assassino de sua namorada._

Hidan(com a pele normal): -Maldito! -Como se atreveu a cancelar meu ritual?

Ray: -Seu ritual maligno será extinto da face da terra, seu canalha. -Fazer as pessoas sentirem a dor e depois matá-las para manter sua imortalidade, é o maior dos pecados cometidos contra inocentes. -Desta vez...

_Ray libera seu Seikaton liberando chamas azuis intensas e mais escuras que o normal, deixando Kakuzu sério._

Ray: -Desta vez a Akatsuki terá mais dois membros mortos, e pelas minhas mãos!

Kakuzu(pensando): -Aquele elemento está diferente...mais forte e até mais perigoso.

Hidan: -Hahahaha! -Como se você pudesse nos matar! -Baka! -Farei de você o meu novo sacrifício para o Kami Jashin!

Kakuzu: -Hidan...não subestime esse garoto...você não o conhece da forma como eu e os outros o conhecem.

_Até que de repente, eles ouvem o chamado de Pein por telepatia:_

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Pein: -Hidan, Kakuzu, voltem agora. -Já perderam muito tempo com esses ninjas.

Hidan: -Af! -Que saco! -Não poderia esperar mais um pouco? -Quero usar eles no meu ritual de sacrifício!

Pein: -Vamos selar o Nibi agora. -É prioridade total. -Voltem agora.

Hidan: -Mas que saco...

Kakuzu: -Pare Hidan. -Vamos indo.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_**

Kotetsu: -O que eles estão fazendo?

Ray: -Eles estão em comunicação telepática com o líder deles.

Izumo: -Nani?

Kakuzu: -Voltaremos em breve para acabar com vocês.

Hidan: -Fiquem quietinhos até voltarmos.

Ray: -Como se pudéssemos obedecer a essa ordem ridícula. -Estarei esperando para tirar sua alma deste mundo Hidan. -Agora que eu sei como extinguir seu Ritual jashin, você verá o que é ser morto de verdade.

_Por essa Shikamaru e os outros não esperavam ouvir. Ray conhece um método para cancelar o Ritual Jashin de Hidan?_

Hidan: -Que piada...meu ritual e religião não serão extinguidos por um desconhecido como você.

Ray: -Estou me lixando para o que você pensa seu canalha. -Logo vamos nos encontrar e com certeza você será morto de verdade. -E dê um recado ao líder de vocês.

Kakuzu: -Recado?

Ray: -Digam a ele...que nem mesmo seu lendário Rinnegan poderá contra a força de dois ninjas de Konoha.

Izumo: -Nani?!

Kotetsu: -Hã?

Shikamaru: -Rinnegan...?!

Kakuzu: -Darei seu recado a ele.

Hidan: -Daqui a três dias, voltaremos para pegar o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. -Estejam preparados para morrerem!

_Os dois somem numa nuvem de fumaça. Ao mesmo tempo em que o grupo de busca dois formado por: Ino, Chouji, Aoba Yamashiro Raidō Namiashi._

Aoba: -Chegamos atrasados.

Raidõ: -Sumimassen mina...

Kotetsu: -Estamos bem amigos.

Izumo: -Ray-san apareceu na hora certa.

_Ino e Chouji se assustaram ao ver Asuma muito ferido._

Chouji: -Asuma-Sensei!

Shikamaru: -Ino, faça os primeiros socorros no Asuma!

Ino: -Hai.

_Ino se aproxima de Asuma e começa a usar um dos jutsus médicos que aprendeu com Tsunade._

Ray(chega perto deles): -Vamos voltar a Konoha. -Depois de três dias, iremos enfrentar Hidan e Kakuzu. -Fiquem juntos de mim pois irei teleportá-los para a Vila.

_Todos assentiram e quando Ray ficou perto de Asuma, os outros ficaram perto de Ray, que logo fez selos de mão e ativando seu **Uchugan Nível-1** ele diz:_

Ray: -**Nenriki idō _(Teletransporte)_**!

_Em segundos eles são envoltos num brilho azul e desaparecem num instante. Em seguida eles aparecem em Konoha, e Ino e Chouji levam Asuma para o hospital de Konoha, enquanto Ray e Shikamaru vão ao escritório da Hokage, para o Nara relatar sobre a luta contra Hidan e Kakuzu._

_Ainda se sentindo irresponsável por não ter pensado num plano mais detalhado e levado a missão a sério, Shikamaru sente que era necessário ele agir como um Ninja de verdade. E como ele não teve chance de usar suas habilidades adquiridas no treinamento de Ray, ele precisava provar seu valor. Não só ele, como Ino e Chouji._

**_No Hospital:_**

_Em um dos quartos, Asuma permanece ainda em recuperação dos ferimentos e dormia sob o efeito de sedativo. Kurenai estava sentada ao lado da cama dele e segurando sua mão. Seu rosto demonstrava alívio por seu amado ter sobrevivido a luta, pois seus pressentimentos ruins quase se concretizaram._

_Ela sorriu e levou sua mão a sua barriga que ainda estava normal, porém, ela sabe que o fruto de sua relação com o filho de Sarutobi trará uma nova geração no futuro não muito distante._

Kurenai(sorrindo): -Juntos seremos uma família...

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo/No Campo de Treinamento Sete:_**

_O Treinamento de Konohamaru e Udon estava dando bons resultados que fez com que Naruto sorrir de canto:  
_

_Os dois treinaram taijutsu durante três horas com os selos de gravidade, e com isso sua força, velocidade, agilidade e equilíbrio ficaram mais aguçados._

_Quando eles seguiram para o passo de Ninjutsu, a coisa foi mais perigosa na opinião do loiro:_

_Konohamaru herdou mesmo a habilidade de Hiruzen, usando jutsus de Katon e Fuuton de rank C e B, mas Udon não ficou atrás, e aproveitando seu Doton, criando defesas de rocha e alguns ataques de pedras, até mais resistentes que o normal._

_Vendo que os dois estavam exaustos, mas com expressões de empolgação e surpresa, Naruto decide encerrar o treinamento._

Naruto: -Muito bem, vamos terminar hoje o treinamento. -Precisam descansar e recuperar suas forças.

Konohamaru e Udon: -Hai Sensei!

_Os dois sentam-se no chão, cansados e ofegantes. Naruto se aproxima deles sorrindo e se agacha, tocando nos cabelos deles._

Naruto(sorriso empolgante): -Vocês progrediram muito. -Diria que já são capazes de fazerem o Chunnin Shiken.

Konohamaru(sorriso aberto): -Me sinto mais forte e determinado. -Prometo que não irei decepcioná-lo Naruto-sensei.

Udon(contente): -Também não irei decepcioná-lo sensei. -E quando poderemos fazer o Chunnin Shiken?

Naruto: -Ainda irei conversar com a Godaime, caso ela permita que vocês participem. -Mas antes e a irá nos dar algumas missões para que possa avaliar o desempenho de vocês e da Moegi como um time. -Eu irei observar vocês durante essas missões e ajudar só quando estiverem em perigo, fui claro?

Konohamaru e Udon: -Hai sensei!

_Até que eles nuvem um estrondo, seguido de uma rajada de vento forte que se expande em volta, surpreendendo os garotos que cobrem seus rostos com os braços. Até o Naruto se surpreendeu com o que estava acontecendo atrás das árvores._

Udon: -Nani?! -Mas o que está havendo?

Konohamaru: -Minha nossa!

Naruto: -Acho que a Sakura-chan pegou meio pesado com a Moegi.

_Segundos depois, quando o vento cessou e ficou silêncioso, eles viram Sakura aparecer caminhando com Moegi inconsciente nas costas, com sua roupa um pouco rasgada e com escoriações leves no corpo. Mas no caso de Moegi, essa estava bem machucada e com seu traje meio rasgado e com marcas de queimaduras._

Udon(assustado): -Moegi?!

Konohamaru(surpreso): -Ela está bem?

Sakura: -Está sim Konohamaru. -Ela só desmaiou depois que termos lutado um pouquinho.

Naruto(com gota na cabeça): -Minha nossa. -Mas pelo que eu tô vendo, a Moegi não ficou atrás depois que te atacou.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Verdade. -Ela tem um talento especial em Iryo Ninjutsu e conseguiu se igualar com minha força mesmo que por uns instantes. -Com certeza a Tsunade-sama vai se surpreender quando eu contar a ela sobre as habilidades da Moegi. -Eu vou levar ela ao hospital para tratar dos ferimentos e depois a deixo na casa dos pais dela. -Você cuida dos garotos?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode deixar comigo Sakura-chan.

_Sakura se aproxima do loiro e ambos dão um beijo calmo e amoroso, deixando Udon com os olhos brilhando e Konohamaru com a cara meio emburrada, já que ele não tem muita sorte com as garotas. Depois do beijo, a Haruno sorriu e diz:_

Sakura: -Hoje vou ficar na minha casa pois meus pais chegaram de missão. -Amanhã eles querem te conhecer meu loirinho. -Você aceita ir conhecer eles?

Naruto(meio tenso): -Aceito sim...mas e se eles me estranharem ou...me acharem um...

_Naruto não concluiu sua pergunta pois a Sakura colocou um dedo nos lábios dele e respondeu._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Não diga essa palavras Naruto-kun. -Eles vão gostar de você e jamais te achariam uma pessoa ruim ou algo assim. -Eles vão gostar de você.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu aceito ir na sua casa Sakura-chan. -Mostrarei a seus pais que eles podem confiar em mim e que nunca te magoaria.

_Até que Konohamaru finge estar tossindo pra chamar a atenção deles e diz:_

Konohamaru: -Cof, Cof! -Não quero atrapalhar vocês, mas a Moegi precisa de cuidados médicos.

Sakura(surpresa): -Tem razão. Ja ne pra vocês!

_Sakura se move rapidamente, levando Moegi para o hospital._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Bom, vamos passar no Ichiraku comer um Ramen?

Konohamaru e Udon(alegres): -Hai!

_Os três saem do campo de treinamento e se dirigem ao centro da Vila, onde alguns moradores cumprimentam o Naruto, que sorrindo acena e agradece os cumprimentos. Os três chegaram na barraca de Ramen do Ichiraku e fizeram seus pedidos._

_Quando o dono e sua filha Ayame preparou as tigelas de ramen, os três começaram a comer para repor as forças. Mas quando eles terminaram de comer, um Ninja da Anbu avisou ao Naruto que Tsunade queria falar com ele e também contou a Konohamaru sobre o que aconteceu com seu tio, Asuma. Konohamaru se dirigiu ao hospital, e Udon voltou pra casa._

**_Escritório da Hokage:_**

Ao saber da Tsunade sobre a luta de Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo e Kotetsu contra Hidan e Kakuzu, Naruto ficou sério e internamente ele queria encontrar esses Nukenins e derrotá-los, mas respeitou as decisões da Hokage. Ela viu que ele não faria escândalo ou algo do tipo e ficou contente com essa mudança.

_Depois que ele contou sobre o treino dos gennins de Eibisu, Tsunade escolheu três Missões que seriam o teste para decidir se Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon estarão prontos ou não, a participarem do Chunnin Shiken._

_Ao ver as três missões, Naruto seu surpreendeu pois elas são dos Ranks: C, B e A. E o que teriam que fazer em cada uma delas._

Naruto: -Então são essas missões que eles vão fazer?

Tsunade: -Exato. -Você será o líder e ajudará eles em caso de alto risco. -Se eles conseguirem completar essas missões sem nenhum risco de morte, Irei dar minha resposta sobre o Chunnin Shiken. -Está pronto para assumir essa responsabilidade?

Naruto: -Hai Godaime-sama. -Eu assumo a responsabilidade de liderar Konohamaru e os outros. -Farei com que eles cumpram essas missões de acordo com o que está escrito.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Fiz certo em te deixar como Jounnin. -Não só pelas suas habilidades, mas em sua mudança, seriedade e responsabilidade.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Devo muito ao Ray-san pela minha evolução.(fica sério): -E como está o Asuma-sensei?

Tsunade: -Está se recuperando dos ferimentos e das queimaduras que sofreu na luta. -Pelo que Shikamaru me contou, ele estaria prestes a morrer se o tal Hidan tivesse perfurado o próprio peito, por causa do ritual que ele mencionou. -Eu percebi que Shikamaru estava muito decepcionado consigo mesmo. Acho que ele não pensou bem sobre o que Asuma tentou ensinar a ele.

Naruto: -Mas ele vai superar esse problema e voltará a ser um ótimo líder e estrategista. -Ele falhou uma vez na missão que tivemos para trazer o Sasuke de volta, mas hoje é diferente. -Ele não vai falhar novamente. -Se esses Akatsukis aparecerem novamente, e a situação ficar séria, você sabe o que fazer certo?

Tsunade(com a kunai de três pontas): -Hai. -Eu chamarei você através desta kunai e assim você será teleportado de volta.

Naruto: -Bom, eu vou indo. -Amanhã irei levar Konohamaru e os outros para a primeira missão. -Sumimassen Godaime-sama.

Tsunade(se levanta): -Antes de você ir...posso pedir uma coisa?

Naruto: -Hai?

_Ela surpreende Naruto com um abraço calmo e carinhoso e ouve o pedido de sua madrinha:_

Tsunade: -Queria que me chamasse de Baa-chan de novo. -Sei que quer me tratar com respeito, e queria me desculpar por ter batido em você quando me chamava assim. -Só senti falta do seu sorriso e do seu jeito hiperativo e escandaloso. -Queria ter cuidado de você como um filho, para compensar os anos que fiquei fora de Konoha.

_Naruto se emociona com o pedido e o abraço de Tsunade e corresponde a abraçando com carinho aconchegando sua cabeça no ombro dela. Aquela sensação era como se uma mãe desse todo seu carinho e proteção a um filho, e isso fez com que o loiro chorasse um pouco, afinal, desde criança que nunca teve esse contato carinhoso. Viveu parte de sua infância sendo odiado, agredido e tratado como lixo ou monstro pelos moradores de Konoha._

Naruto: -Arigatô baa-chan...por ter me dado esse abraço...por me fazer sentir esse carinho que tanto desejava quando era um garoto...e não precisa se desculpar pelo passado...só quero aproveitar o presente...ao seu lado e do Jiraiya-sensei...(rindo) ou Ero-sennin...

_Tsunade riu pelo rapaz ainda chamar Jiraiya de Ero-sennin. Depois do abraço, ela beija a testa de Naruto e sorriu dizendo:_

Tsunade: -Não precisa mais se sentir sozinho. -Jiraiya e eu estaremos do seu lado sempre. -Pode ir descansar para sua primeira missão com seu time.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai baa-chan!

_Naruto se afasta dela e usa o Hiraishin No Jutsu, deixando para trás, um sorriso alegre e doce que não se via da Princesa das Lesmas._

**_As Horas Passam e a Noite chegou:  
_**

**_/Casa da Família Haruno/_**

_Depois de curar Moegi e levá-la a casa dos pais dela, Sakura voltou para sua casa. Seus pais Kizashi e Mebuki estavam presentes e juntos aproveitaram o jantar em família, conversando sobre a missão do casal e o relacionamento de sua filha com o Naruto. Mebuki se sentiu feliz por sua filha ter visto que sua paixão por Sasuke só trazia sofrimento e rejeição, e sabia sobre Naruto, já que no passado, ela era muito amiga de Kushina._

_Depois do jantar, Sakura de um abraço de boa noite aos pais e foi para o quarto. Depois de se banhar e vestir seu pijama, ela deita em sua cama, se cobrindo no lençol e olhando pela janela, o céu noturno e estrelado, com a lua cheia._

Sakura(pensa sorrindo): -Hoje foi um dia bem agitado e com surpresas. -E amanhã será mais surpreendente. -Continuarei me esforçando e poder acompanhar meu loirinho em suas lutas, e não precisar mais ser aquela inútil e sensível. -Se você puder me ouvir ao vento...saiba que eu te amo...Naruto-kun.

_Com esse pensamento, Sakura sente seus olhos pesarem e cai no sono calmo e profundo. Diurante seu sono, ela começa a ter visões, mas não visões perturbadoras de antes:_

_**/Sonho-On/**  
_

_Sakura se vê num Imenso campo verde com algumas flores de cerejeira no gramado e olhando ao horizonte, há uma enorme Árvore de Cerejeira. Ao caminhar em direção a ela, Sakura se impressiona com o Tamanho imenso da Árvore e nota que alguns botões estavam fechados, sinal de que eles ainda não floresceram._

Sakura: -Que árvore linda...mas porque esses botões de cerejeira estão fechados?

_De repente ele ouve uma voz feminina e calma, mas dotada de grande conhecimento e poder:_

Voz: -Essa árvores representa a sua evolução, e os botões indicam que ainda falta muito para você poder ser forte e florescer.

Sakura(se assusta): -Nani?! -Que-Quem está aí...?

_De repente, ela se assusta quando atrás da árvore surge: **Uma Sombra e forma de Raposa de Nove Caudas, com olhos brilhando em rosa, e nas pontas das caudas, Nove tipos de energia elemental são emitidos.** Sakura se assusta quando a Sombra se aproxima andando normalmente, vendo aqueles olhos calmos, mas dotados de seriedade, bondade e até um certo sinal de desafio._

Sakura: -Que-Quem é você?

Sombra: -Ainda é cedo para eu te contar, mas logo você irá me conhecer. -No começo você vai pensar que tudo foi um sonho, mas momento em que estiver em perigo, irei aparecer como sua nova mestra, e ensinarei tudo sobre seu clã e como poderá ajudar e proteger o Jinchuuriki de Kurama-kun.

Sakura: -Mas como você sabe sobre o Kurama e o Naruto-kun? -Vo-Você é uma...

Sombra: -Sou aquela que permanece em seu corpo desde que nasceu. -Em breve você me conhecerá por inteira.

_A Sombra começa a desaparecer._

Sakura: -Nani? -Espera...me diz o seu nome...onegai!

Sombra: -Meu nome é...Yukari. -Lembre-se desse nome quando estiver em perigo.

Sakura: -Y-Yukari?

_Quando a sombra desaparece, Sakura fica confusa e de repente, tudo começa a brilhar em volta dela._

**_/Sonho Off/_**

_Sakura acorda um pouco ofegante mas não assustada. E percebe que ainda está de noite. O nome da sombra no sonho a mantém pensativa._

Sakura: -Yukari...quem será você afinal...

_Depois de relaxar e tomar um pouco de água, a rosada volta a dormir com tranquilidade._

**_Falta pouco para Sakura conhecer sua Bijuu e conquistar sua confiança para juntas enfrentarem os mais cruéis e perigosos desafios que virão logo.  
_**

**_Naruto irá para suas missões com seu novo Time: Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi._**

**_Ray conhece um meio de cancelar o Jashin de Hidan e Shikamaru e seu Time irão impedir que Hidan e Kakuzu invadam Konoha._**

**_Mais batalhas estão para acontecer e o verdadeiro Mal ainda irá surgir para ameaçar o Mundo Ninja.  
_**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Naruto e seus Alunos em Nova Missão; Time 10 e Ray Vs Hidan e Kakuzu  
_**


	16. Naruto e seus Alunos em Nova Missão

**Cap.16: ****Naruto e seus Alunos em Nova Missão; Os Planos Reais da Akatsuki.****  
**

* * *

_**Na Manhã Seguinte:**  
_

_Todos de Konoha acordam para mais um dia de rotina em suas vidas. Mas para alguns ninjas que lutaram com dois Akatsukis, o momento agora é estar atento o tempo todo._

_**/Na Casa da Família Haruno/**  
_

_Depois de acordar, tomar um banho, vestir seu traje ninja de costume, e se alimentar na companhia dos pais, Sakura se despede deles com um beijo na bochecha em cada um deles e se despede, saindo de casa, e dirigindo-se ao escritório da Hokage. No caminho, ela cumprimenta os moradores da vila, sorrindo e acenando amigavelmente._

Ao Entrar Na Sala da Hokage:

_Sakura recebeu permissão para entrar, e quando abre a porta, ela fica surpresa ao ver Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon. Esses três estão de visual diferente, e ambos com uma expressão determinada e com a ansiedade sob controle. Tsunade permanece sentada em sua cadeira, com Shizune ao seu lado._

Sakura(sorrindo e abraça o loiro): -Ohayo Naruto-kun.

Naruto(a abraça de volta): -Ohayo Sakura-chan. -Dormiu bem ontem?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai. -Fiquei mais tranquila ontem. -Mas senti sua companhia. (sussurra no ouvido dele) -Depois da sua missão, você vai dormir na minha casa, coladinho comigo.

_Naruto sentiu um leve arrepio pelo corpo e sorriu. Tsunade chamou a atenção deles tossindo de leve._

Tsunade: -Cof, Cof! -Muito bem, vamos nos recompor agora. -Naruto, aqui está as missões que você e o Time Konohamaru terão de cumprir. -Espero que estejam cientes do quanto essas missões são importantes para o futuro da Vila.

_Tsunade entrega o pergaminho ao loiro, que se curvou com respeito._

Naruto: -Wakarimashita Hokage-sama.(guarda o pergaminho e se aproxima de seus gennins) -Estão preparados para mostrarem que são ninjas de verdade?

Konohamaru(rindo e acena com o polegar): -Hai Naruto-sensei!

Udon: -Não iremos decepcioná-lo sensei.

Moegi: -Estou pronta para mostrar tudo o que aprendi com você e coma Sakura nee-san.

_Sakura sorriu com as palavras de Moegi, mesmo não sendo irmã de verdade, ela tem muito carinho, amizade e considera Moegi como sua irmã._

Naruto(rindo e empolgado): -Hehehe. -Então vamos dar início as nossas missões. -Hokage-sama, voltaremos assim que tivermos cumprido o que está neste pergaminho.

Tsunade: -Hai Naruto. -Desejo boa sorte e tenham cuidado.

Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi: -Hai.

_Naruto dá um beijo calmo nos lábios de Sakura e sussurra em seu ouvido:_

Naruto: -Mal posso esperar para voltar e ficar com você. -Vou te deixar louca de desejo.

_Sakura ficou corada e arrepiada com aquelas palavras. O loiro se afastou sorrindo e fica junto dos três gennins. Ele usa o Hiraishin e se teleporta junto com eles para fora da Vila, começando a suas missões. Ela se recompõe e se posiciona na frente da mesa, olhando para sua mestra._

Sakura: -Queria falar comigo Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: -Bom Sakura, agora podemos conversar sobre alguns acontecimentos relacionados a você, depois que despertou seu Hanagan.

_Sakura se lembrou que desde que despertou seu doujutsu, ela teve suas habilidades mais aprimoradas. No entanto, a frequência de pesadelos e visões durante as noites de somo tem aumentado mais ainda._

Sakura: -Então...tudo o que aconteceu três anos atrás durante meu treinamento, tem relação com meu Hanagan?

Tsunade: -Não apenas seu Hanagan, tem outro assunto que me foi revelado pelo Ray-kun dois dias atrás.

Sakura(surpresa): -Nani? -Então Ray-san te contou algo sobre o Clã Haruno?

Tsunade: -Não apenas sobre seu clã, como também sobre o segredo que há dentro de você.

Sakura(confusa): -De-dentro de mim? -Shishou, o que eu sou na verdade?

_Vendo que sua discípula estava tensa ou temendo algo de ruim que possa ouvir, Tsunade a tranquiliza, mostrando o pergaminho que Ray havia deixado com ela._

Tsunade: -Daijoubu, Sakura. -O Segredo que há em você está revelado neste pergaminho. -Mas ele está com um fuuin que não pode ser aberto por qualquer pessoa. -Só quem tem a herança de Sangue do Clã Haruno, é quem pode abri-lo.

_Sakura fica surpresa ao receber o pergaminho, e nota que um brilho surge, revelando o kanji de selamento, que pode ser aberto agora._

Tsunade: -Quando você abrir esse pergaminho, vai entender tudo sobre a origem do Clã Haruno. (sorrindo) -Tenho certeza de que você vai aprender tudo sobre como ser uma nova e forte líder do Clã Haruno, depois que Ray-kun nos contou que ainda há sobreviventes dos Clãs de Uzushiogakure, incluindo seu clã.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Godaime-sama. -Irei aprender mais sobre meu clã, e irei ser uma forte líder. -E quando teremos a chance de encontrarmos os sobreviventes do meu clã e dos clãs do Naruto-kun?

Tsunade: -Por enquanto não podemos começar com a procura dos sobreviventes, por causa das atividades criminosas da Akatsuki. -E temos uma chance de eliminarmos os dois membros que lutaram contra Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo e Kotetsu, já que eles juraram voltar para atacar a Vila e tentarem capturar o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, ou melhor, Naruto que é Jinchuuriki do Kurama.

Sakura: -Naruhodõ (Entendo)... -E esses nukenins irão vir aqui em três dias, certo?

Tsunade: -Isso. -Por essa razão que pedi que alguns ninjas que voltaram da missão, que patrulhassem a região em volta da vila. -Qualquer atividade suspeita que eles possam detectar, eles avisariam através de um falcão mensageiro.

Sakura: -Esses ninjas da Akatsuki são adversários muito perigosos. -Chyio-sama e eu tivemos dificuldades em derrotar Sasori, que era um Mestre em Marionetes de combate. -Cada um deles tem habilidades fortes e até monstruosas.

Tsunade: -Incluindo o líder deles, pois pelo que sabemos de Ray-kun, esse possui o Lendário Rinnegan.

Sakura(surpresa): -Rinnegan? -Mas como isso é possível?

Tsunade: -Por enquanto não posso contar muito do que eu e Jiraiya sabemos, mas tenha certeza de que você e Naruto serão os primeiros a saberem, Sakura. -Então quando ler esse pergaminho e aprender mais sobre os segredos do Clã Haruno, e os Níveis do Hanagan, fique preparada continue com seu treino de Iryo Ninjutsu. -Iremos precisar não só de sua força e a do Naruto, como também a força de todos os ninjas para uma batalha mais difícil, caso esse portador do Rinnegan resolva nos atacar pessoalmente. -Compreende Sakura?

Sakura(se curva): -Wakarimashita Shishõ. -Irei melhorar mais e ajudarei a todos a se defenderem contra essa Organização. -Herdamos a Vontade do Fogo e não iremos desistir mesmo que o inimigo seja mais forte.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Gostei dessas palavras Sakura. -Pode ir agora e boa sorte com o pergaminho.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Tsunade-sama. -Sumimassen _(Com licença)_.

_Sakura se retira da sala, deixando para trás um rosto sorridente de sua mestra. Quando ela sai do prédio e se dirige ao campo de treinamento sete, são ouvidos sons e feixes de luz elétrica azul._

Sakura: -Mas o que são essas luzes? (surpresa ao sentir o chakra) -Nani? -Esse chakra...Ray-san?

_Sakura se move rapidamente, pulando entre os telhados e lajes das casas. E quando chega ao campo de treinamento Sete, ela se espanta ao ver:_

_Ray, de pé, mantendo uma posição de mãos diferente. Seu corpo é envolto pela aura azul elétrica e em volta dele, no chão, surge um Círculo de Magia, com kanjis e símbolos desconhecidos, mas que emitem uma forte energia, capaz de afetar até pessoas comuns, que não sabem usar chakra.  
_

_De repente, o círculo libera um conjunto de **Dez Espadas de Luz Azul-Escuro, com uma aura amarela em volta, e em seguida, essas espadas giram velozmente, como se fossem shurikens gigantes.**_

Sakura(espantada): -Su-Sugoi!

_De repente, no lago ao lado, um portal dimensional é emergido e em seguida surge soltando um rugido: Um Imenso Golem, vestindo uma armadura negra com detalhes em roxo._

_Ray desfaz o círculo de magia, ainda com as Espadas flutuando a sua volta e ele avança contra o Golem, que ataca com seus punhos de fogo roxo. Ray se esquiva com rapidez e com saltos velozes, enquanto que o Golem atacava com fúria. Ray aproveita e com um movimento de mão, ele lança uma das espadas de luz escura que em seguida perfura o braço do Golem que ruge de dor: -GRROOOOAAAARRR!_

_Sakura se impressiona e nota que o chakra do monstro é sugado para a Espada que o perfurou.  
_

_Rapidamente, Ray faz selos de mão, enquanto evita os ataques do Golem que estava enfurecido._

Ray: -**Hijutsu: Hitoku Hikari No Tsurugi _(Arte Secreta: Espadas da Luz Ocuta)_**!

_Rapidamente, as espadas perfuram o corpo do Golem, que se debate em fúria e dor. Ele dispara uma rajada de energia contra Ray, mas as espadas sugam toda a energia vital do Golem, anulando o ataque. O Golem sente sua vida se esvair e ele cai no chão. Quando toda a sua energia é sugada, o corpo do Golem fica escuro e se evapora no ar. Logo as espadas giram e flutuam na direção de Ray, que com um comando de voz ele diz:_

Ray: -Fuuin _(Selar)_!

_As espadas giram ao redor dele, e ao mesmo tempo elas liberam a energia sugada do Golem na forma de pilares de luz, que são enviadas para o Círculo Mágico que surgiu em sua volta. Depois ele faz um selo de mão e as espadas desaparecem junto com o Círculo._

Ray(pensando): -Finalmente. -Esse Hijutsu está aperfeiçoado. -Ele é a chave para eu cancelar permanentemente o Ritual Jashin de Hidan. -Arigatô...Yukina-chan...por ter me mostrado seus segredos antes de falecer em meus braços.

_Até que ele repara que Sakura estava observando e com cara de espanto. Ele deu risada com a face de espanto dela._

Ray: -Hehehehe. -Daijoubu desu ka Sakura-san?

Sakura(se recompõe e vai até ele): -Ha-Hai. -Mas como você fez aquele Jutsu? -E que Monstro era aquele?

Ray(rindo): -Ma ma Sakura-san. -Uma pergunta de cada vez. -Primeiro, aquele monstro eu o invoquei de uma dimensão diferente com meu Uchugan. -É só apenas um de milhares de criaturas que vivem em outras dimensões. -Ele não tem sentimentos, apenas um monstro com instinto de matar tudo o que ver pela frente.

Sakura: -Wakata... -E aquele jutsu que você usou no monstro?

Ray: -Esse é um Hijutsu criado por sacerdotes e sacerdotisas que tem como objetivo anular, cancelar Kinjutsus e Maldições de qualquer tipo, e até retirar a Imortalidade de criaturas e guerreiros que violaram as leis de uso da magia e de outras artes que dão poderes proibidos. -É chamado de Hikotu Hikaru No Tsuruki. -Como você viu, esse Jutsu cria Dez Espadas de Luz com seu interior escuro. -Elas identificam o violador que usou o poder para fins mesquinhos e malignos, e imediatamente elas o atacam, perfurando todo seu corpo e sugando sua energia vital, junto com o poder que o mesmo estava usando de forma incorreta. -E em seguida toda essa energia é selada no círculo de magia que surgiu em volta do usuário.

Sakura(surpresa): -Naruhodõ. -Então você aprendeu esse Hijutsu com algum sacerdote?

Ray(sorriso fraco): -Na verdade...foi a filha de uma sacerdotisa que me ensinou antes dela falecer...

_Sakura se espanta e ficou com a mão na boca, ao ouvir isso, o que comprova mais uma revelação: Yukina, a namorada de Ray é filha de uma sacerdotisa._

Sakura(triste): -Gomenasai Ray-san...

Ray(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Sakura-san. -Eu já me sinto bem em saber que Yukina me deu um presente de despedida, e para eu finalmente poder honrar a morte dela, derrotando seu assassino. -E daqui a três dias, eu irei me confrontar com ele. -Afinal, ele e seu parceiro são membros da Akatsuki, e isso é um motivo a mais para poder acabar com eles, garantindo assim a segurança dos inocentes.

Sakura: -Naruhodõ. -A Godaime me informou sobre o que aconteceu com Asuma-sensei e Shikamaru. (sorrindo) -Que bom que você chegou a tempo de impedir uma tragédia.

Ray(sorrindo): -Foi por um triz que o Asuma-san iria perder a vida nas mãos do Hidan, mas consegui impedir que ele se beneficiasse com a dor de outra pessoa.

Sakura: -Esses Nukenins da Akatsuki são muito perigosos, e suas técnicas são poderosas. -Mas vamos estar preparados para enfrentá-los.

Ray(sorrindo): -Esse é o espírito Sakura-san.(Ele nota que ela segura um pergaminho) -Ah, então a Godaime lhe deu o pergaminho secreto do seu Clã, estou certo?

Sakura: -Hai. E fiquei feliz em saber que foi você que pesquisou mais sobre o Clã Haruno em sua jornada.(contente) -Arigatô Ray-san por ter me dado a chance de saber mais sobre meus antepassados. -Se eu puder fazer algo para recompensar, é só dizer.

Ray(sorrindo): -Ajudar os amigos do Naruto-san é mais que suficiente para mim Sakura-san. -E a única coisa que te peço é, nunca deixe de amar o Naruto-san. -Ele ama muito você e ele seria capaz de enfrentar o pior dos inimigos para te proteger e te ver feliz. (sério)-Eu vi nos olhos dele, todo o sofrimento de infância, sua determinação, seu jeito hiperativo, e o quanto ele se dedicou no treinamento que eu dei. -Tudo para poder mostrar ao Sasuke o quanto ele forte, e também para cumprir a promessa que você fez ele carregar. -Vou ser sincero com você Sakura-san, o que você fez ao Naruto-san durante esses anos não foi nada legal. -Teve uma hora que eu queria te atacar sem hesitar quando te conheci na entrada da vila.

Sakura se espantou com as palavras de Ray, e ela tinha que admitir que ele tem toda a razão. Depois de se lembrar de todos os momentos ruins e bons que teve com Naruto e Sasuke, quando eram o Time Sete, a Haruno só viu na mente o rosto triste do loiro, quando ela implorou a ele que trouxesse o Uchiha de volta.

_Ela tentava esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em sair, mas Ray tocou em seu ombro e sorriu dizendo:_

Ray: -Mas não precisa mais se lembrar desses momentos do passado Sakura-san. -Agora que você viu o quanto seu coração ama o Naruto-san, e ele está feliz por poder te abraçar, te dar carinho, proteção, consolo, apoio e confiança nas missões. -Dedique-se a ser a pessoa mais importante na vida dele, e sua felicidade será verdadeira e recompensadora.

_Sakura se animou com as palavras do novo amigo e a partir daquele momento, ela não iria mais chorar pelo passado, e sim, irá seguir em frente e se dedicar em ser feliz, ao lado do homem que seu coração escolheu._

Sakura(limpa suas lágrimas e sorri): -Arigatô Ray-san. -Irei ser feliz ao lado do Naruto-kun, e irei amá-lo sempre. -Daria a minha vida em troca da felicidade do meu loirinho. -E irei ajudá-lo a seguir seu sonho, que é ser um Hokage.

Ray(sorriso aberto): -Hehehe. -Esse é o espírito Sakura-san. Bom, agora vou deixar você ler o pergaminho sossegada. -Irei visitar o Asuma-san no hospital e contar a ele sobre meu plano em acabar com Hidan e Kakuzu. -Qualquer dúvida sobre o que estiver escrito no pergaminho, você pode me chamar.

Sakura: -Hai Ray-san. -Arigatô.

Ray(acena sorrindo): -Bom, estou de saída. Ja ne.

_Ray some num Kasai Shushin No Jutsu (Movimentação Rápida de Fogo), deixando um rastro de chama azuis. Sakura senta encostada num dos três troncos e fazendo um selo de mão, ela desfaz o selo de tranca que reagiu ao seu chakra, abrindo o lacre do pergaminho._

Sakura(respira fundo): -Bom...agora posso saber os segredos sobre o Clã Haruno.

_Sakura abre a folha do pergaminho e começa a ler.  
_

**_Enquanto Isso:_**

_Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon chegaram ao local onde farão uma das três missões requisitadas pela Godaime:  
_

**_Missão Rank-B - Infiltrar-se numa Base Secreta onde um grupo de mercenários, alguns ninjas renegados de nível chunnin pretendem atacar durante o festival da Cerimônia de Casamento entre os líderes dos Clãs de Hoshigakure No Sato (Vila Oculta da Estrela) localizada em Kuma No Kuni (País dos Ursos)._**

_Isso deixou Naruto surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz, pois irá reencontrar-se com alguns amigos entre eles: Hokuto e Natsushi. E Konohamaru notou o sorriso nostálgico do seu novo sensei._

Konohamaru: -Sensei, você está empolgado hoje.

Naruto(sorrindo): -E muito Konohamaru. -Nossa missão será onde eu participei numa missão anterior como Gennin, ao lado de Neji e Tenten. -Vamos para Hoshigakure No Sato.

Moegi: -Hoshigakure No Sato?

Udon: -Essa não era a Vila que foi alvo de um meteoro estranho que caiu do espaço e ficou escondido nas montanhas?

Naruto: -Isso mesmo Udon. -Quando eu era gennin, eu e o Time Guy fomos enviados como guarda-costas. -Conhecemos Sumaru, que esperava se tornar um Hoshikage digno e correto. -Eu o conheci e fiquei feliz pois nossos sonhos, objetivos e situações, eram os mesmos. -Mas durante a missão, descobrimos segredo da estrela que era a fonte desconhecida do poder dos ninjas dessa vila.

Udon: -Uma fonte de poder desconhecida?

Konohamaru: -Que por coincidência era de origem do meteoro...

Naruto: -Correto.

Moegi: -E como era o poder que esse meteoro emitia Naruto-sensei?

Naruto: -Na verdade, o meteorito em si não era tão grande, mas ele emitia uma radiação distinta, que melhorava o chakra de quem fosse irradiado por ele. O Shodaime Hoshikage foi capaz de desenvolver um método treinamento para permitir que os ninja da vila aproveitassem o poder da estrela, permitindo assim que os ninjas ganhassem níveis sobrenaturais de chakra. -A técnica usada para aproveitar essa poder é chamado de: **Kujaku Myōhō**_** (Método do Pavão Misterioso)**_.

Konohamaru: -Kujaku Myōhō?

Naruto: -É uma técnica que se manifesta na forma de uma matriz em forma de pena por trás do ninja e se espalha-se por trás dele, como penas da cauda de um pavão, daí vem o nome do Jutsu. -Este chakra é facilmente manipulado em várias formas para criar técnicas, tornando-se um dos jutsu mais versáteis. Estas técnicas são aperfeiçoadas através do treinamento da estrela, o que requer que o ninja gaste bastante tempo concentrando-se em seu chakra e meditando na presença do meteorito. -Eu já tive a chance de conhecer essas técnicas e ser atingido por elas.

Udon(espantado): -Sugoi!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Quando chegarmos a Hoshigakure, contarei o resto para vocês.(sério) -Agora escutem com atenção, pois essa missão é de Rank B, e teremos que ser cautelosos, frios.

Moegi: -Cautelosos e frios?

Konohamaru(sério): -Ou seja, nessa missão, teremos que matar nossos alvos que são de alto grau de periculosidade, certo?

Naruto: -Hai Konohamaru. -Essa será a primeira missão em que vocês deverão deixar as emoções de lado e agirem como ninjas. -E ficarei observando a atuação de cada um dos três. -Se falharem, estaremos colocando a vida do povo de Hoshigakure em perigo, e não quero ter que puni-los por qualquer hesitação ou fracasso.

_Os três se espantaram com a seriedade, frieza e rigidez nas palavras do loiro. Só Konohamaru se mostrou firme e decidido, pois para ele, Naruto era seu objetivo, sua amizade, rivalidade e desejo de superação. Moegi e Udon ficaram tensos e com um pouco de medo, mas compreenderam que como ninjas gennins, terão que provar que são merecedores de suas bandanas, e jamais deverão hesitar, por mais que seja cruel e perigosa a vida de Shinobi._

Naruto: -Vocês entenderam?

Konohamaru: -Wakarimashita Naruto-sensei.

Udon: -Hai sensei!

Moegi: -Hai sensei! -Seguiremos suas ordens e não falharemos.

Naruto: -Muito bem. -Então vamos prosseguir. -Estamos chegando a Hoshigakure No Sato.

_O grupo se aproxima da entrada da Vila, e já são recebidos pelo porteiro ninja, que recebeu do loiro, o documento da missão que foi enviada a Konoha. Na mente do Uzumaki, Kurama deu um sorriso médio, pois agora verá de camarote se os novos alunos de seu hospedeiro agirão como ninjas ou como covardes e medrosos.  
_

_Depois de conversarem com Sumaru, o Nidaime Hoshikage em sua mansão-templo, Naruto entendeu a situação atual, e foram a cela onde estava preso espião do grupo que estava de olho nas atividades rotineiras da vila._

_Naruto se aproximou dele e ativando seu Uzugan, usou um genjutsu que fez com que o espião falasse tudo sobre o esconderijo, seus companheiros, níveis de habilidades, etc._

_Ao analisar toda a informação, o loiro já planejou seu plano._

Naruto: -Atacaremos o esconderijo a noite, pois será a melhor oportunidade de impedir que esses mercenários causem problemas a você Sumaru-san.

Sumaru(se curva): -Arigatô Naruto-san. -Desejo boa sorte e a seus alunos. -Depois que os inimigos forem derrotados, iremos dar uma festa de comemoração pela parceria entre nossas vilas. -Hoje você podem descansar aqui em minha mansão. -Os empregados irão levá-los a suas acomodações.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Sumaru-san. -Vamos garotos.

Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi: -Hai.

_Os três são guiados por um dos empregados até os quartos onde irão descansar para depois prosseguirem com a Missão.  
_

**_A Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Em algum lugar remoto, numa caverna ampla e secreta, os Membros da Akatsuki estão usando o Fuuinjutsu com a Gedo No Fuuin, extraindo o Chakra da Nibi que está em Yugito._

Hidan: -Que saco! -Você nos chamou só para selar a Nibi?

Pein: -Vai levar três dias, então estejam preparados.

Hidan: -Kusõ! -Mesmo nessa projeção, estamos na chuva perdendo tempo.

Kakuzu: -Hidan, cale-se.

Hidan: -Queria ter matado os ninjas de Konoha, e mostrado a eles sobre minha religião Jashin. -O pior é que aquele tal Ray impediu meu sacrifício.

Pein: -Konoha não tem religião e não são ateus. -Eles nascem, vêem as gerações anteriores como Deuses e agem conforme a vontade do fogo. -Embora isso é possa ser uma desculpa para eles lutarem.

Hidan(se irrita): -Como é? -Está zombando de mim por acaso?

Pein: -Não. -Não quis zombar você do motivo que te faz lutar. -Porque eu sou do mesmo buraco que vocês. -Não importam as razões pelas quais lutamos. -Religiões, ideais, recursos, terras, rancor, ou amor sem razão. -Qualquer motivo que seja, sempre terá como resultado, as guerras. -Guerras jamais irão acabar. -Os motivos dão dados depois. -O instinto faz com que todos encontrem meios para causar as batalhas.

Hidan: -Ninguém está ouvindo esse seu papo longo. -Eu tenho o meu próprio jeito de fazer as coisas. -E meus próprios objetivos. -Não pretendo fazer tudo pela organização.

Pein: -Enquanto você fizer parte da nossa Organização, a Akatsuki, irá cooperar com nosso objetivo. -Se conseguirmos atingir o objetivo da nossa organização, com certeza seu objetivo será concluído.

Hidan: -Tsc. -Fica aí falando bonito, mas nessa Organização, o dinheiro vem sempre em primeiro lugar. -Semelhante ao do Kakuzu. -Esses são os motivos que eu mais odeio.

Pein: -De fato, por um bom tempo, o nosso objetivo sempre tem o dinheiro envolvido. -Mas não é apenas o único objetivo. -Nossa organização tem outros mais importantes que serão concluídos. -Primeiro sempre precisaremos de dinheiro para manter nossas atividades, recursos e outros fins.

Hidan: -Sou o membro mais novo depois do Tobi. -Então não sei de todos os detalhes dessa sua boca. -Seja direto.

Pein: -Está ficando irritado... -Então eu vou falar.

Hidan: ...

Pein: -Os objetivos finais da Organização serão concluídos em etapas. -São três etapas ao todo. -Primeiro vem o dinheiro.

Hidan(irritado): -Tsc...

Pein: -Segunda etapa, é usar esse dinheiro para criar a primeira organização do mundo, terceirizada em guerras.

Hidan: -Mas essa é a mesma coisa que os Shinobis das Vilas Ninjas fazem. -Eles concluem a missão e depois recebem seu pagamento. -Você não tem um país para subsidiar-se, então quer ser o rei de uma vila pequena? -Patético.

Pein: -Errado. -É completamente diferente disso.

Hidan: -Nani?

Pein: -Irei explicar em ordem. -Os países que vilas poderosas, concentram suas atividades nos negócios dos Shinobis. -Essas vilas lucram muito com o resultado das guerras, fora e dentro de seu território. -Pode se dizer que com isso, eles sustentam a economia do país. -Em outras palavras, para estes países terem lucro estável, as guerras devem acontecer. -Mas na época de hoje, as batalhas estão em um nível inferior, do que antigamente, quando as guerras eram de alto nível. -Os países diminuíram suas vilas e muitos shinobis acabaram sem onde ficar.

_Todos prestam atenção nas palavras de Pein e sobre o real sistema ninja que ele relata em sua explicação._

Pein: -Shinobis existem para lutar. -Arriscam suas vidas pelo seu país e receberam isto em troca. -As cinco nações ninjas ainda estão bem. -E suas vilas são grandes e bem respeitados. -Ambos tem muitos pedidos de outros países e estão estáveis, mas...em países pequenos não é assim. -Manter uma vila de Shinobis tem um grande custo em tempos de guerra e até em tempos de paz. -Mesmo assim, se a vila diminuir demais seus recursos, tanto militares quanto outros, não poderá se defender contra uma guerra repentina. -Por isso, nós da Akatsuki, iremos reconstruir sem fazer parte de nenhum país. -Iremos disponibilizar shinobis na hora e quantidade que forem precisos. -Com a força que precisarmos, iremos receber pedidos de guerra de países e vilas pequenas. -Em um primeiro momento, iremos oferecer nossos serviços por um preço baixo, monopolizando o mercado de guerras. -Além disso, usaremos os Bijuus como nosso trunfo. -Conforme o mercado, iremos criar guerras. -Controlaremos as guerras, monopolizando tudo.

Hidan: ...

Pein: -E com isso, o sistema de shinobis das Grandes Nações irá entrar em colapso. -E então serão obrigados a usarem a Akatsuki. -E então, chegaremos com o nosso objetivo real. -O nosso objetivo...(estende a mão) -Conquistar o mundo.

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo/Konohagakure:**  
_

_No hospital da Vila, Ray conversava com Asuma, que já estava se recuperando dos ferimentos da batalha contra Hidan e Kakuzu. Kurenai estava sentada ao lado direito, cortando umas frutas. Até que ele sente o vento tocar de leve as cortinas da janela, e olhando no horizonte, ele consegue ouvir em sua mente, as palavras de Pein, mesmo estando a uma enorme distância._

Ray(pensando): -Conquistar o mundo...esse é seu objetivo para que a paz seja alcançada? -Pois isso é impossível Nagato...Não deixaremos que isso aconteça.

Asuma(estranhando): -Ray? -Daijoubu?

Ray(sorrindo com a mão na nuca): -Ah, estou bem Asuma-san. -Só estava olhando o horizonte. -Como eu ia dizendo, e irei assumir a responsabilidade de acabar com Hidan e Kakuzu. -Daqui a três dias eles virão até Konoha para encontrar e capturar Naruto-san, mas enquanto ele estiver em missão com seu sobrinho, o Konohamaru, e seus amigos, cabe a mim e aos outros proteger o povo desta vila.

Asuma: -Naruhodõ. -Estarei pronto para ajudá-lo, se tiver problemas Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Asuma-san. Estarei bem e provavelmente terei a companhia dos seus alunos. -Eu vi neles a determinação em mostrar que são capazes de vencerem os inimigos. -Ainda mais o Shikamaru, que agora entendeu o que é importante para ser protegido numa missão.

Asuma: -Ele se sentiu frustado depois que eu quase morri nas mãos daquele Akatsuki. -Mas ele é um ótimo estrategista e saberá formular um plano melhor.

Ray: -Ele é um dos ninjas que mais me surpreendeu durante o treino de evolução de habilidades. -Hoje a noite irei fazer um acordo com ele, com a Ino e com o Chouji.

Kurenai: -Um acordo?

Ray: -Esse acordo irá provar se eles são capazes de lutar em igualdade contra Hidan e Kakuzu. -Mas eles irão deixar o Hidan para mim, pois eu mesmo irei puni-lo pelos crimes de ter usado o ritual jashin para ser imortal e se satisfazer da dor e a morte de suas vítimas.

Kurenai: -Wakata.

Ray(sorrindo): -Bom, depois de três dias, irei liderar o seu time Asuma-san. -Agora se me dão licença, irei continuar com meu treinamento. -E fique feliz pelo seu sobrinho, pois ele e seus amigos irão se sair bem com o Naruto como sensei, em suas missões.

Asuma(sorrindo): -Sempre terei orgulho do Konohamaru, pois ele e eu somos os únicos membros do Clã Sarutobi. -E nossas habilidades continuarão sendo úteis em defesa dos Verdadeiros Reis de nossa Vila.

Ray(sorrindo): -Assim como a nova geração do Clã Sarutobi, que está sendo gerada em você Kurenai-san. -Cuide-se bem, que logo será a futura matriarca do Clã Sarutobi.

Kurenai(sorrindo): -Arigatô Ray-kun. -Irei cuidar dessa nova criança que estarei gerando e irei cuidá-la com todo meu amor e carinho. (segura a mão de Asuma) -E com Asuma como meu marido, seremos felizes.

_Asuma segura a mão de Kurenai e beija suavemente. Ao ver essa cena Ray teve uma rápida lembrança de seus pais e suspira levemente sorrindo em seguida._

Ray: -Sei que vocês serão uma família feliz. -Bom estou saindo. (se curva) -Sumimasen.

Asuma: -Arigatô Ray-san.

Kurenai: -Desejo boa sorte em seu treino.

Ray(acena): -Arigatô Kurenai-san. -Ja ne.

_Ray some envolto em chamas azuis._

_**/No Campo de Treinamento/**_

_Sakura ficou espantada ao saber de toda a história que leu no pergaminho, e chegou a conclusão sobre os dias em que se sentia estranha e manifestava um poderoso chakra selvagem mas sereno, calmo, dotado de um espírito de justiça, serenidade e doçura._

Sakura(se levanta com o pergaminho nas mãos e pensando): -Então tudo faz sentido. -Os sonhos que eu tive...os treinos em que eu perdia o controle e manifestava uma força e um chakra mais fortes que chegam a se igualar com o Nruto-kun... -**Eu sou uma Jinchuuriki de uma Bijuu Kyuubi**. -Terei que ser forte e corajosa para quando chegar o momento de conhecer ela...e mostrar que posso ser digna do seu poder, de sua confiança e de sua amizade. (sorrindo) -E não irei desistir, pois esse é meu jeito ninja.

_Sakura aproveita as últimas horas da tarde para treinar os Jutsus do Hanagan, que estavam escritos no pergaminho. Já que está no nível-3, ela conseguiu aprender três Jutsus, pois os jutsus escritos no pergaminho podem ser usados somente se despertar um ou os cinco níveis do Hanagan._

_Um deles ela aproveitou melhor quando começou a lutar com seus Dois **Shõton: Kesshõ No Kage Bunshins (Libertação do Cristal: Clones de Cristal da Sombra)**, usando seu novo jutsu **Hadena Mode (Modo Flamejante).** Combinado com sua força bruta, Sakura derrotou seus clones de cristal com golpes e chutes flamejantes. Ao desativar seu Hanagan, seu Hadena mode se desativou e ela se sentou no chão cansada._

Sakura: -Ufa.(contente) -Gostei desse novo jutsu. -Irei aperfeiçoá-lo mais e serei do mesmo nível do Naruto-kun.

_Satisfeita com os resultados, Sakura deixa o campo de treinamento e volta para casa. Ray viu todo o treinamento dela e sorriu de canto._

Ray: -Ela é mesmo a mulher ideal para o Naruto-san. -Juntos serão mais fortes do que a Akatsuki, e o inimigo que iremos enfrentar.

_Ray segura na mão, uma placa de metal de cor vermelha com um nome gravado em kanjis negros e fica sério ao se lembrar daquele que será um obstáculo a mais._

Ray: -Estaremos prontos para te enfrentar...**Drakald.**

_**Nisso/Em Kuma No Kuni:**  
_

_Numa floresta que fica meio quilometro de Hoshigakure, Naruto e seu time avançam silenciosamente e muito rápido entre as árvores. Com o plano já traçado, eles se preparam para a invasão e a captura dos mercenários que pretende tomar o controle da vila da estrela e do país do urso._

_Eles se escondem numa árvore coberta de muitas folhas e encontram a entrada do esconderijo: Uma caverna com um túnel que leva para o subsolo, a cerca de 12 metros de profundidade. A entrada está sendo vigiada por dois nukenins de nível chunnin. Naruto fala com seus alunos por telepatia:_

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Naruto: -Muito bem. daremos início a missão. -Vamos abater esses dois guardas.

Udon(confuso): -Abatê-los?

Naruto: -Exato. -Eles possuem maldade e o cheiro de ambição e do sangue de vítimas que eles causaram em suas lutas. -A maioria foram de inocentes que não tiveram nada a ver com as missões.

Konohamaru: -Então eles não merecem viver depois dos crimes que cometeram, certo?

Naruto: -Isso mesmo. -Meu olfato pode identificar o nível de chakra deles e assim decifrar suas personalidades e se o cheiro de sangue está em suas almas. -Quero que vocês matem esses dois guardas, enquanto eu me encarrego de selar seus corpos. -Konohamaru, é com você.

Konohamaru: -Hai sensei!

Naruto(olha para Udon e Moegi): -Vocês não devem desviar o olhar, mesmo que seja ruim pois a vida de um ninja é cruel, e desumana, mas no nosso caso, fazemos para proteger aqueles que precisam de ajuda e querem ser livres. -Mirem-se no exemplo do Konohamaru.

Moegi: -Ha-Hai, sensei.

Udon: -Ha-hai.

Konohamaru: -Aqui vou eu.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_  
**

_Konohamaru se move muito rápido, sem fazer barulho, e antes que os guardas detectassem sua presença, ele passa como uma flecha, cortando a garganta deles e em seguida perfura a nuca deles, com duas kunais, afetando o sistema nervoso central, causando morte rápida do cérebro. Os dois caem no chão sem vida, deixando Udon e Moegi espantados, mas mantiveram os olhos abertos, olhando a cena que para eles era cruel, mas aos poucos eles começam a compreender o que está em jogo: O futuro de Hoshigakure como aliada de Konoha._

_Eles e Naruto aterrissam silenciosamente da árvore e o loiro sorriu para o jovem Sarutobi, que apenas sorriu de volta e limpou seu rosto do sangue, com seu cachecol. O loiro abre um pergaminho e usando um fuuinjutsu, ele sela os corpos dos guardas para dentro do mesmo, em uma dimensão e em seguida o fecha._

Naruto: -Uzugan!

_Ativando seu Uzugan, o loiro consegue ver por baixo do chão, e identifica quando inimigos estão e seus níveis de chakra._

Naruto: -Como Sumaru-san disse, são mercenários com níveis balanceados, entre chunnin, gennin e Jounnin. -Alguns estão vigiando os corredores e salas de mantimentos e armas. -Vamos começar com a invasão. -Primeiro matem os ninjas que eu disser que devem matar, os outros serão imobilizados e serão levados para suas vilas e serem julgados por seus kages.

Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi: -Hai Sensei!

_Os quatro entram rapidamente, descendo pelo corredor de ladeira, e ao chegarem no covil dos mercenários, eles dão início ao plano:  
_

_Konohamaru invadiu os corredores que levam as salas de mantimentos e matou os mercenários que Naruto identificou, enquanto outros foram nocauteados em segundos._

_Udon e Moegi fizeram a mesma coisa nos corredores das salas de armas ninja. Eles já adquirem a experiência de matar um ninja sem demonstrar emoção e sentimentos.  
_

_Quando Naruto acabou com os mercenários de nbível jounnin com suas kunais de três pontas, ele continuou com seu trajeto. Até que de repente, e reconhece um chakra familiar e perigoso, que deixou Kurama sério também, pois junto desse chakra, havia outro igual ao dele, selvagem, hostil e maligno. Ambos os chakras veem da sala do líder dos mercenários,_

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Naruto: -Não acredito que ele está aqui...só pode ser brincadeira...

Kurama: -Infelizmente não é gaki. -Junto dele está a minha réplica também. -Prepare-se para lutar com tudo gaki.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san.

_**/Telepatia-Off/**  
_

_Mas de repente, ele é visto pelos mercenários que atacam com jutsus de katon, porém o loiro usa o hiraishin no jutsu, matando-os com golpes de kunai bem no pescoço. Um consegue fazer um selo de mão, ativando os selos explosivos que estavam ao redor, destruindo parte do esconderijo._

_Naruto escapou facilmente com seu shushin no jutsu, mas ficou irritado pois agora terá que mudar de plano._

Naruto: -Kusõ. -Agora o jeito é ir em frente acabar com eles.

_Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi ouviram a explosão do outro lado dos corredores._

Udon: -Que explosão foi essa?

Konohamaru: -Fomos descobertos. -Vamos fazer o que sabemos fazer! -Lutar como ninjas.

_Moegi viu cerca de vinte ninjas-mercenários correndo contra eles e começa a agir fazendo selos de mão:_

Moegi: -Konohamaru-kun!

Konohamaru(faz selos de mão e inspira ar): -É pra já Moegi!

Udon: -Vou retardá-los para vocês!(faz selos de mão) -**Doton: Jishin _(Libertação da Terra: Terremoto)_**!

_Udon toca no chão com as mãos e de repente, o corredor e as paredes tremem violentamente, fazendo os mercenários se desequilibrarem._

Moegi: -**Suiton: Dai No Mizurappa _(Libertação da Água:Grande Chifre de Água)_**!

Konohamaru: -**Fuuton: Daitoppa No Jutsu _(Libertação do Vento: Grande Canhão de Vento)_**!

_Moegi cospe uma imensa rajada de água e Konohamaru lança uma grande rajada de vento, ambos os juntos se unem formando um Imesa Rajada de Vento Congelante Espiral que atinge os ninjas em cheio, lançando-os contra a parede e com o impacto forte, ela se quebra em pedaços, fazendo com que os inimigos sejam lançados para cima._

Konohamaru(empolgado): -Yatá (conseguimos)!

Moegi(contente): -Fizemos um novo jutsu feito de gelo. -Que nome a gente dá para ele?

_Mas não tiveram tempo de comemorar por mais mercenários surgem correndo e prontos para lutar._

Udon: -Depois a gente conversa sobre isso! -Vamos acabar com eles.

Moegi: -Mas qual podemos deixá-los vivos para serem presos?

Konohamaru: -Confiem em seus instintos de ninja de konoha. -Ikuzõ!

Moegi e Udon: -Hai!

_Os três avançam contra os ninjas começando uma luta intensa, mas esses acabam se espantando com as habilidades dos três e no taijutsu de ambos._

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**  
_

_Naruto nocauteou outros mercenários ao estilo Inazuma No Orenji (Relâmpago Alaranjado). Até que ele vê com seu Uzugan que Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon estão se saindo bem._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eles estão indo muito bem, com Konohamaru como segundo líder.

Kurama(telepatia/sorrindo): -Deixaremos eles cuidarem dos bandidos. -Agora vamos atrás dele.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Naruto corre feito flecha e chega a porta da sala do líder. Abrindo ela, ele caminha devagar, mas em total alerta. Quando chega no centro do salão, as luzes saõ acesas, iluminando o local. Ele olha para frente, vendo o líder dos mercenários:_

_**Sentado em seu trono, de pernas cruzadas, com o punho fechado encostado num tipo de máscara branca kitsune. Ele veste um manto azul acinzentado escuro com revestimento cinza e uma gola de pele, e uma esfarrapada capa cinza-azul estampada com o emblema pessoal: a mandala composta por nove círculos marrom avermelhado de diversos tamanhos em cima de um círculo verde acinzentado maior.**_

_Mesmo estando de máscara, o líder demonstra uma aura intensa, selvagem, mortal e roxa escura, como se estivesse segurando suas intenções de matar e de lutar._

Líder: -Nos encontramos novamente, Naruto nii-san. -Onde está o meu abraço?

Naruto: -Infelizmente você não merece meu abraço **Menma **nii-san. -Não depois de você ter se entregado a corrupção e maldade, mesmo depois de eu e Ray-san termos encontrado você nas ruínas de Uzushiogakure No Sato e termos cuidado de você.

Menma: -Apesar de eu ser grato a vocês por terem me salvado da morte, quando nem nos conhecíamos depois do incidente da Kyuubi, infelizmente estamos em lados opostos. -Depois que fomos separados e eu era submetido aos métodos cruéis de Danzou, percebi que as Vilas Ninjas, e os Shinobis foram feito somente para matar, destruír, matar, causar guerras e obter poder e controle. -E Konoha é a pior de todas, por muitas coisas.

Naruto: -Está enganado. -Não faz ideia de quanto Konoha mudou e se tornou uma Vila melhor e justa. -Ainda é tempo de você mudar, e voltarmos a ser uma família.

Menma: -Errado Naruto. -O tempo acabou quando eu comecei a odiar nossos pais...quando eles tornaram você um Jinchuuriki, e eu fui esquecido, sendo raptado ainda bebê pelo Anbu-Ne e sofrendo torturas físicas e psicológicas aos 10 anos. -Agora que estou mais forte e escolhi meu caminho, farei de tudo para concluir meu objetivo: Erradicar o Sistema Shinobi de uma vez por todas.

_De repente, Menma faz um estalo de dedos e surgem cerca de vinte ninjas mercenários, armados com katanas, shurikens e correntes. Todos emanam um chakra roxo escuro e selvagem, e suas expressões são como se fossem feras sedentas por sangue. Naruto coloca sua mão no cabo da katana em sua cintura, pronto para o primeiro movimento._

Naruto(olhar frio): -Se essa é sua decisão Menma, então infelizmente terei que te matar.

Menma: -Não creio que consiga fazer isso meu caro irmão. -Os tempos mudaram, e estou no mesmo nível que você, agora que despertei meu **Yami No Uzugan _(Olho do Redemoinho das Trevas)_**. -Mesmo no nível-3, ele se iguala ao seu em habilidades e força. -Está na hora de nos divertirmos antes do espetáculo principal.

Naruto: -Espetáculo principal?

Menma: -Em breve você saberá meu caro irmão. -Acabem com ele meus servos.

_Os mercenários partem para cima de Naruto, mas ele ativa seu Hiraishin Mode e sacando sua katana, começa uma batalha intensa. Eles atacam simultaneamente tentando não dar brechas em sua defesa, porém, o loiro é inteligente e memorizou as brechas deles. Na velocidade da luz, ele ataca com sua katana, com golpes precisos._

_Ele aparece no centro e colocando a katana de volta na bainha, os mercenários caem no chão, sem vida, e o chakra roxo que envolvia seus corpos são absorvidos pela mão de Menma._

Menma: -Nada mal. -Melhorou muito suas habilidades de kenjutsu e seu Hiraishin Mode está mais forte. -Acho que posso me divertir um pouco. -E meu animal de estimação também está louco para se soltar.

Naruto: -Vamos lutar lá fora, pois aqui não tem muito espaço.

Menma: -Como quiser.

_Menma se levanta e libera seu chakra, pronto para começar com a diversão. De repente, os dois se chocam com rapidez e força, gerando uma onda de choque que estremece todo o local e o teto começa a se rachar em segundos, se partindo em vários pedaços. Os dois saltam para cima enquanto se enfrentam com golpes e chutes de taijutsu.  
_

_O chão se abre em forma circular, e os dois se afastam aterrissando em pé no chão._

Menma: -Vamos nos divertir nii-san. -Mostre-me o quanto se fortaleceu!

Naruto: -Você verá Menma.

**_O Confronto de Irmãos está para começar;  
_**

**_Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi lutam como ninjas de verdade contra os mercenários;  
_**

**_Sakura está se preparando para quando conhecer sua Bijuu;  
_**

**_Os planos reais da Akatsuki foram Revelados, mas o Pior ainda está por vir._**

**_Continua...  
_**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Time 10 e Ray Vs Hidan e Kakuzu_**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Time 10 e Ray Vs Hidan e Kakuzu  
_**


	17. Time 10 e Ray Vs Hidan e Kakuzu

**Cap.17: ****Time 10 e Ray Vs Hidan e Kakuzu.**

* * *

**_O Confronto de Irmãos está para começar:  
_**

_**/Naruto Vs Menma/**_

_Naruto e Menma se encaram frente a frente. Até que os dois avançam para o confronto direto. Menma saca de seu manto um paz de Kunais de Três Pontas, feita de metal negro com as laterais em vermelho. Naruto pega sua katana e ambos se enfrentam com golpes de kenjutsu. Mesmo usando armas curtas, Menma mostra ter prática e boa agilidade ao bloquear e se esquivar dos ataques de Naruto. O loiro por sua vez evita os golpes que passam a centímetros de seu corpo, pois ele reconheceu aquelas kunais. ambos medem forças com elas enquanto se encaravam.  
_

Naruto: -Como você conseguiu essas kunais?

Menma(rindo): -Ora ora. -Então você reconheceu as temidas **Yami No Kunaitsuin _(Kunais Gêmeas das Trevas)_**? -Digamos que eu as encontrei em um local secreto das ruínas da vila natal de nossos pais. -Elas combinaram comigo, pois ambos temos uma relação forte com o ódio e as ambições ocultas.

Naruto: -Por isso que as Yami No Kunaitsuin escolheram você.

Menma: -Exatamente. -E você sabe quais são as habilidades das duas, quando são combinadas.

_Menma aplica um chute forte que atinge o estômago de Naruto, lançando-o para trás, mas o mesmo consegue se recuperar._

Naruto: -Argh! -Você sabe que se usar os poderes dessas kunais, coisas ruins podem acontecer.

Menma: -Oh sim, coisas ruins podem acontecer, mas será com você meu caro nii-san.

_De repente, Menma gira as kunais nos dedos com rapidez, e em seguida, as duas liberam energia de cor negra e vermelha, que aumenta mais de tamanho,liberando chamas negras e vermelhas._

Menma: -**Wa Daburu Kuro Hi _(Roda Dupla de Fogo Negro)_**!

_Menma lança as kunais que liberam um disco de fogo negro. Elas avançam contra Naruto, que ativa seu Uzugan e se move mais rápido, se esquivando e saltando, dos ataques que o perseguiram como um bumerangue. Para sua surpresa, elas se multiplicaram em dois, e em seguida em mais dezenas.  
_

_Ele usa sua katana e combinando com o chakra raiton na lâmina, Naruto se move rapidamente e lança seu ataque:_

Naruto: -**Raiton: ****Burēdo Kaminari _(Libertação do Relâmpago: Lâmina Relâmpago)_**!

_Ao levantar a katana para cima, Naruto libera seu chakra raiton, e ao descarregar para o alto, ele gera várias lâminas elétricas que caem dos céus, assumindo a forma de lâminas douradas e alaranjadas que avançam contra os discos de fogo negro. Ao colidirem-se explosões de grande intensidade são geradas, formando uma imensa redoma de explosão, expandindo-se por vários metros.  
_

_Em meio a imensa fumaça, duas sombras se enfrentam mais uma vez com suas armas em colisão. Naruto se esquiva de um chute de Menma, aplicando um soco potente bem no centro da máscara. Uma rachadura se forma nela e com o impacto, Menma é lançado a vários metros feito um boneco, até se chocar com uma árvore. Naruto se teleporta usando o Hiraishin e surge a poucos metros de onde Menma se chocou._

Naruto: -Pode parar com seu teatrinho Menma. -Isso é uma luta séria.

_De repente Menma salta com as Yami No Kunaitsuin nas mãos. Ao tocar na rachadura da máscara ele viu que Naruto não está para brincadeiras._

Menma: -Bom, queria me divertir fazendo você achar que tinha me derrotado, mas como você mesmo disse, essa é uma luta séria. -Então vamos começar pra valer.

_Menma libera o poder das kunais e elas crescem de tamanho, tornando-se duas **Espadas de Três Pontas (Uma central que é a lâmina maior e duas são as lâminas médias entre os lados). **As lâminas brilham com um tom de negro e chamas vermelhas se formam em volta._

Menma: -Aqui vou eu nii-san.

_Menma libera seu chakra da Kyuubi, porém ao invés do chakra ser vermelho, é roxo. Ele avança com mais velocidade, obrigando Naruto a usar o Hiraishin Mode, e ambos se enfrentam no estilo ninja em alta velocidade, com golpes de suas armas brancas que causam faíscas e sons agudos com o contato. Durante a luta ambos conversam mas nenhum perde a concentração: _

Naruto: -Quero saber o que queria dizer com aquilo em seu esconderijo.

Menma: -Ainda é cedo para dizer meu caro nii-san. -Tudo a seu tempo. -O que precisa saber é que terei aliados interessantes para exterminar as nações shinobis. -E que esses aliados tem algum em comum comigo, pois o sistema shinobi é o responsável por inúmeras guerras e outros meios de obter poder, lucro, e riquezas.

Naruto(pensa e depois diz): -Naruhodõ _(Entendo)_. -Você pretende se juntar a Akatsuki, não é?

Menma: -Exato. -Mas ainda é cedo para eu me aliar a eles. -E mesmo que descobrissem sobre eu ser um Jinchuuriki como você, não tem como eles me vencerem facilmente. -A propósito, aquela rosada é muito forte e uma gata.(sorriso malicioso) -Quem sabe eu não a pegue para mim e a faça de minha escrava e quem sabe...

_Menma não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois o próprio Naruto se irritou por dentro, mas não demonstrou, e deu um chute bem no lado esquerdo das costelas de Menma, arremessando-o para mais longe, mas o mesmo se recupera, sentindo um pouco a dor do chute._

Naruto: -Feche sua boca quando for mencionar a minha namorada. -Encoste um dedo nela, e eu te mato.

Menma(sorriso frio): -Hehehehe. -Parece que toquei no seu ponto fraco não é? -Mas isso não me importa. -O principal espetáculo acontecerá depois que eu me aliar a Akatsuki. -Vamos continuar com a diversão!

_Menma começa seu ataque, lançando labaredas vermelhas das lâminas de suas kunais, mas Naruto é rápido e perceptivo, esquivando-se, e vendo que as labaredas queimam até as pedras em volta, que ficaram negras e quentes.  
_

Naruto(pensando): -Essas kunais são armas muito perigosas. -Tenho que tomar cuidado.

_Menma avança com intenção de matar e Naruto avança contra ele, voltando a se enfrentarem com golpes de suas armas._

**_Ao Mesmo tempo:_**

_No esconderijo dos mercenários, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi lutam com os inimigos que avançam rapidamente:  
_

_Konohamaru se esquiva de golpes e chutes de dois mercenários e os derruba com um chute duplo. Outros dois avançam com suas espadas, mas ele evita ser atingido dando um salto mortal para cima e fica de pé sobre as lâminas das espadas. Antes dos mercenários atacarem, o neto de Hiruzen usa sua kunai e aplica golpes precisos nos pontos vitais deles, derrubando-os no chão. Ele olha para trás, vento quatro inimigos com bastões com lâminas na ponta, mas o mesmo morde seu polegar e fazendo selos de mão. Ele salta sobre os mercenários e aterrissa tocando com a palma da mão, dizendo:_

Konohamaru: -**Kuchyiose No Jutsu**!

_Uma fumaça branca se expande e surge na frente dele: **Um Macaco-Ninja da mesma altura de Konohamaru. Possui pêlo marrom e olhos alaranjados. Suas mãos e pés tem unhas afiadas. Ele usa um traje semelhante ao do Rei Macaco Emma, mas os detalhes são vermelho e marrom. O mesmo usa uma bandana de Konoha na testa.**_

Macaco: -Me chamou Kono-san?

Konohamaru: -Preciso da sua ajuda **Hiniko-san. **-Se transforme!

Hiniko: -Hai!

Mercenário-1: -Vamos matar esse macaco!

_Hiniko vê os mercenários vindo pra cima mas o mesmo se move feito flecha e os arremessa com chutes fortes. O Mesmo salta em direção de seu contratante e diz fazendo selo de mão: _-**Henge**!

_Hiniko vira fumaça e se transforma num Bastão Diamante, semelhante a transformação de Emma, mas a cor é vermelha. Ele vai para a mãe de Konohamaru que o segura e executa movimentos rápidos.  
_

_Os inimigos atacam em sequência, mas o jovem Sarutobi bloqueia todos os golpes de espada com movimentos precisos e perfeitos. Ele contra ataca golpeando na cabeça, braços e pernas dos inimigos, que sentem um forte impacto do bastão. Alguns tem ossos quebrados e outros caem no chão inconscientes._

Hiniko: -Esses caras são fraquinhos mesmo. -Nem aguentaram a minha resistência nesta forma de bastão.

Konohamaru: -Seja quem for o líder deles, escolheu péssimos caras para lutar com a gente. -Mas tá na hora de acabar com isso. -Ikuzõ Hiniko!

Hiniko: -Hai.

_Konohamaru avança contra o grupo restante atacando-os com golpes de bastão, derrubando-os em segundos._

_Moegi e Udon mostram ter agilidade ao evitarem os golpes e chutes de três mercenários. Os dois sacam suas kunais das pochetes e revidam com cortes rápidos, afetando os pontos dos braços e pernas, deixando seus adversários no chão. Outros atacam com jutsus de fogo mas:  
_

Udon: -Agora Moegi!

Moegi: -Hai!

_Os dois fazem selos de mão e quando as bolas de fogo avançam contra os mesmo:_

Moegi: -**Suiton: Mizu Doragon _(Libertação da Água: Dragão de Água)_**!

Udon: -**Doton: Doragon Tochi _(Libertação da Terra: Dragão de Terra)_**!

_Moegi cospe uma imensa rajada de água, que assume a forma de um Dragão serpenteante de água e Udon executa um movimento de braços, fazendo a terra a sua volta virar uma coluna e a mesma avança, assumindo a forma de um Dragão Quadrúpede com Asas feito de Terra e Barro. Ambos os dragões se unem em um só, e nasce um novo Jutsu:_

Moegi e Udon: -**Doragon No Gaia Jutsu _(Técnica do Dragão de Gaia)_**!

_Um Grande **Dragão feito de Terra e Madeira, com galhos e folhas de madeira, e pescoço longo, **ataca os mercenários com cabeçadas e uma patada forte no chão, liberando espinhos de madeira e galhos que ferem os inimigos. Em seguida ele brilhaem verde azulado, virando uma redoma de luz que se expande e forma imensos galhos de madeira, que crescem de tamanho, pegando os outros mercenários de surpresa e esses são lançados feitos bonecos para bem alto._

_Quando Konohamaru viu o novo jutsu de Moegi e Udon, ele decidiu mostrar seu nível também. Ele lança os últimos mercenários com golpes de bastão para trás. Os mesmo se irritaram e disparam dezenas de kunais e shurikens. E quando elas se aproximam do jovem Sarutobi:_

Konohamaru(gira o bastão): -Agora Hiniko!

Hiniko: -Hai!

_Konohamaru gira o bastão em círculo, para cima, formando um tornado de vento ao seu redor, fazendo com que as kunais e shurikens fossem derrubadas na hora. Ao mirar o bastão ainda em movimento, Konohamaru controla o tornado, que avança sem aviso, e pega os mercenários de surpresa, os lançando para cima. O mesmo joga o bastão para cima, que volta a ser Hiniko e os dois usam seus jutsus:_

Hiniko: -**F****uuton: Kaze No Keimusho _(Libertação do Vento: Prisão de Vento)_**!

_Hiniko controla o tornado, convertendo em uma Grande esfera de vento que mantém os mercenários e nukenins presos, e Konohamaru ataca tomando uma grande respiração de ar, até que:_

Konohamaru: -**Katon: Kyuubi No B****akuhatsu _(Libertação do Fogo: Explosão das Nove Caudas)_**!

_Konohamaru disparou da boca, uma imensa rajada de fogo que assume a forma da** Kyuubi No Kitsune Kurama** feita de puro fogo. Ela saltou com rapidez, e ao tocar na esfera com a boca, o contado de Katon e Fuuton gera uma forte explosão que se expande para alguns metros do esconderijo. Todos os mercenários foram afetados pela explosão, e alguns ficam inconscientes e com queimaduras de grau elevado. Outros não resistiram a explosão._

_Hiniko aterrissa ao lado do sue contratante e fica espantado com o nível do jutsu dele._

Hiniko: -Que jutsu foi esse Konohamaru?!

Konohamaru(rindo): -Hehehe. -Foi meu sensei que me ensinou como usá-lo

Hiniko: -Mas ele tinha o formato da...Kyuubi?

Konohamaru: -Foi a primeira imagem que me veio a cabeça quando eu treinava para dominar esse jutsu. -E ele pode ficar mais forte se eu continuar treinando.

Hiniko: -Bom. -Fico feliz que esteja se fortalecendo. -Bom, parece que minha missão terminou, não é?

Konohamaru: -Terminou sim Hiniko. -Pegue.

_Hiniko recebe um pergaminho do seu contratante, reconhecendo o que está escrito na parte branca: **バナナ (Banana). **_

Konohamaru: -Aí dentro está a sua recompensa. -Aproveite.

Hiniko: -Arigatô Konohamaru. -Ja ne!

_Hiniko some numa explosão de fumaça e Konohamaru vai até seus parceiros. Depois de colocar todos os mercenários derrotados e imobilizá-los, Udou usou o Jutsu **Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu (Barreira da Libertação da terra: Prisão da Terra Magnífica) **envolvendo os mercenários um uma cúpula de terra e rocha sólida, mantendo apenas furos pequenos para deixar o ar entrar._

Udon(com a mão na testa tirando suor): -Ufa. -Enfim conseguimos.

Moegi(sorrindo): -Cumprimos a missão e derrotamos esses caras.

Konohamaru: -Ainda é cedo para comemorar Moegi. -Ainda tem o líder desses bandidos que nosso sensei está enfrentando. -E algo me diz que a luta deles está ficando mais intensa.

Moegi: -Como assim Konohamaru?

_De repente, estrondos e sons de explosão são ouvidos com grande intensidade, e quando os três saltam para fora do esconderijo, eles olham na direção de uma floresta onde tem um desfiladeiro. Neste desfiladeiro, sons de explosões, golpes e de rugidos ferozes são ouvidos:_

**BROOOOOOOOM!/ROOOOAAARRR!**

Udon: -O que está havendo ali?

Konohamaru: -Naruto-sensei está lutando ao lado de Kurama-sama contra o líder dos mercenários. -Vamos lá ver, mas não devemos nos intrometer, entenderam?

Moegi e Udon: -Hai!

_Os três avançam correndo em alta velocidade, pulando e saltando._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_No desfiladeiro onde há uma imensa lagoa, Duas criaturas imensas se enfrentam numa batalha feroz:  
_

**_Kurama contra sua réplica: Kurõ Kyuubi (Kyuubi Negra. Do mesmo tamanho e agressividade, mas a cor de sua pelagem é roxa escura.)_**

_As duas Bijuus se enfrentam com mordidas, socos e golpes com caudas, soltando rugidos ferozes, causando ondas e explosões de água em volta. Naruto está na cabeça de Kurama e Menma está na cabeça da Kurõ Kyuubi. Essa se afasta num salto e correndo em volta do lago, a mesma ataca com bolas de chakra cuspidas de sua boca. Kurama evita-as com esquivas e revida disparando o mesmo ataque.  
_

_As esferas explodem nas paredes do desfiladeiro e liberam colunas de energia do outro lado, danificando a paisagem ao redor. Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi chegaram ao local, mas afastados da batalha, observando do alto de uma árvore. O jovem Sarutobi fica sério ao ver o mascarado na cabeça da Kurõ Kyuubi._

Udon(tremendo): -Duas Kyuubis?

Moegi(tensa): -Elas possuem um chakra gigantesco demais!

Konohamaru: -Essa é uma luta entre ninjas de alto nível. -Vamos observar apenas e deixar nosso sensei resolver com esse inimigo.

Udon e Moegi: -Hai.

_As duas Kyuubis correm a grande velocidade e saltando no ar, elas se colidem de cabeça, enquanto Naruto e Menma saltam de suas cabeças e usam seu jutsus:_

Naruto: -**Rasengan _(Esfera_**_ **Espiral)**_!**  
**

Menma: -**Rasenringu _(Esfera Espiral do Medo)_**!

_Ambos os ataques se colidem com violência, gerando uma forte luz, obrigando os três gennins a fecharem os olhos e se segurarem na árvore, quando a explosão gera uma onda de vento colossal que varreu grande parte da floresta. Segundos depois As duas Kyuubis aterrissam perfeitamente na lagoa, e seus jinchuurikis aterrissam em suas cabeças. Ambos mostram ter sofrido apenas escoriações leves._

_Até que de repente, a máscara de Menma se racha no meio, e se quebra, revelando o seu rosto, para o espanto dos gennins._

Moegi: -Nani?

Udon: -Ele é parecido com Naruto-sensei...

Konohamaru: -Será que ele é um parente do sensei?

Menma(segura a máscara quebrada e ri): -Hehehehehe. -Essa é minha máscara favorita e resistente. -Ninguém havia conseguido quebrá-la durante minhas batalhas. -E só você conseguiu quebrá-la. -Isso porva que nossa linhagem Uzumaki é a mais poderosa que esses Uchihas, e outros clãs fracos de Konoha.

Naruto: -Cuidado com o que diz Menma. -A verdadeira força não está em nossos jutsus e linhagens.

Menma: -Nem me venha com seu discurso sobre a Vontade do Fogo. -Isso apenas é outra desculpa ou motivo tolo para todos os ninjas lutarem e guerrearem uns com os outros. -E você ainda acha que sendo Hokage irá acabar com as guerras? -Pois eu duvido muito.

Naruto: -Pode duvidar o quanto quiser Menma. -Não me importo com o que pensa, pois eu sou capaz de realizar meu sonho e provar a todos que serei um Hokage que trará a paz para as nações ninja. -As guerras sempre irão acontecer, e isso pode não acabar, mas serei um exemplo para as próximas gerações, quando eu ser um grande hokage como nosso pai foi.

Menma: -Nosso pai apenas fez seu papel tolo de kage, sacrificando sua vida junto com nossa kaa-san. -Selar a Kyuubi em você, e eu fiquei sozinho, a mercê de Danzou. -Por causa deles, e de você, que eu guardo ódio e rancor com quem segue essa ideologia barata e mentirosa.

_Naruto se irrita com as palavras de seu irmão, mas é acalmado por Kurama:_

Kurama: -Esfrie a cabeça Gaki. -Não vale a pena desperdiçar saliva e raiva com esse que foi seu irmão. -Cego e totalmente tolo.

Kurõ Kyuubi (Ruge em fúria): -GROOOOAAARR!

Menma: -Fique calmo meu animal de estimação. -Nada do que eles disserem me afetam. -Afinal cão que ladra não morde. -Hoje nos divertimos bastante, mas ainda haverá mais em breve. -Então fique preparado nii-san. -O verdadeiro espetáculo irá começar em breve.

Naruto: -Pode ter certeza de que estaremos preparados. -Eu, Kurama, e todos os ninjas de Konoha.

Menma: -Assim será. -E dê um recado aquela múmia velha do Danzou: Diga que Menma irá arrancar sua cabeça fora, e quem ficar no meu caminho, morrerá, não importa quem seja.

Naruto: -Darei seu recado a ele. -Mas irei estar lá para impedi-lo de matar inocentes de nossa vila.

Menma: -A sua vila, não a minha, pois aquela nunca foi minha casa, e jamais será. -Voltarei em breve nii-san, ou melhor, Naruto.

_Menma e Kurõ Kyuubi desaparecem numa explosão de fumaça e vento._

Kurama: -Aquela réplica minha vai ser um problema mais a frente. -Teremos que ficar mais fortes gaki.

Naruto: -Eu sei. -E iremos ficar. -E ainda haverá uma chance de mudar a cabeça oca do meu irmão. -Caso eu não consiga...

Kurama: -Não é hora de pensar nisso Naruto. -Seja qual for a sua escolha, terá que encará-la de frente quando o final se aproximar. -Agora vou voltar para o selo, e você continue com as missões de seu time. -Afinal você é o responsável e o sensei deles.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você tem razão. -Arigatô pela ajuda Kurama.

Kurama(rindo): -Kheh! -Agora o resto é com você.

_Kurama some numa explosão de fumaça e seu corpo e chakra retorna para dentro do selamento na barriga de Naruto, que aterrissa no chão e guarda sua katana. Ele se teleporta para onde estão seus gennins e os assusta por trás falando:_

Naruto: -Vocês poderiam ter se ferido se tivessem chegado mais perto do local da batalha.

Moegi:-Sensei?!

Udon: -Mas a gente só tava...

Konohamaru(sorrindo): -Mas não chegamos, pois sabíamos que não teríamos como ajudá-lo naquela luta. -E ficamos só de prontidão. -Se aquele Menma tivesse nos atacado, ele teria feito, e você nos protegeria, mas ele se focou apenas em você. -Sabemos quais são os riscos de estar numa batalha como essa.

Naruto(rindo): -Hehehehe. -Esperto como sempre. -E vejo que vocês completaram com sucesso a missão. -Os mercenários estão presos?

Udon: -Hai sensei. -Eu os mantive presos numa barreira de terra bem resistente.

Moegi: -A maioria deles são ninjas frios e cruéis, então matamos, enquanto os outros foram apenas forçados e convencidos a fazerem parte do grupo desse Menma.

Naruto(orgulhoso): -Estou orgulhoso de vocês. -Com certeza eu irei reportar tudo a Hokage-sama quando voltarmos para casa. -Ikuzõ, pois ainda temos muita coisa a fazer.

Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi: -Hai.

_O Time retorna para o esconderijo destruído e com a ajuda do braço de chakra de Kurama, Naruto ergue a cúpula de pedra e a levanta facilmente, com todos os mercenários presos. sem que eles percebessem, Zetsu estava observando toda a luta, escondido em uma das árvores.  
_

Shirõ Zetsu: -Isso foi uma grande surpresa. -Temos a solta, um Novo Jinchuuriki com uma Kyuubi bem mais maligna que a real.

Kurõ Zetsu: -Vamos contar tudo ao mestre. -Ele vai se interessar pelo irmão do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

_Ele desaparece sendo sugado para dentro da árvore._

**_Conforme as horas passavam, Naruto e seu time cuidaram dos outros criminosos que se juntaram a Menma e os levaram para serem julgados pelo Daymao de Kuma No Kuni. Depois dos clãs afirmarem o acordo de paz com Hoshigakure, Sumaru promoveu uma festa de comemoração e de agradecimento ao Naruto e seu time._**

**_Na Manhã Seguinte, eles se despediram de Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon, que receberam de Sumaru, a carta de oferta de aliança entre Luma No Kuni com Honõ No Kuni, que será entregue a Hokage e depois ao Daymao. _**

_Eles agradeceram e seguiram para a próxima missão teste. Durante o caminho, Udon disse:  
_

Udon: -Essa missão nos deixou mais fortes e determinados.

Naruto: -Isso foi o primeiro passo de vocês a seguir o caminho ninja. -A próxima missão irá exigir muito o trabalho em equipe que vocês tem. -E nessa missão, deixarei vocês agirem sozinhos e só irei intervir se for necessário.

Moegi: -Co-como assim, Naruto-sensei?

Naruto: -Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: -O que nosso sensei disse é verdade. -Nossa nova missão teremos que invadir a residência de um mafioso, e matá-lo. -Ele financia uma rede de contrabando de armas ninja, pergaminhos sagrados de outros países que foram roubados a algumas semanas. -E o pior não é apenas isso.

Udon: -Nã-não?

Konohamaru: -Esse mafioso também financia o mercado negro de escravos e mulheres, para seu negócio particular, em boates, pousadas e casas termais, oferecendo eles a pessoas ricas mas com requintes de crueldade. -E se elas não obedecerem as ordens do comprador e dono, são devolvidas ao mafioso que não tolera ter seu cliente insatisfeito e como punição, elas e os escravos são submetidos a torturas e até execuções.

_Udon e Moegi se assustam com o que seu companheiro explicou na forma mais normal e séria, mas o mesmo escondia sua indignação quando falava essas coisas._

Naruto: -A missão é a segunda parte do teste de vocês. -Irei observá-los de longe e terão que mostrar frieza, seriedade e manter o dever de um ninja em primeiro lugar. -Um deve proteger e auxiliar o outro quando estiverem invadindo a residência desse mafioso, pois ele terá como segurança, um grupo de ninjas renegados.

Moegi: -Mais Nukenins?

Naruto: -Esses serão mais perigosos que os que derrotamos, pois a maioria são de nível Jounnin. -Poderei eliminar apenas um pequeno grupo deles, mas vocês terão que agirem e superar o medo da morte.

Konohamaru: -Hai Naruto-sensei. -Moegi, Udon. -Vamos mostrar ao nosso sensei que podemos ser os melhores ninjas.

_Apesar de estarem com medo, Udon e Moegi assentiram e mostraram seriedade e olhar firme._

Moegi e Udon: -Hai!

_Naruto deu um sorriso de canto, pois iria esperar muitas surpresas deste time._

**_Quando Três Dias se Passaram:_**

_Com a extração da Nibi concluída, os Membros da Akatsuki voltaram a suas atividades pessoais. Em algum lugar próximo ao País do Fogo, Hidan e Kakuzu estão numa floresta, sentados e encostados nas árvores, para reporem suas reservas de chakra.  
_

Kakuzu: -Hoje vamos descansar. -Ao amanhecer, iremos para Konoha e pegar o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Hidan: -Tsc. -Isso no momento não me importa. -Só o que quero neste momento e acabar com aquele tal de Ray que impediu meu ritual de oferenda ao Deus Jashin.

Kakuzu: -Você terá sua chance logo. -Agora vais dormir e sem essa de resmungar e ficar falando de seu ritual.

Hidan: -Não me enche Kakuzu!

_Os dois dormem enquanto as horas da noite começam a correr._

**_Em Konoha:_**

_Depois de visitar Asuma e conversar com ele, Shikamaru vai ao local de treinamento, onde Chouji aperfeiçoa seu Nikudan Sensha. O mesmo volta a ao tamanho normal e vê seu melhor amigo chegar.  
_

Chouji(sorrindo): -Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: -Vejo que está se esforçando mais Chouji.

Chouji: -Verdade. -Depois de eu e Ino termos nos atrasado para ajudar você e Asuma-sensei, me senti incapaz de ter feito algo antes. -Devemos ao Ray-san por ter salvado ele.

Shikamaru: -Eu sei. -Por isso que vamos provar que iremos deter aqueles ninjas da Akatsuki.

_Eles ouvem sons de estrondos e rochas se quebrando e olham para a esquerda, vendo Ino mover-se com agilidade, cortando as rochas com sua nova arma criada com sua Kekkei Genkai: **DokuMokusatsu (Madeira Envenenada): Uma Lâmina curvada de galhos com espinhos de cor arroxeado.**_

_Ela nota que os dois estavam observando-a.  
_

Ino(sorrindo): -Shikamaru! -Chouji.

Shikamaru: -Olá Ino. -Está se preparando também não é?

Ino(faz a lâmina sumir de seu braço): -Hai. -Preciso testar minha kekkei genkai numa batalha real. -E quero mostrar a minha rival que também sou muito forte.

Shikamaru: -E faz muito bem Ino. -Naruto e Sakura se tornaram muito fortes, sendo capazes de enfrentarem a Akatsuki e até Orochimaru e Sasuke. -Hoje iremos mostrar que o Time Ino-Shika-Chou também é a elite de Konoha. -Iremos ajudar o Ray contra Hidan e Kakuzu. -Estão prontos?

Chouji: -Hai.

Ino: -Hai.

_Shikamaru deu um sorriso por ter amigos especiais como Ino e Chouji._

**_No Campo de Treinamento:_**

_Ray conseguiu aperfeiçoar seu Hijutsu, controlando com perfeição as Espadas de Luz que flutuam e giram ao seu redor. Ele faz um selo de mão, desfazendo-as em pó de estrelas que somem no ar.  
_

Ray: -Hidan, o seu fim chegará nas minhas mãos.

_**No Escritório da Hokage:**_

_Quando sakura foi chamada por sua mestra, mesmo com as horas da noite prestes a sumir com o amanhecer do dia, a mesma se surpreende com a missão que Tsunade deu a ela. _

Sakura: -Shishou, isso é verdade? -Você quer que eu vá para...

Tsunade: -Exato. -Sua missão é ir para **Haruno No Kuni _(País dos Campos da Primavera)_.** -Lá você irá encontrar sobreviventes de seu clã, e saber mais sobre a origem da Bijuu que está selada em você desde que nasceu. -Assim como Naruto, você é uma Jinchuuriki, e precisa conquistar a confiança e respeito pela Bijuu que hiberna dentro de si. -Ele conseguiu esse grande feito com a ajuda de Ray, mas grande parte do treinamento foi pela determinação e pelo sonho de ser Hokage. -Isso foi um incentivo a mais para ele evoluir.

_Ao notar na forma séria das palavras de sua mestra, Sakura compreende que uma Grande Guerra irá acontecer, e que precisará melhorar ainda mais suas habilidades, se quer mesmo ser de grande ajuda nas batalhas contra a Akatsuki. A mesma se mostra firme e decidida, e então respondeu:_

Sakura: -Wakarimashita _(Entendido), _Tsunade-sama. -Irei hoje mesmo para Haruno No Kuni. -Vou preparar minha mochila, pois será uma jornada difícil até lá.

Tsunade(entrega um pergaminho): -Leve isto. -Primeiro você deve passar em Yuki No Kuni e entregar esse pergaminho para a princesa **Koyuki Kazahana. **-É uma permissão para poder passar livremente e seguir a Haruno No Kuni.

Sakura(recebe o pergaminho): -Hai Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade(sorrindo de canto): -Mostre o quanto vai se fortalecer minha aprendiz. -Não deve ficar atrás do naruto sempre. -Tem que provar que é uma shinobi capaz de encarar os maiores perigos, não apenas como um Iryo-Ninja, mas como uma mulher forte e decidida que carrega a vontade fogo.

Sakura(sorrindo e se curva): -Hai Tsunade-sama. -Eu não irei te decepcionar. -Como sua aprendiz, irei evoluir e ser mais forte que o Naruto.

Tsunade: -Eu sei que vai. -Agora pode ir, e boa sorte.

_Sakura se curva mais uma vez e sai do escritório. Jiraiya aparece atrás da janela e mantém seus braços cruzados._

Jiraiya(sorrindo): -Nossos discípulos vão estar numa disputa pra ver quem vai ser mais forte que o outro.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -E agora parece que vai ser mais interessante ver isso. -O que acha de fazermos uma aposta?

Jiraiya(rindo): -Hahahaha. -Você sabe que perde quando faz apostas, por sua fama de ser a Lendária Otária. -Mas estou interessado. -Que tipo de aposta você quer fazer?

Tsunade: -Quando Naruto e Sakura voltarem de suas missões, o que acham deles lutarem mais uma vez? -Se a Sakura mostrar que conseguiu controlar sua Bijuu e elas vencerem o Naruto e Kurama, você irá passar um ano sem ir nas fontes termais pra fazer suas pesquisas.

Jiraiya(cara de triste): -Aí você está exagerando demais.

Tsunade(debocha sorrindo): -Então o Gamma Sennin _(Eremita Sapo)_ está com medo de perder para a Hime Nameku _(Princesa Lesma)_. -Não confia na força do nosso afilhado?

Jiraiya(olhar firme): -Muito bem. -Eu aceito a aposta. -Se o Naruto perder, ficarei um ano sem fazer pesquisas. -Mas e se ele ganhar, o que eu ganho em troca?

Tsunade(rindo): -Isso é com você, pois eu sei que você vai perder mesmo.

_Jiraiya se aproxima de Tsunade e quando ele fala bem no ouvido dela, a mesma se arrepia e seu rosto cora como um pimentão._

Tsunade(corada): -Ji-Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: -Hahahaha. -Isso é o que eu quero caso o Naruto vença a Sakura. -E não vou aceitar um não como resposta, pois você é uma tábua reta e não é todo dia que se convida a lendária otária para sair com seu companheiro de time. -Bom, a aposta está feita. -Vamos esperar nossos discípulos voltarem de suas missões.

Tsunade(corada): -Combinado.

_Jiraiya some num shushin no jutsu, deixando uma hokage ainda pensativa e ainda corada._

**_Quando O Dia Começa a Amanhecer:_**

_No portão principal da Vila, Ray caminha em direção a saída, com o objetivo de cumprir sua promessa a pessoa amada. Até que ele olha de canto, e sorri ao ver aqueles que irão auxiliá-lo na luta._

Ray: -Bom. -Estava esperando por vocês.

Shikamaru(sorriso leve): -É problemático, mas não podemos ficar parados enquanto você faz o trabalho duro.**_  
_**

Chouji: -E iremos com você mesmo que não queira Ray-san.

Ray: -E não irei impedi-los, pois reconheço a coragem de vocês e o porque querem fazer isso. -Falta mais um para fazer parte do nosso time.

Ino: -Mais um?

_Kakashi aparece andando normalmente com as mãos nos bolsos._

Kakashi: -Irei com vocês também.

Chouji: -Kakashi-sensei.

Ino(sorrindo): -Você também vai nos ajudar?

Kakashi: -Foi ordens da Godaime. -E também foi um pedido do Asuma.-Já que estou recuperado e bem, estou pronto para auxiliá-los. -Shikamaru, no caminho iremos reformular uma estratégia, então me conte todos os detalhes dos inimigos e suas habilidades.

Shikamaru: -Hai.

Ray: -Como eu e você temos contas a acertar com Hidan, então deixarei que haja primeiro, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: -Hai.

Ray: -Kakashi-san, Ino e Chouji irão cuidar de Kakuzu. -No caminho eu conto as habilidades desse ninja, pois pelo que ouvi falar, ele era tão forte que até deu trabalho para o Shodaime Hokage.

Ino: -Nani?

Chouji: -Então esse Kakuzu é muito forte?

Ray: -Provavelmente. -No caminho eu conto os detalhes.

Kakashi: -Ikuzõ.

Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji: -Hai.

_O grupo segue a toda velocidade saindo de Konoha. Ao mesmo tempo em que Hidan e Kakuzu também acordaram e seguem um caminho diferente para chegarem a Vila de forma que ninguém percebesse.  
_

**_Meia Hora Depois:_**

_Kakashi e os outros chegaram numa floresta onde Kakashi e Shikamaru iniciam uma estratégia para o confronto com Hidan e Kakuzu, enquanto Ray escuta o plano. Depois de planejarem bem o que irão fazer, o grupo segue para uma região onde as árvores são secas e não tem folhas. Ao mesmo tempo em que Hidan e kakuzu seguem pelo mesmo caminho. _

_Ray pediu para Ino usar seu Shinteshi No Jutsu em um pássaro que voava ao redor da região, e ela estava na mente do pássaro. Ela conseguiu ver os dois Akatsukis, mas quase foi pega de surpresa pela mão de kakuzu e ela voltou para seu corpo, contando onde eles estão vindo._

_A meio quilômetro de distância Hidan e kakuzu se aproximam. Escondido numa árvore, Shikamaru libera sua sombra, que avança com cautela na direção dos dois, porém:  
_

Kakuzu: -Hidan.

Hidan: -Hai.

_Os dois escapam saltando em lados opostos, quando duas kunais com papel bomba avançam contra eles. Hidan usa sua foice e Kakuzu endurece sua mão esquerda._

Hidan: -Droga!

Kakuzu: -Papel-bomba!

_Elas explodem em cima deles, liberando fumaça. Os dois se separam enquanto: _

Hidan: -Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: -Isso não foi nada. -Endureci minha mão então estou bem. -Mas tenha cuidado com as sombras.

Hidan(vê a sombra se aproximando): -Acha que vou cair no mesmo truque?

Kakuzu: -Hidan, em cima.

_Shikamaru surge do alto e lança mais duas kunais com papel bomba.  
_

Kakuzu: -Outra vez. -Hidan desvie!

_Os dois se esquivam das kunais. Mas na verdade, são as lâminas usadas de Asuma, que tinham um selo especial que paralisa a sombra dos dois._

Hidan: -Não consigo me mexer.

Kakuzu: -Ele nos pegou.

Shikamaru(aterrissa de pé): -**Kage Mane Shuriken No Jutsu _(Técnica da Shuriken de Sombra)_**...com sucesso.

Hidan: -Ora seu...como conseguiu...?

Shikamaru: -O que eu joguei são lâminas de chakra. -Vocês já devem saber, mas elas são um tipo especial de metal que absorve o tipo de chakra de quem as usa.

Hidan: -Mas o que ele está dizendo?

Kakuzu: -Cale a boca Hidan!

Shikamaru: -Dependendo do tipo de chakra que ele absorve, tem um efeito que pode usar a técnica do usuário. -Significa que eu usei meu jutsu nessas lâminas. -Elas são usadas pelo Asuma, o homem que vocês quase o mataram.

_Shikamaru controla a sombra de Hidan e assim controla seu corpo, fazendo-o ir até sua foice e o faz pegar com a mão._

Hidan: -Acha que isso vai me deter seu insolente?

Shikamaru: -Você está em minha sombra, e eu te controlo como quiser.

_De repente, Hidan avança contra Kakuzu e ataca com sua foice._

Kakuzu: -Hidan, pare de me atacar!

Hidan: -Não consigo controlar meu corpo!

_Kakuzu se esquiva dos ataques de Hidan, até que ele fica encurralado numa árvore, e quando Hidan ia pra cima, Shikamaru o detém e fala mentalmente:_

Shikamaru: -Agora Chouji!

_Chouji fica em cima da árvore, e salta fazendo selos de mão usando seu jutsu:_

Chouji: -**Nikudan Harisensha _(Tanque De Carne Espinhenta)_**!

_Chouji vira uma Esfera espinhenta, e se choca com tudo contra Kakuzu que fez um selo de mão antes de receber o impacto. O chão se racha e libera muitos pedaços de pedra em volta._

Hidan: -KAZUKU!

_Chouji e Shikamaru saltaram para trás, observando o estrago causado pelo ataque do Akimichi, mas de repente, em meio a fumaça, Kakuzu aparece caminhando, e notava-se que seu corpo estava duro como pedra._

Chouji: -Mas como ele...?

Shikamaru: -Sua habilidade de endurecer seu corpo. -Foi por isso que os ataques anteriores não surtiram efeito da outra vez.

Kakuzu: -Você analisa muito bem a situação. -Isso mesmo. -Nenhum ataque físico pode me ferir.

_Mas de repente, Kakuzu sente seu peito sendo perfurado pelo Raikiri de Kakashi._

Kakuzu: -Bakana _(impossível)_! -Como foi que você...?

Kakashi: -Eu observei tudo. -Seu jutsu é feito pelo selo de mão que você executou. -Seu jutsu é do tipo **Doton _(Libertação da Terra)_**.

Kakuzu: -Então você conseguiu ver meu selo de mão naquela velocidade...e ainda consegue usar um jutsu raiton desse nível? -Entendo. -Você é o Kakashi do Sharingan!

Kakashi: -Doton perde para o Raiton. -Você pegou o cara errado. -Acabou.

_Kakuzu cai no chão._

Ino(escondida e pensando): -Sugoi. -Kakashi-sensei é muito forte.

Ray(escondido com a mão na katana e pensando): -Agora é que vem a parte mais difícil.

Hidan: -Ei kakuzu! -Vai ficar parado aí fingindo de morto?!

Kakashi: -Eu perfurei o coração do seu companheiro. -Agora é sua vez.

_Mas de repente, Kakuzu abre os olhos e em segundos ele acerta um chute forte em Kakashi, lançando-o contra uma rocha, que se despedaça com o impacto, espalhando fumaça e destroços._

Chouji(espantado): -Nani?

Shikamaru(espantado): -Mas...como foi que ele...

Ino(espantada): -Ele tinha o coração perfurado...

Ray(sério e pensando): -O plano a falhou. -Kakuzu e Hidan vão apelar agora.

Kakuzu: -Você só sabe ficar parado e fazendo escândalo Hidan. -Por sua causa esse kakashi destruiu um de meus corações. -Agora tenho motivos para matar ele e ficar com seu coração.

_Kakashi se levanta com dificuldade dos destroços, encarando Kakuzu, ainda confuso com o que aconteceu._

Kakashi(pensando): -Eu tinha destruído o coração dele. -Como ele pode se levantar e estar vivo.

Kakuzu: -Hidan, vamos cuidar dele. -Os outros você pode fazer o que quiser.

Hidan: -Beleza! -Mais sacrifícios para o Jashin! -É melhor vocês ficarem quietos aí, ou a morte virá mais rápido ainda.

_Shikamaru e Chouji ficam tensos e irritados mas uma voz chama a atenção de todos: _-Isso é o que você pensa Hidan.

Hidan: -Nani?

Kakuzu: -Então ele veio com vocês também.

_Todos olham Ray saindo de trás da árvore, com um olhar frio e um brilho leve em seus olhos é emitido. Ele mira sua katana para Hidan._

Hidan: -Você. -Aquele que atrapalhou meu sacrifício.

Ray: -Exatamente. -Ray Gonçalves. -Aquele que vai te matar. -Lembre-se desse nome Hidan, pois irei honrar a morte de minha querida **Yukina.**

Shikamaru(pensando): -Mas o que ele está fazendo? -Nosso plano não é...

Ray(fala por telepatia): -Shikamaru, mantenha a calma. -Estou seguindo nosso plano, mas agora, quero lutar com ele, então espere o meu sinal.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Naruhodõ...Ray-san.

Hidan: -Yukina? -Fala daquela garota que eu matei em honra ao Jashin? -Ela tem sido a causa dos problemas ao meu Deus pois ela descende de um clã que tem o poder que afeta o meu ritual. -Tive o prazer de matá-la e foi a melhor dor que pude sentir dela. -E você fará companhia a aquela vadi...

_De repente, Hidan é pego de surpresa quando Ray surge de frente e aplica um soco potente no meio do rosto, arremessando-o contra as árvores._

Hidan: -Aaaargh! -Ora seu...!

Ray: -Insulte novamente a memória de minha Yukina, e irei te deixar em pedaços. -Agora que encontrei o assassino dela, não hesitarei em te eliminar.

_Hidan se levanta e irritado por ter seu nariz quebrado, ele avança correndo como uma fera selvagem contra Ray, com sua foice tripla._

Hidan: -EU VOU TE MATAR SEU INSOLENTE!

_Ray avança contra Hidan, com sua katana na mão._

_**Uma Nova luta está para começar: Ray Vs Hidan;**_

_**Kakuzu se prepara para mostrar seu trunfo contra Kakashi e os outros.**_

_**Façam suas apostas: Quem vencerá?**_

**_Continua...  
_**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: As Habilidades de Kakuzu; Sakura viaja a Haruno No Kuni.  
_**


	18. As Habilidades de Kakuzu

**Cap.18: ****As Habilidades de Kakuzu; Sakura Viaja A Haruno No Kuni.**

* * *

**_Uma Nova luta está para começar: Ray Vs Hidan;_**

**_Kakuzu se prepara para mostrar seu trunfo contra Kakashi e os outros._**

**_Hidan e Ray se enfrentam ao extremo com suas armas em colisão total._**

**_Hidan: -Fique parado para que eu possa te cortar em pedaços!_**

Ray: -Quero ver você tentar seu idiota! -Sua arma não é nada perante a minha katana!

_Ray escapa em segundos de um golpe da Foice tripla e contra ataca inserindo seu chakra seikaton na lâmina da katana, dando início a uma sequência de golpes na velocidade da luz, atacando Hidan em todas as direções._

Hidan: -AAARRRGH! -Vou acabar com você!

_Hidan consegue atacar com sua foice, impedindo que Ray desse um golpe certeiro em sua cabeça. O Mesmo bloqueia o ataque da foice com sua katana e de repente, uma estaca na mão de Hidan é lançada contra ele._

Ray(pensando): -Epa. -Conheço essa jogada suja. -Mas não vai funcionar!

_Em segundos precisos, Ray escapa com uma esquiva de lado, vendo a estaca se aproximar a centímetros de seu rosto, mas não chega a feri-lo. Ele ataca Hidan com outro golpe:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Honõ No Ha (_Liberação do Fogo Azul: Lâminas Flamejantes)_**!

_Ray executa rápidos movimentos de katana, lançando lâminas flamejantes que acertam Hidan e explodem em cheio nele, sendo lançado a vários metros, até se chocar com uma árvore de tronco grande, e uma explosão acontece, liberando uma luminosidade e fumaça._

Ino(surpresa): -Su-sugoi...

Chouji: -Conseguiu Ray-san!

Ray: -Não, ainda não terminou Chouji.

Chouji: -Nani?

Ino: -Como assim Ray-san?

Ray: -Agora é que os problemas vão começar. -Olhem.

_Todos olham uma sombra saindo na fumaça. Ino, Chouji e Shikamaru ficam espantados ao verem Hidan surgindo, com sua foice na mão. Seus ferimentos antes causados pelos golpes de Ray, são curados em segundos._

Ino: -Masaka.

Chouji: -Mas como foi que ele sobreviveu?

Shikamaru: -Ele é imortal. -Isso complica mais a nossa situação.

Ray: -Isso é o menor de nossos problemas Shikamaru.

Hidan: -Hahahahahaha! -Você não entendeu cara?! -Eu sou imortal e invencível, graças ao ritual e sacrifícios ao grande Jashin! -E vocês serão os próximos a serem sacrificados em nome do meu kami!

Ray(olhar frio): -Isso é o que veremos Hidan.

_Até que de repente, Kakashi surge num salto para trás, com algumas escoriações no corpo._

Ino: -Kakashi-sensei, daijoubu?

Kakashi: -Digamos que o outro tem novos truques na manga. -Vejam.

_Todos olham com espanto para: Kakuzu andando em meio a fumaça, e atrás dele: Quatro Criaturas estranhas, e cada uma usava um tipo de máscara estranha. Hidan salta para o lado de Kakuzu._

Ino: -Mas o que são aquelas coisas?

Ray: -Aquelas criaturas são os corações de Kakuzu.

Chouji: -Corações?

Ray: -Kakuzu roubou de sua vila o conhecimento do jutsu conhecido como: **Jiongu _(Medo da Terra Rancorosa)_**. -Com esse jutsu, ele é capaz de manipular fios pretos que saem de seu corpo, para muitas finalidades. -Pode costurar todos os ferimentos que ele ou outros pudessem sofrer, comumente por recolocar partes do corpo. -Foi com essa habilidade que ele roubou corações de seus inimigos, e os inseriu em seu corpo.

Kakashi: -Naruhodõ. -Então foi por isso que mesmo eu tendo perfurado o coração dele, esse cara voltou a viver.

Ray: -Isso mesmo. -Precisamos destruir essas criaturas que são os corações dele, e depois ele será morto. -Só não deixem que ele peguem os corações de vocês. -Esse é o segredo da imortalidade dele.

Kakuzu: -Agora que sabem do meu jutsu, irei matá-los para que não sobrem ninguém para contar a história.

_Shikamaru nota que Kakuzu tinha um corte no rosto e olhou para Kakashi que mantinha algo oculto em sua mão._

Shikamaru(se aproxima e sussurra): -Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi: -Hai. -Eu consegui. -Pegue.

_Shikamaru pega escondido e coloca no bolso do colete. Em seguida ele vai até Ray e diz:_

Shikamaru: -Ray, eu cuido do Hidan, peço que ajude Kakashi-sensei, Ino e Chouji com esse cara.

Ray: -Como quiser Shikamaru, mas quando você o derrotar, não o mate, pois eu mesmo quero fazer isso. -E antes que diga isso, o que quero fazer não é só vingança, mas sim justiça. -Uma justiça que irá libertar as almas das pessoas que morreram nas mãos de Hidan.

Shikamaru: -Wakarimashita.

Hidan: -O que vocês estão cochichando aí? -Se estão pensando em tentar fugir, isso não vai adiantar!

Kakuzu: -Hidan, eu vou lutar com Kakashi, Ray e esses dois. -Você cuida do outro.

Hidan: -Que chato! -Vou lutar só com um deles, enquanto você pega a maior parte? -Nem pensar!

Kakuzu: -Vou deixar a garota loira fraca, pra você depois, pra não ficar me enchendo a paciência. -Mas faça o que eu digo!

Hidan: -Melhorou agora!

_Ino se irritou com o comentário de Kakuzu mas se mantém calma e firme, pois irá mostrar que uma flor delicada também tem seus espinhos mais afiados._

Ray: -Já sabe o que fazer Shikamaru-san.

Shkamaru: -Hai.

_Shikamaru caminha para frente, encarando Hidan que permanece com a cara de confiante e arrogante, segurando sua foice._

Hidan: -Você vai ser o primeiro a virar a oferenda do Jashin seu tolo.

Shikamaru: -É problemático, mas pelo menos não vou mais precisar esconder minhas habilidades novas.

Hidan: -Habilidades novas? -Seu Kage Mane sei lá o que não vai funcionar comigo desta vez.

Shikamaru: -Não subestime o jutsu do meu clã. -Ainda não viu nada do que posso fazer, especialmente contra inimigos que são uma ameaça a Konoha.

Hidan: -Então mostre-me o que mais sabe fazer seu baka! -Nada que você tiver na manga irá me derrotar.

Shikamaru: -Você é um chato e irritante, me lembra um amigo meu. -Mas você nem chega aos pés dele.

Hidan: -Chega de falar seu verme e prepare-se para morrer!

_Os dois se movem em grande velocidade, iniciando um combate com suas armas em choque. Shikamaru se defendia e bloqueava com a ajuda das lâminas gêmeas de Asuma, enquanto Hidan fazia o máximo para ferir o Nara, com sua foice. Os dois reaparecem no campo, mas Shikamaru olha para uma floresta que fica a um quilômetro de distância, a sua esquerda, e pensou:_

Shikamaru: -Perfeito. -Aquele lugar será bom o bastante. -Vamos começar.

Hidan: -Pra onde você tá olhando? -Pensando em algum meio de fugir?

Shikamaru: -Fugir? -É problemático, mas não sou como você. -se acha o invencível, então tenta me pegar!(faz selo de mão) -**Kage Nui No Jutsu _(Técnica de Costura da Sombra)_**!

_De repente, Shikamaru faz um selo de mão, e sua sombra se expande em formato circular, liberando chicotes de sombra que avançam contra Hidan._

Hidan: -Nani? -Já disse que esse ataque não vai me ferir!

_Hidan tenta escapar dos chicotes com saltos e com golpes de sua foice. Porém algo o surpreende: Os Chicotes começam a emitir chakra nas pontas, e são disparados rápidos feixes de energia que obrigam Hidan a se esquivar, mas ele percebe que seu rosto teve um corte profundo._

Shikamaru(sorrindo de canto): -Falei pra você não me subestimar.

_Hidan se irrita, mas teve que se concentrar em evitar os outros ataques com sua foice tripla, e partiu pra cima de Shikamaru, que faz seu jutsu contra atacar enquanto o mesmo corre rapidamente enquanto é perseguido por Hidan._

Hidan: -Onde você vai seu tolo?!

Shikamaru: -Vamos lutar em um lugar mais sossegado. -Isso é problemático.

_Todos olham para Shikamaru e Hidan que vão para outro local enquanto se enfrentam._

Ray: -Ele sabe o que fazer. -Agora é com a gente. -Ino, Chouji, vocês cuidem dessas criaturas. -Kakashi e eu lutaremos com Kakuzu.

Chouji: -Hai.

Ino: Hai.

Kakuzu: -Não será tão fácil assim me derrotarem. -Irei arrancar um de seus corações para mim. -Ike!

_As criaturas avançam contra Kakashi e os outros. Uma delas dispara bolas de fogo contra ele, forçando-os a saltarem e se separarem em direções opostas. Ray e Kakashi avançam contra Kakuzu, enquanto Ino e Chouji se preparam para lutar contra as três criaturas:_

_**/Ray e Kakashi Vs Kakuzu/**_

_Kakuzu avança contra Ray e ambos se enfrentam com golpes e chutes. Kakashi acompanha o ritmo da luta tornando as coisas mais complicadas para Kakuzu. Porém o mesmo mantém-se calmo e frio, e fazendo um selo de mão, ele comanda uma das criaturas que avança or trás, e dispara uma rajada de água contra os dois._

_Mas os dois escapam em segundos, indo em direções opostas, e Hidan avança contra Kakashi, atacando com suas cordas que são liberadas dos braços. Kakashi consegue evitar os ataques graças a visão de seu sharingan. Ele aproveita uma distração e ataca Kakuzu, lançando-o para cima com uma sequência de chutes. No ar, ele agarra Kakuzu pelas costas, segurando firme nos braços, e de repente os dois caem girando em alta velocidade contra o chão._

Kakuzu: -Isso é...

Kakashi: -**Omote Renge _(Lótus Primária)_**!

_Os dois se colidem com tudo no chão, abrindo uma grande cratera, espalhando pedras e poeira em volta. Kakashi salta para trás, mas quando olha a poeira e fumaça se dissipando, seu ataque não surtiu efeito em Kakuzu, que se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas parte de seu manto estava rasgado, e seus braços liberam mais cordas em volta._

Kakashi(pensando): -Como Shikamaru disse, é problemático.

Kakuzu: -Seu taijutsu quase me derrubou, mas está longe de me matar. -Ficarei com sue coração como prêmio.

_Kakuzu aplica um golpe no chão, e de repente, várias cordas emergem do chão, avançando contra o Copy-Ninja, que a todo momento saltava e pulava para escapar._

_Nisso, Ray usa sua katana para bloqueia os ataques de água da criatura da máscara de água. Quando a criatura libera uma onda de água imensa que avança como uma correnteza, Ray executa um rápido movimento com a katana, lançando uma lâmina crescente de chakra que corta a correnteza em duas partes._

_A criatura avança entre o meio da correnteza contra Ray, mas em um rápido lance de esquiva, ele evita o ataque da criatura e corta sua máscara com a lâmina liberando chamas e finaliza com rápidos golpes, destruindo a criatura numa explosão de chamas azuis._

Ray: -Um já foi. faltam três. -Agora é com Chouji-san e Ino-san.

_De repente, Ray vê Kakashi em apuros quando Kakuzu o imobilizou com suas cordas dos braços e se preparava para arrancar o coração do Hatake._

Ray: -Não vai mesmo Kakuzu.

_Quando Kakuzu se preparava para perfurar o peito de Kakashi, Ray surge feito uma flecha e ataca-o com uma joelhada no rosto do akatsuki, obrigando-o a soltar kakashi. Ao ser lançado para trás Kakuzu tenta se recompor, e fica irritado ao ser impedido por Ray, que ajuda Kakashi a se levantar._

Ray: -Daijoubu Kakashi-san?

Kakashi: -Hai. Arigatô Ray.

Kakuzu(se levanta): -Miserável!

Ray: -Suas criaturas não são páreo para mim e para meus amigos kakuzu. -Agora vou acabar com você.

Kakuzu: -Essa frase é minha Ray!

Kakashi(fica na frente): -Ray, eu me encarrego dele.

Ray: -Tem certeza Kakashi-san?

Kakashi: -Hai. -Ino e Chouji irão derrotar aquelas criaturas. -Você tem contas a acertar com aquele outro akatsuki que foi lutar com Shikamaru, certo?

Ray(guarda sua katana na bainha): -Naruhodõ. -Deixo o resto com você. -Mesmo assim fique atento. -Kakuzu tem mais de um truque na manga.

Kakashi: -Wakata.

Kakuzu: -Não deixarei que escape Ray.

_Kakuzu lança seu braço amarrado com a corda de seu corpo, contra Ray, mas Kakashi segura firmemente e rebate o braço com um chute. Kakuzu coloca seu braço no lugar, encarando Kakashi._

Kakashi: -Eu serei seu oponente.

Ray: -Não subestime meus amigos Kakuzu. -Bem que eu queria te derrotar, mas meu assunto é com Hidan, então ele será o primeiro a morrer. -Depois será a sua vez. -Boa sorte kakashi-san.

_Ray some envolto em chamas azuis, e ressurge longe do local da batalha, correndo rumo a floresta onde Shikamaru e Hidan estão lutando. Kakashi pega sua Kunai e avança contra kakuzu, dando início a um combate de taijutsu._

**_Ao Mesmo tempo:_**

_**/Ino &amp; Chouji Vs Três Criaturas/**_

_Usando seu Baika No Jutsu, Chouji aumenta o tamanho de seus punhos e ataca as duas criaturas das máscaras de fogo e vento. Ambas as duas se esquivam dos ataques e saltam para trás e ao mesmo tempo disparam bolas de fogo e rajadas de vento, em direção ao Akimichi, que mesmo com sua altura e peso, ele demonstra alta agilidade e equilíbrio ao saltar para os lados, esquivando-se dos ataques._

_Em seguida o mesmo diminui suas mãos, corre contra as criaturas e saltando para cima, ele usa o **Nikudan Hari Sensha (Tanque da Bala Humana Espinhenta)**, fazendo seu corpo crescer e seus cabelos ficarem maiores e espinhentos. Antes de começar a girar, ele libera seu chakra katon pelo corpo, e avança caindo feito um cometa flamejante._

_As criaturas tentam escapar, mas Chouji é rápido e cai com tudo em cima delas, gerando uma explosão intensa, que espalha pedaços do chão para os lados, gerando uma cratera imensa. O Akimichi volta ao tamanho normal, e olha em volta da cratera que causou._

Chouji: -Sugoi. -Essa combinação do meu jutsu com o katon foi esmagadora. Vou chamá-lo de: **Nikudan Honõ Hari Senha _(Tanque da Bala de Fogo Humana Espinhenta)_**.

_Mas de repente, as criaturas saltam dos escombros, e avançam contra o mesmo._

Chouji: -Como eles são teimosos! -Vou esmagá-los!(faz selo de mão) -Chou Baika No Jutsu!

_Ele expande seu tamanho (ficando com cerca de 15 metros de altura) e rebate as duas criaturas com dois socos fortes, fazendo-as se chocarem contra a parede._

_Nisso, Ino evita os disparos elétricos da criatura de máscara do trovão. Ela entra em ação usando um de seus novos jutsus:_

Ino(faz selo de mão): -**Ninpõ: Setsudan Ha Maindo _(Arte Ninja: Lâminas Cortadoras da Mente)_**!

_Liberando seu chakra nas mãos, Ino materializa lâminas de energia de tom roxo claro, que aumentam de largura, tornando-se lâminas de espada. Ela avança contra a criatura do trovão, que continua disparando rajadas elétricas, mas a Yamanaka é muito ágil, e boa em bloquear as rajadas com suas lâminas._

Ino: -Vou mostrar do que uma flor é venenosa quando mexem com seu orgulho e força!

_Surpreendentemente, Ino se move muito rápido e quando a criatura ataca com golpes e chutes carregados de eletricidade, a loira bloqueia e se esquiva dos ataques, contra atacando com golpes precisos que cortam as partes do corpo da criatura, e num rápido giro de corpo, ela corta a criatura ao meio, dividindo-a em dois. A criatura ainda tenta atacá-la com uma rajada elétrica da boca, mas Ino transforma suas lâminas em:_

Ino: -**Ninpõ: Mentaru No Shirudõ _(Arte Ninja: Escudo Mental)_**!

_As lâminas se transformam em escudos de energia nos dois braços de Ino, e ela os coloca na frente, bloqueando a rajada elétrica. Ino finaliza dando um salto rápido em direção a criatura e ataca com mais um jutsu, só que esse é diferente: Ela faz aparecer em sua perna esquerda, **Galhos de madeira marrom com algumas saliências em roxo, que formam em volta da perna, uma proteção de armadura, com espinhos curvados que formam uma lâmina**:_

Ino: -D**okuMokusatsu: Ibara No Ki Eikyō _(Libertação da Madeira Envenenada: Impacto Da Madeira Espinhenta)_**!

_Ino aplica um chute bem na mascara da criatura, fazendo-a em pedaços e o resto do corpo é lançado com violência contra uma das árvores._

Ino(aterrissa de pé e desfaz o jutsu): -Que bom que melhorei minhas habilidades e meu jutsus. -Agora vou ajudar o Chouji.

_Porém, quando Ino vai ao local onde Chouji está lutando, uma explosão se forma em volta, e Chouji teve que saltar para não ser pego no ataque das duas criaturas. O mesmo aterrissa ao lado de Ino._

Ino: -Daijoubu, Chouji?

Chouji: -Hai, mas ainda falta derrotar dois monstros. -Eles são problemáticos mesmo.

Ino: -Você tá falando igual ao Shikamaru. -Só falta pegar a preguiça dele.

_De repente as duas criaturas surgem num salto e avançam contra os dois._

Chouji: -Vamos deixar as gozações pra depois Ino. -Vamos matar essas coisas pois elas são os últimos corações daquele akatsuki.

Ino: -Hai Chouji.

_Os dois avançam contra as criaturas, no entanto, elas param de se mover olhando para trás, as duas vão em direção ao local onde Kakuzu e kakashi se enfrentam._

Chouji: -Eles estão indo para onde Kakashi-sensei está lutando.

Ino: -Vamos ir até lá e auxiliar ele.

_Os dois correm rapidamente, e quando se aproximam de Kakashi que já estava quase esgotado e com seu traje jounnin rasgado e queimado, os três olham para Kakuzu que chamou as criaturas. O mesmo ficou sem seu manto da Akatsuki e sua máscara foi destruída durante a luta._

Kakuzu: -Destruíram dois corações meus, mas desta vez irei usar os de vocês como coleção. -Não imaginei que fossem tão fortes. -Então irei usar medidas drásticas.

_De repente, Kakuzu faz um selo de mão e as criaturas saltam para cima. Em seguida, elas entram nas costas de Kakuzu, que tem seu corpo mudado completamente, e em suas costas e na boca, são liberadas diversas cordas e linhas que desprendem partes de seu corpo, tornando-o como se fosse um espantalho se rasgando. nos lados direito e esquerdo entre os ombros, aparecem as máscaras do fogo e do vento._

Kakuzu: -GRRRRAAAAARRR!

Chouji(espantado): -Nani?

Ino(espantada): -O chakra dele aumentou muito.

Kakashi: -Tomem cuidado. -Como Ray disse, esse cara tem mais de um truque na manga.

De repente:

Kakuzu(faz selos de mão): -Katon: Shiruko!

_As duas cabeças disparam uma imensa Rajada de Fogo que combinada com o vento, torna-se maior e imensa, como se um mar de fogo avançasse com fúria em direção a Kakashi, Ino e Chouji._

Ino: -Isso é...imenso!

Chouji(se assusta): -Não vamos ter como fugir a isso!

Kakashi: -Isso me força a usar o Kamui novamente.

_Mas antes que kakashi usasse seu Sharingan, Ino entra em ação, ficando na frente e rapidamente faz selos de mão:_

Ino: -**Doton: Doryūheki _(Liberação Da Terra: Muralha de Terra)_**!

_Ino cospe uma grande quantidade de barro da boca em forma de linha, e em segundos, um Grande Muro de Terra e Rocha emerge do chão, subindo e ficando na frente dos três, protegendo-os da imensa rajada de fogo._

Chouji(sinal positivo): -Mandou bem Ino!

Kakashi: -Então Ray ensinou a vocês sobre a natureza do chakra...

Ino(sorrindo): -Hai. -E foi muito bom para mim pois posso estar em igualdade com a Sakura.

_Porém, eles olham Kakuzu surgindo do chão, e tenta pegar Ino com suas cordas._

Kakashi: -Cuidado!

Ino(olha para trás): -Nani?

Kakuzu: -Agora eu irei acabar com você!

_Mas para o azar dele, Chouji o surpreende com seu punho grande, dando um soco com chakra, aumentando o impacto, arremessando-o contra a parede de pedra, mas Kakuzu se recupera e ataca com cordas de seu corpo, que se esticam e avançam como cobras agitadas contra eles. Os três se movem com agilidade, escapando dos ataques de Kakuzu._

_**Naquele Momento:**_

_Dentro da floresta, Shikamaru e Hidan se enfrentam numa disputa acirrada com suas armas. Até que por uma distração, o Nara baixa sua guarda e Hidan aproveita para atacar com a foice tripla. Shikamaru estende o braço direito para proteger o rosto e tenta escapar para trás, mas acaba sendo ferido pela ponta da lâmina da foice._

_Hidan rapidamente lambe o sangue e seu corpo muda de cor, ganhando as marcas brancas que imitam ossos de esqueleto._

Hidan: -HAHAHAHAHAHA! -Esse vai ser o seu fim! -Vou provar aquela maravilhosa sensação!

_Mas antes que Hidan pudesse fazer algo contra seu corpo, rapidamente ele e imobilizado pelo Kage Nui de Shikamaru, que mantém o selo de mão ativo._

Shikamaru: -Puf, puf,puf. (pensando) -Que problemático. -Ele conseguiu me pegar de guarda baixa. -Não posso deixar que ele faça como daquela vez.

Hidan: -Seu Baka! -Esse jutsu logo perderá seu efeito! -E quando ficar sem chakra, você morrerá de todo o jeito.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Kusõ! -Mas preciso aguentar mais um pouco. -O sol está quase saindo da linha das árvores. -Assim eu terei uma vantagem.

_Ray avança para dentro da floresta, mas ainda está longe da luta estratégica que está para acontecer. Ele nota que a escuridão começa a tomar lugar da luz do sol, entre as árvores._

Ray(pensando): -Falta pouco. -Aguenta firme Shikamaru.

_**Enquanto Isso/Em Algum Lugar longe do país do Fogo:**_

_Numa das missões do Time do Naruto, o próprio observa o desempenho dos seus gennins, que lutam com coragem e frieza contra os ninjas contratados por um mafioso, e libertaram prisioneiros e mulheres usadas como prostitutas e escravas._

_Konohamaru não hesitou contra ninjas altos e arrogantes, e junto com seu parceiro Hiniko, ambos combinaram seus ataques de fogo com vento, matando alguns e deixando outros muito feridos;_

_Moegi provou ter a mesma força e habilidades de uma Iryo-Ninja como a Sakura, colocando seus oponentes no chão, com golpes e chutes cobertos de chakra, que aumentam o nível de força. A força era tanta que metade da mansão do mafioso foi por água a baixo (Traduzindo: Virou um monte de escombros);_

_Udon foi o que mais mudou sua eprsonalidade e deixou de ser menos covarde e inseguro a suas habilidades. Ele mostrou ser ágil, estrategista e perceptivo, analisando os pontos fortes, fracos e as falhas de cada inimigo, e com seu jutsu novo: Doton: Iwa No Ken (Liberação da terra: Punhos de Rocha), ele derrotou seus adversários de nível chunnin e só poucos eram jounnins, pois a maioria faziam parte da proteção do mafioso, e Konohamaru e Naruto derrotaram eles._

_Depois que os nukenins foram derrotados e outros mortos, e o mafioso foi preso e submetido ao genjutsu do Uzugan:** Eien No Itami No Sakkaku (Ilusão do Sofrimento Eterno)**, Naruto cuidou de todos os prisioneiros e pediu a Moegi que cuidasse das mulheres feridas e maltratadas._

_Konohamaru e Udon levaram os outros nukenins sobreviventes e o mafioso para o local onde os ninjas anbus daquele país, os levassem._

Naruto(pensando e sorrindo): -Esses três estão melhorando mais ainda. -Eibisu-san ficará contente quando for receber seus alunos mudados e fortes.

Kurama(na mente de Naruto): -Keh! -Até que foi divertido assistir esses garotos mudarem e virando ninjas de verdade. -Eles fazem lembrar de quando você e seus parceiros eram na academia.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hehehehe. -Agora você me lembrou bem isso. -Vendo eles, posso agora achar uma comparação: Moegi igual a sakura-chan em personalidade e tem olhos para o Konohamaru, que é hiperativo e escandaloso, assim como eu. -Já Udon tem uma expressão calma e até um pouco solitária como o Sasuke.

Kurama: -Só não tem a obsessão em vingança do uchiha. -Com ele é mais fácil de ensinar sobre o caminho ninja de forma certa.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Tirou as palavras da minha boca Kurama.

_Ele se junta aos três e depois de levarem os prisioneiros e as mulheres a suas famílias, o grupo recebeu a recompensa pela missão, e seguiram para a última das três missões dadas pela Godaime Hokage._

**_Ao Mesmo tempo/_****_Em Outro Lugar:_**

**_Haruno No Kuni:_**

_Neste país, existe um vilarejo onde camponeses e alguns remanescentes do Clã Haruno. Todos vivem em harmonia e mantém suas origens longe de influências ruins dos ninjas. Eles vivem da agricultura, e outras áreas de manter sustento de suas famílias e algumas tradições passadas de geração a geração._

_Na entrada desse país, três pessoas novas irão conhecer os segredos do Clã, em especial uma, que será aquela que trará o nome dos Haruno de volta as cinzas: **Sakura Haruno**, acompanhada de **Yamato e Sai** que aceitaram o convite de acompanhá-la durante a viagem até o país, pois havia relatos de um dos membros da Akatsuki a procura dos segredos e jutsus do clã._

Sai: -Então esse é o país onde seu clã vive sakura-san?

Sakura(sorrindo e surpresa): -É a primeira vez que visito esse país, mas ainda sinto uma grande nostalgia. -Estou muito feliz por finalmente conhecer antigos membros do meu clã.

Yamato: -E será uma grande mudança em sua vida Sakura. -Também iremos proteger os segredos e o povo do Clã Haruno contra um dos membros da Akatsuki, que está de olho nesse país.

Sakura: -Hai. -Não deixarei que nossos inimigos toquem nessas pessoas inocentes, e nos segredos do meu clã. -Como o Naruto-kun disse, esse é meu caminho ninja.

Sai(pensando): -Esse...é meu caminho ninja...

Yamato: -Por segurança, vamos guardar nossas bandanas, pois não queremos que eles descubram que somos ninjas enquanto não falarmos com o líder deste vilarejo.

Sakura e Sai: -Hai.

_Os três tiram as Bandanas e guardam em suas mochilas, junto com as pochetes de kunai e shuriken._

Yamato: -Agora podemos entrar como viajantes. -Ikuzõ.

_Eles seguem para o vilarejo, onde Sakura irá saber mais sobre seu clã e sobre sua Bijuu: Yukari._

**_Que Mistérios serão revelados sobre o Clã Haruno?_**

**_Shikamaru conseguirá reverter o jogo contra Hidan?_**

**_Ray chegará a tempo para ajudá-lo?_**

**_kakashi, Ino e Chouji conseguirão derrotar Kakuzu?_**

**_O Desfeche das batalhas estão prestes a serem revelados._**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: O Fim de Hidan e Kakuzu; Sakura Enfrenta O Novo Akatsuki: Menma  
_**


	19. O Fim de Hidan e Kakuzu

**Cap.18:** **O Fim de Hidan e Kakuzu; Sakura Enfrenta O Novo Akatsuki: Menma**

* * *

_**O Desfeche das batalhas estão prestes a serem revelados.**_

_**/Dentro de Uma Floresta Fechada/**  
_

_Shikamaru entra rapidamente para dentro da floresta, sendo seguido por Hidan, que fica impaciente e começa atacando com sua foice._

Hidan: -CHEGA DE FUGIR E ME ENFRENTE SEU VERME!

_Shikamaru desvia dos ataques de Hidan, vendo um campo meio aberto a frente._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Aquele lugar serve.

_Ao aterrissar no campo, Shikamaru começa seu contra ataque, fazendo selos de mão e sua sombra começa a aumentar de tamanho, e em seguida, as sombras das árvores começam a se mover ao reagirem com a sombra de Shikamaru. Hidan se prepara para revidar._

Shikamaru(faz selo de mão): **Ninpõ: Kage Nui _(Arte Ninja: Prisão das Sombras)_**!

_De repente, as sombras avançam como lanças pontudas contra Hidan, que ao aterrissar no chão, usa sua foice tripla para repelir os ataques. Shikamaru começa a ter dificuldade quando o Akatsuki tenta acertar seu corpo com a foice tripla, mas para sua vantagem, o mesmo consegue esquivar-se dos golpes que param ao cortar algumas árvores ao redor, já que o espaço em volta era meio fechado e isso impede a velocidade da foice. Shikamaru aproveita e com rapidez, ele revida com duas joelhadas no estômago e um soco no rosto de Hidan, fazendo-o ser lançado para trás._

Hidan(tira sangue da boca): -MISERÁVEL! -Agora percebi seu jogo! -Me atraiu para cá e assim poderia evitar meus ataques com minha foice. -No entanto isso não te proteger por muito tempo. -Esqueceu-se disso aqui?!

Shikamaru: -Nani?

_Shikamaru sente o perigo vindo pro trás e ao se esquivar de lado, se espanta quando a ponta de ferro da corda da foice saiu do chão e por muito pouco não cortou seu rosto._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Que problemático. -Ele fez uma armadilha enquanto tentava me atacar de frente. -Foi por um triz, mas agora vou ter mais cuidado.

Hidan: -Se prepare seu baka, porque logo você será mais um sacrifício ao Jashin-sama!

_Hidan não perde tempo e com um movimento giratório de sua foice, ele usa sua força, criando um imenso vácuo de vento que se expande, cortando algumas árvores em volta, e Shikamaru é lançado com força contra uma árvores._

Shikamaru: -Gaargh!(pensando): -Ele vai dificultar minha estratégia.

_Para o espanto do Nara, o mesmo olha Hidan mudando a aparência de seu corpo, que fica negro com detalhes em branco que imitam ossos de esqueleto. E mais ainda quando o próprio começa a emitir energia cinza a sua volta, que assumem a forma de caveiras envolta em chamas brancas._

Shikamaru: -Nani?!

Hidan: -Agora você tem o privilégio de conhecer minha habilidade secreta: **Norowareta Zugaikotsu_ (Caveiras Amaldiçoadas)_**! -Iké!

_As caveiras flutuantes avançam contra Shikamaru, que rapidamente usa sua habilidade nova:_

Shikamaru(faz selo de mão): -**Jūryokuton: Jisei-kyū (_Liberação da Gravidade: Esferas Magnéticas)_**!

_Surge na sombra de Shikamaru, esferas de energia negra com um tom arroxeado que avançam contra as caveiras. A colisão dos ataques causam uma onda de impacto, seguido de uma explosão que obriga os dois a se afastarem, pulando entre as árvores._

Hidan: -Vejo que o verme de Konoha também tem seus truques, mas isso não irá salvá-lo de Jashin-sama!

Shikamaru: -Você é um cara problemático, mas eu tenho que te eliminar de qualquer jeito.

Hidan: -BAKA! EU SOU IMORTAL! NÃO MORRO TÃO FACILMENTE! -HORA DE ACABAR COM ESSE JOGO DE PEGA-PEGA!

_Os dois começam a pular e saltar enquanto lançam seus ataques, que se chocam em grande velocidade. Ao mesmo tempo em que Ray entra na floresta, mas segue os dois de longe, pois tinha que manter o plano em ação_.

Ray(pensando): -Hidan com seus novos truques, mas isso não irá salvá-lo da derrota e da punição que darei a ele.

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**  
_

_Kakashi, Ino e Chouji viram quando as criaturas se fundiram ao corpo de Kakuzu e ele mudou de forma, liberando centenas de fios pelo corpo, entre os braços, ombros e pela boca._

Ino: -Aquelas criaturas se fundiram com ele.

Chouji: -O chakra dele aumentou muito. -O que faremos Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: -Ino, Chouji, vocês me darão cobertura. -Com os corações de volta no corpo, esse ninja vai atacar com katon e fuuton ao mesmo tempo.

Kakuzu: -Não sei o que estão planejando, mas nesta forma, ninguém consegue me deter. -Vou matá-los e pegar seus corações para minha coleção.

_Kakuzu começa seu ataque, fazendo as máscaras dispararem bolas de fogo e tiros de vento, que se unem, ficando maiores que avançam com rapidez._

Kakashi: -Separem-se!

_Os três se separam saltando em direções opostas e Kakashi avança de frente contra Kakuzu, desviando das bolas de fogo e vento. Ino e Chouji avançam em lados opostos, mas Kakakuzu percebeu a estratégia e lança as centenas de fios contra os dois._

Ino: -**Ninpõ: Setsudan Ha Maindo**!

_A Yamanaka libera lâminas de chakra nas mãos e contra ataca, cortando os fios com agilidade e precisão, não deixando eles a agarrarem._

Chouji(faz selo de mão): -**Bubun Baika no Jutsu _(Técnica de Expansão Parcial)_**!

_Os punhos de chouji aumentam de tamanho e ele agarra os fios que avançavam contra si, apertando e cortando com puxões fortes.  
_

_Kakashi aproveita e quando evita os ataques dos fios e se aproxima de Kakuzu, ele usa o shushin no jutsu, sumindo da frente do akatsuki._

Kakuzu: -Não importa a estratégia que usem! -Não conseguirão me vencer!

_Kakuzu escapa o ataque de kakashi vindo pelo alto, saltando para trás, mas o Copy Ninja é persistente e desta vez, ele libera o Raikiri nas duas mãos. Quando ele se move mais rápido, ele ataca Kakuzu com o primeiro golpe, lançando para cima._

Kakuzu: -Argh! -É muito rápido!

_Kakashi salta velozmente em sua direção para dar o segundo golpe._

Kakashi: -Raikiri: Nirentotsu (Corte Relâmpago: Dupla Queda Sequencial)!

_Com um golpe certeiro, Kakashi acerta o peito de kakuzu, e quando o mesmo está pestes a cair no chão:_

Kakashi: -Ino! -Chouji! -Agora!

_Ino e Chouji estão em lados opostos e não perdem tempo. Eles atacam com:_

Ino(cria grandes lâminas circulares nas mãos): -**Ninpõ: Ninpō: Shingetsu Ichirin _(Arte Ninja: Roda da Flor da Lua Nova)_**!

_Ino lança as duas lâminas circulares de chakra roxo claro;_

Chouji(faz selos de mão): -**Katon: Honō No Nijū Ken _(Liberação do Fogo: Punho Duplo Flamejante)_**!

_Chouji soca seus punhos, lançando duas bolas de fogo no formato de punhos grandes._

Kakuzu: -Não serei morto por vocês!

_Ambos os ataques acertam Kakuzu em cheio, causando um grande impacto, seguido de uma forte explosão que se expande, liberando uma forte rajada de vento. Segundos depois, Kakashi aterrissa de pé, mas fica de joelhos por estar cansado e com escoriações no corpo. Ino e Chouji vão até ele._

Ino: -Daijoubu kakashi-sensei?!

Kakashi: -Hai...um pouco cansado, mas vou viver.

Ino: -Vou curar você sensei.

_Ino iria começar a curar kakashi, mas de repente, ele sente o perigo vir quando um vulto avança com rapidez entre a fumaça. Num rápido movimento, ele tira Chouji e Ino com um empurrão duplo, afastando-os de si enquanto o mesmo coloca os braços na frente enquanto recebe um forte soco de Kakuzu, que estava envolto num casulo de fios, que o protegeu da colisão dos jutsus, segundos antes de ser atingido._

Ino: -Masaka!

Chouji: -Ele se protegeu do nosso ataque?!

_Rapidamente Kakashi é derrubado por Kakuzu, que o mantém imobilizado. Quando Chouji e Ino iam pra cima dele:_

Kakuzu: -Não me atrapalhem!

_Fios são emergidos do chão e agarram Ino e Chouji, pelos braços e pernas, prendendo-os com força._

Ino: -Não consigo me mexer!

Chouji: -Kusõ!

Kakashi(pensando): -Ele conseguiu se proteger dos ataques com esses fios em seu corpo.

Kakuzu: -Vocês estão me dando muito trabalho. -No entanto não são páreo para mim. -Nem mesmo o Shodaime Hokage conseguia me deter, apesar de eu não ter conseguido eliminá-lo e pegar seu coração por ser um ninja poderoso. -Agora irei arrancar seu coração e substituir o que você destruiu antes.

_Kakuzu controla os fios em sua mão esquerda, formando uma espécie de broca pontuda e pronta para perfurar o peito de Kakashi_.

Kakashi(espantado e pensando): -Preciso reagir antes que ele...

Kakuzu: -Esse é seu fim!

Ino e Chouji: -Kakashi-sensei!

_Porém, quando Kakuzu iria perfurar o peito de Kakashi, algo acaba de afetar seu coração, como se ele fosse perfurado por alguma coisa, mas nada o perfurou._

Kakuzu: -Nani?! -Mas o que significa isso?!

_Então kakashi aproveitou um segundo de distração e chutou kakuzu com força, arremessando-o para trás._

Kakuzu(com a mão no peito): -Meu outro coração foi destruído?! -Mas como..?!

_Kakashi se levanta e Ino e Chouji conseguiram se libertar dos fios._

Ino: -Sensei, isso significa que...

Kakashi: -Hai. -Parece que o plano deu certo.

Chouji: -Shikamaru conseguiu inverter a situação.

Kakuzu(com a mão no peito): -Isso foi aquele jutsu do Hidan?!

Kakashi: -Tivemos que preparar essa estratégia, mas muito bem elaborada pelo Shikamaru, e com as informações de Ray. -Como eles e Asuma enfrentaram vocês antes, agora sabemos como lutam e que habilidades podem usar.

Kakuzu: -Como foi que vocês fizeram Hidan usar o jutsu se ele não pegou meu sangue.

Kakashi: -Lembra-se do momento em que armamos aquela emboscada?

_Kakuzu se lembra do momento em que tinha levado um corte da lâmina que Shikamaru usou na emboscada com sua sombra._

Kakashi: -Shikamaru usou a lâmina para cortar seu rosto. -Em segundos ele conseguiu pegar uma amostra do seu sangue e colocou num pequeno tubo. -Parece que ele conseguiu fazer seu companheiro ingerir seu sangue e usar no ritual. -E como ele não percebeu que o sangue era seu, usou sem saber que não iria afetar o Shikamaru.

Kakuzu(irritado): -Miseráveis! -Então fizeram um plano para tentar nos abater? -Mesmo assim isso não é o bastante para me derrotarem.

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**_

_Hidan não conseguiu entender. Seu Jutsu havia dado certo e ele perfurou seu peito achando que com isso mataria o Shikamaru, no entanto, o akatsuki foi pego de surpresa quando o Nara o surpreendeu com um golpe preciso da lâmina que Asuma emprestou a ele, e acrescentando seu Chakra do elemento Jūryokuton, ele perfurou o peito de Hidan, que sentiu seu corpo paralisar e em seguida, de dentro dele, inúmeros tentáculos feitos de chakra sombrio saem de forma agitada e o suspendem no ar, se amarrando nos galhos e troncos de árvore._

Hidan: -MASAKA! -ERA PARA VOCÊ TER MORRIDO QUANDO PERFUREI MEU PEITO!

Shikamaru: -Sim, você pensou assim, mas não esperava do elemento surpresa. -O sangue que você ingeriu quando tentou me cortar não era o meu e sim do seu parceiro.

Hidan: -NANI?! -Mas como?!

Shikamaru: -Achou que eu não teria um plano para essa batalha? -Se enganou muito. -Depois da batalha anterior em que quase mataram meu sensei, treinei muito minhas habilidades e aperfeiçoei minhas estratégias, para quando chegasse a hora de lutar com vocês novamente.

Hidan(se irrita): -MISERÁVEL!

Shikamaru: -Com a ajuda de Ray, que conhece vocês e seus pontos fortes e fracos, elaboramos um plano de estratégia para abater os dois ao mesmo tempo. -A essa altura sue companheiro ficou sem seus corações e com isso ele virou um humano normal. -E você está perto de virar humano e ser morto.

Hidan(ri debochando): -BAKAYAROU! -Eu sou imortal! -Esqueceu-se disso?! -Não importa o quanto tente me fazer em pedaços!

_De repente uma voz é ouvida:_ -Nem os imortais escapam da morte. -E você não é exceção, Hidan.

_Os dois olham de lado e Hidan se irrita ao ver Ray se aproximando, com um brilho azul e frio emitindo de seus olhos._

Hidan: -VOCÊ!

Shikamaru: -Ray...

Ray(olha para o Nara e sorri): -Você agiu muito bem Shikamaru-san, como um verdadeiro estrategista. -Por isso que Naruto-san sempre me falava de suas missões como um líder nato.

Shikamaru(sorrindo de canto): -Hum..não é para tanto Ray. (fica sério) -Agora que ele está imobilizado, como vai fazer para matar um imortal?

Ray: -Existe pontos fracos no jutsu que ele usa Shikamaru-san. -Quando ele pega o sangue de seus inimigos, ele precisa fazer o círculo no chão para ativar o jutsu e em seguida assumir aquela forma. -Quando ele mata seus inimigos, as almas dos mesmos não são enviadas ao rengoku ou ao limbo.

Shikamaru(se espanta): -Nani? -Então quer dizer que...

Ray: -Isso mesmo. -As almas das vítimas de Hidan são aprisionadas para dentro dele, especificamente na rede de chakra, onde viram energia pura que mantém a imortalidade ativa, e os nutrientes de seu corpo não se decompõem com o tempo.

Hidan: -MALDITO! -Você então sabia do segredo do ritual ao meu Kami Jashin?!

Ray(olhar frio): -Caso você não saiba, eu desconhecia sobre suas habilidades, mas eu soube graças aquela que se sacrificou ao lutar contra você para proteger o templo do **Clã Tsukimine**.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Clã Tsukimine?

Hidan: -Eu me lembro de ter lutado com uma garota que descende desse clã. -Mas eu a matei e demorou pra eu me saciar da dor e da morte dela! -Masaka!

_Hidan se lembra das palavras de Ray naquele momento: -Sou aquele que vai vingar a morte daquela que você matou...a minha amada Yukina._

Hidan: -AGORA EU ME LEMBRO! -YUKINA TSUKIMINE! FILHA DA LÍDER DO CLÃ TSUKIMINE!

Ray(olhar frio): -Agora você se lembrou não é. -Yukina era minha namorada, e uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. -Mesmo sendo imortal, você não esperava que ela tivesse conhecimento dos jutsus que são capazes de anular a imortalidade de kamis e onis, e aprisioná-los para outras dimensões. -Ela deu muito trabalho pra você, mas infelizmente ela não conseguiu te matar por não ter poder suficiente, sendo jovem. -Só que desta vez...

_Para o espanto de Hidan, Ray libera seu Seikaton, misturado com a aura amarela que flui de seu corpo, e esse chakra se transforma em: Cinco Espadas de Luz Azul-Escuro, com uma aura amarela em volta._

Ray: -Eu é quem irei te matar.

Hidan: -MASAKA! -ISSO É...

Ray: -Exatamente. -Conheça o Hijutsu que pode matar kamis malignos, onis e pessoas que usam jutsus amaldiçoados para trazer dor e morte aos inocentes. -Esse é o: **Hitoku Hikari No Tsurugi _(Espadas da Luz Oculta)_**. -A arte sagrada do Clã tsukimine, que me foi passada por minha amada Yukina.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Esse poder...é forte e ao mesmo tempo divino.

Hidan(furioso): -KUSÕOOOOO! -Eu não imaginava que um desconhecido como você seria capaz de manipular esse jutsu! -Eu devia ter matado todos os membros desse clã quando tive a chance!

Ray: -Nem se tivesse alguma chance você seria capaz de matá-los. -Porém, ao matar minha querida Yukina, você causou o maior dos pecados. -Usando almas das pessoas como fonte de sua imortalidade, fazendo todos sofrerem e sentirem dor quando você as torna em bonecos de voodoo.

_De repente, duas espadas perfuram as pernas de Hidan, que sente uma dor intensa, como sol queimando dentro de si._

Hidan: -AAAARGH! -MALDITOOO!

Ray: -Dó mesmo não é? -Essa dor é a mesma dos inocentes que você matou. -Olhe isso.

_Nas pernas de Hidan, as espadas emitem um feixe de luz, liberando esferas de chakra, que tem as expressões faciais das pessoas que morreram pelo Jutsu Jashin de Hidan._

Ray: -As almas dos inocentes estão se libertando e voltando ao Mekai. -Esse é o fim de suas maldades e abuso do poder Jashin Hidan.

_Hidan nem teve tempo de se debater ou insultar Ray, pois seus braços foram perfurados por duas espadas, e a última atinge sua cabeça._

Hidan: -AAAAARGH!

_Mais e mais almas são libertadas pelas espadas e todas elas sobem ao céus, desaparecendo em seguida. Até que uma esfera dourada sai da cabeça de Hidan, e ao se aproximar de Ray, ela assume a forma daquela que ele sempre amou e manteve sua vontade de aperfeiçoar o jutsu do clã Tsukimine para libertá-la: **Yukina Tsukimine**.  
_

_Ray não contém as lágrimas ao ver sua amada, mesmo não estando mais viva, ele manteve seu juramento._

Yukina(sorrindo): -Ray-kun. -Arigatô. -Você me libertou e libertou todas as pessoas inocentes que foram vítimas desse homem.

Ray(triste): -Yukina...eu...

Yukina(toca em seu rosto): -Eu sei Ray-kun...não se culpe por não ter conseguido chegar a tempo. -Era meu dever lutar contra esse inimigo que usou um ritual maligno para ser imortal, ameaçando a vida de inocentes. -Mesmo tendo perdido, provei o meu valor como guerreira que carrega o sangue de meu clã.

Hidan: -HAHAHA! -SUA TOLA! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUIU ME DERROTAR E POR ISSO QUE É UMA...(eletrocutado pelas lâminas das espadas) -GHAAAARGH!

Ray(sério): -Cale sua boca imunda.(sorri ao olhar para Yukina) -Eu cumpri minha promessa Yukina-chan. -Agora você e todos que foram aprisionados por esse sujeito imundo, estão livres.

Yukina(feliz): -Você se fortaleceu muito, conheceu muitos amigos e continua com sua jornada em ajudar as pessoas boas que só querem a paz. -Estou orgulhosa de você Ray-kun. -Sei que um dia você encontrará alguém que ame e te faça feliz como eu te fiz nos momentos maravilhosos que tivemos.

Ray(seca as lágrimas): -Eu vou tentar...

Yukina(sorrindo): -Sei que você consegue. -Não se apegue ao nosso passado. -O que aconteceu comigo não podia ser evitado.

_Yukina se aproxima dos lábios de Ray, dando sue último beijo. Shikamaru sorriu com esse último momento dos dois. Depois do beijo, Yukina flutua, tendo seu corpo transparecendo sobre a luz amarela enquanto Ray deixava sua mão soltar a dela._

Yukina(sorrindo): -Não se esqueça Ray-kun. -Sempre te amarei em outra vida. -Sayonara.

Ray: -Sayonara...Yukina-chan...minha amada...

_Yukina e as almas de pessoas inocentes sobem flutuando ao céu sob a luz dourada e desaparecem. Ray seca suas lágrimas e encara friamente Hidan, que o olha com raiva e um pouco de medo._

Ray: -Com isso você não terá mais como manter sua imortalidade.(faz um selo de mão): -Fuin!

_De repente, as espadas de luz se convertem em kanjis de selamento, que percorrem no corpo de Hidan, até parar no peito, onde é formado um outro kanji._

Hidan: -MAS QUE DROGA DE JUTSU É ESSE?! -O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO MISERÁVEL?!

Ray: -Esse fuuinjutsu bloqueia seu jutsu de possessão em oferenda ao jashin. -Assim você nunca mais irá usar esse ritual para causar dor e morte nas pessoas. -Mesmo que seja revivido pelo Edo Tensei de Orochimaru, esse fuuinjutsu não será desfeito nem mesmo se eu morrer.

Hidan(furioso e se debate): -SEU...SEU...DESGRAÇADOOO! -EU AINDA VOU ME VINGAR DE VOCÊ! -E FAREI SENTIR O PIOR DOS INFERNOS!

Ray: -Como diz um ditado: Cão que late não morde muito. -E você nem chega aos pés de um cão. -Portanto matar você seria perda de tempo agora que não é mais imortal. -Shikamaru-san, deixo essa tarefa pra você. -Vou voltar e ajudar Kakashi-san e os outros.

Shikamaru(com a mão na nuca): -Problemático, mas pode deixar comigo Ray. -Afinal...

_Hidan leva um susto quando os tentáculos de sombra que o prendem no ar, liberam vários selos explosivos._

Hidan: -NANII?!

Shikamaru: -Não é do estilo dos ninjas de Konoha deixar esses membros da Akatsuki vivos e causando problemas.

Ray: -Concordo com você. -Então estou indo.

_Ray se move feito flecha, saindo do local, enquanto Shikamaru pega um isqueiro de sua pochete, olhando para Hidan que permanece com um olhar de raiva e vontade de matar._

Shikamaru: -Vocês da Akatsuki são uma ameaça as pessoas. -Por isso diga adeus a este mundo.

_Shikamaru acende o isqueiro e joga em cima de um dos selos explosivos, que pegam fogo e todos explodem em segundos, envolvendo Hidan numa labareda de fogo incandescente, gerando uam explosão forte, abrindo um buraco enorme, que solta pedras e escombros._

_Quando a fumaça começa a se dissipar, Shikamaru se aproxima, olhando para o fundo do buraco, notando que o corpo de Hidan ficou em pedaços. de repente:_

Hidan(cabeça): -BAAKYAROU! -Essa explosão não é nada pra mim! -ALGUM DIA EU VOU ME VINGAR DE VOCÊS, MESMO QUE EU ESTEJA EM PEDAÇOS!

Shikamaru: -Aff. -Você é muito problemático. -Pelo que Ray me disse, sua imortalidade durará só uma semana, então deixar você soterrado e em pedaços já é o suficiente. -Assim eu não vou precisar ouvir seus escândalos.

_Shikamaru joga uma kunai com um selo explosivo, e ao explodir, as pedras caem aos montes, soterrando Hidan por completo. Ele suspira cansado e com algumas escoriações no corpo, mas ainda não acabou pois ainda falta um inimigo para derrotar._

Shikamaru: -Preciso voltar.

_Shikamaru corre rapidamente, saindo da floresta.  
_

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Kakuzu se irritou por ter seus corações destruidos por ninjas de Konoha. De repente, ele faz um selo de mão._

Kakashi: -Fiquem alertas!

Ino e Chouji: -Hai!

_Mas os três são pegos de surpresa quando mais fios emergem do chão e prendem os braços e pernas de ambos._

Ino: -Nani?!

Chouji: -Estou preso de novo!

Kakashi(pensando): -Ele preparou outra armadilha...

Kakuzu: -Eu posso conseguir mais corações sem problema. -Os de vocês não me interessam mais, portanto...-MORRAM!

_A duas cabeças disparam fogo e vento que se combinam e viram uma enorme rajada de fogo que avança contra os três, quem ficam espantados. Mas:_

Voz-1: -**Fuuton: Rasengan _(Liberação do Vento: Esfera Espiral)_**!

Voz-2: -**Suiton: Hahonryū _(Liberação de Água: Torrente Dilacerante)_**!

_Os ataques se combinam formando o:_

Vozes 1 e 2: -**Gufuu Suika no Jutsu _(Técnica do Redemoinho de Água)_**!

_O grande redemoinho de água neutraliza o ataque de chamas, protegendo Kakashi e os outros, que ficam surpresos ao verem quem os salvaram, surgindo na frente deles quando o vapor de água se dissipa:  
_

**_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze e seus Gennins: Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi (que usou o Suiton: Hahonryu)._**

Naruto: -Sumimasen pela demora, mina (pessoal).

Kakashi(respira aliviado): -Chegaram a tempo.

Chouji: -Naruto?!

Ino: -Naruto? -Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi?

_Ray surge num salto e com sua katana, ele corta as cordas que prendiam Kakashi e os outros com rapidez, libertando-os._

Ray(sorrindo): -Naruto-san. -Vejo que você e seu time terminaram as missões da Hokage, estou certo?

Naruto: -Hai. -Depois eu conto tudo sobre as missões bem sucedidas. -Kurama me avisou que estava sentindo a presença de vocês lutando contra esses akatsukis.

_Ray, Ino e Chouji notam que Konohamaru, udon e Moegi estão com escoriações no corpo, prova de que passaram por lutas intensas, mas suas expressões faciais continuam as mesmas, e o que surpreendem o Akimichi e a Yamanaka, é o nível de chakra que os três possuem agora._

Ray(pensando): -Eles progrediram muito. -Agora entendo o porque da Hokage-sama ter dado missões complexas a esses novatos.

Ino(pensando): -Eles estão diferentes. -E se fortaleceram em pouco tempo?

Chouji(pensando): -Sugoi.

_Kakuzu encara Naruto que mantinha sua expressão séria e fria, notando que a pupila está em forma de fenda, mas a íris continua azul._

Kakuzu(pensando): -Ele deve ser o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. -Mesmo estando em desvantagem numérica, posso acabar com eles se eu agir rápido. -Mas primeiro, vou pegar o Jinchuuriki.

_De repente, Kakuzu libera mais fios pelo corpo, que se alongam mais e mais, prontas para atacar._

Kakashi: -Ele mudou sua forma de ataque para longa distância.

Naruto: -Eu cuido dele. -Konohamaru, Udon, mantenham a formação.

Konohamaru e Udon: -Hai.

Naruto: -Onde está o Shikamaru?

Ray: -Deixei ele terminar o serviço com Hidan. -Mas ele está cansado e ferido depois da luta.

Naruto: -Moegi, sabe o que fazer.

Moegi: -Hai.

_Moegi usa um shushin no jutsu envolto em água. O loiro dá três passos para frente, e erguendo sua mão direita, encarando Kakuzu que se mantém alerta._

Naruto: -Vou terminar o serviço de vocês usando meu novo jutsu.

Kakashi(pensando): -Novo Jutsu?

Ray(sorrindo de canto): -Nostálgico. -Vocês verão Naruto-san mostrar sua evolução.

_Naruto começa a criar um Rasengan na palma da mão, erguendo-a para cima, porém, ao acrescentar a natureza do vento, são feitas quatro lâminas de chakra que imitam uma shuriken. Esse Rasengan aumenta de tamanho e fica maior, emitindo um som agudo e produzindo uma onda de vento forte em volta._

Ino: -Mas que jutsu é esse?

Chouji: -Que som perturbador...e que chakra diferente é esse?

Kakashi(espantado): -Nani...ele conseguiu...

Ray: -Eu diria que ele ultrapassou o Yondaime Hokage ao completar esse estágio novo.

Kakuzu(pensando e tenso): -Mas que jutsu é esse? -Se aquilo me acertar estarei com problemas...

Naruto: -Conheça meu jutsu: **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken _(Liberação do Vento: Shuriken Espiral)_**!

Kakuzu(pensando): -Não deixarei que me pegue com esse jutsu. -Vou deixá-lo fora de combate e levá-lo para a Akatsuki.

_Kakuzu começa atacando com as centenas de cordas que avançam contra Naruto, que segue caminhando, até que de repente, ele correm com muita velocidade, com a Shuriken Espiral na mão direita, esquivando dos ataques de cordas, pulando sobre elas e em seguida ele desliza com rapidez._

Kakuzu: -Vou acabar com você!

_As duas máscaras de Kakuzu disparam bolas de fogo e vento contra o Naruto, mas ele mostra agilidade enquanto corre e desliza entre os tentáculos feitos de corda. Quando ele se aproxima de Kakuzu, ele some feito flecha._

Kakuzu: -Nani?

Naruto(atrás de Kakuzu): -TOME ISTO!

_Naruto acerta com a Shuriken Espiral, em cheio nas costas de Kakuzu que sente um impacto tremendo, sendo lançado com violência._

Kakuzu: -GHAAARGH!

_Ele passa rapidamente pelos outros por cima e em seguida a Shuriken Espiral se expande, envolvendo Kakuzu, liberando centenas de agulhas de chakra que perfuram seu corpo em grande velocidade._

Kakuzu: -GHAAAARGH!

Ray(com os braços na frente): -Protejam-se do vento!

_Todos colocam os braços na frente, se protegendo da onda forte de vento que é liberada pela Redoma de Energia de Chakra Fuuton. Naruto aterrissa de pé, olhando para a redoma de seu Jutsu se desfazendo e em seguida, Kakuzu cai numa grande cratera, gerada pelo Jutsu._

Ino: -Su-sugoi.

_Todos olham para Naruto, sendo que Kakashi, Ino e Chouji se impressionaram. Konohamaru, Udon e Ray sorriram._

Naruto(sorrindo e faz sinal positivo): -Hehehe. -Consegui.

_Ino, Chouji, Konohamaru e Udon vão até o loiro, enquanto Kakashi demonstra um sorriso de canto._

Kakashi(pensando): -Naruto deve ter treinado muito com Ray para alcançar esse nível, e conseguiu ter a confiança da Kyuubi. -Ele me superou em muitas coisas. -E sempre mantém seu sonho vivo na mente e um objetivo em sua visão. -Não é Sasuke?

Kakashi se vira e Ray percebe o que ele fará.

Ray: -Kakashi-san, quando for terminar o serviço, levaremos Kakuzu para Konoha. -A Godaime-sama vai querer ver de perto o homem que deu trabalho para o Shodaime Hokage no passado.

Kakashi: -Wakarimashita.

_Kakashi se dirige na cratera e ao pular, aterrissa perto de Kakuzu, estirado no chão e imóvel._

Kakuzu: -Bakana (impossivel)..como é..possível..que eu perdi...para um bando...de ninjas novatos...

_Kakashi: -Nem mesmo você pode compreender que esta nova geração supera até os ninjas que se dizem mais fortes. -Você pode ter sido o primeiro ninja que deu trabalho para o Shodaime Hokage, mas nesta era, os tempos mudaram._

_Kakashi libera o Raikiri em sua mão e aplica um golpe certeiro em Kakuzu, matando-o na hora. Em seguida ele carrega o corpo do akatsuki, e quando subiu na cratera, Naruto usou o jutsu do Uzugan, enviando o corpo de kakuzu para uma outra dimensão, e depois será liberado de volta em Konoha. Com todos reunidos, o grupo segue caminho para Konoha._

**_Enquanto Isso:  
_**

_**_/Haruno No Kuni/_**  
_

_Apesar de terem escondido as bandanas, Sakura, Sai e Yamato foram reconhecidos como ninjas por um mensageiro e serviçal do Líder do Clã Haruno. O mesmo se ofereceu como guia para mostrá-los o vilarejo e conhecer os costumes e tradições do povo._

_Depois eles entraram no Templo Sagrado do Clã Haruno, onde somente é permitido a entrada de guerreiros e serviçais que obedecem as ordens do líder. Ao entrarem no salão central imenso, eles olham para o líder que está sentado na posição de meditação, segurando uma Katana com a bainha de cor marrom com o emblema do clã Haruno e um galho de flores de cerejeira gravados em branco:_

_Um homem idoso entre 40 e 50 anos de idade, pele clara e meio enrugada, com uma barba não comprida, e cabelos com pontas que imitam pétalas de cerejeira, ambos de cor maçante rosa. seus olhos são castanho claro. seu físico não demonstra ter a aparência de um idoso fraco e calmo.  
_

_O que mais surpreendeu os três é o nível de Chakra do homem, que se iguala ao de um kage, até mesmo de um Sannin Lendário._

_Seu nome era: **Hatori Haruno; Líder do Clã Haruno e Daymao de Haruno No Kuni.**_

_Ao se apresentar aos três, Hatori reconheceu Sakura como a salvadora de seu povo, por ser a Reencarnação de Kasura, e Portadora da Bijuu de Nove Caudas: Yukari._

_Depois dos cumprimentos, Hatori sentou-se junto dos três e um pequeno banquete foi oferecido como boas vindas. Sakura se sentiu em casa, feliz, enquanto contava a Hatori sobre Konoha, seus amigos e como está evoluindo suas habilidades. e sabendo sobre a nova ameaça que é a Akatsuki, Hatori ficou sério e um pouco preocupado, já que mesmo se fortalecendo, Sakura não está preparada para impedir que esses criminosos a capturassem ou o Naruto, a fim de extraírem suas Bijuus.  
_

_Depois de um gole de seu chá, Hatori se pronunciou com sua voz calma e de sabedoria:_

Hatori: -Minha jovem Sakura, ao saber que tanto você quanto seu namorado uzumaki são alvos desses blasfemadores que caçam os portadores das Bijuus sagradas, eu quero lhe fazer um convite de treinar comigo, para que possa aprender tudo sobre seu Hanagan, e se preparar para ser digna da confiança de Yukari-sama, que está selada em você.

Sakura(espantada): -Nani? -Eu...treinar...com você...Hatori-sama...?

Hatori: -Garanto que será uma guerreira muito forte, que irá lidar com perigos maiores que essa organização. -E também irá se igualar ou até superar o jovem Naruto, portador de Kurama. -Acredito que ele teve ajuda do Ray, que é descendente dos Gonçalves, estou certo?

Sakura: -Hai. -Ray-san se tornou nosso amigo quando veio para Konoha junto com o Naruto-kun. -Ele também é muito forte. -Por isso que quero estar na frente deles, provar que posso enfrentar os perigos sem ter medo e poder proteger meu amado.(se curva) -Então eu aceito ser treinada por você Hatori-sama.

Hatori(sorrindo): -Nada me deixaria mais orgulhoso em ser mestre da Reencarnação de Kasura-sama. -Então você será minha discípula, Sakura Haruno. -No entanto, ainda não é hora de treinarmos.

_Por essa Sakura não esperava ouvir, mas Hatori explica:_

Hatori: -Você ainda precisa terminar seu treinamento com a neta de Hashirama, pois meu treinamento é muito difícil, e tem que estar preparado física e mentalmente para o que irei te ensinar. -Mas fique tranquila, pois eu irei avisar você quando o momento chegar.

Sakura: -Wakarimashita, Hatori-sama.

_Mas de repente, sons de explosões de tremores de passos, e gritos de pessoas fugindo e pedindo socorro são ouvidos fora do Templo._

Sai(se levanta): -Explosões?

Yamato(se levanta): -Uma invasão está acontecendo.

Hatori(se levanta e sério): -Quem se atreve a invadir meu país e ferir meu povo?!

Sakura(se levanta e sente o chakra do inimigo): -Masaka...esse chakra...não pode ser...

_Os quatro saem correndo do templo e olham espantados com a cena: Uma Raposa de Nove Caudas de cor Roxa, destruindo as casas e repelindo os ataques dos guerreiros com rugidos estrondosos: _-GRRRROOOOOOAAAR!

Sai: -Uma Kyuubi? -Mas ela não está selada no Naruto?

Sakura(séria): -Não é o Kurama! -Sei que não é porque o chakra dessa kyuubi é maligna demais.

Yamato: -Primeiro vamos impedir que ela cause mais destruição! -Vou imobilizá-la!

_Yamato corre saindo do templo e começa seu ataque com_:

Yamato: -**Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu_ (Liberação da Madeira: Dragão de madeira)_**!

_Dois grandes dragões de madeira se formam no chão e sobem aos céus, avançando contra a Kurõ Kyuubi, envolvendo-a fortemente imobilizando seus braços e pernas. A mesma se debate com violência, rugindo ferozmente._

Kurõ kyuubi: -GRRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!

Yamato(mantendo o selo de mão): -ela é muito forte! -Não vou conseguir segurar por muito tempo!

Sakura: -Sai, ikuzõ!

Sai: -Hai!

_Sakura libera o shõton, criando asas de cristal, enquanto Sai invoca uma Águia de Tinta. Os dois voam rapidamente em direção a Kurõ kyuubi, porém, esferas de energia negra com anéis em volta avançam contra os dois. ambos desviam com manobras rápidas enquanto as esferas explodem.  
_

_Sakura contra ataca lançando shurikens de cristal, enquanto Sai libera do pergaminho, vários pássaros de tinta vermelha, que explodem as esferas ao se chocarem_

_Porém, ao se aproximarem da cabeça de Kurõ Kyuubi, eles notam que há um homem com uma máscara de kitsune e vestindo um manto azul acinzentado, de pé, sobre a cabeça de Kurõ Kyuubi._

Sai: -Ele deve ser o causador desse ataque.

Sakura: -Quem você é realmente, e como se atreve a atacar o lar de meu povo?!

_Ele retira a máscara , revelando sua face que deixa Sakura, Sai e Yamato espantados:_

Menma: -Então você é a namoradinha do meu nii-san? -Sou Menma, e vim aqui para capturar você, Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi do Clã Haruno.

Sakura(pensando): -Nii-san? -Então ele é irmão do Naruto-kun...

**_Hidan e Kakuzu são mortos pelos ninjas de Konoha;  
_**

**_Menma surge para capturar Sakura Haruno;_**

**_Como será o desfeche dessa batalha?_**

**_Outras revelações estão para serem descobertas._**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Menma Vs Sakura; Sasuke Começa sua Busca por Itachi.  
_**


	20. Menma Vs Sakura

**Cap.21: Menma Vs Sakura; Sasuke Começa sua Busca por Itachi.**

* * *

**_Menma surge para capturar Sakura Haruno;_**

**_Como será o desfeche dessa batalha?_**

_**_Haruno No Kuni:_**_

_Tanto Sakura quanto Sai e Yamato estão surpresos com a aparição da Kurõ Kyuubi e seu Jinchuuriki e Membro da Akatsuki: **Menma**.  
_

Sai(pensando): -Ele é irmão do Naruto...? -São mesmo parecidos na aparência física e expressão do rosto, mas o cabelo desse Menma é preto.

Sakura: -Se veio para me capturar, garanto que não vai ser como você pensa. -Vou te derrotar e capturar para ser interrogado em Konoha.

Menma: -hehehehe. -Falar é fácil. -Difícil é fazer porque você ainda não tem domínio do poder de sua Bijuu, então você é uma presa fácil.

_De repente, sakura se irrita e em segundos surge atrás de Menma, com uma lâmina de cristal no braço. Menma rapidamente detém o ataque com suas _**_Yami No Kunaitsuin_ _(Kunais Gêmeas das Trevas)._** _Ambos encaram-se olho no olho._**_  
_**

Menma: -Naruhodõ. -Agora entendo porque ele sempre ficava atrás de você na infância. -Sua beleza e personalidade o fez amolecer tanto que virou até saco de pancadas. -Que amor patético por uma garota que só resolve pelos punhos.

_Sakura não gostou desse comentário e num movimento rápido, surpreende Menma com um chute perto do abdômen, arremessando-o para longe enquanto Kurõ Kyuubi se liberta do Dragão de Madeira quebrando-o em pedaços e tenta agarrar Sakura com suas garras, mas ela escapa num salto, indo na direção onde Menma caiu de pé, enquanto Yamato usa outro Jutsu: _

Yamako: -**Mokuton: -Mokujin No Jutsu!**

_Um Gigante Homem de Madeira surge do chão sobre Yamato, que fica em sua cabeça, e ele ataca com um soco, fazendo a Bijuu maligna ser arrastada para fora do alcance da Vila._

Yamato: -Sai, eu cuido dessa Kyuubi! -Ajude a Sakura!

Sai: -Hai!

_Sai voa na direção onde Sakura e Menma estão._

Hatori: -Preciso assegurar que meu povo esteja salvo.

_Hatori usa um jutsu de teleporte, mas antes, ele deu ordens a seus ninjas para que dêem cobertura a Yamato contra a Kurõ Kyuubi._

_Sakura e Menma estão parados numa rua reta que leva a parte central do Vilarejo das cerejeiras._

Menma: -Não entendo no que o nii-san viu em você. -Chega até a dar enjõo só de lembrar de suas fúrias irritantes e de sua paixonite idiota pelo uchiha.

Sakura: -Você não entenderia mesmo, já que é um inimigo e fanático por lutas e destruições. -O tempo passa e as pessoas mudam Menma. -Eu mudei e muito, e foi graças ao seu irmão, que me fez enxergar o quanto é maravilhoso esse sentimento que tenho por ele.

Menma: -Amor, amizade. -Sentimentos fracos e que fazem com que um verdadeiro shinobi caia de evolução. -Mostrarei o que significa a verdadeira evolução, capturando você e levando para a Akatsuki.

Sakura(ativa o Hanagan): -Quero ver você tentar Menma! (em posição de luta) -Não pego leve com meus inimigos, nem mesmo com aqueles que são parentes do meu Naruto!

_De repente, os dois se movem muito rápido, começando uma luta intensa de taijutsu e com suas armas em colisão violenta, causando faíscas com o contado. Tanto Menma quanto Sakura não se abatem com o nivel de ambos, e mantém o mesmo ritmo._

_Até que Sai tenta interceptá-lo com suas bestas de tinta, no entanto, Menma cria uma barreira de vácuo a sua volta, desfazendo as bestas de tinta e ao mesmo tempo arremessa Sai, que se choca contra a parede de uma casa._

Sakura: -SAI!

_Sakura avança contra Menma, até que ele a pega de surpresa, esquivando-se de um golpe esquerdo, revidando com uma joelhada forte perto da costela de Sakura._

Sakura: -YAAARGH!

_A Haruno sentiu um forte impacto e é lançada para vários metros antes de se chocar com uma parede de pedra, abrindo um grande buraco atrás, espalhando pedras._

Menma(sorrindo de canto): -Hum

_Mas de repente, um vulto envolto numa aura rosa surge em segundos na frente de menma, revelando ser a Sakura que sem hesitar, atinge a barriga de Menma com um dos punhos cobertos de chakra, mas esse chakra se tranforma em descargas elétricas intensas._

Menma: -GHAARGH!

_Com o impacto do golpe, Menma é lançado para cima, envolto por descargas elétricas. Sakura impulsiona seu corpo para baixo e dá um salto veloz, indo contra Menma, que não perde tempo e avança contra ela. Ambos voltam ao combate com suas armas em pleno ar, até que Menma toma distância e erguendo as mãos, ele excecuta vários selos de mão, e quando pega suas kunais gêmeas, que emitem energia branca com traços negros:  
_

Menma: -**Shinigami No Chakra _(Ceifador de Chakra)_**!

_Menma lança ondas de chakra branco e negro, que imitam a forma de foices afiadas na direção de Sakura, que tenta bloqueá-los, mas o contado faz as lâminas de cristal se pulverizar._

Sakura(pensando): -Nani?

_Ela se esquiva dos ataques e quando foi ferida no ombro, sentiu uma queimação forte. Mesmo assim ela consegue evitar os ataques e ambos aterrissam em pé em um vale de pedras.  
_

Menma: -Você tem sorte de ter escapado mas ainda percebeu o quanto a lâmina de um shinigami pode ser fatal se for atingida ou tiver uma parte do corpo decepado. -O chakra de meu jutsu tem a mesma forma e nível de meu shinigami, um dos Kumenjus que eu criei, já que o Nii-san conseguiu obter o pergaminho de invocação deles, então tive que recriar os meus.

Sakura(com a mão no ombro, curando com seu chakra): -Kumenju?

Menma: -São as Nove Bestas Mascaradas. -Elas foram criadas com base do chakra do Kurama, pelos membros de alto nível do Clã uzumaki, que conseguiram proteger Uzushiogakure do primeiro ataque dele.

Sakura: -Está me dizendo que Kurama também atacou uzushiogakure?

Menma: -Exato, mas isso foi muito antes das nações ninja quererem destruí-la. -Era na época em que Madara Uchiha estava vivo. -Se quer saber de mais detalhes, terá que ver com Naruto nii-san, embora não tenha essa chance pois irei te capturar.

Sakura: -Hunf. -Você pode ter me pegado de surpresa, mas a coisa vai ser bem diferente agora, e sabe por quê?

Menma: -Por quê?

Sakura: -Porque com uma Haruno não se brinca e jamais se subestima!

_Menma não entendeu, mas de repente, ele se vê cercado por centenas de pétalas de cerejeira, mas essas não são de cristal e sim verdadeiras, e todas emitem um brilho rosado. _

Sakura: -**Ninpõ: Hana Shuriken _(Arte Ninja: Flores de Shuriken)_**!

_Com um sinal de mão, Sakura controla as pétalas que avançam muito rápido contra Menma, que se defende com golpes de suas kunais. Até que duas atingem os lados do rosto, obrigando-o a escapar com um salto, enquanto as pétalas avançam como shurikens giratórias._

_O Moreno Uzumaki teve que aumentar sua agilidade para se esquivar das pétalas, até que sente seu corpo adormecer de leve quando foi atingido pelas pétalas anteriores._

Menma(pensando): -Hugh! -Então essas pétalas podem não só cortar como shurikens de verdade, como também podem liberar substâncias tóxicas ou venenosas quando atingem seu alvo.

_De repente, as flores se multiplicam com grande quantidade, tentando cegar o campo de visão de Menma, que irritado com essa distração, insere seu chakra roxo nas lâminas e corta todas elas com duplo golpe. Mas quando ele destrói as pétalas, fica espantado quando Sakura avança como uma flecha, com seu punho carregado de chakra e ataca sem hesitar._

Sakura: -SHANAROOOOOO!

_Menma usa as Kunais como escudo para bloquear o golpe, e um estrondo acontece, forçando os dois a serem lançados para alguns metros antes de se colidirem nas pedras. Ambos conseguem se recompor, porém com algumas escoriações no corpo e nas roupas._

Menma(pensando): -Ela não é qualquer uma mesmo. Significa que vou pegar pesado agora.

_Mas antes que Menma agisse, ele se assusta quando sua máscara se racha ao meio, se partindo em duas partes e revelando sua face, para a surpresa de Sakura._

Sakura(pensando): -Ele é mesmo igual ao Naruto-kun, exceto o cabelo ser negro e os olhos meio azuis e frios.

Menma(segura a metade da máscara): -Essa é minha máscara favorita, então vai pagar com sua vida por esse estrago!

_Quando ele guarda as kunais em seu manto negro, Menma faz seus olhos mudarem de um azul frio para um roxo assassino, com os riscos em suas bochechas mais nítidas e seu corpo é envolto pelo chakra roxo e maligno, como da Kurõ Kyuubi. Esse chakra aumenta de nível, criando uma ventania forte e agressiva. Numa velocidade ainda maior, Menma surge bem na frente de Sakura que rapidamente ativa seu Hanagan Nível-3_

Sakura(em posição de luta): -Nani? -Ele é rápido!

_Menma ataca sem aviso com vários golpes e chutes, mas a rosada consegue acompanhá-lo na mesma velocidade, contra atacando e bloqueando os golpes e chutes do Moreno, que nem dava uma pausa. Até que ela é surpreendida por uma joelhada do Menma, no lado esquerdo, entre as costelas, sentindo o impacto tremendo.  
_

Sakura: -GHYAARGH!

_Em seguida recebe um soco no lado esquerdo do rosto, sendo lançada com violência e velocidade até se chocar contra uma rocha, arrebentando-a._

Menma: -Fique quietinha enquanto eu te deixo semi morta para levá-la ao líder da Akatsuki.

_Menma avança com confiança de que seu trabalho estava feito, mas de repente: __Uma explosão de chakra rosado flamejante se forma no local onde Sakura se chocou e ao mesmo tempo, ela surge envolta pelo mesmo chakra flamejante.  
_

Sakura: -Nem pensar Menma. -Você é quem irá ficar quietinho para eu te levar para Konoha.

_A Rosada avança envolta em chamas e obriga Menma a se defender dos golpes em chamas numa grande velocidade. O mesmo sente o calor intenso das chamas que quase queimam seu manto negro, então ele libera o manto de chakra de sua kurõ kyuubi, equilibrando a luta intensa. Sakura consegue pegá-lo de guarda baixa, aplicando uma rasteira, desequilibrando-o, e antes dela atacar com um golpe coberto de chamas rosadas, Menma revida com um soco coberto de chakra bijuu._

_Com a colisão dos golpes, uma luminosidade se expande, seguido de uma explosão quase que colossal, estraçalhando as pedras em volta. Dois vultos surgem saltando em distâncias diferentes. E de repente, um dos vultos dispara bolas de fogo roxo, enquanto o outro vulto dispara bolas de fogo rosa. Explosões e estrondos são ouvidos em todos os lugares, e de repente, os dois vultos se colidem com força, um mantendo o olhar fixo e frio no outro. Esses são Menma e Sakura.  
_

Menma: -Admito que você não é uma kunoichi qualquer. -Uma Haruno sempre é cheia de truques.

Sakura: -Chá. -Eu bem que avisei você Menma. -Com uma Haruno não se subestima e nem se brinca.

Menma: -Hehehe. -Isso só deixa as coisas mais divertidas se quer saber rosadinha. -Eu poderia levar essa luta mais a sério pra te capturar, mas ainda está muito cedo pra isso.

Sakura: -O que está querendo dizer com isso?

_De repente os dois se afastam num salto para trás, e ambos se encaram._

Menma: -Quis dizer que agora seria muito fácil pra te capturar, mesmo que eu tenha problemas depois, pela razão de você ainda não controlar o poder de sua Bijuu. -O Naruto já tem controle total do poder do Kurama e eu não fico atrás. -Já obtive informações precisas de suas habilidades e de sua linhagem só lutando. (aponta para trás)-Veja.

_Sakura olha pra trás e se espanta ao ver uma raposa comum de pelo arroxeado usando uma máscara e com os olhos brilhando._

Sakura: -O que é isso?

Menma: -Meu mascote gravou toda a luta e memorizou suas habilidades. -Servirá muito para os membros da Akatsuki quando o momento certo chegar.

_Sakura tenta lançar uma shuriken de cristal com chamas, mas a raposa sumiu num vórtice._

Menma: -Boa tentativa mas sem sucesso. -Uma parte da minha missão está completa.

Sakura: -Mesmo que tenha conseguido informações de minhas habilidades, não significa que vocês terão vitória. -Irei acabar com todos vocês que estão caçando os Jinchuurikis.

Menma: -Essa eu quero ver rosadinha. -Voltaremos a nos encontrar novamente e pode ter certeza de que não irá escapar. -Antes dê um recado ao meu irmão.

Sakura: ...

Menma: -Diga a ele que quando eu retornar, a vila de vocês estará no chão.

_De repente, Sakura se moveu numa velocidade que até surpreendeu Menma, e em seguida ele se defende com os braços, de um golpe muito rápido, dado pela Haruno. Ele vou que os olhos dela mudaram e ficaram rosados com a pupila em forma de fenda.  
_

Sakura: -Não importa se você é o irmão do Naruto-kun. -Ninguém ameaça minha vila e fica impune.

Menma(pensando): -Ela é forte mesmo.(ri e debocha) -Hehehehe. -E você acha que irá impedir minha vingança contra as nações ninja?

_Menma rapidamente revida com um chute, mas Sakura esquiva-se do ataque e salta para trás, encarando Menma._

Menma: -Patética. -Nem você e meu irmão conseguiram impedir que o irmão de Itachi abandonasse sua vila em busca de poder e vingança. -Acham que podem mudar as escolhas de quem segue esse caminho com palavras boas e sentimentos fracos?

Sakura:...Essa pergunta não irei responder, não porque não sei a resposta. -Ao contrário. -Sei muito bem como responder a isso, mas mostrarei não com palavras, e sim com minha Vontade do Fogo, assim como Naruto-kun também mostrará a essa sua mente suja.

Menma: -Mente suja? -Hehehehe. -Ainda é muito infantil para ver o quanto esse mundo corrupto é sujo.

Sakura(se irrita): -Khrr!

_De repente, os dois olham para trás no alto, algo gigante caindo em alta velocidade contra ambos. Quando os dois saltam rapidamente, quem caiu com tudo no chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera: **O Mokujin de Yamato**, com o mesmo em sua cabeça. O Mokujin tem seu corpo cheio de danos, cortes e queimaduras._

Sakura(aterrissa ao lado e fica preocupada): -YAMATO-SENSEI?!

Yamato(se levanta): -Daiujoubu Sakura. -Estou bem. -Mas não imaginei que essa Kyuubi fosse tão forte assim.

_A Kurõ Kyuubi surge aterrissando, causando tremores em volta._

Kurõ Kyuubi: -GROOOOOAAARRRR!

Menma(salta para a cabeça de Kurõ Kyuubi): -Estejam preparados, pois quando eu voltar, será em Konoha que o espetáculo irá começar.

_Em seguida a Kurõ Kyuubi desaparece envolta em chamas, deixando todos muito sérios. _

Yamato: -Mesmo com minha especialidade no mokuton, não pude conter essa Kyuubi maligna.

Sakura: -Isso nos coloca numa situação muito crítica Yamato-sensei...mas mesmo assim eu não vou deixar que Menma e a Akatsuki continuem fazendo o que querem.(olha para seu punho) -Pelo meu Clã, meus amigos, Konoha e pelo Naruto-kun, vou provar que sou uma forte shinobi. -Não vou permitir que Yukari e os outros Bijuus sejam usados e tratados como armas por esses nukenins.

_Dentro da Dimensão do Selo em Sakura, Yukari, oculta em sua sombra, não deixou de ficar surpresa com as palavras de sua jinchuuriki, e deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. _

Yukari(pensando): -Pressinto que será interessante testar você, Sakura Haruno.

_Depois destas palavras de Sakura, Hiroshi surge sorrindo com a vontade que ainda permanece na jovem Haruno. Os três voltaram ao Vilarejo, e Sakura se surpreendeu quando viu os ninjas e até alguns moradores usando jutsus de Mokuton e também do estilo **Hanaton (Liberação das Flores)**, em que combinados, criaram novas florestas e casas decoradas no estilo oriental, replantando as árvores._

_Depois de curar Sai do ataque que recebeu de Menma, Sakura e Yamato conversaram com Hiroshi, conhecendo mais sobre o povo e suas tradições. Com a proposta aceita de ser treinada por Hiroshi, Sakura também ofereceu a ele em nome da Hokage, o tratado de aliança e paz com Honõ No Kuni, após entregar um pergaminho que continha o documento para a realização da aliança._

_A noite passou então os três decidiram passar a noite para manter a segurança de Hiroshi e seu povo, para de manhã poderem partir para Konoha. Num dos aposentos, Sakura ainda estava deitada na cama, olhando para a lua cheia, e sentia-se diferente de quando era gennin._

Sakura(pensando): -Será que você também passou por essas sensações quando descobriu que era um Jinchuuriki..Naruto-kun...

_Ela se levanta e vai para a janela, observando a vista do vilarejo. O vento morno envolve-a, fazendo parte de seu vestido balançar de leve e seus cabelos são mexidos com elegância, fazendo seus olhos ficarem fechados. Seu corpo emite um pouco de chakra fino meio verde e rosa._

Sakura(pensando): -Eu serei uma forte shinobi, que estará ao lado do meu verdadeiro amor. -Que minhas palavras vão até você...Naruto-kun.

_Numa parte da vila, um dos ninjas acaba observando Sakura e seu olhar era de cor verde escuro, mas com uma sensação perigosa e maliciosa. Tinha cabelos arroxeados com um tom de rosa._

Ninja: -Sakura Haruno não é...bem, você será minha...e assim terei o direito de suceder o comando do país ao invés de Hiroshi.

_Ele desaparece envolto em folhas negras, vermelhas e brancas._

**_Na Manhã Seguinte:_**

_Sakur, Yamato e Sai se despediram de Hiroshi e seu povo, com a promessa de voltarem para um novo acordo que irá manter a geração dos Harunos em Konoha. Quando eles voltaram para Konoha, Sakura logo foi se encontrar com seu loiro de olhos azuis, enquanto Sai e Yamato informaram a Hokage sobre Hiroshi e a aliança com Konoha._

_Sakura encontrou Naruto, que estava treinando Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi, em desenvolver ninjutsu combinado como eles fizeram contra os mercenários de Menma. _

_E o encontro foi como um casal de namorados: um abraço caloroso e um beijo amoroso e quente. Após dispesnsar seus alunos, Naruto e Sakura conversaram sobre as missões que tiveram separados._

Naruto(sério): -Então Menma pretende vir atacar Konoha junto com a Akatsuki. -Mesmo que tente vir com um exército, não permitirei que eles ataquem nossos amigos.

Sakura(determinada): -Irei lutar a seu lado Naruto-kun, até porque somos Jinchuurikis e não podemos deixar Kurama, Yukari e os outros Bijuus em perigo.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Assim como eu irei lutar a seu lado. -Antes você terá de passar pelo mesmo treinamento que tive para controlar melhor o poder de Kurama e torná-lo meu parceiro. -Você ainda consegue usar um pouco do chakra de Yukari?

Sakura: Só consigo usá-lo se eu estiver tomado pela raiva ou numa situação de perigo extremo. -Ainda preciso saber mais sobre essa Bijuu que está dentro de mim. -No entanto...

Naruto: -Está preocupada se Yukari não aceitar logo de início e resolver te atacar?

Sakura: -Hai...

Naruto: -Kurama já fez isso comigo quando liberei o selo que prendia ele. -Tivemos uma luta bem difícil, do jeito que ele era teimoso e orgulhoso demais.

Kurama(resmunga): -Olha quem fala! -Você também não arregou o pé quando eu quase te dominei.

_Naruto ficou com gota na cabeça com o comentário de Kurama, mas o mesmo não reclamou depois de ter ajudado-o a se adaptar em sua mente, criando uma Dimensão onde ele pode se mover com mais liberdade._

Naruto: -Mas eu e ele nos acertamos e mostrei a ele que pode confiar em mim. -Com você e a Bijuu não será diferente. -Por isso que eu e o Ray iremos te ajudar, mas quando se encontrar com sua Bijuu, precisa estar pronta para tudo.

Sakura: -Hai. -Eu vou estar pronta, e qualquer desafio que eu tenha com a Yukari, não irei desistir, e sabe o por quê?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hum?

Sakura(se aproxima dele e o abraça, sorrindo): -Porque esse é meu jeito ninja de ser.

_Naruto sorriu em resposta pois essa é sua frase que o fez lembrar da luta contra o Neji nas semifinais do Chunnin Shiken. Ele envolve seus braços na cintura de Sakura e os dois selam seus lábios num beijo quente e calmo, aproveitando para deixar a saudade de lado._

_Hinata os observava longe. Ficou feliz pela união dos dois, mas pro outro, ficou triste ao se lembrar de Sasuke. No entanto, ela ainda mantém sua determinação em encontrá-lo depois que o mesmo cumprir seus objetivos._

Hinata(pensando): -Sasuke-kun...espero que volte para mim quando cumprir seu objetivo... -Como será que você está agora?

_**Naquele Exato Momento/Em Algum lugar Remoto de Nami No Kuni:**_

_Após matar Orochimaru, **Sasuke Uchiha **segue a caminho de seu objetivo: Encontrar e Matar Itachi uchiha. E ele não está sozinho. Ele encontrou em dois esconderijos do sannin das cobras, três indivíduos com habilidades que poderão auxiliá-lo em sua jornada. Eles são:  
_

**_Suigetsu Hozuki - Irmão de Mangetsu Hozuki (Um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa Oculta);_**

**_Juugo - Sua origem é desconhecida, mas sua habilidade é a Senninka (Transformação Sábia), que deu origem ao Selo da Maldição que Orochimaru._**

**_Karin Uzumaki -Uzumaki legítima, ex-shinobi da Vila de Kusagakure No Sato._**

_Esses três foram mantidos como cobaias por Orochimaru. Sasuke os convenceu a ajudá-lo na procura de Itachi para concluir sua vingança, e em troca o mesmo os ajudaria em algum assunto pessoal ou algum caminho a seguir. os quatro seguem pulando e saltando por cima das árvores, numa floresta fechada e densa. Ambos vestidos com mantos com touca que cobrem a cabeça.  
_

Suigetsu(com a Zambatou nas costas): -Agora que peguei a Zambatou de Zabuza, poderei me divertir cortando meus inimigos.(empolgado) -Mal posso esperar para ir atrás das outras espadas dos Espadachins da Névoa

Karin(entediada): -Tinha que ser seu fanatismo de espadas bakayarou _(seu idiota) _para nos incomodar. -Deveria ter deixado ele trancado naquele tanque Sasuke-kun.(pensando e corada) -Assim eu poderia ficar coladinho com você sem esse baka e o Juugo.

Suigetsu: -Não me venha com sua tpm doida Karin. -Tava muito bom antes de você querer vir com a gente.

Sasuke(sério): -Vocês dois fiquem quietos. -Não quero briguentos em minha equipe, pois o que vamos fazer coloca meus objetivos e os de vocês em jogo. -Vocês me ajudam e eu ajudo vocês.

Juugo: -Qual será o primeiro passo de seu objetivo Sasuke?

Sasuke: -Iremos atrás de um dos membros da Akatsuki. -Eles devem saber do paradeiro de Itachi. -O principal que devemos achar é o que acompanha o Itachi, que carrega uma espada enfaixada nas costas.

Suigetsu: -Conheço ele. -Kisame Hoshigaki. -Aquele cara de tubarão gosta de aparecer com aquela Semehada faminta por chakra.

Sasuke: -Isso mesmo. -Eu me lembro da primeira vez que encontrei Itachi e esse Kisame. -se encontrarmos ele, poderei descobrir a localização de Itachi. -Por essa razão que vocês vão me ajudar. -Com a Zambatou você terá uma vantagem de lutar com esse Kisame, Suigetsu.

Suigetsu(com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade): -Okay. -Aquela Semehada vai estar na minha coleção.

Sasuke: -E você karin, irá gravar vestígios do chakra de Itachi que estiver com Kisame, e localizá-lo com sua habilidade sensorial.

Karin: -Hai Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: -Juugo dará cobertura a nós caso outro akatsuki possa surgir para levar Itachi.

Juugo: -Naruhodõ. -Irei protegê-lo, assim como Kimimaro fez ao me proteger quando estive com ele naquele esconderijo.

Sasuke: -Se eu conseguir minha vingança, irei ajudá-los em seus objetivos, mas não vou tolerar erros quando encontrarmos um dos akatsukis.

Os três: -Hai.

Sasuke(pensando): -Depois eu voltar para você...Hinata. -Não imagina a saudade que sinto por você...então me aguarde e eu voltarei para juntos criarmos um novo começo.

_**Enquanto Isso:**_

_Numa região perto de Tsuchi No Kuni, onde cai uma chuva forte, **Kisame Hoshigaki **trava uma luta intensa com **Rõshi - Ninja de Iwagakure No Sato, e Jinchuurki do Yonbi No Saru (Son Goku).**  
_

_Apesar de mostra muita experiência em combate e a parceria com seu Bijuu, Rõshi foi derrotado pro Kisame, que tinha uma grande vantagem com sua semehada e a chuva que caía aumentava sua habilidade com Suiton. Uma hora depois de um combate intenso, Kisame aparece com Rõshi muito ferido e agonizando, suspenso na Semehada.  
_

_Ele caminha até Itachi que estava sentado numa rocha olhando para a chuva._

Kisame: -Ás vezes eu me pergunto o que pensa tanto só quando olha para a chuva.

Itachi: -Nada com o que possa se importar.(olha para Rõshi) -Vejo que pegou pesado com esse homem. -Deveria ter um pouco de consideração com os mais velhos.

Kisame: -Hehehehe. -Se não fosse um jinchuuriki do Yonbi eu até pegaria leve, mas não a vida shinobi me ensina que não devo ter consideração nem com os mais velhos. -Agora resta a captura do Sanbi, Rokubi, Hachibi e por fim a Kyuubi.

Itachi(ainda olhando para a chuva)-O tempo parece muito devagar...quando está chovendo.

Kisame: -Kheh, lá vai você dando uma de filósofo ou coisa assim. -Vamos pois o líder nos aguarda no local marcado para a extração do Yonbi.

_Itachi desce da rocha e ele começa a caminhar, com Kisame do seu lado, carregando Rõshi na semehada._

_**As Horas Passam e Ao cair da noite:**_

_Um grupo de Sete Ninjas vestidos de negro com detalhes que lembram flores de cerejeira de cor roxa, e com máscaras brancas com o mesmo desenho de flore de cerejeira, avançam silenciosamente para um dos muros altos de Konoha._

_Até que eles páram num dos galhos de uma árvore observando o muro e a segurança feita por dois jounnins. Um dos ninjas retira a máscara, revelando ser o: Rapaz de olhos verde escuro e cabelos arroxeados. Um dos ninjas pergunta:_

Ninja-1: -É lá dentro que a Jinchuuriki de Yukari está, **Sakyo-sama**?

Sakyo: -Exato. -Ao entrarmos lá dentro, criem uma distração nesses vermes de Konoha. -Eu mesmo irei invadir a residência de Sakura e a levarei comigo para concretizar nosso plano.

_De repente, uma voz fria e calma é ouvida, causando um arrepio nos ninjas, menos em Sakyo: _-Isto é se conseguirem passar por mim, o que não vai acontecer aqui.

Sakyo: -Apareça quem ousa ficar no meu caminho.

_Ray surge em outra árvore na frente, encostado num tronco e com a mão no cabo de sua katana._

Ray: -Pelo visto você nunca aprende a lição, não é Sakyo?

Sakyo(sério e frio): -Ray Gonçalves...eu aprendi e muito a lição anterior. -E vim com novos truques.

_Sakyo ativa seu Hanagan no nível 4, o que causou uma expressão séria em Ray porém o mesmo não se abalou e ativou seu Uchugan._

Ray: -Interessante. -Mesmo assim, não será fácil para você e seus capangas invadirem Konoha e tentar sequestrar a Sakura-san.

_Sakyo cria um kage bunshin, só que esse é feito com chakra e pétalas de cerejeira, que logo assume a aparência do mesmo._

Sakyo: -Meu clone irá auxiliar vocês na invasão. -Eu cuido pessoalmente do Ray. -Vão!

Ninjas: -Hai!

_Eles e o bunshin de Sakyo avançam rapidamente para dentro mesmo antes dos jounnins perceberem a invasão._

Ray: -Hunf. -Sua duplicata e seus capangas não conseguirão nem sequer chegar até a casa de Sakura-san. -Vamos ver do que você é capaz agora, Sakyo.

Sakyo: -Acabarei com você Ray!

_Sakyo saca sua katana, e já salta em direção de Ray, que saca sua katana e salta contra o mesmo._

**_Uma nova luta está prestes a começar: Ray Vs Sakyo. Como eles se conhecem e como definirá esse encontro mortal?_**

**_E o que acontecerá com Sakura?_**

**_Muita coisa ainda está para acontecer._**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: O Sequestro de Sakura  
**


	21. O Sequestro de Sakura

**Cap.22: ******O Sequestro de Sakura**.**

* * *

**_Uma nova luta está prestes a começar: Ray Vs Sakyo. Como eles se conhecem e como definirá esse encontro mortal?  
_**

**_E o que acontecerá com Sakura?_**

**_Muita coisa ainda está para acontecer:_  
**

**_/Na Floresta/_**

_Sakyo e Ray se confrontam num duelo veloz de Kenjutsu, com suas armas em constante e violenta colisão. Ray ficou surpreso por ele ter melhorado seu kenjutsu, mas não iria se abalar com isso. Os dois aumentam a velocidade e continuam com o combate com suas katanas, gerando ondas de vácuo cortante que cortam os galhos e troncos de árvores derrubando-as no chão._

Ray(pensando): -Preciso afastar ele daqui antes que nossos ataques avancem em direção a vila e machuquem os civis.

_Num movimento de esquiva, Ray escapa de um golpe da katana de Sakyo, e aplica um chute forte bem na barriga do mesmo, e com o impacto, o arremessa para bem alto, enquanto corre em sua direção, entre saltos e pulos.  
_

_Em instantes os dois aterrissam numa área rochosa, afastada da vila._

Ray: -Aqui podemos lutar mais a vontade.

Sakyo: -Hunf. -Não me importa o local, você irá morrer de qualquer jeito. -Logo meu clone e meus homens pegarão minha princesa.

Ray: -Não contaria vitória antes do tempo. -Naruto-san não vai deixar vocês levarem a Sakura-san tão facilmente.

Sakyo: -Por essa razão que vim preparado meu caro Ray. -Agora chega de papo.(faz selos de mão): -Ninpõ: Hana Shuriken (Arte Ninja: Shurikens de Pétalas)!

_Sakyo invoca centenas de flores a sua volta que giram em alta velocidade e avançam contra Ray, que saca sua katana, e com precisão e agilidade bloqueia e cortas as shurikens de flores que mesmo sendo cortadas, elas emitem um brilho, seguido de explosões que tentam atingir Ray. Mas o mesmo escapa com saltos e giros no ar._

_Sakyo lança mais shurikens de flores contra Ray, que contra ataca:_

Ray(libera chakra na katana): -**Seikaton: Tsuin No Surasshu (Liberação do Fogo Azul: Corte Gêmeos)**!

_Ray executa movimentos rápidos, lançando duas lâminas de fogo azul que cortam e incineram as shurikens de pétalas._

_Sakyo resolve apelar para seus jutsus:_

Sakyo: **Zofuku No Pawa _(Amplificação de Força)_**!

_Seu chakra se eleva ao nível de um Kage, liberando altos níveis de chakra nos punhos e nos pés e em seguida avança com velocidade contra Ray._

Ray: -**Flame Mode (_Modo Flamejante)_**!

_Ray é envolto por uma aura flamejante e avança contra Sakyo. Ambos se enfrentam com golpes e chutes carregados de chakra que com seus impactos causam tremores e ondas de impacto que estremecem todo o campo e as pedras.  
_

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo/Em Konoha:_**

_O Clone de Sakyo e seus ninjas avançam em direção a casa de sakura, porém, eles param sobre o telhado de uma casa._

Sakyo-Clone: -Meu original está com dificuldades com Ray. -Vamos nos apressar. -Criem uma distração nessa vila.

Ninjas: -Hai!(eles fazem selos de mão) -**Hijutsu: Mokusei Ikimono No Jumon _(Arte Secreta: Conjuração dos Homens de Madeira)_**!

_No céu e no chão, são liberados dezenas de círculos com diagramas com o centro em forma de uma flor de cerejeira. Desses diagramas são invocados centenas de Criaturas Místicas (Dragões, Golens de madeira e de rocha, Feras, Lobisomens e homens feitos de madeira e rocha que não demonstram sentimentos.)  
_

_Eles começam atacando as casas e espalhando pânico nas ruas de Konoha, obrigando seus moradores fugirem apavorados com o ataque repentino. Jounnins e Anbus da Vila surgem para a batalha._

Sakyo-Clone: -Vamos indo.

Ninjas: -Hai.

_Porém, quando eles continuam a avançar, dois vultos surgem do alto e avançam gritando:_–GATSUUGAAA!

_Os ninjas escapam por um triz dos tornados serrilhados. Eles encaram seu primeiro obstáculo: Kiba e Akamaru._

Kiba: -Não sei quem vocês são, mas já são burros demais para terem coragem de invadir Konoha. -Mas aqui é o fim da linha pra vocês!

Akamaru: -GRRRRRRR!

Sakyo-Clone: -Não fiquem no meu caminho insolentes.(estala os dedos)

_De repente dois homens de madeira surgem num salto e avançam contra Kiba e Akamaru, causando surpresa nos dois quando eles atacam com o mesmo jutsu deles: O Gatsuuga._

Kiba: -Imitadores baratos! -Ikuzo Akamaru!

Akamaru: -AU AU!

_Os dois avançam contra os dois homens de madeira._

_De repente, antes que Sakyo e os outros continuassem, eles são surpreendidos por Hinata Hyuga que com rapidez, ataca-os com golpes de jyuuken ryuu, e os arremessa com seu jutsu:_

Hinata: -Shuugo Hakke: Hokushuu Yon Shõ!

_Alguns são atingidos pelos golpes de lâminas de chakra da redoma gerada pela Hyuuga, mas eles se recuperam._

Sakyo-Clone: -Outra insolente no meu caminho.

Ninja-6: -Ela é uma Hyuuga.

_Rapidamente, um enxame de insetos avançam contra eles, mas Sakyo-Clone e seus Ninjas se protegem numa coluna de pétalas de cerejeira explosiva, obrigando o enxame de kikkaichuus a recuarem. Shino aparece envolto por eles, encarando o grupo com frieza._

Hinata: -Seja quem vocês forem, não são bem-vindos aqui.

Shino: -Está claro que eles são os causadores desse ataque. -Se estão atrás do Naruto, então não hesitaremos em matá-los.

Sakyo-Clone: -Não confundam as coisas. -Não estou atrás do precioso Kyuubi de vocês. -O que vim fazer aqui é de meu interesse e ninguém ficará no meu caminho.

Hinata/Byakugan-On: -Então usaremos a força para impedir seu ataque a nossa Vila.

_Hinata se move muito rápido, obrigando um dos ninjas de Sakyo avançar contra ela e ambos travam uma luta de taijutsu intensa. Shino por sua vez iria auxiliar a Hyuga, mas outro ninja de Sakyo o intercepta com uma rajada de pétalas de cerejeira, que se chocam contra os kikaichuus._

Ninja-3: -Sakyo-sama, vá na frente.

Ninja-4: -Nós iremos segurá-los aqui.

Sakyo: -Deixo o resto com vocês. -Ikuzõ.

_Os outros avançam o local de destino enquanto O Time Oito lutam contra os Ninjas e os homens de madeira. Em alguns segundos eles olham para o alvo que estava saindo do hospital:** Sakura Haruno**, que estava tratando dos feridos que escaparam dos ataques que estão se espalhando na Vila._

Sakyo-Clone: -Finalmente a encontramos. -Preparem-se para o plano de captura.

Ninjas: -Hai.

_Eles se movem como flechas velozes, dando início ao plano de captura._

Sakura(correndo): -Preciso ajudar os outros agora que cuidei dos feridos.

_De repente, ela para de correr quando é envolvida num tornado de pétalas que giravam muito rápido._

Sakura: -Nani?! -Mas esse é meu jutsu...

Voz: -Correção minha querida Jinchuuriki, é um dos jutsus de nosso clã, o Clã Haruno.

_Surge andando na frente dela, Sakyo, com um olhar frio e um sorriso calmo e ambicioso._

Sakura(em posição de luta): -Masaka! -Então você é um renegado do nosso clã? -Por quê está atacando Konoha?

Sakyo-Clone: -Primeiro, Konoha não me interessa. -Mandei meus homens atacar a vila como uma distração.

Sakura: -Distração? -Então vocês vieram atrás de mim?

Sakyo-Clone: -Muito esperta minha querida Jinchuuriki da Sagrada** Kyuubi No Kitsune Niji: Yukari**.

Sakura(séria): -Não sou sua querida seu renegado. -Meu coração já pertence a um homem, e ele não perdoa quem invade e ataca nossa vila.

Sakyo-Clone: -Logo você será minha e seu poder será a chave para eu governar o clã da forma correta: a punho de ferro. -E nem seu amado uzumaki irá me impedir.

Sakura/Hanagan-On: -Não subestime meu namorado, e muito menos eu, pois não sabe do que sou capaz de fazer.

Sakyo-Clone: -Ora ora, já dominou o nível-3 do hanagan. -No entanto...

_De repente, Sakyo mostra o nível-4 do Hanagan na cor azul arroxeado, e surpreende Sakura com uma velocidade em meio as pétalas, obrigando-a a contra atacar. Ambos se chocam com os punhos cobertos de chakra._

Sakura(pensando): -Ele é só um clone...mas mesmo assim é muito forte.

Sakyo: -Com o nível-4 do Hanagan posso me antecipar aos seus ataques e também posso usar isso. (estende o braço) -**Shinra Tensei (Punição Divina)**!

Sakura: -Nani?! -Hadena Mode!

_Uma grande Redoma gravitacional se expande de uma só vez, acertando Sakura que tenta se proteger usando o Hadena Mode, envolvida numa esfera de energia. Mas a redoma gravitacional é tão forte que acaba empurrando ela para trás e em seguida as pétalas atravessam a defesa de Sakura, causando cortes nos braços e no pescoço._

Sakura: -Gyaargh!(pensa ao sentir seu corpo adormecer) -Isso é...veneno...essas pétalas estão...paralisando...meu corpo...

_Com o veneno fazendo efeito, ela acaba desfazendo o Hadena Mode e seu Hanagan, sendo lançada contra a parede, mas os três ninjas de Sakyo rapidamente a imobilizam num casulo feito de pétalas de cerejeira com um fuuin no centro._

Ninja-1: -Bloqueamos a conexão mental dela com a da Bijuu sakyo-sama.

Sakyo-Clone: -muito bem. -Vamos levá-la para nosso esconderijo.

_De repente, Sakyo teve que se esquivar de um golpe hostil que se aproximava como um relâmpago, e em seguida bloqueia um golpe de katana que vinha a seu pescoço, com sua kunai. Ele encara o olhar frio e hostil de Naruto._

Sakyo-Clone: -Então nos conhecemos finalmente Uzumaki.

_Os dois travam uma rápida luta com lâminas, mas antes de se afastarem, Naruto insere um fuuin invisível de rastreamento no traje de sakyo-clone sem que o mesmo percebesse.  
_

Naruto(olha para Sakura presa no casulo): -Sakura-chan! (olhar frio) -Vai se arrepender de ter atacado minha vila e pelo que fez com minha namorada.

Sakyo-Clone: -Hunf. -Se quer ela de volta, terá de me encontrar primeiro, o que vai ser impossível pra você.

Naruto: -Nada pra mim é impossível, quando se trata de caçar e punir renegados que invadem Konoha, fazem vítimas e sequestram minha namorada.

Sakyo-Clone: -Não ligo para sua vila e suas virtudes. -Agora que tenho o que quero, irei começar minha ambição de comandar o Clã Haruno no lugar de Hiroshi.

Naruto: -Não permitirei que você tente causar um golpe contra o próprio clã, usando a sakura-chan como bem entender.

Sakyo-Clone: -Garanto que sua morte será bem rápida se ficar no meu caminho. -Afinal você teria coragem de enfrentar sua própria companheira?

_Naruto se irritou com o tom sarcástico de sakyo e antes que ele agisse, o mesmo avisou:_

Sakyo-Clone: -Não tente nenhuma gracinha Uzumaki, ou a sua amada não vai sobreviver depois que eu matá-la por sufocamento naquele casulo. -E mesmo que ela morresse a Bijuu Sagrada não morreria e eu teria mais vantagem de controlá-la.

Kurama(na mente do loiro): -Odeio admitir mas ele está certo Gaki. -Mesmo se a Sakura morrer, a Yukari pode usar o corpo dela como bem entender, mas mesmo assim ela seria controlada por esse tal de Sakyo.

Naruto: -Kusõ!

Sakyo-Clone: -Nos veremos algum dia Uzumaki pois ainda irei lutar com você e apagar sua face da mente dessa linda Haruno, pois ela será minha com certeza.

_Sakyo-Clone e seus ninjas somem numa explosão de pétalas._

Kurama(na mente do loiro): -Você inseriu o fuuin de rastreamento nele?

Naruto: -Hai. -Mesmo sendo um kage bunshin, o original vai estar com o fuuin em seu traje. -Afinal o verdadeiro recebe as experiências do kage bunshin quando some.

Kurama(na mente do loiro): -Reúna seus amigos pois precisarão se preparar para uma batalha perigosa contra esse Sakyo.

Naruto: -Hai.(pensando) -Sakura-chan...eu irei te salvar nem que isso custe minha vida.

_Naruto se move rapidamente e ajuda seus amigos a derrotarem as criaturas que os ninjas de Sakyo tinham sido invocadas. Em seguida ele pede a todos para irem ao escritório da Hokage._

Ao Mesmo tempo:

_Ray e Sakyo estavam no mesmo nível em termos de luta com espadas e jutsus de média e longa distância. Ambos estavam no mesmo nível, e o estrago em volta do campo de batalha era bem visível. Até que ele notou o sorriso frio de Sakyo._

Sakyo: -Consegui pegar o que eu queria em Konoha.

Ray(sério): -Nani?!

Sakyo: -Agora meus objetivos irão se cumprir. -Ainda nos encontraremos Ray, e pode ter certeza de que será morto, agora que tenho em mãos a Jinchuuriki mais forte do Clã Haruno.

Ray(pensando): -Esse miserável conseguiu sequestrar a Sakura-san?(sério) -Não irá longe com seus planos malignos Sakyo.

_Ray ataca com lâminas de fogo geradas de sua katana, mas Sakyo usa o Shinra Tensei, repelindo todas elas, e expande a barreira._

Ray: -Epa.

_Ray escapa muito rápido saltando entre as rochas, vendo-as ficarem em pedaços com o contato da barreira._

Sakyo(sorriso maligno): -Ja ne Ray. -Hahahahaha!

Sakyo desaparece envolto em pétalas de cerejeira, enquanto Ray aterrissa de pé, guardando sua katana de volta na bainha.

Ray(pensando): -Não sei o que fez para alcançar o nível 4 do Hanagan, mas com certeza será um grande problema se ele conseguir controlar a Bijuu da Sakura-san.(faz selos de mão) -Kuchyiose No Jutsu!

_Ray toca no chão e uma fumaça branca azulada se expande na frente, revelando um novo ser: **Um Robo-Droid de cor Azul-Metálico com o Visor em forma de V.**_

Droid(se curva): -Droid se apresentando para o serviço Ray-sama.

Ray: -Droid, precisarei de sua ajuda para encontrarmos o esconderijo de Sakyo. -Antes vamos voltar a Konoha e reunirmos com Naruto-san e os outros.

Droid: -Como ordenar Ray-sama.

_Os dois se movem como flechas relâmpago e em poucos minutos chegam a Konoha, onde viram que o ataque de Sakyo não foi muito grave mas mesmo assim causou risco as pessoas da vila. Imediatamente eles surgem no Escritório da Godaime, onde Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata e Shino, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi estão reunidos também._

Ray contou a eles como conheceu Sakyo, e o espanto foi geral.

Tsunade: -Então você foi um companheiro de treinamento desse Sakyo?

Ray: -Hai. -Durante minha estadia em Haruno No Kuni, Hiroshi-sama me apresentou ao seu discípulo que era o Sakyo e começamos a treinar juntos. -Ele já era um talentoso ninja e usuário dos jutsus na dominação das flores de cerejeira. -Ele teria tudo para ser um sucessor ao comando do Clã e do País, se não fosse por sua ambição de ser mais forte e na ridícula filosofia de comandar a punho de ferro, com regras e punições que chegam a ser inconcebíveis.

Tsunade e os outros ficaram surpresos e pensativos com essa revelação.

Ray: -Hiroshi-sama já sabia dessa ambição de Sakyo e por isso o classificou como apenas um Jounnin do Clã Haruno, impedindo-o de ter os direitos de sucessão e comando do clã. -E antes que perguntem o porque dele ter essa ambição, é devido ao efeito colateral de ter usado seu Inner por muitas vezes, tanto em treinamento quanto nas missões em que ele matou muitos ninjas que mesmo tendo desistido de lutar, ele não teve nenhuma piedade deles.

Shino: -Então os membros do Clã Haruno são corrompidos pela maldade e fome de poder, quando estão dominado pelo Lado Interior deles?

Ray: -Correto Shino-san. -Através de um Kinjutsu chamado de **Inner Mode (Modo Interior)**, o portador é possuído pelo seu Inner, que assume o controle do seu corpo, mente e tem acesso as suas habilidades, podendo evoluí-las num período em que o usuário estiver inconsciente ou preso em sua dimensão mental.

Kiba: -Inner Mode?

Hinata: -E esse Kinjutsu tem um efeito colateral?

Ray: -Tem. -Se o Inner não for controlado a tempo e se o portador não retomar ao controle de seu corpo, sua consciência começa a desaparecer a medida em que o Inner continuar no controle e provocando mais destruição e mortes.

Shikamaru: -Que problemático. -Então por isso que ás vezes a Sakura sempre era do tipo irritante e chega até assustar quando mexem com ela.

Ray: -No Caso da Sakura-san, essas atitudes foram causadas pela Bijuu dela, como uma maneira de ocultar sua verdadeira forma e seu poder. -Então no caso da Sakura-san, ela pode usar seu Inner Mode sem problema, mas só se o Hanagan dela estivesse no nível-4.

Tsunade: -Quer dizer que os Harunos podem usar alguns jutsus quando estão com seu Hanagan ativado?

Ray: -Isso mesmo Godaime-sama.

Naruto: -Então por isso que esse Sakyo mostrou ter um nível igual ao nosso Ray-san.

Ray: -No entanto, o uso prolongado do Inner Mode deveria ter causado uma transformação irreversível em Sakyo pois pelo que Hiroshi-sama me contou, ele estava muito tranquilo e não mostrava nenhum sinal de cansaço físico ou alteração de personalidade.

Shikamaru: -Então...é provável que ele tenha treinado sua resistência física e mental pra se adaptar a esse Kinjutsu.

Ray(sério): -Pode ser...mas eu temo que ele teve ajuda de alguém que tem uma mente louca em fazer experiências.

Naruto(sério): -Orochimaru.

_Hinata, Kiba, Shino, e os outros ficaram tensos por saberem que Orochimaru sempre está envolvido._

Tsunade: -Agora que sabemos dos objetivos de Sakyo, a prioridade agora é salvarmos a Sakura das mãos dele. -Para a missão de resgate, Shikamaru e o Time Kurenai irão auxiliar Naruto e Ray-san em encontrar o esconderijo de Sakyo, e enfrentar possíveis aliados dele.

Naruto: -Godaime-sama, gostaria de levar o Time Konohamaru junto comigo nessa missão. -Sei que a prioridade de resgate da Sakura-chan é de nível-S por ela ser uma Jinchuuriki como eu. -Demo (Mas), eu confio nas habilidades destes três e eles estão prontos para situações de alto risco.

Tsunade: -Não tenho como duvidar de suas palavras Naruto-kun, pois você mesmo os treinou e tenho confiança no seu julgamento. (olha para os três) -Ajudem o sensei de vocês nesta missão pois também são fundamentais como equipe, para o resgate da Sakura. -Estão cientes disto?

Konohamaru: -Wakarimashita Hokage-sama.

Udon: -Nosso sensei confia em nosso trabalho em equip que faremos.

Moegi: -Não deixaremos que a Sakura onee-san seja manipulada por esse Sakyo.

_Shikamaru deu um sorriso de canto assim como Naruto e Ray. O Time Kurenai ficaram surpresos pelos três não demonstrarem nenhum sinal de medo ou hesitação, sabendo dos riscos que uma missão de resgate da companheira de Konoha é alto._

Ray: -Então é melhor irmos rápido. -Mesmo que Naruto-san tenha colocado o Fuin de rastreamento em Sakyo, ele tem outros métodos de tirar pistas de sua localização, e por essa razão que invoquei um de meus Roku No Senshi: Droid.

Droid(se curva): -Estou a disposição de Ray-sama e de quem é amigo dele. -Podem contar com minha ajuda.

Naruto: -Naruhodõ Ray-san. -Time Konohamaru, peguem suas armas ninja e nos encontrem no portão de entrada.

Os três: -Hai.(Eles somem num sushin no jutsu)

Tsunade: -Conto com vocês para trazerem a Sakura de volta e viva. -Ela é uma ninja e companheira de Konoha que assim como todos aqui, herdaram a Vontade do Fogo de nossos antepassados. -Vão!

Todos: -Hai.

_Eles somem num shushin no jutsu, e em seguida passaram em suas casas onde pegaram seus suprimentos de armas, pois com certeza eles irão enfrentar obstáculos no caminho.  
_

_Depois eles aparecem na entrada da vila onde Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi já estavam os esperando._

Naruto: -Sigam-me pois estou rastreando a localização do fuuin que coloquei no Sakyo

_Todos assentiram e seguem correndo e saltando pela floresta a toda velocidade. De volta ao escritório, Tsunade avaliou os danos que foram feitos no ataque de Sakyo mas nada que pudesse ser sério pois o objetivo dele era mesmo capturar sua discípula. Até que Kakashi, Yamato e Sai entram no escritório quando souberam do que aconteceu._

Tsunade: -Que bom que vieram. -Já estão cientes do que aconteceu aqui?

Yamato: -Hai.

Kakashi: -Poderíamos ter ido junto com eles Godaime-sama. -Sakura é minha aluna e assim como Naruto eu também me preocupo com ela, mesmo sendo muito forte.

Tsunade: -Eu entendo seus sentimentos como Sensei deles Kakashi, mas como pode ver, os dois cresceram muito e estão já devem ter superado você em habilidades mas também no dever como shinobis. -Você não confia no Naruto?

Kakashi: -Claro que eu confio nele Godaime-sama. -Ele tem a vontade do fogo e o desejo de ser Hokage como Minato-sensei.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Então tenha confiança pois ele irá salvar a mulher que ama. -Agora que estão aqui, tenho uma missão para vocês, e é de Rank S.

Sai: -Missão Rank-S?

Tsunade: -Mas essa é uma missão diferente e mais perigosa do que vocês podem imaginar. -Peguem.

Tsunade entrega um pergaminho ao Kakashi que abre e fica sério ao ler o que está escrito.

Kakashi: -Então os boatos eram verdadeiros. -**Sasuke matou Orochimaru**.

Tsunade: -Ele foi visto pela última vez em Nami No Kuni, e parece que estava acompanhado por três pessoas que ele libertou dos esconderijos do Orochimaru.

Yamato: -Ele conseguiu aliados para conseguir sua vingança contra Itachi.

Tsunade: -Por enquanto Naruto e os outros não sabem disso ainda. -Quando eles voltarem eu contarei tudo. -A missão de vocês é destruir todos os esconderijos do Orochimaru e se possível, recolham provas e registros de suas experiências que envolvem as atividades da Akatsuki. -depois disso vocês voltarão e farão parte do grupo que irão atrás do alvo principal: Itachi Uchiha.

Sai: -Então se encontrarmos Itachi, Sasuke-kun virá até nós de todo o jeito.

Tsunade: -Essa é a oportunidade perfeita para que a verdade do Massacre do Clã Uchiha seja revelada ao Sasuke. -Então peço a vocês que cumpram essa missão e tragam pistas sobre o que Orochimaru queria além da imortalidade. -Peço que vão como Anbus, pois será mais fácil de suas identidades serem mantidas.

Os três: -Wakarimashita Godaime-sama.

Eles desaparecem usando shushin no jutsu.

Tsunade(pensa olhando pela janela): -Sakura, não se renda. -Naruto e os outros irão te encontrar.

_**Enquanto Isso/Em Uma Sala ampla circular dentro de uma Caverna:**  
_

_Ao abrir os olhos, Sakura se espanta ao ver que está se pé, imobilizada nos braços e pernas com correntes feitas de chakra puro, que são geradas em um Círculo Mágico com o desenho de uma Flor de Cerejeira e alguns kanjis em volta._

Sakura: -O-onde estou?!

Voz: -Está num lugar onde não será encontrada minha querida Sakura Haruno. -Em breve você será minha arma, minha serva, e minha amante.

_Sakura encara Sakyo com frieza e raiva. O mesmo sorria de forma zombeteira e convencida. Ao tentar se mover e quebrar as correntes, Sakura não consegue pois sente seu chakra selado e não consegue ativar seu Hanagan e nem seu Shõton No Sakura._

Sakura: -Por quê não consigo ativar minhas kekkei genkais?

Sakyo: -Ora ora. -Por acaso esqueceu do Jutsu que está mantendo você presa a minha mercê?

Sakura(se assusta ao reconhecer o círculo): -Masaka! -Esse é o...**Jigen No Shiru Sakura _(Selo Dimensional da Flor de Cerejeira)_**!

Sakyo(sorriso frio): -Isso mesmo. -Esse fuuinjutsu será a chave para transformar você em minha cartada para comandar Haruno No Kuni do meu jeito.

Sakura: -Se acha que vou deixar você me usar como arma está enganado!

Sakyo: -Não perca tempo e saliva minha cara. -Você não tem como se libertar dessas correntes.

Sakura: -Pode ter me pegado, mas meu Namorado e meus amigos não desistirão de me encontrar.

Sakyo: -Hahahahahaha!

Sakura(se irrita): -Qual é a graça?!

Sakyo: -Minha queria, mesmo que eles encontrem esse lugar, irão encontrar sua morte em breve. -Acha que eu não tenho meus guerreiros de nível alto para acabar com eles?

_Sakyo estala os dedos e em seguida, nas sombras aparecem Três Homens e Duas Mulheres. Ambos são Ninjas renegados de outras vilas e são de nível Jounnin, sendo que dois são de nível Kage._

Sakyo: -Caso seus amigos descubram este lugar, encontrarão a morte. -Afinal eu dei um poder extra em suas habilidades.

_Os cinco mostram que seus olhos estão negros com as pupilas em vermelho, e em suas testas está a símbolo da Flor de Cerejeira de cor Azul-Roxeado._

Sakura(pensando): -Aquele é o **Sakura No Fuuin Norowa _(Selo da Cerejeira Amaldiçoada)_**.

Sakyo: -Vejo que tem conhecimento dos Jutsus do nosso clã. -Hiroshi ou o Ray devem ter lhe entregado o pergaminho. -Mas isso não representa problema nenhum pra mim. -Agora que sua mente e a de Yukari estão bloqueadas uma da outra, será fácil eu controlar as duas.

_Quando ele faz um selo de mão, as correntes liberam altas descargas elétricas de cor rosa-escuro que afeta o corpo de Sakura._

Sakura: -Nani?! -GYAAAAAAARGH!

_Nos seus braços e pernas começam a surgir desenhos de correntes que a fazem sentir muita dor e na sua testa começa a surgir o mesmo desenho que os Nukenins possuem, mas só aparece uma pétala._

Sakura: -GYAAAAAAARGH!

Sakyo: -Não se preocupe com a dor, pois é só o começo do selo dominando seu corpo. -A primeira pétala surgiu. -Quando as Cinco pétalas completarem o desenho em sua testa, você estará sob o meu controle, incluindo sua Bijuu, que agora já deve estar passando pela mesma situação em sua dimensão mental.

Sakura: -EU...NÃO...VOU...DEIXAR...QUE...VOCÊ...ME...CONTROOLEEEE!

_Sakura começa a liberar chakra aos poucos em seu corpo, atrasando o processo do jutsu. Sakyo fica surpreso e ao mesmo tempo irritado._

Sakyo: -Tsc. -vejo que tem força de vontade querida, mas isso só atrasa o inevitável. -Veremos se você consegue atrasar o processo de selamento em Oito Horas.

Sakura: -Você...já devia...saber que..com uma...Haruno...não se brinca.

Sakyo: -Hunf. -Odeio essa frase, mas isso logo irá terminar. -Você logo estará em minhas mãos. -Aproveite os momentos de dor enquanto tenta atrasar o Fuuinjutsu. -Enquanto isso, meus guerreiros estarão esperando pelos seus amigos, e aquele que você chama de Naruto-kun.

_Sakura vê Sakyo e os outros sumindo nas sombras e continua mantendo seu chakra ativo no corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo sente a dor aumentando._

Sakura: -Aaargh! -Naruto-kun...assim como você nunca...desistiu de mim...eu não desistirei de você... -Esse é...o meu jeito...ninja...de ser.

**_Na mente da Sakura:  
_**

_Yukari foi surpreendida pelas correntes que prendem seu corpo e luta com seu chakra para evitar que seja controlada._

Yukari: -Maldito Sakyo...eu não imaginava que ele teria total domínio dos jutsus proibidos que Kasura-sama criou...mas assim como minha futura Jinchuuriki disse...eu não deixarei que isso me controle...

Ao Mesmo Tempo:

_Durante o percurso, Naruto sente seu corpo doer e acaba parando num galho de árvore enquanto os outros vão até ele._

Hinata: -Naruto-kun?!

Kiba: -Daijoubu?!

Naruto: -Essa dor que eu senti...significa que...

Ray: -É melhor nos apressarmos. -Naruto-san sentiu que Sakura-san está em sério perigo.

Naruto(se levanta): -Ikuzõ Mina. -Sakura-chan precisa de nossa ajuda!

Todos: -Hai!

_Eles seguem o loiro que está na frente, rastreando o fuuin que havia colocado em Sakyo e ao mesmo tempo conversa com Kurama:_

Kurama: -Yukari também está correndo perigo Gaki. -Se for preciso eu vou entrar na batalha contra esse Sakyo, pois algo me diz que ele não é qualquer oponente que já vimos antes.

Naruto: -Wakata Kurama. -Não deixaremos que minha namorada e sua parceira Bijuu sejam manipuladas por ele.

**_O tempo começa a correr:  
_**

**_Sakura e Yukari lutam para não serem controladas por Sakyo;_**

**_O Relâmpago Alaranjado está disposto a salvar sua Flor de Cerejeira;  
_**

**_Que segredos Kakashi, Sai e Yamato irão descobrir nos Esconderijos de Orochimaru._**

**_O Tempo começa a Correr e tudo será decidido nos Últimos Instantes._**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Time Konoha Vs Time Sakyo; O Amor quebra as Correntes do Mal.  
**


End file.
